


Romance and Guns

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 165
Words: 109,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Kink-Meme: "I'd love it if someone wrote a story about a male turian and a human woman who are not Shepard and Garrus. You know, just a straight up lovestory - sex is not required at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original characters are mine, the others belong to Bioware. 
> 
> I have no beta, please ignore typos or any bad grammar I missed.

**Romance and Guns**

 

Alice grunted as she lifted another heavy crate to move to the front to set up a display. It was two hours until the weapons store opened its doors. This store is an addition to Rodam Expeditions, the store next door. Her boss, Etarn Tiron, was a great boss. Funny, patient, kind, and paid good wages. It made her miss her father. 

When Rodam Expeditions took off so well, people began to come in asking for weapon, mods, and upgrades taking time away from customers wanting to plan hunting trips. Etarn's Weapon Stop was born. Alice had been working for Etarn for about a year and in the weapon's store about three weeks, since its grand opening. The customers, especially turians, really liked the new organized set-up. 

"Alice, the new uniform came in."

Etarn strode in through the stock room door connecting the two stores carrying a box. 

"Uniform? Technically I'm the only employee over here."

"Yeah, but I wanted to make it official with a uniform."

He handed her the box. He was always doing little things that made his business more personal to the customer. In-person service, appointments for those who wished to learn more before purchasing a hunting trip, even going so far as teaching gun safety courses. 

Alice opened the box to dark khaki colored cargo pants on the left. Somewhat military style. Perfect, especially the way they would allow her to wear her steel-toed combat boots. Boots that were a gift from her twin brother. On the right side was a stack of tank tops, in several colors, all with the Etarn's Weapon Stop logo. 

"The clothes are made from military grade material so they won't stain easily. Gun oil and grease should not cling as it would on normal cloth. If it does though, tell me."

"These are perfect, sir. I'll change as soon as I finish this display."

"Great. My daughter will be on shore leave for a few days."

"Thank you, sir."

Etarn recently found out he has a daughter. A grown daughter. The mother had not thought it necessary to inform the father, instead raising the daughter, Sigi, alone. She did give Sigi her fathers family name. Etarn adored his daughter. Sigi and Alice hit it off immediately as well, often trying to beat each other on the mats or at the shooting range. Alice is retired alliance. Having Sigi around now and then to spar was a nice change to her routine. 

Once Alice finishes the display for the newest mods for pistols, she changes into her uniform. After tucking the bottom of the pants into her boots, military style, she then heads to a door leading to a four lane weapons range, to test the mods. It was the only way to do her job efficiently, or so she tells herself. _I love the smell of gun oil in the morning._


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Birklun, I just want to let Alice know I'm here early."

Tyr Birklun dragged his feet, following his 'guide'. This wasn't his first time on the Citadel, but he was new to the squad. It took time to find one's place on a new team so his squad leader kidnapped him to help ease the process. He follows her into an employee's entrance and down a short hall.

"Father! Is Alice in?"

"She is testing the new mods."

"Oh! She gets to have all the fun! I'll be back! Come on, Birklun."

Etarn nods and goes back to setting up the newest hunting trip special. 

Tyr follows her into a store room, then a door. When she opens it they are immediately assaulted with pistol fire. _Pop. Pop. Pop._ Then, "Holy fucking shit this mod is awesome!" They round the corner in time for Tyr to see the speaker fire off the next round. He watches transfixed as the recoil causes ripples in her strong, muscular arms, her fringe pulled into a 'pony tail' swishing down her back. Very long fringe. She has larger muscles than ...all of the human females he's seen. Tall, strong, and beautiful. 

He quickly realizes she has emptied the pistol and stepped aside to let his squad leader shoot. He looks down and takes a deep breathe, then releases. He looks up at Tiron's voice. "Sergeant Birklun, this is Alice Tiger, former Alliance. Alice, Birklun." He puts his hand out, proud that it isn't shaking. "Just Tyr, ma'am."

"Well then Just Tyr, I'm Alice." He laughs, nervous, but then her warm hand is giving his a firm shake. "Nice to meet you, Alice."

"You too, Tyr. Sig, try the mod for damage. Fuckin' amazing." _Spirits, she smells good. Like gun oil and hemanu fruit._ They watch for about twenty minutes as Sigi tries the mods before she takes the weapon apart and lays it aside for cleaning. They gather the mods and head to the front. "What's with the uniform, Alice?"

"Your father." Tiron nods, like those two words explained it all. Perhaps it did for the females.

He watches Alice put the mods on a display that allowed for them to be looked at closely by the customers, with a screen next to each mod to pull up information. "I'm showing Birklun around the squads usual hangouts. Thought you might like to join after work."

"Sounds good, Sig. I'll ping you after I've changed. You mind if I bring Beau?"

Tyr's heart sank. 

"Sounds good, talk to you later." 

They left out the front door after Alice unlocked it. 

"Alice! Nice to see you."

"General Oraka, please come in. Those mods you've been waiting on arrived this morning." Alice waved goodbye before heading into the store.  
\--

"It's her brother."

"What's her brother?"

"Beau."

"What? Oh! I didn't..."

"Oh don't bother Birklun. I saw the way you looked at her." He coughed, "Well. Please keep it to yourself." She nodded. "Let's get some real food."

He agreed feeling lighter, and more jittery than he had in a long time. He couldn't wait until tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice quickly forgot her morning visitors as she got to work. It would be a busy day with the new mods in. Hopefully they had enough in stock.

"How do you like this one, Alice?"

"I tried this one on the Talon this morning, General. It gave it a nice little punch. But I found it dealt much more damage on the Paladin."

"On Alice damage scale?"

The 'Alice scale' was different for each weapon group and mod. It was frankly, a soldier's cursing scale. Pistols and SMGs had 3 levels, assault rifles and shotguns had four levels, and sniper rifles had five. Mods for each weapons group get the same treatment. 

"Two out of three, sir. For a Paladin right off the shelf, this mod will up the damage 15 percent."

"I'm sold."

 

\--

 

Alice stayed busy all day answering questions about the new mods. The turians especially liked to quiz her on her weapons knowledge. The humans tended to stick to the data screens. Alice understood. She was pretty large. You had to be as a vanguard. Plus the uniform top didn't help hide her arms. Men got intimated when a woman's arms were more muscular than theirs. She loved being able to carry around a Claymore though. If that meant big arms then so be it. That gun was fucking amazing. Low rate of fire but makes up for it in damage. 

She jerked when fingers were snapped in front of her face.

"Citadel to Alice. Daydreaming about your shotgun again?"

"Yeah. Master Shredder wants to play." Her brother laughed. Lieutenant Beau Tiger was a soldier. Alice's muscle mass was just a bit smaller than her brothers. He had short dark brown hair to her long, dark brown hair. Both shared the hazel eyes of their grandfather. Both tanned skin. Both about five foot ten inches tall. 

"Sig invited us out tonight, wanna join?"

"Sure. I'm on my way to pick up some new armor then I'll meet you at your place." She agrees and begins to close down after he leaves. She gets the door locked and window shields down when Etarn comes in. "Busy day! How did they do?"

"We're sold out on the high caliber barrels, we sold about half of the magazine upgrades. The others we are pretty good on. I also sold twelve Paladin's specifically for those high caliber barrels."

"Spirits! I will order more right away. I wasn't expecting them to be so popular. I'm going to go finish closing up. Have fun tonight!"

"I will, goodnight, sir."

\--  
Beau was waiting for her when she got to her apartment. He had food. 

"I thought you would be hungry since you missed your lunch while dreaming naughty things about your shotgun."

"Ha. Ha. And yes, I am, thank you very much."


	4. Chapter 4

"She'll be here soon. I just got a ping from her." Tyr sat nervously glancing at the door every time someone new came in. "I don't know anything about human females."

"Learn as you go. She's been with a turian before. I don't think she's ever been 'romanced' though."

"How would I romance her?"

"No clue, Birklun. Try the extranet." He settled back in the booth and loaded up his omnitool to began an extranet search.

[ _how to woo a human woman].._

_Searching..._

How to seduce a human woman

_How to woo a human woman in 18 steps_

_10 ways to get the woman you want._

How to seduce a woman into sex with you.

Turian male fucks elcor. Wooed her first. 

Spirits there was some weird shit on the extranet. Tyr chooses the second link and reads through the surprisingly short steps. _Well...this shouldn't be too hard. In theory._

"Heads up, Birklun, we've got incoming." He looked up quickly and froze in confusion. They both looked exactly the same at first glance. His mandibles twiched in continued confusion. "The are identical twins. Just different genders." Both were wearing dark Alliance style cargo pants and gray tank tops. Their eyes the same, their smirks the same, even their stride was the same. It was odd and interesting. He got up when Tiron elbowed him in the ribs. "Make room, Birklun. I'm trying to help you out here." He did as he was told, unsure how she would be able to help. The pair were coming up the stairs to their section while arguing shotgun specs.

"I'm telling you, it is better to have a large magazine on a high-damage gun, than to add more damage. The Claymore is a perfect example!"

"Oh jeez, Alice."

"Don't _Oh, Alice._ me, Beau. Take Master Shredder's twin into combat and you'll see for yourself." The male rolls his eyes as he stops before them. "Sig, tell her to stop having sex dreams about her gun." Tiron laughed when Alice slapped her brother on the back of the head. Introductions were quickly made, then Tiron moved Alice into the booth while distracting her with more shotgun talk, allowing Beau to slide in next to Tiron and Tyr next to Alice. He gives Tiron a quick flick of his mandible, showing his appreciation.

\----


	5. Chapter 5

Alice hadn't really noticed Tyr this morning when she had been testing mods. His coloring was a lighter gray, long fringe, about six foot two inches tall, and had beautiful dark gold eyes. He really was handsome and Alice liked that he made her feel small. 

Her brother and Sigi had already had quite a few drinks before deciding to attempt dancing. Alice and Tyr watched from the sidelines, laughing at their dance moves.

"So Tyr, what's your specialty?"

"My what? Oh! Sniper. Do you want to dance?"

"Oh, hell no. No offense. But a woman my size should not be out there trying to shake her ass next to those tiny asari. Besides....I might break someone." She smiled when Tyr laughed. 

"Your brother doesn't seem to have a problem." They watched multiple females dancing with him. "Of course not, big men are delicious. The ladies eat it up."

Tyr had been trying to figure out how to ask her out to dinner. Every time he would get the courage, the question would get stuck in his throat. He just needed an opening. Anything to help him make her see him in a romantic fashion. More than stress relief. _Spirits, humans are confusing._ He listened attentively like the research said. It wasn't hard, he liked her voice. He was interested in her, so asking questions wasn't difficult. The more that he thought about the steps, the more he felt that some of them were a little immature and others were redundant.

Just when Alice was about to tell a tale from her and her brothers early Alliance days, a drunk krogan tried to start a fight a few tables over. When Alice noticed the bouncers hesitating she jumped over the table to interfere. The krogan began to pull back to headbutt the calm krogan sitting at the table, Alice charged, plowing herself into the krogan moving him away from the non-combatant, but not toppling him. _He was huge!_ When the krogan tried to prepare a headbutt for her, she punched him under the chin then headbutted him right in the face, knocking him unconscious. "Spirits, Alice! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Gonna have a hell of a headache tomorrow though."

"Duuuude! Sisss, that was so wicked. I love it when you do that!" Beau leaning nearly all his weight on Alice.

"It was! That was the firsht time I'd seen it. Firsht you where there," Sigi pointed at their table, "then you where there." She pointed where the still unconscious krogan was being dragged away by C-Sec. "It was like BOOM! Wow...was sho cool." They were drunk. _Fan-fucking-tastic._ "Tyr, will you help me get these idiots into a car? I might need help depositing them as well."

"Of course." And there was his opening. He hoped he could get the words out at some point. Although once he noticed the growing bump on her head, his need for a date was overruled by his worry for her health.

\----

"Are you sure you're okay, Alice? There is a knot on your head."

"Yeah, I caught some of his cranial plating. Had I been completely sober, I wouldn't have miscalculated. Which is why you are driving."

"Will you at least let me take you by a clinic when we drop them off?"

"Alright. But if I have to be there more than an hour, I'm bailing."

"Deal." They stop at Beau's apartment first. Alice woke him up enough to drag him inside, leaving Tyr watching Sigi. Damn her brother is heavy. "I lub you, little sister."

"Only little by ten minutes, ass. Love you too." She deposits him in his bed, removing his boots and dog tags before leaving him a note to let him know how he got home. She locked the door on her way out, heading back to take care of her other piece of luggage.


	6. Chapter 6

They rode in silence to the small condo Etarn bought her. Man she was tired. 

"Hey! Hey, Alice. Don't fall asleep until we get your head looked at."

"You're sweet." His mandible twitches and a flush runs up his neck. "Just don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my bad-ass reputation." Alice laughed. He was good looking and funny. His colony marks were easier to see out in the bright lights. They were off-white, a very light creamy brown perhaps. A strip down his chin, a few on each mandible and it looked like a line down the middle of his fringe.  
-  
 _You're sweet._ It's a start at least. Something Tyr can work with. He hopes.   
-

Once they arrived they had to both carry Sigi inside. She was snoring...and heavy. The doorman and night desk clerk knew Alice by name, but scanned her anyway. By the book. She liked that. The elevator ride took forever but the doors finally opened to Sigi's floor. 

"Listen, Sig. Your fucking heavy. Or I'm getting old." 

The only answer she received was Sigi snoring. Alice sighed in relief when her drunken friends door came into view. Alice unlocked the door and guided them straight to her bedroom. After getting Sigi onto the bed, Tyr left the room, waiting for Alice near the door. 

Alice removed Sigi's shoes and quickly wrote her a note as well. _One of these days, I am just going to put them two in the same bed, strip them to their underwear and let them wake up like that._ Once done, she made her way back out to the front, where she once again locked up behind her. 

"Now the clinic." 

Alice groaned, "I had hoped you forgot."

"Nope. Can't let a pretty lady like you get beaten by a miscalculation, now can I?"

"Suave too. You're lucky you've got some good looks or I'd just kick your ass." 

Tyr laughed. She wasn't so different from a turian woman. Tyr could definitely work with this new information. Operation Woo, executed.   
\--

Fifteen minutes later and he was guiding her into a medical clinic in the wards. "I'm Doctor Michel, what brings you here tonight?"

"This gorgeous woman, headbutted a krogan." He pointed to the knot on her head, "Then nearly fell asleep in the car."

"Don't worry sir, I will take care of your wife." 

Alice was about to correct her when Tyr nuzzled her temple. "Thank you, Doctor. I'll just wait here, go on dear." Alice let herself be led by the doctor, too shocked by what just happened. She was pretty sure she should kick his ass, but it was pretty hard to concentrate at the moment. 

The doctor gave her an exam, one Alice was used to, the doctor asking questions as she went. When she was done asking questions she began gushing.

"Your husband is such a handsome man. I can tell you the best place to get turian chocolates!" 

It was embarrassing...and informative. While Alice was no stranger to turians, she didn't really know about food and drink. Her few experiences were stress relief.


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor led her back to the front and waved Tyr over. 

"Mr.?"

"Birklun"

"Mr. Birklun, your wife has a mild concussion. I have given her an ice pack to help bring down the swelling. She will need to rest. I would like you to wake her every few hours, if you have trouble waking her or she does not wake, seek medical help. I do not think this will be a problem, but with her past head injuries I would rather be safe. Here is a list of other symptoms you'll need to watch for. She needs to take it easy for the next forty-eight hours. She will need a follow-up exam in 3 days time. She can go to her regular healthcare provider for that."

Doctor Michel hands some pain medication, and a datapad over to Tyr. Alice is tired. She just wants her bed. She is leaning against a wall when Tyr touches her arm. He wraps an arm around her waist as they make their way out of the clinic, Alice wrapping her arm around him and leaning into him for support. 

"Such a sweet couple!", Doctor Michel murmurs before returning to her desk to finish filing the head injury so the woman's doctor has all the information needed.

\---

Alice flops into the passenger seat closing her eyes. 

"Mrs. Birklun?"

"Cute, Tyr."

"I thought so. Now give me your address so I can take you home and ravish you, wife." She chuckled and gave him the address. The next thing she knew she was being carried. _Carried!_ "You know, you aren't as heavy as you think you are." She wrapped the arm tucked in between them around his neck. 

"Just take me to bed, husband." She can't believe she just said that.

He growled lightly, "Keep talking like that and it'll be the closest surface."

"Sweet, sauve, and sexy. The dangerous trio." She pretended not to notice Tyr's small misstep at the word sexy. He set her down once they got to her door but he didn't remove his hand from her waist. She pretended not to notice that too. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Your what?"

"Home."

"Thank you, now where is your bed?"

"My what, now?"

"Do I need to relay the doctors instructions again, wife?" She coughed and mumbled under her breath. "What?", Tyr asked.

"I wasn't listening to the doctor, Tyr. I'm tired. I didn't care." 

Tyr crossed his arms over his chest, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Well, the doctor said I am to ravish you every two hours."

"Is that so? This isn't my first concussion, Tyr Birklun." 

He releases a dramatic sigh, "Fine. Now where is your bed." She points in the general direction. "Good, now go get ready for bed. I am going to read this datapad and I will be back in a bit with your medication."

She nods following the dark hall into her bedroom. The lights flicking on at her touch. She grabs the pajamas her brother got her for Christmas; shorts covered in pictures of shotgun shells and a tank top with a shotgun on the front. _I really need to buy something other than tank tops._ She got changed, brushed her teeth, went to the bathroom, then climbed into her big comfortable bed. She silently thanks Sigi for the high thread count turian made sheets. They feel amazing against her skin.


	8. Chapter 8

She hears Tyr coming down the hall but she is too tired to open her eyes. "Come on, Alice, sit up and take the meds." She groans but complies. "Do you have extra blankets?"

"No, why?"

"I have to wake you every two hours."

"Oh, yeah forgot about that." Alice patted the bed next to her, "I can share." 

He coughed and shifted his weight, "I didn't do all this to get into your bed, Alice. Planned to woo you, yes, but not take advantage of." 

_Woo me? He planned to woo me? That is so fucking cheesy. And sweet. And perfect._ "Get in Tyr, but make sure my door is locked please. The front bathroom has turian bathroom stuff Sigi leaves here." She closes her eyes on the edge of sleep when she feels the bed shift. She rolls over when the movement has stopped, wrapping a leg around his and an arm along his lower chest. She feels and hears the purr when he wraps his arm around her, allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder. She falls asleep surrounded by the scent of cedar and marshmallows. She thought that was an odd mix, but it was pleasant.

\---

She woke sometime later to Tyr softly calling name. She liked the way it sounded when he said it. She opened her eyes to see him leaning over her, the light of his omnitool making her close them quickly. "Sorry, Alice. You awake now?"

"Mmm. Can I go back to sleep now?" Tyr laughed softly near her ear sending little shocks of pleasure down her body. She was too tired to do more then give him a nosie. He didn't seem to mind. She fell asleep this time laying on her back with Tyr snuggled up to her.   
\---

He woke her again, this time she gave him kisses along his mandibles. They fell asleep face to face, nose to nose.

\---

She awoke the next time to him running his talons up and down her arm. She kissed him again, with more pressure, her tongue asking for entrance. He groaned pulling her to him. The kiss became less passionate as it went on, both seeming to be fine with just tasting each other before falling asleep wrapped around each other.

\---

Alice woke slowly, wrapped in warmth, to her omnitool pinging with an incoming message.

_[0723: The fuck happened last night, Sis?]_

_0725: You drank the bar, then made me carry you home._

_[0726: Never drinking again. I'm hungry. Bring me food?]_

_0726: Yeah. Meet you at Sig's._

_[0728: You're the best.]_

Alice closed her omnitool and rolled over to wake her bed companion. She peppered his face with kisses while whispering his name. "Tyr, wake up. I'm hungry. We need to make a food run." 

Tyr groaned and pulled her in closer burying his face in the crook of her neck. "No, more sleep." 

Alice couldn't stop the laughter, "So you aren't a morning person, huh?"

"No, more sleep."

"You already said that." 

He mumbled incoherently. 

"If you wake up, I'll let you take me out on a real date so you can woo me, _Mr. Tiger_." 

He looked up then. "I'll have you know _Mrs. Birklun_ , that I've already wooed you. We are now married. Confirmed by a human doctor. So there." 

Alice laughed again. "Yes, but you forgot to ask my father for my hand and you forgot to, you know, actually marry me."

"I'm working on it."

"Come on. Beau is hungry. He is going to meet us at Sig's place. I'll even let you drive."

"Fine, but you have to give me a kiss." Alice smiled before bringing her lips to his. There was no passion, just a soft, languid, good morning kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Forty-five minutes later they make their way inside Sigi's condo carrying bags of levo and dextro foods. Beau and Sigi had flung themselves over various pieces of furniture in the living-room. Alice couldn't resist speaking too loudly, "I tell you what, Tyr, that was some spectacular driving!" 

Tyr snorted when both hungover occupants groaned at the loud noise. "Well, I aim to impress."

"Just give us the food and shut up."

"Sigi! I went out of my way to get you this food. Where are your manners?" 

Sigi waved a hand in the air, "I left them somewhere over there." 

It was only once everyone got settle with their food that Beau and Sigi noticed Alice's trophy from last nights battle. "The fuck happened to your face, Alice?"

"What he said." Sigi said pointing to Beau. 

"Oh, well this nice little goose egg was from that krogan trying to headbutt everyone last night. After I knocked him unconscious, Beau begged for me to teach him my awesomeness. And you Sig, begged me to come into your bed. But I refused."

"Oh, ha. Ha."

"You were both shit-faced drunk saying how beautiful the colors were when I charged and that it was 'sho' awesome. Then Tyr and I took you guys home. Tyr took me to the doctor who proceeded to treat us as a married couple, then he took me home where he followed the doctors orders, then Beau woke me." 

"You guys got married!" The hungover duo shouted in unison. 

Alice and Tyr burst into laughter. "No, but you should see your faces!" 

\---

A few hours later they leave. Tyr glanced over at Alice, "What are your plans today?" 

She looked up at him, smiling at seeing the warmth in his eyes, "I have no plans. You?"

"Oh, I've made plans to woo you. Not sure what they are exactly, but wooing _is_ involved. Tomorrow afternoon I head back out for a month." 

Alice wrapped her arm around his lower back, "Then let's get to it."

\---

They go to a Blasto movie then after lunch, a weapons museum. On their way back they stop at a gift shop where Tyr buys a fish bowl and a single fish plus a few supplies for Alice. When they get back to her apartment he sets them up on a shelf in the livingroom so she can see it everyday, and remember to feed it. When they are finished they go for a walk on the Presidium hand in hand, enjoying one of many parks. They don't speak, it is a comfortable silence. 

They grab dinner on the way back to Alice's apartment. Once they've eaten, they snuggle up on the couch and laugh at some popular comedy on the vid screen. Tyr carries Alice to bed when she falls asleep on him. He wakes her to remove her outer clothes.

"You getting in, Mr. Tiger?"

"Yeah. Warm the bed for me, I'll be right back." She hums when he climbs into bed some minutes later and wraps himself around her. She once again falls asleep with the scent of cedar and marshmallows surrounding her. 

She woke to the sound of a ping, but it is Tyr's omnitool this time with an incoming call. She shakes him gently, "Tyr, answer your call." He does so quickly.

"Birklun."

[Sgt. Birklun, we've got orders to move out early. Report to the ship in two hours.]

"Yes, Commander."

Tyr closes his omnitool and turn to Alice looking apologetic. Alice speaks before he can, "I was Alliance, remember? I know how these things work. So come here and woo me a little more before you have to go get your gear ready." Tyr rumbles his pleasure at her invitation, wrapping his arms around her before kissing her. He takes his time tasting her before pressing his forehead to hers. 

"No headbutting krogan while I'm away, Mrs. Birklun."

"I make no promises, Mr. Tiger!" 

He laughs softly before his expression turns serious. "Go to the doctor and make sure your head is okay. Be here when I get back. I still need to do more wooing." 

Alice pulls him closer, "I will, be careful."

"I'll do my best." They exchange comm codes, kissing again before he turns to leave. 

"Tyr!" 

He turns back to her. She climbs out of bed and digs through her top drawer, giving an 'ah-ha!' when she finds what she is looking for. "Give me your wrist." He holds his left wrist out without hesitation before she ties a colorful bracelet with a bird of some kind on it made out of small beads. 

"What is this?" 

She points to the bird, "That is an eagle. I made this, it doesn't really have meaning, I was just bored but it is mine." She clips the metal together on his wrist. "In the old days, humans would give their spouses, boyfriends or girlfriends something to take with them to war or any deployment. A way to remember home. I don't really own trinkets, but this will do just the same." He kissed her again when she replaced his shirt back over his wrist.

"Thank you, Alice. I love it."

He leaves, both of them already missing each other.

She sends a quick message to Sigi:

_0653: Sig, be careful, huh?_

_[0654: I will and I want details.]_

_0654: Good and no._

_[0655: Fine, fine!]_

She knows a man for a little more than twenty-four hours and he has already made an impact in her life.


	10. Chapter 10

The time passes slowly for Alice. Her heart leaps at every omnitool ping, hoping for a letter, but after a week of nothing she begins to think that maybe he had been messing with her. But that didn't make sense, they didn't even have sex. Don't men usually make empty promises just to get sex? The crappy ones did in her experience. 

When she gets home from work she feeds Torpedo, her silver fish. Her house feels empty without him there. Thirty six-ish hours with the man and she is crazy about him. Her apartment seems empty. Alice feels somewhat aggravated that he is already under her skin. And if she is honest with herself, delighted.

She begins to heat her frozen meal when her omnitool pings. She opens it quickly seeing a message from Tyr and Sigi. She opens Tyr's first, nervous and excited.

_Dear Mrs. Birklun,_

_I do not know how often they plan to send out mail, but I thought I would just write anyway so I will be ready when they announce it._

_The guys are giving me a hard time because I'm wearing a bracelet everywhere. It really isn't fashionable for a turian male, you know, but I think they are just jealous that their ladies didn't give them something before they shipped out. I looked up what an eagle is. Amazing birds!_

_Spirits, I miss you. What do you say to cooking in when I get back? It would be interesting to see if we can share a kitchen._

_I need to sleep, I will try to write more soon.  
\---_

_Hey again. Long day. Damn pirates tried to rip off a human vessel bringing supplies to a turian colony. There had been an earthquake and your government sent some blankets and water, allowing mine to send food and medicine. It was pretty cool handing out supplies next to some human 'Red Cross' volunteers. Time to grab grub and get some sleep._

_\---_

_Did you know that they are making another Blasto movie? I hope you are remembering to feed your fish. I would hate to come back to it being belly up. Poor thing._

_\---_

_Spirits they've kept us busy. If we aren't working we are sleeping, which is were I am headed now but wanted to say that I miss your bed and you of course, but spirits those sheets..._

_\--_

_They are about to send out our messages so I wanted to drop a quick note to say I will be back in a few weeks. Counting the days until I can see your, hopefully, not-bruised forehead. Be safe and feed the fish._

_Yours,  
Mr.Tiger_

Alice laughed and sighed and laughed some more. She couldn't wait to see him. She would have to go by the Zakera Cafe and ask the turian shopkeeper what she would need so she could make dextro food in her kitchen. She wrote a reply to send off just in case his ship was still in comm range.

_Mr. Tiger,_

_I am afraid I gave the fish a name. I have dubbed him (or her?), Torpedo. Why, you ask? Because I can. And yes, I do remember to feed the little guy everyday._

_It is a relief to know you are secure enough in your masculinity to wear a bracelet. I could always make a necklace ;-)._

_I miss you too. My bed and home aren't the same without you, so be careful and get back safe. My sheets at least still carry a bit of your scent. On the subject of my sheets, perhaps you should thank Sigi. They were a gift from her. I will agree in your assessment that they are amazing._

_My kitchen will be ready for our cooking pleasure when you get in._

_Eagerly awaiting your return,  
Mrs. Birklun_

Next she opened the message from Sigi.

 _Work is exhausting but I am still alive. So is your boyfriend who is wearing a familiar bracelet and whom I sometimes catch with a wistful, completely idiotic smile on his face. He's a keeper. Let's do brunch when I get back, yeah? Before you take your man and disappear. -Talk to you soon, Sig._  
-

 _Sig, be careful and yes to brunch. You get to pick this time. -Alice_  
\---

Alice goes to bed feeling lighter, but still missing Tyr.


	11. Chapter 11

Tyr opened the message from Alice as soon as his omnitool lit up. The squad were currently sitting in mess, pushing colorful blobs around their plates. 

"Is that your girlfriend, Birklun?" Zival, a squad-mate. "The same woman that gave you that bracelet to wear?"

Tyr read the letter, his mandibles twitching in humor. "Yeah, and she is threatening to make me a necklace since I am manly enough to wear the bracelet." The five others and Tyr burst into laughter. "Tiron, Alice says you bought her those amazing sheets?", closing his omnitool. 

Sigi looks to him in surprise. "I did. You've been in her bed and she hasn't given me details! She must really be smitten. This is a first."

Tyr feels his heart swell. 

"Her favorite flower is an earth lily." Sigi added before taking another bite. She swallowed before continuing. "There is a store that grows them in the Grissom Ward, the main human ward. They aren't too expensive."

Tyr quickly pulls up his omnitool to download the information and product pamphlet before they are out of range again. He places an order for the first one he sees, adds his note, then confirms. 

[Last call for outgoing. Out of range in five minutes.]

_Order confirmed. Thank you for shopping with us. You will receive an email when your order is out for delivery, and another when it has been delivered._

"Thanks, Tiron."

She smirks. "You're welcome."

They finish their meal before heading to the gym to watch a few sparring matches.

\--

Several hours later Tyr collapses into his bunk, thankfully on bottom, before bringing up his omnitool to jot down a message to Alice.

_Dear Mrs. Birklun,_

_Torpedo? Really? *dramatic sigh* I suppose that will do for our first child. Do you think your father will enjoy quality time with his grandson? Spirits, I hope so. We will need a date night here and there. Babysitters are a must._

_Did you go to the doctor for a follow-up exam? Do not make me worry about you out here, wife. I do not think that my commander will give me leave to ravish you every two hours._

_I do not think the guys realize you are human. I look forward to surprising them. I have a ceremony I have to go to when I get back. How do you feel about dresses? If you don't mind joining me, find a dress that shows your arms. I quite like them....especially when you are firing a weapon._

_Bedtime, will write more soon. Sweet dreams._

 

His dreams were filled with a beautiful, passionate, and really hard-headed female. And a silver fish named Torpedo.

\----

He awoke slowly surrounded by her scent, but when he reached out for her, his hand met metal. _Oh, right. Bracelet still smells like her. Just one more week._ He added another line to her growing email before getting out of bed to prepare for the days mission. An easy mission, thankfully. 

Six hours and a leg wound later, he concludes that it wasn't.

A routine ground mission to check on a new colony went bad in two hours. Slavers thought to make good on the small mixed species settlement. This was an experimental project between species on a planet much like earth, just a lot smaller. The species included: Asari, Human, Krogan, Salarian, Turian, and even a few batarians. Free batarians. Free batarians that didn't like their freedom being taken away from them. It was truly an amazing sight watching all the species fight next to each other. The civilians were safe, only a handful of allies were killed and the few slavers that managed to survive this long were retreating. 

"Affirmitive, Sir." Tiron runs water over his wound. With the bullet still in his thigh, there wasn't much to be done until it could be taken out. "Our relief is here in twenty." 

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You'll be good to go in a few days, Birklun." Tiron slapped his shoulder guard before checking on the rest of her tired squad.


	12. Chapter 12

Alice wakes to the sound of her omnitool. _Jeez. Is this going to be a normal thing now?_ She opens it to see new messages from Sigi and Tyr. She sits up a bit before opening the first one.

_Dear Mrs. Birklun,_

_Torpedo? Really? *dramatic sigh* I suppose that will do for our first child. Do you think your father will enjoy quality time with his grandson? Spirits, I hope so. We will need a date night here and there. Babysitters are a must._

_Did you go to the doctor for a follow-up exam? Do not make me worry about you out here, wife. I do not think that my commander will give me leave to ravish you every two hours._

_I do not think the guys realize you are human. I look forward to surprising them. I have a ceremony I have to go to when I get back. How do you feel about dresses? If you do not mind joining me, find a dress that shows your arms. I quite like them....especially when you are firing a weapon._

_Bedtime, will write more soon. Sweet dreams._

_\----_

_What is with food on a ship? It is horrible! I don't even know what I am looking at. Mystery meat?_

_\----_

_I just got tested and I'm not allergic to levo. Which is good considering I had my tongue in your mouth. Apparently I could have died. I am glad I was alone in the med-bay. It was an embarrassing lecture. Are you allergic?_

_\----_

_I thought I was in bed with you this morning. The wall did not appreciate my snuggling attempt. I miss you ...and those sheets!_

_\----_

_I got hit in the leg. I'm good though. They wouldn't even give me the good pain meds. I get to stare at walls for the next 2 days. How's Torpedo?_

_\----_

_They are about to be in range. I miss you and I can't wait to see you. Five days. The details for the ceremony are attached. If I don't see you there I will come by after. Warm the sheets for me._

_ Attachment: Invitation _

_Yours,  
Mr. Tiger_

 

She sends a quick note back to him before he is out of range. So much going through her mind.

_Mr. Tiger,_

_Torpedo is an excellent name for our son. I expect Claymore for our second. My father may be hard to convince, but it will be done._

_I did go to my doctor. She said everything was clear. She was also curious as to when I married since the doctor in the wards made a little note on my file. I endured my own lecture. It was equally embarrassing, I'm sure. I am not allergic. I was tested a long time ago. I didn't even think about whether you would be allergic or not. Glad you survived my mouth, husband._

_I will go find a dress today. I hate them, but I will put one on if it means I will get to see you earlier._

_The wall is just rude. You are a great snuggler._

_Got a new scar to show off? Glad you are okay. And yes, Torpedo is fine. He waves 'Hi'._

_This message woke me and the reply is quick, but I wanted to make sure you got it. I miss you too. Look for me at the ceremony._

_Going dress shopping,  
Mrs. Birklun_

She opened Sigi's message:

_Hey, Alice. Your man is good in a fight. Took a shot to the leg protecting a batarian. He will be fine as I am sure you have already read. He said he invited you to the ceremony. It should be a short one, just our commander being promoted. A few hours in length at most. I hope to see you there. PLEASE BE THERE. I hate these things. I will talk to you when I get back. -Stay awesome, Sig._

Alice quickly wrote a reply, laughing at her friend's outright begging.

_Sig, of course I will be there. You can help Tyr keep an eye out for me. I do not look forward to having to find you both in a sea of turians. As for Tyr's fighting skill, I may need to test that some day. Stay safe, Alice._

Time to go shopping.


	13. Chapter 13

She went to a non-human dress store after trying numerous human stores. She worried the flimsy fabric would catch on Tyr's talons or spurs. The shop she walked into was turian and asari owned.

"Welcome, miss! How can we help you?"

"I am looking for a dress to wear to a turian military promotion ceremony in five days time. My date is turian, obviously, and I would like a _simple_ dress made from turian material. It also needs to show off my arms."

"Oh, of course! Come with me and we will get started right away." The young asari seemed quite nice and very eager.

The older female turian sorting materials gave Alice an amused look. "Turian men do like their females strong." Alice smiled. She wasn't buff per say. She still looked like a woman. Not too muscular, breasts still soft, but body strong. 

After consulting the turian woman, Alice chose a fabric similar to a human's silk. The color, army green, would bring out the green in her hazel eyes. The human cut was simple; A strapless empire dress with a stretchy 'belt' made with silver beads from various species that rested under the breasts, accentuating the waist. The dress would be floor length which would allow her to wear flats. 

She decided her hairstyle would be simple as well. Pulled into an elegant up-do. She would need to make an appointment to have it done. 

Alice turned her attention back to the asari when she began speaking. "Come back in two days and we will do a fitting. If all goes well we won't need to adjust it, but if we do then we have a bit of time."

Alice gives her thanks and pays her credits, not bothering to look how much it was going to cost to have done on such short notice. Instead of returning home, Alice made her way back to the human ward to find a hairdresser. She went to four places before she found one she liked. She made her appointment, and an appointment for the make-up artist. 

"I just want to bring out my eyes. Everything else I just want light and natural."

"Of course, ma'am. I have you marked down when your hair is done."

"Thank you."

She finished her errands and returned home with lunch to find the earrings and bracelet she would wear. She decided a necklace would take away from the dress and if the dress turned out as nice as she was hoping, she wanted the dress to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies! Life is a little hectic at the moment. I didn't get to read this update over like I have the rest. I just wanted to get it up, just in case RL kept me from the computer later!


	14. Chapter 14

"Alice just sent me a picture of the dress she had made."

Tyr looked up to Tiron as she made her way into the squad's quarters. "She did?" He tried not to show that he was a little hurt by it.

"It's a surprise. Trust me when I say you will _love_ it!"

Tyr's omnitool pinged; A message from Alice.

_Mr. Tiger,_

_I am all set for tomorrow evening. I can't wait to see you. I also picked up a few things a guy at the Zakera Cafe recommended for cooking in a dual-amino acid kitchen. Miss you!_

_Leaving you in suspense,  
Mrs. Birklun._

He typed out his reply, adding to the small messages he had built up over the last few days.

_Mrs. Birklun,_

_Claymore? Really. Fine, but our third is going to be named Mantis. No exceptions!_

_I've been up and about, taking it easy, for a day. I am on light duty for a week or two. It is boring._

_\---_

_What does 'knock your socks off' mean? I heard a human use it the other day and just realized that I have no clue what they meant. Why would you want to drink something that is guaranteed to 'knock your socks off'? How can it do that?_

_\---_

_I am a little jealous that Tiron knows what your dress looks like. I also like a little joyful suspense. I am torn. I will be looking for you, and I look forward to attempting to share a kitchen. Spirits, I miss you too._

_Yours,  
Mr. Tiger_

\----------

_Mr. Tiger,_

_'Knock your socks off' basically means it has a punch, is awesome, or any adjective similiar to that. In relation to alcohol, it usually means it is the good stuff guaranteed to make you forget your name._

_I got a delivery of flowers just a few minutes ago. They are beautiful, Tyr. Thank you. I don't know how to express what they made me feel. I put them on the coffee table so our son can see them too._

_Wooed,  
Mrs. Birklun_

Alice sent the message off before reading the note that came with the flowers:

-'I can't promise you the stars. But, I will surely promise you that I will be there by your side in spirit or flesh, for as long as you will have me.  
Yours,  
Mr. Tiger'

Alice sighs, setting the card on the shelf propped up on a frame near Torpedo. She is falling hard and this is the first time that she feels that it's okay. 

-

She dreams of a smiling turian with dark gold eyes and strong, gentle hands.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dress coming as close to what I wanted that I could find: http://www.bridaldressesonlineshop.co.uk/images/country1all-dress/empire-strapless-dark-green-chiffon-beading-floor-length-dress-promd0719.jpg   
> The hairstyle: http://hairstyle-s.net84.net/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/updos-prom-hairstyles.jpg 

Tyr watched the doors for her. He was nervous and excited. He couldn't wait to have her near again. 

"Birklun, stop twitching. She is coming."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"See what happens when you look away. I suggest you go claim your girlfriend before another turian does."

His eyes snap back to the door spotting her head. He makes his way to her, stopping when he catches full sight of her. _Spirits, she is stunning._ He stares as she makes her way to him, many eyes on her. Eyes filled with awe, lust, and surprise. She stops before him, offering him a somewhat shy smile.

"Alice. You look...so beautiful. I don't have the words to express...." Tyr lowers his forehead to hers, showing his claim to the others as he offers her affection. He smiles when she presses her forehead more firmly into his before leaving a chaste kiss on his mandible. 

"Wow, Alice. You and Tyr stand there and let me take a holo. Beau will never believe someone got you into a dress."

Tyr wraps an arm around Alice, settling it under her arm. Alice does the same, both turning to each other slightly before smiling for the holo. Tyr looks down to Alice, still unable to express his joy and awe. He presses his forehead to hers again when she looks up at him, both smiling, happy to see each other again. 

"Your bruise is gone."

"Not completely, but the make-up artist was able to cover it up."

"Come on you two. We need to introduce Alice to the rest of the squad before the commander gets promoted."

They follow Sigi as they make their way to the back of the room. Tyr watches his squad-mates expressions when they see his date. Each showing surprise, some showing envy. They all seemed to enjoy the view of her arms and shoulders as much as Tyr did. Sigi introduced them as Alice shook their hands. 

"By the spirits, Alice! You look wonderful. I have never seen you in anything other than combat boots and military casuals."

"Mr. Tiron. You look nice as well."

Etarn quickly pushed Sigi and Alice together for some holos. Tyr was volunteered to take a holo of the three. Then someone from the table over to take a few holos of them all, including the squad.

"You girls are beautiful. Everyone will want to know who you are when I hang the holo in the store."

Both women groaned.

The ceremony began shortly after they sat down. Dinner was to be served later for those who chose to stay. Tyr was hoping they could leave.

Next thing they know the quiet ceremony was being overrun by several mercenaries. A familiar krogan leading them.


	16. Chapter 16

"You've gotta be kidding me. The one time I wear a dress." To say Alice was pissed was an understatement. She watched the body language of the turians in the room. Most were wearing ceremonial (colorful) body armor. The commander, a politician, and the high ranking turian military officials, were not. General Oraka was one she recognized. 

"Alice.", she hears Sigi say. A warning or an order Alice isn't sure.

She watches as the krogan marches his way to the raised platform, his weapon lowered. If there was a time to charge, it would be now. She got up and rounded the table, putting herself in perfect position.

"Well Tyr, you did say not to headbutt any krogan while you were away. But since you're here..."

Alice charged just as the krogan was coming to the top step, hearing an order called out somewhere behind her. She hit the krogan just as he was turning to see what the commotion was. The krogan flew several feet across the stage as Alice bared her left leg and unsheathed her combat knife. She tossed the knife to the unarmed commander and picked up the beautiful claymore dropped by the krogan. 

"Well, lookie here, Mr. Krogan. I haven't had a chance to play with my gun, so I guess I'll play with yours."

The angry krogan charged. Alice waited until he was close enough to take the entire shot, not wanting to spray bystanders. Even a charging krogan could be stopped by this beauty. She fired off three shots before he collapsed, dead, by her feet, his blood spattering all over the front of her dress. 

Another merc tried to charge her, human this time. Alice headbutted him in the face breaking his nose, blood splattering one side of her face and neck. Any other mercs had been quickly disabled by the room full of military personnel. It was over before it really started. It wasn't very smart to crash a military party. Alice looked to see Sigi's squad helping cuff a few mercs. Her father taking holos of everything. 

"Alice! You look absolutely radiant, my dear."

Alice turned to see General Oraka standing with the other high ranking officials, each of them staring at her in awe or surprise. She made her way to General Oraka, using the dead krogan's back as a stepping stone, his shotgun still in her hand.

"Thank you, Sir!" Alice pulled the shotgun to rest it on her shoulder, like one would a baseball bat. "So, how is that new gun?"

He laughs, "It is definitely a two out of three. I am really impressed. I am also impressed that you managed to fire that claymore without shattering...anything." He looks her over.

"Well sir, it's simple. I chose to enter vanguard training specifically for this gun. You get a few extras, like a bone and muscle weave. Extra protection and it helps absorb the recoil." 

They talk for several more minutes before Tyr's commander comes to return the knife. He finishes wiping the blood off before handing it back to her.

"Ma'am. I appreciate the use of your blade." The men watch in appreciation as she returns is to its sheath, using the krogan to rest her foot on then straightening and smoothing down her bloodied dress after. 

"Oh, man! The first time I wear a dress in years and it gets _covered_ in blood. My future dry cleaner is sure going to love this story." She mutters before turning her attention to the smirking turian. "Oh! And you are quite welcome, Sir."

"Sirs! Please bunch up with Alice there, yes like that. Alice hold the gun in front of you, yes."

Etarn snaps more holo's, Sigi and Tyr coming up behind him.

"Hah! Now there is a holo Beau will believe."

"Spirits, Alice." Tyr rushes passed Tiron after he snaps the last holo. "Are you hurt? Where are you bleeding from? Did you headbutt the krogan again?"

The turians surrounding them laugh lightly before backing away to give them a little privacy.

"I'm not hurt. The blood belongs to the human behind you being hauled away and the krogan laying dead next to me. I didn't headbutt the krogan again, but I did headbutt the human."

He presses his forehead to hers before they are interrupted by C-Sec and turian military police, each wanting them to give their reports on the event. 

A few hours later, they are allowed to leave. They say their goodbyes to Etarn, Sigi and her squad, and the few higher ups that hadn't been cleared to leave yet.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Tyr. None of the blood is mine. The medics checked me anyway, so stop worrying."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Besides we're almost home. You can find your way around the kitchen while I shower. I don't feel like cooking tonight though."

"Simple it is."

They head towards the master bedroom as soon as they get inside. Tyr drops his luggage by the bedroom door before sitting on the bed to remove his shoes. 

Alice removes her earrings and bracelet placing them back into their boxes before the moves to let down her hair. After her hair is down and untangled, she reaches to unzip her dress. Her fingers keep brushing the small zipper.

She growls in frustration, "Tyr will you help me."

He moves her hair over her shoulder, unzipping the dress easily. She lets it fall to the ground before stepping out of it. She picks it up and hangs it back on the hanger, making a mental note to find a dry cleaner tomorrow. She hopes the dress isn't ruined. Tyr sits back down on the bed watching her remove her knife that's strapped to her leg, then her shoes. Alice closes her eyes and releases a sigh of relief once she is standing in her black strapless bra and panties. 

"Go shower, Mrs. Birklun. Then meet me in the kitchen."

He gives her a teasing kiss before he heads towards the kitchen. If she wasn't covered in blood...

\--

Alice makes her shower quick. She is hungry and impatient to be near Tyr. She finishes, gets dressed, and braids her hair as she makes her way to the kitchen. 

Tyr is at the counter finishing what is considered a turian sandwich. Alice has to eat a little extra tonight because of her biotic use. She may have only charged once, but she hadn't anything to eat beforehand. She has to replenish the extra calories she burned. She sits on a stool on the other side of the counter after making her meal. 

Tyr is catching up on the news when her father calls. She answers the comm quickly, scolding herself for not calling to let him know what was going on.

"Osiyo, Papa."

[Wolf. Why did I have to hear from your brother that you were in a firefight tonight. And that you actually had a dress on.]

"It was a very small firefight father. I fired a weapon three times, then headbutted a human merc in the face. That was the extent of my involvement. I will send pictures as soon as Mr. Tiron sends me my copies."

[I see. You are uninjured then?]

"Yes."

[And the dress?]

"Is covered in blood but Mr. Tiron took pictures before it happened. I will send those to you as soon as I get them."

[When do I get to meet your boyfriend?]

Alice tried to control the blush rising up her neck, "When are you on the Citadel next?"

[I'm not sure, but I will let you know. We will make plans then.]

"Sounds good, Papa."

[Be careful. Your grandfather sends his love and I love you as well.]

"I love you too."

Tyr remains quiet as she puts her plate into the sink. She drags him to the couch to watch some more of that comedy before bed. It had been a very busy day preparing for the ceremony.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if this chapter and the one or two that follow means I need to up the rating. Let me know if I do, please! 
> 
> I worked on the following for hours. I am much better at dom/sub writing. I found this to be so difficult to write. I hope it flows well...

She wakes up in bed with Tyr behind her. She didn't realize she had been that tired, but apparently tired enough to get carried to bed without waking. She rolled over facing Tyr. He was on his back, his left arm draped across his waist. She noticed a turian pillow under his head. He must have brought his own. It made her smile, glad he was comfortable with her. 

She raised up on her elbow and began tracing his mandibles lightly with her free hand. When that didn't make him stir, she pressed soft kisses along the lines her fingers had traced. Still, he didn't wake. She bit her lip when an idea came to her. She laid back down and opened her omnitool, quickly typing a message to him.

_Mr. Tiger, why are we still wearing clothes?  
-Mrs. Birklun_

She pressed send before rolling back onto her left side to watch. When his omnitool went off and he still didn't wake, she nearly laughed.

"Tyr, answer your ping.", she said loudly.

He jerked awake slapping the message open, then opened his mouth to answer his commanding officer before he realized it was a ping, not a comm call. Alice's body shook with quiet laughter as he stared at the message, trying to understand it through sleep-fogged eyes. When she could no longer keep her laughing quiet, she rolled onto her stomach using the pillow to muffle her laughter. She felt him run a hand up her back underneath her shirt, he mouth tickling her ear.

"Because I didn't wish to wake you. But now, since you're awake..."

Alice faced him, his golden eyes predatory. She wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him down, pressing their mouths together. The kiss quickly turned passionate and needy. Alice helped Tyr remove her shirt, then his, only breaking the kiss when necessary.

Alice ran her hands over his plates on his chest and back before using her nails to lightly scrape at the softer skin between the plates. Tyr moaned into her mouth. She broke the kiss moving her mouth to his mandible as one of her hands moved to his neck, tracing upwards to the sensitive spot under his fringe. She sucked lightly on his mandible, a shudder running though him, his hands halting on their way up her waist towards her breasts. 

Alice pulls him on top of her, her lips making a trail to the tender flesh on his neck. She traced around the sensitive spot under his fringe with her nails. Teasing him.

\--

 _Spirits._ He tried to remain focused on her breasts, but it was difficult when the pleasure running through his body made him want to close his eyes and just enjoy. He used his right forearm to lean his weight on, using his left hand to cup her breast. When the nipple tightened he gently pinched it, quickly look to her when she gasped, afraid he hurt her. 

"Do it again, harder."

He did, watching her face flush, growling when she shuddered beneath him. 

"Tongue, mouth..please."

He scooted down her a bit, a stab of pain shooting through his leg starting from his wound making his body tense. 

She noticed, "I forgot, I'm sorry. Lay on your back."

He pressed his forehead to hers before moving his pillow to the middle of the bed and getting comfortable. She knelt between his legs, running her hands over his chest and waist before stopping at his shorts. At his nod she pulls them down over his hips when he lifts them off the bed, then over his spurs before she drops them on the floor. 

She runs her hands up his legs stopping at the irritated and puckered wound above his left knee. There would be a scar left after it finished healing. He watches as she ghosts her lips over his wound before she stands on the bed in between his legs and pulls down her own shorts. Her hips and waist look just as strong as the rest of her. 

He had been expecting more hair. Her hair is trimmed short. The vids _did_ say it was a personal preference. He is a little relieved that there would be some texture there.

He's a little nervous. He's been with one asari, some turians, but no humans. The asari didn't have hair there, it had been too smooth, and he'd had a hard time finding release. He hopes that isn't the case with Alice.  
\--


	19. Chapter 19

Alice can tell he is nervous by the way his hands keep clenching. His pelvic plates are moist and loose so she knows he isn't turned off. 

"Will you let me taste you, Tyr?"

"Your mouth? Down there?"

She takes one of his hands, "My teeth aren't as sharp as a turians. Feel."

He hesitantly places his index finger into her mouth. She holds it open so he can feel her teeth, his blunted talon gliding and pressing inside her mouth. She closes her mouth around his talon and he freezes. She sucks and his mandibles spread in surprise. He shudders when she gently bites then runs her tongue along the pad of his finger. 

"Yes."

Alice smiles and releases his finger with a 'pop'.

She lays between his thighs, careful to avoid his wound. She let's her breath caress his slit while her arms slip under his thighs, her fingers teasing his waist and hips. She smiles when inhales sharply. 

\--

He doesn't know what to do. His hands are clenching the sheets and Alice with her mouth not quite touching him between his legs. He is scared, turned on, and impatient.

"Alice." A coarse whisper.

His hips jerk when she runs her tongue up his slit. He moves a hand to her braided hair, gripping what he can when she starts _sucking_ his plates. It doesn't take long for them to open under her ministrations. Then he is calling her name over and over when she takes him into her mouth. _Spirits, it's so good._

He opens his eyes and looks down at her, watching her mouth move up and down over him, one of her hands moving with her mouth. He can already feel the heaviness in his stomach.

"Alice, stop. I'm close."

She does, releasing him immediately.

"Can I do that to you? Can you...stand over me?"

"Yes."

\--

Alice is thanking every deity she can think of that she bought a bed with a high head-board.

"Are you sure, Tyr? Not all human men even like doing this."

"If I don't like it we can stop. Let me taste you."

"Okay."

She helps him adjust his pillow and lay down completely, his beautiful cock swaying with the movement. She straddles his face, kneeling, her calves under his arms, her hands holding the headboard tight.


	20. Chapter 20

He runs his hands up her thighs, nipping everywhere except where she wanted him. 

_I shouldn't have teased him, damn it._

She sucks in a breath when his rough tongue runs along her folds. She is so wet and aroused. It wouldn't take much for her to come.

_I should have shaved. Human men don't like doing this unless we shave, damn it twice!_

She releases the breath when his tongue parts her folds and runs across her clit before stopping. She fights disappointment, thinking he wanted to stop, but when she looks down to him, his eyes are watching her every move.

\--

"You taste as good as you smell."

Tyr doesn't know what she tastes like. There isn't a way to describe it. She just tastes like Alice, and Alice tastes damn good.

Alice shudders when he brings his mouth to her sex again. His mandibles tickling her inner thighs, his tongue and hands exploring. She calls out when his tongue finds her clit again. He takes the hint, circling it with his tongue. Tyr pinches her nipples when he runs his tongue over her swollen bud. 

He anchors her hips to his mouth when she says she's close. He flattens his tongue against her when her hips start jerking, giving her the control. He watches her come apart over him, her hands gripping the headboard, her head thrown back baring her throat, her breasts swaying, her moans fill the room and her hips rolling under his hands, her juices moistening his chin. Beautiful.

When her hips stop, he nuzzles her inner thigh gently before helping her move off of him. He's about to push her on her back, leg be damned, but she quickly straddles his hips.

"Doctor said take it easy, yes?"

He growls, humor in his eyes. She smiles when she leans down to kiss him. He finds it erotic that she would kiss him after his tongue just finished giving her pleasure. He moans when her fingers dig into his scalp under his fringe. Tyr grabs her ass and pulls her up while she moves her hand down to line him up with her entrance. He slowly lowers her onto his cock, watching her face for any discomfort.

She takes all of him, immediately moving back up and dropping down. She grinds her hips into his making them both moan into each others mouths. Tyr thrusts with each roll of Alice's hips, mindful of his leg. The friction from her coarse hair is perfect.

Alice moves her mouth to his neck, biting and sucking while she uses his shoulders to push herself harder onto him. He matches every movement of her hips, her body slick with perspiration. 

When his breathing grows ragged and his thrusts erratic, she scrapes her nails under his fringe and bites down hard on his neck. The dual sensations shoot straight through him, the last push he needed to find release. His hands grip her hips hard and a growl leaves his throat as he empties his seed inside her. He holds her tight, breathing in her scent as his body comes down from it's high. 

He moves to press his forehead to hers, both still breathing a little hard. They kiss softly, each running their hands lightly over each other trying to calm their bodies. Neither move until his member starts to soften and retract into it's sheath. 

Alice gets the blanket from the foot of the bed, tossing out the clothes before snuggling up to Tyr. She snuggles up to his side as he wraps his arms wrapping around her. His nuzzles her hair, smelling her, as she falls asleep on his shoulder. He watches her sleep for some time, thinking how lucky he is to be here with her. To share this with her. Tyr is crazy about her. 

If she were a turian he would probably ask her if she would bond to him. But she isn't turian. He has to remind himself constantly, lest he move too fast for her. Human's go about bonding slower where turian's follow instincts that say it _feels_ right. Length of time before the bonding isn't what matters to a turian, but the hearts that go into it. Whether or not both parties are going to be there through the good and bad. Human's are different. At least that is what he had read. They put a large emphasis on the amount of time a couple are together before bonding is socially accepted. He could go slow if it meant he could have her.


	21. Chapter 21

Alice wakes when her alarm clock goes off. Tyr sleeps right through the noise. She rises from bed and stretches, smiling when she feels a few sore muscles. She doesn't have to work today, but she does have to drop her dress off somewhere before meeting Sigi for brunch. 

Alice brushes her teeth and pulls her hair up before throwing on some jeans and a tank top. She makes her way to the kitchen barefoot to put on coffee while she has an energy bar to hold her over until brunch. She was reading the instructions for the turian 'coffee' pot, making sure she did it right, when Tyr called out from the bedroom.

"Alice! Come back to bed, it's too early."

"Oh, come on now. I've got stuff to do before I meet Sigi."

"No! More sleep."

Alice laughs as she walks back to the bedroom. She finds Tyr curled up to her pillow and snuggled under the blankets. 

"That seems to be your favorite phrase in the mornings."

He grumbles. "Why are you so cheerful in the mornings?"

"Because I get to spend my day with my handsome boyfriend."

Tyr looks at her, "Well...I am quite handsome."

"Yes, you are." She leans over the bed to kiss him. "Good morning. Now get up so we can go to the turian dress shop I had my dress made at."

Tyr's mandibles spread in surprise. "You had your dress made at a turian store?"

"Yes. Well, turian and asari owned."

He hummed, closing his eyes again.

"Oh, no! I let you keep sleeping and I got dressed and made us both coffee. Or the turian equivalent."

"You're the best girlfriend in the whole wide galaxy."

He leaned up to press his forehead to hers before pulling her into bed and wrapping his legs and arms around her. "More sleep."

Alice laughed, kissing him again. "Come on." 

"Fine. But I retain the right to be grumpy."

"Of course, dear." She swallows here laughter at his grumbling, but is unable to hold it back when he gets tangled in the blankets and falls out of bed. She laughs harder when she hears the sound of ripping fabric.

"Alice." He voice low and purposely calm. "Perhaps while we are out we should get some turian made blankets as well."

She is laughing too hard to answer, tears streaking down her face. After a few minutes her laughter subsides to hiccups.

"By the spirits, Alice, it wasn't that funny."

She snorts trying to suck in air, causing her laughter to flair again. 

When her laughter quiets again, Tyr is leaving the bathroom dressed in civilian clothing. She lays on the floor where she collapsed when her laughter was too strong for her body to keep her standing. Tyr helps her up, humor in his eyes.

"Coffee, dress shop, then a bedding store."

Alice does her best to suppress her body's need to laugh again. She fails.


	22. Chapter 22

They make their way into the turian/asari owned dress store with the clothing bag containing her dress.

"Ms. Tiger! How can we help you."

The asari was always chipper it seemed. The turian always wearing the smirk that says she knows something Alice doesn't. 

"Ms. T'Hilk, Mrs. Carglon. I was wondering if you could recommend a dry cleaner for the dress you made me?"

"Well that depends on what needs to be cleaned off." , Ms. T'Hilk says cheerfully.

"Blood."

The asari pales, "Oh, my."

The turian woman stands, "Oh, my indeed. Armed my son with a blade, she did, then killed a krogan with the biggest shotgun I'd ever seen."

Tyr stands a little taller. "Ma'am."

She waves him off, "Just Teela will do. And slouch a little, son."

Tyr follows the elder woman's orders. 

"Now, my sister happens to own a dry cleaning business. Isn't it funny how small the galaxy is?" 

Alice and Tyr get directions to the dry cleaners, Teela stopping Tyr while the asari speaks with Alice.

"Now listen young man. Women like that are rare. You let her go and I can name you a dozen men who were there last night that would gladly take your place, one of which is my son."

"I have no intention of letting her go, Mrs. Carglon."

"Good. Now go, she is waiting. You shouldn't leave a lady waiting."

He says his goodbye before rejoining Alice, both leaving the shop and turning toward the direction of the dry cleaners.

"Lea, do you think we will make her wedding garb?"

The asari smiles, "We just might."

Teela flares her mandibles in a smile. It has been an interesting week.


	23. Chapter 23

[Sent a couple your way with a dress that needs cleaning. Such a sweet pair. -Teela]

Kima snorted. They had been smart opening a dress store and a dry cleaners. They were always sending each other business. The bell above the door jingled when it opened, two customers coming in. Kima loved the bell. She never had to worry about it shorting out after so many uses. 

"What can I do for you kids?"

"I was hoping you could clean this for me, Ma'am."

Ah. Such a well mannered human. Kima unzipped the clothing bag, pulling out the dress, "I see. Human blood. Perhaps some krogan as well. Yes I can have this cleaned and ready in two days."

"Fantastic."

Kima handed the turian the datapad while the human arranged the dress. "Fill this out."

After the dress was closed back inside the bag, Kima put the order number on it and the a small one inside the dress before she put it on the hanger rack behind her. She read over the pad once the turian handed it back over.

_Name: Mrs. Alice Birklun  
Item: Dress. Turian fabric, human design.  
Color: Human army green  
Can you describe what needs to be removed?  
-My lovely lady decided to headbutt a human merc in the face after shooting a krogan merc dead.  
Any other requests:  
-None, but you should have seen how beautiful she was last night._

She read over what was written, one mandible flickering in a smirk. So he's a romantic. She said nothing as she added the information to her system. It would show up on the receipt when they picked up the dress. She sent a copy to her sister. Not professional, but her sister did have a part in making the dress.

"Come get it in two-days time."

The couple said their thanks as the made their way back to the door. 

[I agree...they are sweet. Do you think I will be cleaning their wedding garb? --Kima]

[Of that I have no doubt, sister. -Teela]


	24. Chapter 24

Gamian Tolman watches as they walked up and down the aisles, hand-in-hand, before finally finding some higher thread count blankets. 

"Jeez, Tyr can we get something a little less...flowery."

Gamian laughs quietly.

"I thought you liked flowers?"

"I loved the lilies you sent me, but that doesn't mean I want to cover every surface in flowers."

"Well, how about this one."

He points to a plain one. High thread count, durable, and soft. Gamian thinks it would suit her better.

"Perfect!"

They fight over who is going to pay for it, Tyr winning. Gamian tries to keep his mandibles from flickering in amusement at the sight. His father would not be amused, he would likely have banned the human from coming into the store. Old grudges die hard for some.

He watches the couple leave, straightening and masking his face as his father comes in from the stockroom.

His father says nothing as he watches the couple, but Gamian can _feel_ the heaviness in the air.

"Father..."

"That function I went to last night with your mother was a military promotion event. The same one mercs thought to take hostage. A human female saved countless lives by drawing the attention of the entire merc party by charging the leader. In a dress, no less. The same human female that just bought a blanket with her mate. I am trying to let the past go, Gamian. Just takes a while for an old dog to learn new tricks."

He stares in shock, mandibles wide, while his father returned to the stockroom.

It takes him an hour to realize his father used a human phrase.


	25. Chapter 25

They return to Alice's apartment, Sigi and Beau waiting at the door.

"Hey guys, you're early."

"I was walking around bored."

Sigi snorts, "I finished my errands a little early."

"Okay, let us drop this off and we can go Sig."

Her brother warns, "Dad arrived an hour ago."

"What! I just spoke with him last night and he said he didn't know when he would be returning."

Beau looks at her with shame and guilt, "He grabbed a transport as soon I sent him the pictures. He said it looked serious. I'm going to take Tyr to meet him while you and Sigi have brunch."

Alice stood frozen, her mouth working but nothing coming out. Tyr felt bad for her, it was rushing things a bit but it was better to just get it out of the way.

"Do we get a copy of the pictures?"

Sigi flushed, "Yes, sorry!", and quickly sent them to both of their omnitools. 

Alice opened hers and flipped through them but stopped at one of her and Tyr. Both were turned slightly into each other, bodies pressed against each other, foreheads and noses pressed together, eyes closed, small smiles adorning their faces. Alice had her free hand on his chest, Tyr's free hand covering it. It was a beautiful picture. 

Tyr quickly sent them to his family with a quick note. It would either be horrible or not. His family would accept it or not. Tyr was only slightly nervous. His mother was a loving woman, his father wasn't much different. His siblings may be harder to deal with.

"Okay, let's put this up, Alice, then I will leave with Beau."

"You don't have to."

"I do, or your father will think I'm a weakling."

"Damn it." She takes a deep breath, "Okay."

They carry the large bag into the bedroom, Alice still looking a bit scared. "My father is a protective man. My mother left us. Don't bring it up."

"Alice. Relax. I will be fine. He will either like me or he won't. It will not change how I feel about you."

Alice looks near tears. "Okay."

Tyr holds her face with both hands, "I will be here when you get home. Hopefully I will have our new blanket in the wash so we can dry it before we use it tonight."

He enjoys the warmth he feels when she returns the pressure against his forehead. He kisses her before they separate. "I will see you in a few hours, Mrs. Birklun. No head-butting krogan. Tiron, make sure she doesn't head-butt any krogan!" His heart swells at Alice's laughter.

"I make no promises, Birklun. The colors are so pretty!"

They leave the apartment and go their separate ways. He sighs when he can no longer see her.

"It's not my father you have to worry about, Tyr. It's me. My grandfather calls me Bear for a reason."

_Spirits helps me. She is worth anything I have to go through._


	26. Chapter 26

Nathaniel Tiger watched as his over-protective son all but dragged a turian into the diner. The turian looked like a good kid and if the pictures were anything to go by, one that truly cared for his daughter. If his daughter's reactions were anything to go by, she cared for him too. How else could she be talked into wearing a dress?

His son however... 

The twins had been nearly inseparable since birth. Their mother left, claiming it was too much for her. Since then, Beau wouldn't tolerate anyone coming in between him and his baby sister. Baby sister by ten minutes. His protection so fierce his grandfather gave Beau the name 'Bear'. 

The twins did almost everything together and what they couldn't do together, they each made sure to be there offering unwavering support. Football, cheer leading, softball, baseball, weightlifting... 

Once Alice found that she liked lifting weights, she dropped cheer leading. Her and Beau brought home so many medals from school competitions from that alone. It had been a big controversy when she joined the weight lifting team. Other parents were angry because they thought the 'girl' would get special treatment when competing, or more one-on-one time with the coach. Alice proved them all wrong by asking for the training to be open to the parents. The parents couldn't complain then. Alice got her own changing room and shower, but other than that, it was all the same. All equal.

Alice watched from the stands when Beau played football, his biggest supporter outside of his father and grandfather. Still the cheerleader when he needed it. 

Nathaniel remembered a mission that went bad in the twins early days of their Alliance careers. Beau's squad had gone quiet. His squad leader not reporting in and the Alliance unable to get calls to them. When the squad Alice was on was called in...she went hunting. She ripped apart any enemy on her path to find her brother. Her path of destruction so bloody, the ones that followed after thought a wild animal had torn the enemies apart. Blood and gore was all the squad could report in. _So much gore._

Nathaniel and his father had been listening in on the mission. Not officially of course, that wasn't allowed. But the admiral in charge was practically family. They were allowed to watch and listen as the hunt for Beau unfolded. Redbird, Nathaniel's father, named her 'Wolf'. _Wolf will find Bear, Nate. She will not leave until she does._ And she did. It took three hours but she found him and his squad. Beaten, injured, and hungry. But alive. Beau's squad leader looked the most tortured among the group.

Beau had looked up at his baby sister then, dried blood covering one side of his face, likely from a head wound -- _"Hey, baby sister. Glad you could make it. Knew you wouldn't let me down."_ \-- He passed out then. She stayed, guarding her charges, while the rest of the squad finished mopping up and securing the area. 

That was also the day Master Shredder got his name. 

Alice left the Alliance once her time was served. She loved working for Etarn Tiron and her brother was happy she was safe. Beau helped train new kids, only sometimes going on missions. They were both happy.

Until now.


	27. Chapter 27

"Dad, this is Tyr. Tyr this is Nathaniel."

"Just, Nate. It's nice to meet you."

Tyr shook the his hand, "It is nice to meet you too, sir."

Good manners. That was surprising. Alice usually went for the rough type. Both men sat down and placed their orders when the waitress appeared. The silence that followed was heavy and awkward. Beau must have already mentioned some displeasure at his sister's choice in men.

"Tell me about your family, Tyr."

Beau sat back, crossed his arms, and waited for Tyr to answer Nathaniel's question. Nathaniel wanted to laugh. He thinks Alice will forget about him. _Not likely, son._

"My mother, Lyv, and my father, Colit live on Palaven with my two siblings. My older sister, Mia, and my younger brother, Miron. My sister works in engineering and my brother is just beginning his service to the Hierarchy, so I guess technically he no longer resides on Palaven. My mother is a teacher and my father works in planetary rehabilitation."

Impressive. Nathaniel has to bite back his smile when Beau continues to glare.

\----

"Come on, Sig, let's just make sure my father didn't kill him."

Sigi laughs, "In all the time we have known each other I have never seen you act like this about a man."

Alice releases a heavy sigh, sitting back down. "I've had a few serious boyfriends, but none that I've felt this way for. I just...feel like I've known him forever. There are no words for me to explain why I care for him like I do."

Sigi turns serious, "If there were words for love, then it wouldn't be love. If you can tell a person why you love them, exact reasons, then it isn't love, Alice. Then it's just like."

"That actually makes sense, Sig."

"Love is all consuming. There will always be little things that keep it growing, little things we call another reason, but they aren't reasons. They are just another piece of growth for something so big that it can't be put into words. Evidence, is what I like to call it. But that could be the turian in me."

They both laugh. 

"Tyr will be fine. He would have to do this at some point anyway and it is one of the biggest and hardest of the milestones."

"When did you become a relationship expert?"

"When I kept accidentally making successful pairs. It is a burden!"

They laugh again.


	28. Chapter 28

After the men finished their meal, they decided to walk back to Alice's apartment. Nathaniel watched both men in amusement. Beau was pouting, deep in thought. Tyr was looking confused. Tyr had probably been expecting Nathaniel to be more harsh, like Beau. Or at least less accepting of the relationship because he had lived during the times of the First Contact War. Nathaniel tried to teach his kids to be fair and not hold prejudices.

Tyr unlocked the door which seemed to make Beau a little more angry.

Nathaniel looked around the front room, taking in the changes, while Tyr started a load of laundry. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but I told Alice I would have this washed so we could put it on the bed tonight."

"You _live_ here?" , Beau raged. 

"We don't really have living arrangements. I don't have a place on the Citadel, Alice lets me come here. I don't understand the problem. Is it a human custom to have separate living quarters?"

Nathaniel had to laugh at that. "No. It is fine Tyr, go put it in the wash."

"But, dad!"

"I said it is fine, Beau. Alice is a grown woman."

Tyr excused himself to put the heavy blanket in the washer. Nathaniel noticed a fish on the shelf, a little metal dog-tag dangling on a ribbon that wrapped around the mouth of the bowl.

_Birklun, Torpedo  
Blood Type: Fish_

Nathaniel smiled. It would be just like Alice to name her fish after anything warfare. The card next to it caught his attention. 

_-'I can't promise you the stars. But, I will surely promise you that I will be there by your side in spirit or flesh, for as long as you will have me.  
Yours,  
Mr. Tiger'_

Mr. Tiger? Must be something between the two. No wonder Alice fell for the guy. A gentleman and a romantic. The lilies on the table confirmed his thoughts. 

\-----

"So. Spill!"

"About what? I am not giving up sex details."

"He hasn't filed papers saying he is renting lodging, so I assume he is staying with you.

"He is, we went shopping for a turian made blanket today for the bed."

Sigi tilted her head in curiosity, "You bought a blanket? Together?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh. Well in turian society when couples start picking out housing stuff together it has moved passed boyfriend/girlfriend stage. I wouldn't say it is an engagement. Maybe a level between the two."

"I'm not sure what to say to that. I don't want to label it just yet."

"Then we won't. Let's stop by the furniture store and I will show you the kind of couch that is comfortable for turians and asari. Don't see why a human wouldn't be comfortable on it."


	29. Chapter 29

"I've got to go, Dad. I'll be home later. Tyr."

Then Beau was gone. Tyr would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved.

"Don't take it personal, son. Alice is his best friend."

"Today is the first time he has treated me with anger. I don't understand what I have done wrong."

"You've done nothing wrong. I suspect it has something to do with this picture." Nathaniel loads the picture he and Alice were looking at earlier, his favorite so far.

"She is beautiful there, what is there to be angry about?"

"She is in a dress, and she is letting you treat her like she is fragile."

Tyr still doesn't understand, giving Nathaniel a blank stare.

"She cares for you. Beau doesn't think anyone is good enough for his sister."

"Then he and my sister should get along great. She is the only one I am really worried about."

"It'll all work out."

Tyr was saved from replying when Alice came in the door. She looked tired, but she was smiling. 

"Did you headbutt any krogan?"

"Not this time. Seems they're in short supply." She brushed foreheads with him before she hugged her father. 

"I just wanted to see you before I left for Beau's place. I will be there if you need to reach me. I will let you enjoy your day off tomorrow with Tyr, then we will have dinner or something."

"Okay, sounds good."

"It was nice to meet you, Tyr."

"You too, sir."

Tyr excused himself to change the load of laundry over into the dryer before going into the bedroom to gather the tattered remains of Alice's blanket. It had been an exhausting day and it was only half over. 

"Tyr, do you mind if we just be lazy. Between our late night activity and the busy morning, I'm exhausted."

She wraps his arms around him from behind as he looks at the damage to the blanket. He hums in agreement.

"Sounds perfect actually. We can sit on the couch and go through the recipes to figure out what to cook whenever we decide to cook."

He folds the blanket, setting it asaide before he follows her into the kitchen taking note of all the turian utensils and cookware she had picked up.

"Alice, maybe we should talk about my staying here. If I am going to basically live here then I should pay half the bills. Or I can find a place to rent and we can see each other when you aren't working."

Tyr would accept which ever she wanted. He made the non-verbal queues that he was serious about her, which is true, and he meant them. But he forgets she is human. Humans need verbal.

"Alright. I would welcome you to live here, but I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"It is decided then. Besides, I already brought my pillow, I would really hate to have to move it. It's so heavy."

She laughs, joy alight in her eyes. he can't help but kiss her.


	30. Chapter 30

They spend the next morning, her morning off, halving the bills. The apartment is the most expensive thing on the list. She doesn't have premium cable service, or the vid rental service. He asks her why.

"I wanted a good apartment, but not too expensive. I don't need the vid and cable extras because I don't spend enough time on the couch to enjoy them. I am either working, working out, or studying new weapon and mod specs."

That made sense.   
-

Later he presses himself against her as she bends over the washing machine. His left hand squeezing her breast, the right cupping her sex. She arches, pressing herself against his groin. His plates had already loosened while he was watching her, but with her pressed against him saying, _'Fuck, Tyr!'_ his plates open fully. She pushed her shorts and panties down as he unbuckled his pants, then he was inside her, thrusting hard enough to force her heels off the ground. He wraps an arm around her waist to pull her to him, his free hand frantically rubbing her clit. He fucks her hard while she is bent over the top of the washer. She comes, loudly. He follows moaning into her hair.  
-

He helps clean the small wounds on her hip where his talons dug into her. She winces when she sits down. He tries to apologize but she won't let him. She liked being able to feel him hours after, she said. She liked that he didn't hold back his passion. 

-

That evening their first attempt at sharing the kitchen ends in disaster. Burned food, food on the floor, food covering the wall and cabinets from a blender miss-hap. The call for take-out while they clean up the mess. Both laughing, but vowing to try something not so complicated next time. 

The asari that delivers the food gives them both odd looks. They turn to each other and quickly realize they are both covered in bits of food. They laugh again, shutting the door after paying the asari before removing their outer clothing to sit down and eat. 

-

They sit down to watch some old detective show reruns after showering. Tyr smelling of strawberry body wash. Alice teases him. 

-

Alice has to return to work the next morning so they go to bed early. The day was lazy and enjoyable and they fall asleep without trouble.


	31. Chapter 31

Tyr is jerked awake by his omnitool. Alice groans next to him and he softly mutters an apology. She doesn't have to be up for another hour. He decided he is going to have to leave it in stand-by mode when they go to bed, except for emergency calls and calls from his commanding officers. He answers the comm out of habit before realizing he didn't even look to see who is calling.

"Birklun"

["Tyr. Where are you, and you better damn well explain this picture."] His sister, spirits help him.

Tyr closes the bedroom door behind him with one last longing look at the still sleeping form of Alice.

"Mia, please don't be so loud. Do you even know what time it is?" 

["Ohhh, so I woke your whore up did I?"]

Tyr growled out a warning, "Do not talk about her like that."

["Well what else is she?"]

"She's my girlfriend, Mia. Show some respect."

She huffs, ["Right, and next month it'll be another asari stripper. Why can't you just find some nice turian girl?"]

"Why can't you be something other than a bitch?" Tyr was angry. He hadn't expected her to take this well, but this was far worse than he had anticipated. He should have realized his sister wasn't as accepting as she used to be.

["Fine. Enjoy the whore while you can then. Now let's t..."]

Tyr terminated the link, putting a silencer on her comm code. She could leave messages but he wouldn't have to hear it beep or ping him. It would remind him about every six hours. He didn't know if it was enough time to keep his anger from resurfacing when it sent the reminder.

"I take it your sister is going to be a hard sell."

"I'm sorry. I...How much did you hear?"

"Enough." He tried to look for any hint in her expression on how she was feeling, but she kept her face blank.

"I will tell you the quick version of why she is like that. It doesn't excuse her behavior, and I am sorry she spoke of you like that, Alice."

She nodded and sat down next to him. He was thankful when she laced her fingers with his. 

"About three years ago she fell in love with a man and they were going to marry. She ignored the rumors of his scandalous behavior. Behavior unfitting for a committed turian. She went to his place here on the Citadel to surprise him. She did surprise him... and the three others in his bed. I only know that they weren't turian. Since then she has been somewhat unkind toward other species. But this is the first time she has ever been this vile towards anyone. At least in my presence."

Alice was silent. There really wasn't much one could say to that. They sat there for long minutes, hearing only the hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen. 

He released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when she squeezed his hand, whispering an 'I'm sorry', as she rested her head against his temple. She wrapped her arms around him as he trilled in sorrow. He missed his sister. The way she was before discrimination clouded her mind.


	32. Chapter 32

The next week flies by quickly in between meals with her father and work. 

She thanks her latest customer before grabbing some more items to stock from the back room. She yells a greeting when the door chimes and rounds the corner expecting a new customer, but what she got was a turian verbally lashing out at her.

"Well, if it isn't the whore herself."

Alice breaths slowly, not willing to give the turian anything other than her blank, uncaring stare. One she learned early in her Alliance days. 

"Mia, I presume."

"What I don't understand is what he sees in monkeys. I mean hair is disgusting, and dirty."

Alice lays the merchandise behind the counter, "You would have to ask Tyr."

"I would, but he seems to be ignoring me, so I thought to come see for myself."

"Now that you've seen, you can leave."

"I think I will stay. I am rated as one of the top hand-to-hand in my old squad. Been a while since I've really got my blood pumping."

Alice had had enough. She charged, stopping directly in front of the turian female and grabbing her by neck while holding her small combat knife to Mia's waist. Alice had no plans to kill the turian, she just wanted to make a point.

-

In a flash of white and blue the human was holding her hostage. It happened so fast, Mia couldn't even defend against it. She stared into the eyes of the angry human female, willing her heart to calm in the sudden chaos. 

"Let me tell you what happened after you treated your brother poorly. He closed the comm, defeat in his shoulders, then he apologized for _your_ behavior once I let him know I was there."

Mia's stomach churned. The human was terrifying, her voice quiet and calm.

"Then he spoke of how your ex-fiance treated you and what it turned you into. Your brother mourned you in my arms. I know turians don't have a word for sobbing, but that was the equivalent of what he was doing. Sobbing because he misses his sister. And you.." The humans hand gripped her neck harder, her voice dark and near snarling. "... you call him and treat him so poorly. Not caring if it hurts him. Not caring that you are ripping him apart by lashing out at people he cares for." 

Mia's heart lurches, bile rising in her throat. She hadn't realized... 

"Alice. Do you need me to call C-Sec?"

The human releases her, "No, General, she was just leaving."

The older turian nods and walks to a display on the opposite side of the store, giving them a semblance of privacy.

"I would suggest you make it right before you lose your brother. Now please leave."

Mia walks out empty, lost, and sick to her stomach. _What have I done?_


	33. Chapter 33

Alice is exhausted mentally and emotionally when she gets home that evening. She isn't going to tell Tyr of her run-in with his sister. She hopes his sister will wise up and Alice doesn't want to get in between that. 

Tyr isn't home yet. He has been doing some light physical therapy to make sure his muscle heals properly. The bullet had been pretty deep from what he told her. Alice goes to her weights to help burn off some of the anger before Tyr gets home.  
-

An hour later, Tyr comes in, "Alice?"

"Yeah, in here. Just finishing."

She can feel his eyes on her as she finishes her stretches. She feels a lot better after the hard workout. Relaxed.

"My little brother is on the station for a couple days. Do you mind if we join him and his friend for dinner?"

"Sounds good, let me shower and we can go. How was physical therapy?"

"Boring."

She laughed, "Well they did warn you." 

He talked to her while she showered. She liked the company. It seemed like such an intimate thing, especially since the shower door was see-through. Sometimes she sat on the sink or on the closed toilet while he showered. 

She dresses and they leave hand-in-hand.

\---

"You sure your brother won't mind me coming?"

"He said it was fine." Miron fidgets. He is trying to picture what this human female looks like. He didn't get the pictures his brother sent and Tyr wouldn't show him. The one time his omnitool needs to be repaired and it is at a crucial moment. She is probably small. Of course that has nothing to do with Miron being somewhat on the short side. His father assures him he still has some growing to do. Miron hoped it would just happen already.

"This place is so huge."

Miron glances to his squad-mate and friend, Tez Lilan, "Yes it is. Tyr offered to take us around a bit while his girlfriend is working."

"Sounds like fun. Think he would take us to that strip club?"

"Doubtful. He was never for those places...as far as I know."

They people watch from the balcony. It was a ward that catered to all species and the easiest place to find a place that served both levo and dextro foods in one place. 

Miron began to fidget again before he heard his brother call out behind him. When he turned around, he was unable to keep the look of shock off his face as he took in his brother's girlfriend. _She is a giant._ The biggest human he'd ever seen. Well, he hadn't seen many so he guesses he can't really judge the whole race. Her arms were muscular, her body lean and hard. He can see why she may have captured Tyr's attention. 

"Miron, this is Alice. Alice this is my brother Miron and his friend Lilan."

"Just Tez."

"Nice to meet you guys. Let's go grab some food, I'm hungry."

Miron follows, still staring at her in awe. 

"Dude, she is HOT.", Tez whispered.

"I know. Shh." 

His brother is pretty crazy about her, Miron can see that easily. She acts the same way towards Tyr. _I wonder if they will force me to wear a suit at the wedding._


	34. Chapter 34

When the couple got home, they crashed on the couch. Alice was exhausted after her long day. She lay on Tyr's lap, her eyes closed. All she wanted to do was sleep, but Tyr kept her from that. He kept fidgeting, nervously.

"Spill, Mr. Tiger. What's on your mind?"

He twirled her hair in his between his talons, "Your spare room..."

"Our."

"Our spare room...I was wondering if we could put a bed in there."

"Why, making secondary sleeping arrangements when we fight?"

"What? Humans do that?"

Alice laughed at his expression, part horror and part confusion. "I'll explain it later. Why do we need another bed?"

"Miron will be docking at the Citadel every three to six weeks. I was wondering if we could provide him a free, safe place to sleep when he is on station. It wouldn't be all the time, it..."

"Yes.", She interrupted. "But he needs to understand a few things. Rules, I guess."

"That's fair." Tyr brings up his omnitool, to make a list she assumes.

"He brings no one over without pre-approval by you or me. He must call or message a head of time so one of us knows he is coming. No bringing home chicks or dudes in the middle of the night. That is what hotels are for. He cleans up after himself. He never touches my guns. Ever. Especially Master Shredder."

"Anything else?"

"No, that's all I can think of. Okay by you?"

"Sounds perfect."

She kisses him when he closes down his omnitool. "We can go get a bed tomorrow after work. It will have to be a somewhat small bed because I have no where else to put my weights and stuff."

"I'll meet you at work then and we can grab dinner on the way home."

\---

They choose a simple, memory foam, multi-species mattress. The bed was a strong metal that could hold a full grown krogan. There were two drawers built under the foot of the bed, a headboard that was large enough to hold an alarm clock and lamp, and empty space under the bed in between the drawers and headboard. Perfect place to hide luggage. It wasn't big either. A size in between twin and full. It was the bottom bunk to a set, but could be bought separately.

"So while you were working there was a delivery today."

 _Shit. I forgot._ "Oh?"

"Yeah. A multi-species couch for a Mr. and Mrs. Tiger. Paid for."

She cleared her throat, "It is a house-warming gift from Sigi. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

"House warming?"

"Human tradition when you move into a new place or a couple move in together. Normally someone just brings food or gives you a plastic plant you can't kill. Sigi...got a little too excited when I told her you were moving in. So she bought us the couch her and I had been looking at when we went out to that brunch."

Tyr wrapped his arm around her as they walked toward the food court in the ward, "Then I know who to say thanks to. It felt amazing!"

Alice laughed. "I guess I will give the other couch to Beau. He only has one reclining chair. Dad must be sitting on the floor." She snorted, "Bachelors."


	35. Chapter 35

Alice finished showing an asari why her pistol kept jamming, "If you don't take care of it, it won't take care of you. This book is step-by-step, every detail you could possibly need about maintenance."

The asari sighed in relief, "I'll take it, thank you. Glad it is a simple thing. I will take the cleaning kit too. I have one and clean my weapon regularly, but I was not aware that this part needs the same attention."

"You are welcome, and I am here during store hours to answer any of your questions."

When the asari leaves, Alice cleans up the table she had used to take the gun apart. It had been nearly three weeks since Tyr and Sigi shipped out. She missed him. They kept in touch regularly. Well as much as he could. She'd taken to writing letters as he did. Just little thoughts here and there. She would send it off as soon as she received one from him. 

She kept the dry-cleaning receipt in her top drawer. It was adorably sweet. When she had picked up her dress, the lady behind the counter gave her a secret smile, handing over her dress before she could even tell her what she was picking up. _A good business woman never forgets a face._ , she had said. Alice didn't know what that smile was for until a few days ago when she thought to look at her dress to make sure all the blood came out. The paper receipt showing the words Tyr had written down. It made her miss him more.

She looked up when the door chimed, happy with a distraction. "Miron, it's good to see you!"

"You too, Alice. I didn't have your comm code but I remembered my brother saying where you worked. We are in for about a week, do you mind if I crash in your spare room?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Tez too?"

"I'm not sure. He is trying to see if his uncle is on the station."

"What time?"

"After dinner."

"Okay. Here's my comm code. Let me know if Tez is coming too."

"I will, thanks Alice!"

Then he was gone. He may be considered an adult by turian law, but he was still just a kid to her. Still growing too. 

She would need to make a trip to the linen store. She needed sheets for that bed in the spare room, and probably a few extra blankets for the couch. Pillows as well. Good thing it was close to closing time.


	36. Chapter 36

Damyn Tolman looked up when a customer entered. It was that human female again. Damyn has been having his son deal with the humans, but he had already gone home for the night. That left Damyn to deal with the human himself. He could do this, he thought. She did save turian lives, surely he could be civil. 

He starts getting twitchy after ten minutes of her staring at a wall of bedding sets. The sooner she is gone the sooner he can feel relaxed again.

"Miss, do you need help?"

Her body jerks in surprise, caught unaware. "Yes, actually. I have this bed size but I have no idea what to get. The kid sleeping on it is just beginning his service. I guess that makes him an adult though by turian standards. I have no idea what is acceptable for his age group."

He watches as she pinches the bridge of her nose. He's see other humans do it when frustrated.

"How old is he?"

"Just turned sixteen."

"You can never go wrong with a solid color. If you wish you can skip the bagged sets and go to the separate sets. You can get one color of sheets, a different color pillow cover, and a patterned blanket to match. If you do that I would start with the blanket so you can choose the sheet color easier."

"Let's do that."

He helped her choose a dark blue blanket with gold swirling patterns. A popular turian pattern. Dark blue pillow cases, and gold sheets. Plus two pillows for the bed. 

"This is beautiful, thank you! Oh! I also need a few extra blankets and two more pillows for his friend that may or may not crash on the couch."

He laughed. She was nice, he decided. It was easy to forget she was human. He helped her find the rest of the items on her list. 

"Have a nice night, Sir!"

He watched her leave, surprised at her kindness. His son would likely not believe that he, Damyn Tolman, just helped a human in his store. He decided to save this story. It's fun to surprise your kids.


	37. Chapter 37

Alice checked her message when it pinged, hoping it was from Tyr. It wasn't.

[Alice, Tez will be coming. His uncle is off station on business. Do you mind if we come now instead of after dinner? -Miron]

[Miron, that will be fine. I am on my way home now. Be there in about twenty minutes. -Alice]

Thankfully it would only take a little over an hour to wash and dry the bedding before it can be used. Not much of an improvement from the old days before humans discovered the relay's. It still takes time to properly clean and dry stuff.   
-

Alice arrives at her apartment building, seeing two familiar turians already waiting near her door. Her neighbor, an elderly woman, giving them the 'evil eye' through the crack in the door.

"Good evening, Mrs. Smith. Did you need my help moving something again?"

"No dear. I just wanted to make sure these boys weren't thugs."

Alice had to swallow her laughter. "No Ma'am, they are staying with me while they are on shore leave."

The elder woman stared the turians down, "No drugs! And don't be stinking up the building with little hoochies."

"Yes Ma'am!", the turians said in unison.

With one more squinting glare she shut the door. Alice is really glad she opted for an apartment with a door that opened much like the doors around the Citadel. Some apartments though, could be equipped with a swinging front door. Alice isn't sure how. There are no door knobs or bolt locks, at least that were noticeable on the outside. It still used the hologram locking mechanism. She tried not to think about it too hard. Surely humans weren't the only ones with swinging front doors. The rest of the doors _inside_ the apartment were the less costly, plain swinging door. 

"Well, let's get inside. You can put your bags under the guest bed. I will need to wash these blankets and sheets before you use them."

"You didn't need to buy stuff just for us to stay here."

"I needed to buy it anyway, I just haven't. Lazy."

That seems to calm Miron some. Alice goes directly to the laundry room to put the bedding in the wash, setting the pillows aside. She would put those on her weight bench until everything was dry. 

Her brother laughed at her getting an old school weight bench, until his new one broke....twice. Newer isn't always better. Her bench was for those hardcore weightlifters, who probably had trouble getting their arms to touch their sides in a relaxed position. She also has some weights. Enough to get the job done and if she needed something different, she would go to a gym. 

When the laundry is going she grabs the pillows and takes them to the guest room. Both turians are standing there staring at her equipment, bags still hanging on their shoulders.

"Just workout equipment guys, it's not going to bite." She lays the pillows on the bench then turns to face them. "Tyr even used it."

"Why?"

"To help build his strength."

"Why?" 

Alice thinks he sounds pretty close to a three year old. It is hard to not laugh when they are both standing there with slack mouths.

"He needs to be able to pull his heaviest squad-mate out of the line of fire if they get injured. He needs to be able to do that easily, without getting winded."

"Oh, yeah okay."


	38. Chapter 38

"Moving on. Tyr got basic cable, so you can rent vids. In exchange you will tell me how to cook a few turian dishes and you won't tell Tyr. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Tez?"

"Deal."

"Good, now go do whatever it is you plan to do. Watch a vid, be lazy, whatever. Help yourself to the food. If we are running out, put it on the list."  
-

Alice checked her home comm messages, finding one from her father.

_"Wolf, I've returned on business. I will be here for a few weeks so there is no rush. Is Tyr home? I'd like to see you guys. Love you."_

Alice found it confusing that he was so _nice_ to Tyr. Maybe he is finally let her live her own life. She is glad he chased off the others anyway, she may not have met Tyr otherwise.  
\-----

"Beau, let her be happy."

"He's no good for her. She can't even have kids with him!"

"Damn it, stop acting like a mother bear!"

Beau froze. His father rarely rose his voice. 

"But if he hurts her..."

"Yes, I know. We all know. You should be more kind to Tyr."

"Yes, sir."

Nathaniel released a sigh as he sat down, "How long until the couch is repaired? This crate is not comfortable."

"Tomorrow. Between noon and two."

Beau smiled. Just what Nathaniel was going for. He was glad there was at least another bed. He would go to a hotel, but his children would be insulted. Beau really needed some furniture. 

Nathaniel is brought from his thoughts by an incoming call.

"Hey kiddo."

[Hey, papa.]

"How are you?"

[Good.... _WHAT? No those are new._ .....Sorry, dad.]

"Tyr is home?"

[No. That is his little brother and his friend. They are on shore leave and looking for food.]

"When will Tyr be home?"

[He is due back within the next week or two. I won't know until I hear from Tyr again.]

"Can we come eat breakfast with you? You are off tomorrow, right?"

Alice laughs. [Yeah, I am off tomorrow. Yes you can come have breakfast with us.]

"Great. Beau needs to shop."

_"I'll have you know I restock only when I really really need it, old man!"_

"Your brother says thank you."

[Ha! See you guys in the morning. Love you.]

"Love you too."


	39. Chapter 39

Alice made the bed while Miron and Tez watched a vid. She kept trying to call them 'the boys'. They were both quiet, laughed at the same time, and finished each other sentences. A lot like twins really.

When she finished she returned to the dining area with a datapad detailing a mod upgrade. The upgrade would be in stock in a few days and Alice wanted to be sure she could answer all the questions that would be asked. The next two hours passed quickly for Alice. 

"Alice!"

She jerked, "Sit-Rep?"

Miron laughed, "Once a soldier, always a soldier?"

Alice rubbed her tired eyes, "Yeah. Next time just tap my left shoulder twice. Less deadly that way, especially if I have a weapon in my hands."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm going to bed."

"Alright, me too. My father and brother will be by in the morning for breakfast."

"Am I expected to meet them?"

"Yes, it would be rude otherwise. You can have breakfast with us or you can go after introductions. Whatever you want."

"Okay. Goodnight, Alice."

"Night, kid."

Alice grabbed her datapad, tucking it under her arm as she straightened the chair.

"Tez, your blankets are on top of the dryer. There is also a couch cover and two pillows for you in the guest room. Better go claim those now before Miron decides to use them all."

"Hey, Miron, two of those pillows are mine!", Tez races across the room and down the hall to the spare room to claim his pillows.

Alice had to laugh at that. They really were just big kids. Tez came out of the room smiling his victory, carrying his treasure. He set the stuff down to go collect his bedding. 

"Thanks, Ms. Tiger!"

"You're welcome, and it's just Alice."

"Goodnight, Alice."

"Night, Tez."  
\---

Alice woke to the sound Tez calling out, "Halt, don't move!"

Alice grabbed her gun, adrenaline pumping, the need to protect raging through her. The apartment was mostly dark, just a glow from clocks scattered throughout the rooms so it was easy to blend in. An intruder wouldn't notice her shadow from any others. 

As she walked quietly down the hall, Miron stepped in next to her carrying his own pistol. Alice hit the living room light switch as she used the corner for cover, Miron dropping to his knee next to her. Both prepared for a shootout.

They all stared at each other for a very tense five seconds before one-by-one, they began to laugh. 

"Damn it, Tyr! Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you." Tyr turned to Tez, shaking his hand. "Good work there, Tez. Next time, you may want to ask the intruder to hold their hands in the air. I knew who you were so I didn't go for my pistol, but I could have."

"Yes, sir."

"And Miron. Good side-by-side work. Next time, make sure the safety is off."

Miron ducked his head, embarrassed. "Yes, sir." Tyr slapped him affectionately on the shoulder, just as Alice did. 

"And Mrs. Birklun, I am impressed you didn't headbutt anyone."

"Ha! Ass. I missed you too."

They all said their good-nights...again, before heading to their beds.


	40. Chapter 40

"Why are you home so early?"

"We finished early. It doesn't happen often, but I'm not going to complain if it means I get to spend a little more time here."

"Me neither, now come to bed."

"I like the way you think."

He was on top of her as soon as he had ner naked, enjoying the sensations of a position he hadn't been able to try with her until now. They had been away from each other long enough for the need to surpass the patience. He rubbed his pelvic plates against her, moaning when he felt the friction of her coarse hair against him. He loved it, Alice thought otherwise.

"If I'd know y-you'd be home....I would have...trimmed." 

He rubbed himself against her again, knowing it stimulated her, his plates nearly open enough for what they both needed desperately.

"I love it this way. Feels good."

She didn't reply. Tyr tried to keep her senses overwhelmed, touching and nibbling everything he could reach in this position, like she was doing to him. He lifted his hips long enough for his cock to unsheathe before he buried himself inside her, growling into her shoulder when he hilted. 

"Spirits, I missed you.", he whispered as he thrust relentlessly into her.

"I missed...harder, yes! ...you too."

And then she was biting his shoulder to muffle the moans of her release as she pulsed around him. He followed shortly after, one handing clinching her hip, the other supporting his weight as he moaned into the junction of her neck and shoulder. 

_She smells like home._

\---

Alice doesn't remember a time where she has felt so fulfilled and wondrous after a release. That's the difference between like and love she thinks. In the sex department anyway. She'd been emotionally attached before, but never like this. Her orgasms had never been so easy to attain either. She wasn't one of those lucky women that could have multiple orgasms. She often wondered if multiple orgasms felt good or if it was too much. Why is she thinking about this when Tyr was on top of her?

She opened her eyes to see Tyr smirking down at her.

"I take it I did a good job then?"

"Yeah, hell yeah." 

He withdrew, offering her a kiss before he got off of her. Once they were dressed in their pajamas again, they crawled into bed. Alice was nearly asleep when she remembered.

"Tyr."

"Mmm.", he replied as he nuzzled her temple.

"My dad and brother are coming by for breakfast in the morning."

"M'kay."

Then he was asleep. She nearly cursed aloud when she realized she wasn't going to be able to learn to cook a dish for him this rotation. Perhaps the next time then. She at least wanted to be able to make the turian version of bacon and eggs.


	41. Chapter 41

Alice got up when the alarm went off. She had to wiggle her way out from under an arm and a leg to get up though. Tyr slept right through it, replacing her with her pillow as soon as she was completely out of the bed. He really did liked to snuggle. She dressed and made her way to the kitchen to make coffee, human and turian, before she started breakfast. Tez was already awake, watching the news.

"Good morning, Alice."

"Mornin', Tez. Hungry?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Know how to make any breakfast dishes?"

"Just one. It is a breakfast casserole."

Relieved, "Good, you can show me while Tyr is sleeping. If he likes it I can make it sometime."

Tez placed his bedding on the dryer while Alice made coffee. She hoped she had everything she needed for both meals. Tez would need the oven so that means biscuits are out of the question. She had plenty of eggs, so scrambled eggs were a good choice. Scrambled eggs were also boring. French toast and scrambled eggs. She had some strawberries and bananas she could use to top the french toast. There was whipped cream as well. That would do. 

"Do you need me to go pick up anything, Tez?"

"No, you have everything. It will need at least thirty minutes to cook in the oven after we've done the prep work."

"Okay, what needs to be done?"

Tez sets the oven to preheat, Alice uses a datapad to jot down the temperature. She doesn't want to forget. Then he puts a turian skillet on the stove.

"This is what we are going to use to cook the meat. This is how my mom makes it, so I'm not sure if it is faster or just the way my mom likes to do it."

She watches as he adds two pounds of meat that looks like a mix between hamburger and sausage. He drains it when it is done, then sets it aside while he preps the eggs. Big eggs. They look like emu eggs, but the coloring is different. Instead of egg whites, it's orange. The yolk a bright red. Too bright too look like blood at least. Alice types away as he adds different spices. Once he is done beating the eggs, he stirs in the meat, mixing them before pouring the mixture into a casserole pan. Tez then chops some pink vegetable, translated as onion, adding that to the top. The last thing he adds looks like hash browns. 

Alice was a little jealous that she couldn't eat it. Well she could, but what was the point when she got nothing from it. Except maybe a bit of a belly ache. _I just want to put a little salsa on it. I'll bet it's delicious!_

Tez pulled her from her mental ramblings, "That's it. Then we bake it for thirty to forty-five minutes. Until the top is crispy and brown."

"Great, thank you!"

Tez puts it in the oven while Alice sets a timer. Then they set about to clean up the mess from the prep work. They were done when the first Birklun zombie entered the kitchen. 

"I smell food." Tyr hadn't even changed out of his pajamas. 

"Mmm, food. Smells delicious." Miron, also in his pajamas.

Alice laughed, "Good morning to you too, guys. Food won't be ready for a while but there is coffee."

Tyr brushed his forehead against hers on his way to the coffee machines. Alice was going to need a bigger dining table. Her table had four chairs. Tyr seemed to have the same thought.

"We need to go buy a larger dining set."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that. You don't think we're moving too fast?"


	42. Chapter 42

The 'boys' had taken their warm drinks to the couch so they could watch the news.

"That's an odd question to ask after I've moved in. I keep forgetting humans are more verbal than turians." He pulled her against him as he leaned his lower back against the counter. "I'm serious about you. Turians are more, what's the word I'm looking for...it's just that we show most social queue's in actions. I will try to translate actions, although it is hard to put into words, so bear with me." 

He begins with her agreement. "I've shown I'm serious by inviting you to a military event, I wasn't even getting promoted or anything. The event had nothing to do with me. That says, this female is mine, she is more than stress relief." Tyr rested his forehead against her as he continued to speak, "I pay half the bills to show I am capable of providing for us too. I bought household goods with you that say's at some point I plan to make you Mrs. Birklun. If it is too fast we can slow down. Turians...it isn't too fast for a turian. Especially a turian still serving in the military. Something either clicks in the beginning like it did the first time I saw you or it doesn't, like the first time I saw Tiron. You also allowed my brother to stay here." 

Tyr was starting to get a little nervous because she hadn't said anything. It was so easy to forget she was human. She was just Alice. His Alice. He opens his eyes, meeting hers when she speaks.

"What have I done in all this to show you I'm serious?"

He swallowed the lump building in his throat, "You didn't throw me out when I brought my own pillow. You filled your kitchen with turian dishes, cooking utensils, and foods. You named the fish I gave you. You accepted the invitation to the military function. You bought a blanket with me. You bought a bed with me, for my brother. You put bedding on that bed for my brother. You didn't shoot me when I showed up in the middle of the night."

Tyr's heart was racing. He was terrified that she was going to turn him away. He could handle slowing down, but he couldn't lose her. That would break him. 

Then her lips were on him. He kissed back, hugging her tightly to his chest. When she pulled her mouth away and rested her forehead against his, they were both breathing hard. 

"I let you move in. That says I'm serious. I also let you touch Master Shredder."

Tyr laughed lightly, relieved and overjoyed, "He is a beauty, and I am pretty sure he's jealous."

"Oh? Why's that."

"Because I get to feel your touch more than he does."

Alice threw her head back, laughing loudly. Tyr loved hearing her laugh. And her voice. Anything and everything, it didn't matter to him. Even silence was beautiful if it is graced by her presence. 

They separated when the door chime rang.

"Someone's at the door!" 

Tyr snorted. "Yes, thank you, Miron." He yelled back before turning back to Alice, "I'll get it."

_Feels good to be home._


	43. Chapter 43

Tyr opened the door expecting Alice's family. Instead, he came face to face with the person he'd been ignoring for the last month. The warm welcome he'd been prepared to give swallowed down, the smile leaving his face as he glared at his sister.

"Mia. How did you find out where I live?"

"I asked Miron. He doesn't know about our fight so please don't be angry with him." Tyr wasn't angry. A warning would have been nice though. "You looked happy until you realized it was me."

"I am happy, Mia."

She nodded, her mandibles flickering and fingers twitching in nervous energy.

\--

"Tyr, what is taking so long?" Mia saw Alice coming down the short hall but before Mia could apologize for her previous behavior, Alice spoke. "Oh! You must be Mia. It's nice to meet you, I'm Alice."

It took Mia a moment to realize what Alice was doing. Mia shook Alice's offered hand, "It's nice to meet you too, Alice. I apologize for dropping in."

"No apologies needed, come in. Have you had breakfast?"

Mia relaxed, "No I haven't."

She didn't deserve Alice's kindness after the way Mia treated her, but if she was willing to give Mia a second chance, she wouldn't waste it. 

"Tez made a breakfast casserole. Should be plenty to feed the four of you."

"Thank you, Alice." Mia meant it in more ways than one.

"You're welcome." 

\--

 _What the spirits just happened?_

Tyr stood at the open door in shock, watching his sister treat Alice with kindness and respect. And Alice, knowing what his sister had said, had welcomed her into their home. Drama free. Tyr wasn't sure how to handle that. It was confusing. Why were females so confusing?

Tyr turned back to the door when someone cleared their throat. "Mr. Tiger!"

"Just Nate, Tyr. Alice said she wasn't sure when you would be back."

"I got in last night, nearly got shot by all three of them. Come in! Beau, it's good to see you too."

Beau was kind enough to Tyr, nodding to him. It looked like Beau had been dragged from bed. Tyr led the way to the living room, stopping to make introductions. 

"Nate, Beau, this is my brother Miron and his friend Tez."

Nathaniel and Beau shook their hands, "So I hear two young men came to my daughter's defense last night."

Both boys ducked their heads in embarrassment and pleasure at being recognized. "Yes, sir."

Tyr stood by while the four spoke, the young turians looking at the men with awe. He looked over when Mia came to stand next to him. She was a little shorter than he was and quite a bit more slender. She didn't have the larger muscle build as Tyr because she spent most of her days in a desk chair. 

"Can we talk later, brother?"

"Yes." 

Tyr hoped it would be a lot more civil than the last conversation he had with her.


	44. Chapter 44

When Nathaniel and Beau finished their conversations with the younger males, Tyr introduced his sister.

"This is my sister, Mia. Mia this is Nathaniel, Alice's father, and Beau, her twin brother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"I keep telling Tyr, but he doesn't seem to hear me. It's just Nate."

"I said it once, Sir, and it didn't feel right."

Nathaniel laughed, "That's because I'm your girlfriend's father."

\--

The breakfast was loud and comfortable. Tyr, Alice, Nathaniel, and Mia sat at the table, Beau and Tez sat at the bar on the only two stools, and Miron stood at the end of the bar next to Tez. Everyone talking and eating. Mia had forgotten what it was like to be a part of something. It was her own fault, she knew. It was just so easy to get lost in anger and pain. She found it hard not to smile while being here. 

Alice and Beau were nearly identical in every way. That had been confusing for Mia, Tez, and Miron at first. Their personalities were different and they played off each other like siblings do, but their mannerisms were very much the same. 

Mia watched Tyr and Alice interact. She was surprised how well they worked together. She had to admit, to herself, that Alice was good for Tyr. He looked happy and if the outward signs were anything to go by, they were serious. She wanted to hate it. Mia wanted to say vile things that she made herself learn to hate, but she had come far in the last month. She didn't want to fall back into that behavior. Therapists weren't cheap and if there was one thing she had learned in the last month it was that it wasn't Alice's fault. Or Tyr's. But her own for ignoring the signs and her ex-fiance's for being an unfaithful jerk.

She would apologize to her brother and hope he let her be part of his life. Alice had been kind and welcoming thus far. It was far more than Mia deserved, but hopefully they will welcome her to visit again.

\--

Beau had to admit, his sister was happy. He hasn't seen any less of her since Tyr moved in and Tyr didn't seem to be one of those people that think she spends too much time with family. Beau really hated people like that. Tyr also seemed to be a family man himself. Beau would watch and wait.


	45. Chapter 45

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Tez and I wash some clothes?"

"Have at it, kid."

Alice and Mia were washing the dishes as the men talked at the table. 

"So, you've taken in my brother and his friend, and you expect nothing in return?"

"I would expect Tyr to do the same if my brother needed a place. Equal give and take."

"I thought human's were brash and selfish."

Alice snorted, "Some can be, but most are kind people."

Tyr walked up behind Alice, nuzzling her temple before making himself another cup of komi, or turian coffee.

"Tyr, would you show me how to use this?"

Alice watched as Tyr explained the machine to Miron. 

Mia's mandibles flickered in humor, "This is probably the first time Miron has had to wash his own laundry."

"They've got to grow up sometime."

"Indeed."

\---

"Wolf?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I have this foldable bed frame at Beau's. Beau _finally_ got a bed for the guest room. It would need a mattress but would you like it so Tez doesn't have to sleep on the couch?"

"That would be great! We can pick up a mattress when we go get a new table."

Her father looked down at the table, "What's wrong with this table?"

"Nothing, we just need a bigger one. Probably one that can sit a turian more comfortably too."

The shifting turians hummed an agreement. "The table is fine, it's just the chairs. If they were cushioned perhaps it would be better."

"I will bring the bed frame by later. You should be able to fold it up out of the way. It is a twin size, not very big, but it has to be better than a couch."

\---

An hour later, Nathaniel and Beau leave with promises of bringing the bed. Miron and Tez follow to go meet some friends for some fun. Mia sat nervously at the kitchen table, waiting for Tyr and Alice to sit down. She wasn't sure if she should bring up her first meeting with Alice, especially since Alice gave her a chance to pretend it didn't happen. Mia really just wanted to apologize to Tyr for her behavior.  
-  
Alice switched the boys laundry over while Tyr and Mia moved to the couch. Alice wanted to give them privacy even though she was invited to join them. This was something they needed to work out between themselves. Once the laundry was in the dryer she decided a quick shower would be perfect.


	46. Chapter 46

"Why are you here, Mia?" 

Mia twisted her hands together, "I wanted to apologize to you and to Alice for my behavior." She waited quietly, each second feeling like a torturous minute, while her brother stared at her. 

"How do I know you are sincere? How do I know that when I ship back out that you aren't going to harass Alice?"

Mia swallowed the nausea down, her stomach clinching in fear. He was right, she _could_ easily do that. 

She sighed in defeat. In order for her to convince him that she was being honest, she would have to out herself and tell him about her behavior the first time she met Alice. Since Tyr hadn't thrown her out when she got here, it is likely he doesn't know. Mia would have to make sure she didn't do anything to damage the trust between her brother and his girlfriend. A month ago she would have reveled in the chance to break them up, but now... 

Now she is working to find herself again, but first, she needs to ask for forgiveness from those she hurt. 

"I need you to promise that you won't over-react and that you will listen. Please, Tyr."

"Fine."

Mia took a deep breath, "A few days after I called you, I found out through mom and dad where Alice worked. I went there."

"You WHAT!?"

"You said you would listen!"

"This better get somewhere fast, Mia.", Tyr snarled at her.

Mia's heart clenched. Confessions weren't easy. 

"I confronted her, intent on making trouble. I threatened her." She began twisting her hands together again when he growled. "Before I could finish my threat, she was in my face. A rainbow of colors stopping right in front of me, a knife to my waist." Mia sucked in air, her body trembling while she tried desperately to control her emotions. "She told me that I hurt you." 

She looked at Tyr but his face was an emotionless mask. She could do this. She took another deep breath and gathered her courage. _I will feel better when it is done._

"I walked to the nearest turian bar and ordered a drink. He was there. Walyn. He was the bartender." She laughed bitterly. "He didn't even notice that it was me." 

She trilled in sorrow. She leaned into Tyr when he wrapped an arm around her. 

"He wasn't good enough for you."

"I know. I realized it in that moment. I left, went back to my apartment." She was struggling to keep her composure. "The following morning I asked my doctor for a referral to a good therapist. I have been going to her since. I am so sorry that I hurt you, brother, and that I tried to cause trouble with you and Alice."

She waited for the judgement. People _always_ judge when you admit such personal things. But he said nothing. So she waited what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes to hear if her apology was accepted. When she thought the silence would crush her he finally reacted. Tyr hugged her tight telling her all was forgiven. 

She let herself go. She finally, after three years, let herself mourn. She trilled in relief and sorrow. 

-

Alice came down the hall as Mia apologized but before she could backtrack to give them some privacy, Tyr looked at her over his sister's shoulder, his eyes filled with compassion, pain, and love. He waved Alice over with a talon. She hesitated briefly before she sat on the other side of Mia and wrapped her arms around her. They gave her comfort...and acceptance.

-

It would be awkward and difficult at times, Mia's coming back from rock-bottom, but learning to live again was would be worth it.


	47. Chapter 47

Several hours, a new mattress, and a new dining set later, Tyr and Alice find themselves inside the linen store they were becoming regulars at.   
-

"Ah, back again. Did the young man not like the bedding you chose for him?"

Damyn wasn't sure if he should be annoyed that the human was back again or be pleased that she continued to shop here. He feels a mixture of both.

"Oh, Miron loved the bedding. But we're here to get bedding for his friend. The couch worked fine, but my father gave me a fold-able bed for the kid to use."

He noticed the male standing behind her. The man was lovestruck. Damyn held in a chuckle. Most men would be lovestruck if their female was taking in his brother and his brother's friend while they were on shore leave. It was how turian females showed their devotion to their mates, and vice versa. Perhaps humans and turians shared that.

"What were you wanting this time?"

"Tyr, what do you think?"

"Actually this one right here would be perfect. Do you have this in twin size?"

Excellent choice. "No, but we I may have everything to build a set like it."

The human chose the copper colored sheets and pillow cases, a nice choice if you asked him. She was having trouble choosing between quilts though. The colors were the same, just a different design. Deep red and copper stripes or squares. 

"Tyr?"

"Either one is fine, Alice."

"That doesn't help me."

Damyn laughs. "My son is partial to stripes. He bought this one in blue and silver for himself."

"Stripes it is then!"

He listens to them talk about trying to share the kitchen. 

"I don't really want to clean food off the ceiling again, Alice."

"Well, how about you cook for you and the boys and I will squeeze in when you are almost done."

"Okay. But if it explodes in our faces again, you get to clean the ceiling."

"Deal."

Damyn bags their bedding, doing his best to keep his face blank. When he looks up to hand the bags to his customers, he knows he failed. He can't hold back a chuckle this time.

"Food on the ceiling? That must have been an interesting sight!"

The human, Alice, laughs. "It was. I should have taken a holo."

"Good luck this evening then."

"Thank you, sir!"

He shakes his head after they leave. How does one get food on the ceiling?


	48. Chapter 48

Alice and Tyr, after two hours of reading confusing directions, finally put the finishing touches on the new dining set. They chose a six to eight person table. Four cushioned dining chairs and a cushioned bench. The only downside was having to assemble it themselves. 

"This is perfect."

Tyr watched as she put the last cushion in the chair before pushing it in.

"Yes it is, Mr. Tiger. I love it."

He loved it when she smiled like that. He wrapped his arms around her from behind while they looked over their new eating area. He was glad Nathaniel and Beau took the other table home with them when they dropped by to bring the bed. Saved the couple some time.

"So? 'The boys'?"

Alice blushes, "Well you have to admit they act like brothers, and that they really are just big kids."

Tyr chuckles, "I agree. We should also pick up some more food. They are growing still."

"Alright, let's go do that now. It will be supper time soon."

\-------

"Beau, you have to let it go."

Beau sighs in aggravation. He doesn't want to let it go. 

"Listen, son. Your sister loves you. She will always love you. You cannot be replaced in her life."

Beau knows. No one can replace his sister either. But knowing it doesn't help. She's his sister. His one true friend he can count on for anything. 

"Beau, if she finds out you are the one that has chased past boyfriends away she will be crushed. She will feel betrayed."

"She won't find out if you don't tell her, Dad."

"I have no intention of doing so. But what if she runs into an old flame?"

He sighs. He had thought of that. He just hoped the idiots remembered to keep their mouths shut.

"Listen Beau, I've allowed Alice to think it was me chasing the guys away all these years. I won't this time. She really cares for this one and he cares for her too."

"He isn't good enough for her!"

"No one is good enough for either of my children, but I should let my children live their lives."

Beau sighs in defeat. He knows his father is right. Beau is being unfair.

"Fine. I'll not chase this one away, but if he hurts her..."

"You and I both will kick his ass."

Beau would keep his word to his father. Alice deserved happiness. 

Beau takes another deep breath and turns his attention back to what he and his father were doing before this subject came up. He looks over his card covered footlocker -bachelor coffee table- to his father who is sitting on an old brown milk crate -bachelor seating- before taking another quick look at his hand.

"Do you have a six?"

His father smiles, "Go Fish!"

_Dang it!_


	49. Chapter 49

1422: Sig, you breathing?

[1437: No.]

1437: Huh...must be hard typing while not breathing. 

[1439: I may or may not have gone home with a guy last night. I may or may not just be leaving his place.]

1440: Ohhh! So? How was it?

[1440: Fantastic. Muscles I didn't know existed hurt. I am going to see him again.]

1441: What's his name?

[1441: Alon. He's a doctor.]

1441: Your dad will like that.

[1442: We'll see. Just happened so I'm not really concerned about that yet.]

1443: What are you doing tomorrow during my lunch break?

[1443: Nothing. I'll bring lunch by the store.]

1444: Sounds good. 

[1444: See you then!]

\----

[1532: Tyr? Me and Tez need you to come get us, please.]

1533: Where?

[1534: C-Sec, down in Zakera Ward.]

1534: What happened? Are you hurt?

[1535: We aren't hurt too bad, just some scrapes. Some drunken idiot tried to drive his taxi passed the parking area. In fact, a couple of the other guys could use a lift too. We were coming back from the Dark Star and we've all had a bit to drink.]

1536: We are on the way. 

[1537: Thanks.]

\----

_Alice,_

_I cannot thank you enough for giving me a second chance. I know I don't deserve your kindness after the things I said. For that I apologize._

_I hope that I can prove to you and my brother that I am sincere in my attempts to better myself and my relationships with you both._

_With thanks,  
Mia_

\----

_Sis,_

_Thanks for the table. It really is nice to eat somewhere other than my recliner. Dad seems to be enjoying _not_ sitting on a milk crate. _

_I just got the couch back a few minutes ago from the cleaners and repair shop. No, I do not think you are gross, but it smelled girly. I noticed some of the fabric coming loose so I had them repair that too. Dad seems to be enjoying the couch over the milk crate. Haha!_

_I guess I should buy some other furniture, especially if dad is going to be here more often._

_So, yeah, thanks for the free stuff! Love you!_

_Beau_


	50. Chapter 50

Captain Bailey was having one helluva day. First an elcor got lost which meant the elcor released scents associated with anxiety and fear. It was a lot like a skunk smell, which when you are close enough to it not only overloads your sense of smell, making it almost unsmellable, but it gives you a headache. A headache you could feel throbbing through your shoulders, neck, and head with every heart beat. He ended up having to get a shot from the departments medic for the migraine. 

Then, later, they pulled a turian duct rat from the vent he was stuck in. No clan markings, malnourished, and scared. Bailey had to change his clothes after the boy wet himself. That nearly broke his heart. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with the kid. All the youngster would tell Bailey was his birthday, that he was eleven, and his mother was barefaced and didn't want him. Another child abandoned by crappy parents. Bailey made sure the kid was fed and bathed. Once they found some clothes for him, Bailey had him sit near his desk until he figured out what to do with him. Social services would likely do nothing since he has no colony marks. The kid would fall through the cracks.

Then the most recent was the drunk driver trying to park his car _inside_ the ward. Bailey isn't even sure how that happened. There were safety programs in place to prevent this. He would let the techs figure that one out. Now he had a room full of injured turians, and an eleven year old kid that quietly volunteered to help hand out medigel and bandages. 

His thoughts were interrupted but a young couple, human female and turian male. While interspecies couples weren't rare, this mix was. 

"I'm looking for Miron Birklun and party."

Before Bailey could point further into the waiting room, the human female took off toward the people in question. He watched as she turned a young turians face left and right, looking at the injuries, then she checked his arms before she turned to the one called Tez and gave him the same examination. The turian next to Bailey laughed.

"This is the first time I've seen her like this."

"Son, one thing I've learned about human females is that they are never what they appear to be."

"What's with the little one, Sir?"

"Duct rat. Found him this morning. I don't know what I will do with him since he has no clan."

"Duct rat?"

"Homeless, abandoned by his mother. I found him hungry and filthy this morning. I assume because he is 'barefaced' that he will get no help. As if it's his fault he had lousy parents."

Bailey looked over to the male, not really expecting anything but a nod.

"I am actually approved to be a foster parent by my government. I thought it would be a good idea as a big brother, just in case. Let me talk to my mate and see if she would mind taking in a youngster."

Bailey hadn't been expecting that. Maybe the day wasn't so bad after all.


	51. Chapter 51

If Alice let them take the boy in, Tyr had no idea where he would sleep. The couch probably. They were running out of space. It is probably a good thing Alice didn't have that much weight lifting stuff, and that it could all be folded down if need be. 

"Alice?"

Tyr watched in amusement as Alice fussed over Miron and Tez's injuries. Minor injuries, but he was smart enough to keep that to himself. The rest of the group watched in awe and confusion while Alice checked the boys over.

"Yes, Tyr?"

"I need to speak with you before we go. You guys just wait here, we will leave soon."  
\--

Alice hoped the boys weren't in trouble. 

"Is everything okay?", she asked as he took her into a more secluded area.

"Did you see the turian child?"

"I saw a room full."

Tyr laughed nervously, "I meant the one helping with medical supplies."

"Yes, cute kid."

Tyr started fidgeting, his hands twisting together, mandibles fluttering.

"Tyr?"

"Can we take him home with us? Wait! Spirits, I don't know how to have this conversation with a human."

"Okay, talk to me like I'm a turian and we will go from there."

"I have a license to be a guardian. I am not sure how it is done for humans, but for me specifically, I could foster any children I apply to foster. I got the license when I heard of another teammate, in the beginning of my service, that had to take in his little siblings because their father died. I thought it was best if I applied for it as well in case I ever needed it. I have renewed it every year. As a turian with the license it would be my duty to take in a homeless child. That child is homeless and clanless. He would fall through the cracks and next time C-Sec may find him dead instead of dirty and hungry."

Alice wasn't sure what to think. That was a lot to take in. She turned and looked at the boy again. He was a cute kid. Dark, almost black plating. Green eyes and short fringe. 

"If you feel it is your duty why are you asking me for permission?"

"Because as my mate, or partner, you would be his primary caregiver while I am away."

"I see."

Was she really ready to care for a child? Where would he sleep? Is he allergic to levo? He would need to go to school. 

"That's a really big responsibility, Tyr."

"I know, Alice. That is why I am asking you. I would understand if you said no."

 _Damn it._ Of course she wouldn't say no. She understands how turians feel about their duty and she wouldn't make Tyr feel like less of a turian for failing any of his duties. 

"Alright, but listen." She takes a deep breath, then releases it. Tyr knows this as her 'thinking' face. "Jeez, I'm glad we have tall ceilings. Go back to the furniture store and buy the top bunk to your brothers bed, and make sure there is a ladder for the kid to climb up. A mattress for him too. I will take the kid and go get him some bedding and pillows. The stores are going to get rich off of us you know."

Tyr hugs her, "I know. But at least we will be done buying the larger things. Thank you, Alice."

She squeezes him, "You're welcome."


	52. Chapter 52

While Tyr filed paperwork with the C-Sec Captain, Alice took care of the young turians. 

"Miron, you're with me. You three are with me too, I'll drop you off where ever you need to go. The rest of you are with Tyr. Tez, Tyr will need your help with some furniture, we have another guest coming home with us."

"Yes, ma'am.", Tez answered.

"Oh, and Tez, you're bedding is in the dryer. Both of your clothes are on Miron's bed. I figured you were old enough to fold it yourselves."

"Thank you.", they said in unison.

"You're welcome, boys."  
\--

"Now we just need the kids name and his hand print and we can file it."

The turian looked down at the kid, waiting. The child looked a little nervous, but Mr. Birklun looked to be a patient man.

"Tomas Quintar."

"Great, now place your hand on that and it will scan your hand."

Tomas did as he was told, watching as the orange light ran back and forth over his small hand. 

"Great. You are all set, Mr. Birklun. Everything is in the system. You can take the kid home now." Bailey turned toward the child, "I hope you know how lucky you are that you found a home so fast."

"Yes, Sir. I'll try not to disappoint you sir."

"Just be respectful to your foster parents, and you'll be just fine."

"Yes, Sir!"

Bailey watched as Tomas took Mr. Birklun's offered hand and joined the rest of their party. Some days he loved his job. 

\--

"Everyone buckle up!"

Alice was glad they had taxi's that were more like station wagons. Much nicer looking than a station wagon of course. She had seen some old pictures of some hideous ones. 

Alice ended up taking four unknown turians because one was staying at the others. Two were going to their shared apartment, the other two to a relatives place. All under the age of nineteen. 

It took about thirty minutes to get her passengers home, all of them thanking her for the free ride. She wouldn't accept their credits when they tried to pay. She just told them she was glad they were all okay and that today hadn't been as bad as it could have been. 

Alice yawned. She needed a nap after her busy day. Tyr got even less sleep last night, she hoped he was holding up okay. 

"Alright, boys, we are going to go get Tomas some bedding and some clothes to wear, then we will head home and hopefully cook a delicious supper."

"Sounds like a plan, Alice."  
\--


	53. Chapter 53

Gamian looked up when the door chime rang as new customers walked in. It was that human female again. His father had been having him deal with the humans that came in so Gamian was surprised when his father called the human by name.

"Alice! Back again? Did you forget something or did the young man not like what you chose for him?"

The human laughed. Gamian watched as his father cheerfully listened to her explain her latest predicament.

"You must be the young man needing bedding today?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well let's find you something then. What is your favorite color?"

"Green, sir."

 _What in the spirits is happening?_ Gamian doesn't know what to think. First his father greets a human by name and now he helps a barefaced turian choose a bed set. Gamian sits down, his mouth hanging open while his father lifts the child up to see a bed set. It is nearly too much for him to take in. 

His father is the most strict man he knows. While Gamian knows and understands that barefaced turians can't help where their parent's give birth to them, he never expected his father to accept that. _Who the hell is this man and what has he done with my father?_

"Have a good day, Alice."

"You too, Sir."

"Damyn Tolman."

The human smiles, "You too, Mr. Tolman!"

Gamian stares at his father. He even looks like a completely different man. It is somewhat unsettling to see his father smiling after so many years of the same stoic expression.

"Son, close your mouth."

"What in the name of the spirits, Father?"

"Oh. I forgot to mention it, but this is the third time I have helped Alice with her shopping. She is such a nice young woman."

_Young woman. Not human. Woman._

"And the kid?"

"The kid can't help who his parents are...or were in this case."

_I need a vacation._


	54. Chapter 54

Teela Carglon was sitting on a bench when she saw Alice and two young turians with her. 

"Alice!"

"Mrs. Carglon, how are you?"

"Fine, fine, dear. And you?"

"We're doing great. This is Tyr's brother Miron, and my ward Tomas."

She greeted both males. Tomas looked nervous as he shifted closer to Alice. It was understandable if he was a foster child. Most of those kids were skittish.

"What brings you out this way today?"

"I need some clothes for Tomas, can you point me in the right direction?"

"I can do better. I will take you."

"That would be great, thank you!"

Teela led the way. It was unlikely a turian who knew they were going to make a sale would say anything, but Teela wanted to be there just in case someone got the idea to refuse to sell to a barefaced turian and a human. The Citadel wasn't exactly a place where barefaced turians went. At least not this part of the Citadel. Perhaps in the poorer sections where people cared less about race and colony paint. 

She took them to an affordable store where there were plenty of choices. It was a pretty large store so they didn't have to worry too much about overly helpful employees. A young turian female did approach them however. A respectful young woman at least. Teela accepted her help to get Tomas' clothing and shoe size so they could find exactly what they needed without having to try different sizes on.

"Alice, while we're here I am going to pick up a few things I need."

"Alright Miron, meet us at the front when you are done."

Teela hummed a turian tune while she held up clothes to Tomas' body. He still had a death grip on Alice's hand. Poor boy is probably scared Alice would leave him behind. 

"Alright young man, which color. Blue or Green?"

"Green."

"Ah, and it will bring out your eyes. Perfect!"

Such an adorable boy. Small too. Alice could carry him around like he weighed nothing. Teela sighed mentally. It was so sad to see kids that didn't get enough to eat. Hopefully with the proper nutrition he would grow strong. 

They helped the boy choose pajamas and undergarments as well as a few casual sets, then lastly, shoes. Teela would pick up a few things later in the week and have them sent over for him. A welcoming gift. One can never have too many grandmother type figures in their life. Her mandible twitched in amusement. It wasn't like her son was eager to start a family so she might as well enjoy spoiling Tomas.

"Thank you for your help, Mrs. Carglon."

"You are welcome, dear. Come by the store if you ever need a sitter."

"I will."

She watched all three make their way to the transit station, likely headed home. She couldn't wait to tell her sister about the latest development.


	55. Chapter 55

"Tyr, we're home!"

"We're in the guest room adding the top bunk, Alice." , Tyr called out. 

"I'll go see if they need help."

"Thanks, Miron."

Alice made her way to the laundry room to wash Tomas' blankets and new clothes. Tomas followed and watched, not speaking. Alice wasn't sure what to think of that. The entire time they were out he had clutched her hand tight. That broke her heart. He seemed like such a sweet kid. 

Once the sheets and some clothes were washing, Alice turned her attention to Tomas. "Are you feeling hungry?"

"A little, ma'am."

"You can call me Alice."

"Okay."

Alice hugged him, then just picked him up when he wrapped his arms around her neck. _He is so small._

"Let's go see if the guys got your bed done yet. Will you be okay sleeping on a top bunk?"

"Yes, but can I have a night light?"

"Sure, we will find you one." 

Alice stopped outside the bedroom door looking in on the mess of packaging. Tyr was just finishing putting the ladder on.

"Miron, test it."

Alice laughed at the look of shock on Miron's face. He did as his brother commanded though. When the top bunk held him easily without creaking or moving Tyr told him he could get down. 

"All done, Alice. What do you think, Tomas?"

Tomas lifted his head from the crook of Alice's neck to look at his new bed.

"It's perfect, sir."

Tyr smiled, quite happy with Tomas' reply. Alice was pleased with the result herself. The drawers in the lower bunk would hold his clothes until she could find him a dresser. They should have just bought the whole bed-set at one time, but who knew they would need this much bed space? Definitely not her. 

\--

_Dad,_

_So I'm a foster mom. Surprise! Just happened so don't start freaking out. Tyr is actually the licensed guardian. We took in a turian kid today and I thought you might like to hear it from me. It has been a busy, busy day. His name is Tomas and he is eleven. He is about a head shorter than what I figure an eleven year old should be at. C-Sec found him stuck in a vent. He is clanless and was homeless until Tyr officially became his guardian a few hours ago. Anyway, could you bring a nightlight by when you come. Don't snort, father. I know you will come because you will want to see Tomas. He is shy so don't expect much. Don't forget the nightlight. It needs to be something he can use in a top bunk of a bed. His favorite color is green._

_Love, Alice_

\----

"Beau! We have to go shopping, now!"

"What the hell, Dad! You don't burst in on someone when they are taking a shower!"

"Your sister is a foster mom to a homeless turian child. We have to go buy a nightlight."

"Give me the fucking towel!"

"Don't say 'fuck', Beau."

"Father, your daughter just made you a grandfather, granted it's by fostering a child and if it is like human fostering it could be temporary, and you want to talk about my cursing?"

"Get some fucking clothes on, Beau! We have to go!"

"Don't say 'fuck', Dad."


	56. Chapter 56

Tyr, with Tez and Miron's help, made a dish that Alice said was similar to chicken enchiladas. Once Tyr got both pans in the oven to bake, he began cleaning up so Alice could have space to cook. 

Tomas had been shadowing Alice everywhere. He was constantly making sure she was in his line of sight. Tyr thought Alice was trying to stay where Tomas could see her too. Poor kid. 

While Alice switched the laundry to the dryer and started a new load, Tyr tried to get to know Tomas. 

"How long have you been on your own before today?"

"Since I was almost ten."

"Have you been to school?"

"I was before my mother left me here. Sometimes I would read food menu's just so I don't forget how to read."

"Tomorrow while Alice goes to work I am going to take you to get a check-up at the doctor, then we will enroll you back into school."

Tyr saw Tomas' shoulders stiffen and his eyes fill with panic.

"We will go see Alice at work after that is done."

Tomas' shoulders relaxed again. It would take time to gain his trust. 

"Yes, Sir."

"You can call me Tyr."

Alice came back into the kitchen, grabbing a water on her way through.

"Kitchen is all yours, Alice."

She pressed her forehead to his and a kiss to his mandible before taking another drink. 

"What are you making?"

"Well, I am going to dig out my steam cooker and make steamed burgers for me, my brother, and my father. Probably some steamed vegetables too."

Tyr had no idea what that was but the look on her face said it was delicious. 

"If I time it right, all our food will be done at the same time."

Tyr and Tomas watched her work. A spice, garlic she called it, smelled pretty good. The vegetables didn't look very good but he doubted she would cook bad food. 

"Why are you making the meat patty so big?"

"It is fatty meat. It will shrink a lot. By the time it is done it will be the perfect size for the buns."

She made six large patties on the bottom tray and filled the top tray with mixed vegetables. The meat looked good, but Tyr would have to pass on the vegetables. 

Tyr excused himself when the door chimed. He smiled, his mandibles flickering, when he saw Tomas move in closer to Alice while she was washing her hands.


	57. Chapter 57

It would be a lie for Beau to say he wasn't excited about meeting Tomas. He was surprised by how excited he was. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying all this...was he? 

Beau greet Tyr, kindly, just like his father requested. He followed the man into the apartment for the second time that day, but this time the house smelled of dinner foods and the dining area had a larger table. 

When he rounded the corner to the kitchen what he saw was not what he was expecting and his heart clenched in his chest.

Alice was holding a child in her arms, rubbing her hand up and down the child's back. When his father told him the eleven year old was small, Beau had thought he meant skinny. But he was short too. He looked so fragile, especially in Alice's muscular arms. The boy was clutching her shirt, like he was afraid she would just vanish. 

\--

Nathaniel stopped to talk to Tyr while Beau headed towards the kitchen. Nathaniel was a little concerned by how much Alice's life had changed in the last three months. Tyr seemed to sense his unease.

"Tomas and Alice are already attached to each other. We've only had Tomas home a few hours and he hasn't let Alice leave his sight."

"Is this normal for turians?"

"I think it has to do with fear that Alice will abandon him like his mother did."

Alice could relate to the child then. Her own mother left her and her brother behind preferring a life of 'freedom'.

"He hasn't talked to me unless I've asked him a question. He is also a little nervous about Alice going to work in the morning."

\--

Alice sighed mentally as she hugged Tomas tight to her chest. She already loved the little guy. Tomas was the approximate size of a seven year old human child. 

Why did it seem like every time Tyr was home that things seemed to change drastically? They had only been together for maybe three months, but it felt a lot longer than that. In a good way of course. Alice couldn't picture her life without Tyr in it. Every glimpse into the future involved Tyr. 

"Would you like some juice, Tomas?"

"Yes, please."

\--

Beau took the turian cup from Alice, "I'll get it, Sis."

"Tomas, this is Beau, my brother."

"Hello, Sir."

Beau watched as Tomas peeked out at him from Alice's shoulder, his green eyes bright against his dark plates. Alice smiled, her eyes shining with happiness.

"You can call me Beau. Or Bear if you want."

"Okay."

"It's the purple jug, Beau."

Beau poured the juice while Alice put Tomas back down so she could check on the meals she had been cooking. 

"How about we sit at the bar here and we can watch Alice cook. Sound good?"

"Yes, Beau."

 _Weren't kids his age usually talking a mile a minute?_ Beau helped Tomas up on the stool where he sat drinking his juice quietly while watching Alice move about the kitchen.

\--

Nathaniel gasped quietly when he saw Beau helping the small child up on the stool. 

"Is that normal, Tyr, for an eleven year old to be this small?"

"It really depends on genetics, where he was raised, and nutrition. He also just recently turned eleven. I am taking him to a pediatrician in the morning."

Nathaniel turned his attention to Miron and Tez as they came in, taking in the bandages on their arms and a few scrapes on their faces.

"What happened to you boys?"

Miron flushed slightly, "A drunk driver tried to park inside the ward. We had drank a bit ourselves so our reaction time was somewhat delayed."

Ah. He was embarrassed. "Well, at least you both are all right."

After the boys found a spot on the couch and turned on the vid screen, Tyr and Nathaniel went into the kitchen so that Nathaniel could greet the newest resident. "Hi Tomas, my name is Nathaniel, but I go by Nate. I am Alice's father."

"Hello, Nate."

"It's nice to meet you, kiddo. Beau and I brought you a present."


	58. Chapter 58

Nathaniel placed the bag on the bar in front of Tomas, Tomas' eyes wide in delight. He opened the bag with Beau's help, pulling out a rechargeable, battery operated nightlight. But the part that excited Nathaniel was that this was one of the modernized versions of the older human nightlight that rotated while projecting images on the walls and ceiling, and it had four interchangeable screens. 

One screen was of a star cluster that was made of different shades of greens, yellows, and blues. The second was of a human ocean scene, including different colored fish. The third showed an earth mountain range in the background with a forrest lining the base. The last was supposed to look like you were under water. A green and blue ocean. 

"This is perfect, Dad. Thanks."

"Thank you, Nate."

"You're welcome! Let's go set it up in your bed."

Tomas looked at Alice, unsure. Nathaniel could tell he was torn between being excited and worried.

"Go on, I'll be in here finishing up our supper so we can eat."

Nathaniel performed a mental air punch when Tomas slipped off the stool and grabbed his hand. He would win the kid over with one little victory at a time.

\--

Alice was about to ask Beau a question when the dryer buzzed. _Perfect._ She got the bedding out of the dryer then handed them to Tyr. 

"Go make his bed so he can see what his night light looks like on his new bed."

Tomas had chosen an all green bed-set. The sheets a light green, the comforter a mess of different colored green blocks. Turians sure seemed to like colorful cloths.

She smiled when Beau followed to help. Or 'back-seat help'. Beau was good at that.

\--

Nathaniel was surprised when he walked into the spare room. It was a fairly large room, enough room for two people to comfortably share. Alice's weight bench had been dismantled, all the pieces and weights were nicely organized inside the open closet door. The fold-able bed he brought over was made up for use and pushed up against a wall, out of the way. The bunk bed was along another wall. There was still enough room for all three to move freely, but adding much more would begin to make it cramped.

The bunk bed had extra room added to each headboard. That would be the perfect place to put the nightlight.

Tyr and Beau had followed carrying Tomas' bedding. Nathaniel watched as both men made the bed for Tomas. 

Once the bed was made, Tyr looked to Tomas. "Why don't you go ask Alice for your pillows. Nate will wait for you."

Tomas took off to go find Alice. Nathaniel had to chuckle when Tomas disappeared down the hall. He was back minutes later with his pillows. 

After the pillows were tossed up at the head of the bed, Nathaniel stood behind Tomas as the child climbed up into the top bunk. He feared Tomas would have a hard time but it seemed the ladder was a little more heavy duty than a human made ladder. Tomas had no trouble climbing into his new bed.

Nathaniel helped Tomas set up his nightlight as Beau and Tyr talked quietly near the door. 

"Which one do you want to use tonight, Tomas?"

"The stars."

Nathaniel showed Tomas how to switch the screen, then turn it on. When Tomas placed it on the space the headboard provided, Beau flicked off the light.

"Wow!", Tomas breathed in awe.

 _Wow, indeed._ It was beautiful. It rotated slow enough to be relaxing, which was perfect. Nathaniel had feared it might rotate too fast. 

"Wow guys, good find! What do you think, Tomas?", Alice said as she walked into the room.

"It's perfect."

"How about we go eat some food, kiddo?"

Beau turned the light back on as Tomas turned the nightlight off. Nathaniel watched as the youngster climbed back off the bed and stood in front of Alice while she talked to Beau. Nathaniel watched as his daughter reached down and picked Tomas up without taking her eyes from Beau. Tomas wrapped his arms around her neck, his legs around her waist, and buried his face in her neck. 

How long had it been since that child had been hugged before today?

\-----  
Inspiration for the star cluster projection: http://images.nationalgeographic.com/wpf/media-live/photos/000/281/overrides/space118-wise_28173_600x450.jpg


	59. Chapter 59

By the time Alice finally got Tomas to sleep she was exhausted. It had been an emotionally draining day. She collapsed into bed face first as Tyr walked through the bedroom door. She heard his rumbling laughter as he pulled his shirt off.

"Long day, Alice?"

She groaned. "Yes and how are you not falling over? You had less sleep than I did."

"I'm not sure. A lot of excitement I guess."

Alice hummed. "It really has been quite a day. Your sister popping in, then her breakdown, the boys getting scratched up, Tomas, shopping, shopping, and more shopping."

Tyr crawled in next to her, "Was it too much for you?"

She thought about it. "No. It really wasn't a difficult day, just an emotionally draining one."

"We can both agree on that."

Alice rolled over to face Tyr, "How long do you think Tomas will stay here?"

"Well...do you want him to be placed elsewhere after a certain amount of time?"

"What? No, I meant will they move him from here to somewhere else?"

"No, not until I request it."

Alice sighed in relief. "He's a good kid. Why would any mother just abandon their child like that?"

Tyr pressed forehead to hers, "I don't know. But he's safe now."

"Yeah. Yeah, he is."

She was surprised by the strength of her emotions for the child. 

"Alice, I can request us to be temporary guardians if you would like. I know it is a lot to ask from you, especially since we haven't been together that long."

"Let's see how it goes first. I am too tired to try and figure all this out tonight."

"Sounds good."

She sighed out loud when he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. The light in the hall was a little distracting but she wanted Tomas to be able to get to the bathroom in the middle of the night. He would likely wake disoriented. 

Her eyes grow heavy when Tyr runs a talon back and forth over her shoulder. Her last thought as she drifts to sleep was that she really like the smell of marshmellows.

\--

She woke confused when the bed shifted in front of her. Tyr was spooned at her back. It took her several moments to her to understand what she was seeing. 

"Tomas?", she whispered, her voice scratchy from sleep. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared. Can I sleep with you for a little bit?"

Alice held her arms out for him to climb in. "Why are you scared?"

"The night noises aren't the same."

 _Of course._ Alice should have thought of that. Tomas would be on edge until he adjusted to his new surroundings. The noises the appliances made, the way the apartment 'settled'...it had to have been startling for him. 

\--

Tomas lay facing Alice, his head tucked under chin and using her arm as a pillow when Tyr woke the following morning. He took a holo with his omnitool and sent it to Nathaniel. 

Tyr hadn't realized how much he wanted a child with her until this moment. _Spirits, she is breath-taking._ That would definitely be too much too soon. Even by turian standards. 

Tyr had an overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around them both but he didn't want to wake them. Alice had about twenty minutes before she had to be up so Tyr thought he would attempt to make her coffee this morning. 

-

After reading the direction on the container for the third time, Tyr thought he would have better luck trying to swim. 

"What kind of scooper?", he mumbled out loud.

Thankfully, Tez chose that moment to come into the kitchen, likely to make some warm drink for the turians.

"She used this to scoop the stuff into this thing. But you have to put this type of filter into it first."

"Thank you." 

His shoulders relaxed as he followed Tez's instructions. He hadn't realized he had tensed. He snorts aloud earning an questioning look from Tez. Tyr shook his head and Tez went back to making their pot of komi. _I can't believe I got stressed over coffee instructions._ He just wanted to get it right. Tyr carefully measured the water and coffee before he turned it on to brew. He hoped she approved. 

Tez finished making theirs when he began looking around confused.

"What?" , Tyr asked giving Tez an amused look. 

"Tomas isn't up with you? He wasn't in his bed, I checked before I came in here."

"He crawled into our bed sometime last night."

Tez's mandibles twitched in amusement. 

\-----  
komi = turian equivalent of coffee


	60. Chapter 60

Alice woke immediately when her alarm began its soft beeping. She was glad this alarm started quiet before gradually getting louder. Loud noises did not start her day off well. She shut it off before noticing it had awakened Tomas as well. 

"Morning, kiddo."

"Good morning, Alice"

She gave him a hug, "Let's get up and start our day."

He looked up at her, his voice quiet, "I don't want to go to the doctor. Can't I stay with you?"

Alice hugged him close, her heart aching, "You have to go or we won't be allowed to keep you here. It's the same with going to school."

"I don't want to leave!", he whispered, clutching her tight.

"I don't want you to leave either, so you will have to go with Tyr today. He will bring you by my work after you two get everything done."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Tomas."

-

Alice sent Tomas off to shower and dress so she could do the same. When she entered her closet to grab her work uniform she came face to face with organization and color coordination.

"What the hell?"

It had been normal yesterday morning. 

Her shirts were all on her side of the closet, on the top rack. Her work tank tops came first. Then her regular tank tops, then t-shirts, and lastly long sleeved. Each grouped together by style then color. On the bottom rack, her work pants were first, then jeans, and last were her dress pants. 

In the space she shared with Tyr at the back of the closet, meant for clothing too long to be placed on the other racks, was her dress. All alone. 

Tyr took up the left side of the closet.

She grabbed the clothes she needed before giving the closet one last confused look. She would have to ask Tyr later.

-

Twenty minutes later she found Tomas and Tyr at the kitchen bar eating breakfast. The older boys were on the couch laughing about something on the news while they ate their breakfasts. Alice decided a simple bowl of cereal and a side of fruit would be perfect this morning. She ate quietly while she scanned her to-do list. It looked to be a pretty quiet day at work which brought her relief. The last two days had been packed full. The lull would be nice. 

Tomas, so far, had been great in fifteen hours he had been there, but Alice knew there would be more work to come. A lot of work. With Tyr here it wouldn't be so bad but he would have to ship out again. Alice was feeling stretched thin at the moment. It was a lot to take in. Her life had changed so much in the last three months. She loved Tyr, but she wonders if she is taking too much on at once. Alice knew next to nothing about raising children and even less about raising non-human children.


	61. Chapter 61

Tyr watches Alice eating her cereal over the sink. She is quiet, her shoulder tense, and lost in thought. His heart clenches a little bit, thinking he may have asked too much this time. He continues eating even though he no longer tastes it. 

When he finishes he notices the seat next to him vacant. Tyr had been so lost in though, he had missed Tomas getting up to place his bowl in the sink. Alice places her now empty bowl in the sink next to Tomas'. Tyr watches as Alice adjusts the collar of Tomas' green shirt before she grabs a clean rag and wipes his mouth and mandibles off. 

"Did you get full?"

"Yes. Tyr makes good food."

Tyr smiled at that, his mandibles spread wide. The soft, loving look Alice gives him warms his heart. 

"Good. Now go watch some news with the boys while you wait for Tyr to finish."

Tyr gave Tomas' shoulder a light squeeze as he walked by before Tyr got up to put his bowl in the sink.

After setting his bowl in the sink he wrapped his arms around her from behind, burying his face in her neck. He loved the way she smelled. Sweet but not overly so. 

"You made me coffee?"

He nipped her shoulder before answering, getting a shudder in return. 

"I did. I hope it tastes good."

"And you were up before me? I'm impressed!"

He nips her again playfully, "I can be pretty impressive when I set my mind to it, Mrs. Birklun. Plus, Tomas' appointment is the first one of the day."

"I always like being first in the doctor's office."

Tyr released her when his omnitool went off signalling it was time to go. 

"We will be by your work sometime after lunch."

"Okay, sounds good. Be careful."

"We will, you be careful. No headbutting."

"Yes, sir"

He laughs when she salutes him before he pulls her into a hug, brushing his forehead against hers. He holds her face gently as he places kisses on her forehead, brow, nose, and lips. He feels his ego swell at the dazed look in her eyes. 

"Tomas, we are about to leave."

Tomas runs in the kitchen flinging himself into Alice's arms, pulling a surprised laugh from her. 

"I will see you after lunch, okay?"

"Okay."

Tyr can't help the love he feels when Alice squeezes Tomas to her. Tyr is sure that there was a ridiculous smile on his face when he sees Tomas press his forehead to Alice's temple. _Those two already love each other._


	62. Chapter 62

"Tomas Quintar?"

Tyr and Tomas stood to follow the nurse to the doctor's office. Tomas was nervous, clutching Tyr's hand tight the entire time. Tyr made sure to keep him close, with a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner he saw Alice use the night before. 

The doctor was already in the office when they were escorted inside. Tyr was glad, he didn't want to have to wait long to get this done. He still had an appointment with the school to get to. 

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Drackess. C-Sec sent over the information, Mr. Birklun. What we are going to do today is a normal well-child exam. We need to prick a talon to run a few tests on a few drops of blood. Then we will see if there is anything extra Tomas will need."

\--

Alon Drackess looked up from his terminal to look at the child in question. He was small for his age but he was due a growth spurt soon. The child was also scared and clinging to Mr. Birklun like his life depended on it. 

"Mr. Birklun, why don't you put Tomas on the scale there and press that button."

Alon stood with a datapad as the pair did as he asked. Once Mr. Birklun read off the weight Alon had them move to the wall to measure height. 

"Good, now Tomas, stand straight, put your feet all the way to the wall. Perfect!"

Alon typed down the measurements as he sit back down in front of his terminal. 

"If you will look here it will show a graph. This is going to be our chart to watch how you are growing, Tomas. We will check again in three months. Right now Tomas is in the tenth percentile for his height, and is in the one percentile for his weight. What I am going to do is have my nurse draw some blood to run a few tests. These tests will tell me if his height is hereditary or malnutrition. It will also tell me what vitamins and proteins he needs. We are going to do this instead of the talon prick." Alon called his nurse in to draw the blood. "Mr. Birklun why don't you move Tomas to the bed and pull the chair next to it. I am going to want to do a quick exam after my nurse draws the blood."

Tomas clutches Mr. Birklun's hand tight as the nurse draws the blood. Alon prefers the less invasive finger prick but with the amount of tests he needs ran, they needed more blood. 

After the nurse leaves he grabs a paper robe from a drawer, "Strip down to your underwear and put this on, opening in the back." He closes the privacy curtain around the two and leaves the room to give them a little more privacy. 

He uses the time to refresh his komi and send his date a confirmation on the time they were to meet. He looked forward to seeing her again tonight. Alon waits a few more minutes before heading back to his office. He knocks before he enters. 

"This won't take long Tomas."

He starts at Tomas' feet, checking the toes and nails. Then to the ankle joints and knees. "Lay down please." He presses on Tomas' waist making sure the child's stomach is processing food. After feeling no hardness he moves on to the hands, elbows, and shoulders. All joints seem to be moving normally. After making sure there are no abnormalities in Tomas' neck, Alon grabs a small light. Ear canals, clean; Nostrils, normal; Teeth, not bad; Tongue, healthy; Throat, healthy color; And last, the eyes which dilate as they should. 

Overall the child is extremely lucky to be as healthy as he is. 

"We are done. Once you are dressed we can talk for a few minutes then you can be on your way."

Alon adds everything into Tomas' file. He sips on his komi while he waits for Tomas to finish dressing.


	63. Chapter 63

Tyr adjusts the collar on Tomas' shirt before he helps him down off of the medical bed. Dr. Drackess was sipping his komi when Try and Tomas sat down in the chairs near his desk.

"Overall, Mr. Birklun, Tomas is in good shape. There is some malnutrition noticeable in the growth of his talons and he will need to see a dentist for a more thorough look, but other than that, he's looks good."

"That's a relief."

"I imagine. I will call as soon as we get the test results in. It will be a day or two. Until then just make sure he eats well. Don't hesitate to call my office if he starts experiencing stomach pain or if you have any questions."

"Of course, thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome. Have a nice day. Goodbye, Tomas."

"Goodbye, Doctor."

Tyr felt great after they left the doctor's office. He hadn't realized he had been that worried about it. 

\---

"The placement testing will take two hours. This will enable us to give Tomas the education he needs."

"And what does that mean exactly?"

"It means that if he is at a lower grade level in math, then he will go to a class for that level. If he is a higher grade level in reading and spelling, he will go to a class with that level. Each subject will determine what grade level he needs to start from. The classes have a mixture of ages."

"That sounds perfect."

"We try to make it easier for each child to learn at their own pace. Some kids require a little more help than others. This system is in the experimental stages, but we have already seen an improvement in scores."

\--

Narena Sonag made sure Mr. Birklun was near Tomas as he began his test. It seemed the child was worried that his guardian would leave him behind. This was Narena's third year as this schools guidance counselor. The transformation from the normal school program to the experimental program was amazing to watch. The children seemed much happier and their end-of-year testing scores had improved. Not by much, but it was something. If they continued to improve, Narena thought the turian school system would be gradually overhauled everywhere. 

Two hours later she collected Tomas' completed test with promises to have the results by the end of the day. "Until then, here is a list of school supplies Tomas will need."

"Thank you, Ms. Sonag."

Narena hoped Tomas found an enjoyable and comfortable place here.


	64. Chapter 64

"Alice! I brought lunch come on."

Alice locked the front door, putting up her 'Out to Lunch' sign. It was pretty old fashioned but Mr. Tiron, kind business man that he was, said it gave it a small town feel when she put the sign up, and Mr. Tiron was all about making his businesses have a more personal touch. 

They had tried to bring an employee over to cover Alice while she went on break, but the customers had not liked that idea. The employee flourished at Rodam Expedition's, but not so much at Etarn's Weapon Stop. Bellom was great at describing the lay of the land, atmospheric conditions, and gravity. He was terrible at anything that had to do with weapons. The day he had taken over for Alice must have been the longest hour of his life. Alice still felt bad for the salarian. 

Alice followed Sigi back into the stockroom, near the door to the four-lane range, to a table already set up with food.

"Oh, a cheeseburger, fries, _and_ a shake? Who died?"

"No one died, Alice. I just thought you looked stressed this morning."

"Maybe a little."

"Tell me what's up."

And so Alice began. She trusted Sigi to keep this to herself and to offer insights that Alice couldn't see. 

"We brought home a kid last night to foster. I am concerned that it is moving too fast. For humans, even after a year it would be a little soon to bring kids into the picture. He's a good kid. I know he isn't so small he can't take care of himself or tell me what he needs, but I just...I don't know. I don't know why I am feeling stressed about it. I told Tyr I would think about it before he has the status changed to temporary. And to top the insanity of the last day, my entire closet was organized this morning and I forgot to ask Tyr about it. Color coded and organized by type." 

Alice took a big bite of her burger, chewing slowly to enjoy the taste. 

"Have you talked to your father?"

"Not yet."

They eat in silence for a few minutes before Sigi speaks.

"I would ask your father first, in fact send him a message as soon as I leave. About the organization..." Alice looked up at the humor in her friends voice. "That is Tyr's way of showing that he knows he asked a lot from you. Turians try to organize anything that is important to their mate in an attempt to ease a transition or stress. He is helping by making it easier to find the clothes you need. Don't be surprised if you get home and find the food in the cabinets organized too."

"Huh."

Alice sat in stunned silence. He must have done it last night while she and Tomas were on the couch watching a vid. That was actually really sweet. She had been so wrapped up in herself this morning that she hadn't even noticed that he was concerned. 

With some weight lifted from her shoulders, she enjoyed the rest of her lunch with Sigi, both laughing and gossiping like teenagers. Alice was sure she saw the flash of Etarn's omnitool. The man really liked to take holos. Perhaps he was just catching up on all the years he'd missed with Sigi.


	65. Chapter 65

1301: Dad?

[1304: Yes, my little wolf.]

_Alice laughed. She was far from little._

1304: I need some advice.

[1304: I'll do my best.]

1305: By human standards, adding a child to a 3 month old/new relationship is practically non-existent and probably relationship suicide. By turian standards, bringing in a foster child is normal and considered a licensed turians duty to care for a homeless turian.

[1306: And what do your standards say?]

1306: Even if I wasn't in a relationship with Tyr, I wouldn't have been able to leave that child there. He would have likely ended up on the streets again.

[1307: So what you are saying is that either way, you would be caring for a turian child.]

_Huh. So simple when you put it like that._

1307: Yes.

[1307: So what advice do you need?]

1307: Am I moving too fast? Can a human raise a turian?

[1308: Only you can answer those questions, Wolf. But while you are soul-searching I want you to do me a favor.]

_She felt a little disheartened by his lack of answers._

1308: Of course, Dad.

[1309: While you are looking for the answers to your questions, I want you to stop looking at human or turian standards. They can't help you here. You need to look inside yourself to find whether or not this direction in your life _feels_ right, and if it is what you want.

1310: Dad, that is the same advice you gave me when I wanted to join the Alliance.

[1310: It helped you make a life changing decision then didn't it?]

1310: Yeah, it did.

[1311: It is the same advice I use for every decision in my life. I have no regrets.]

1311: Thanks, Dad.

[1312: You're welcome. Love you!]

1312: I love you too.

Alice sighed when she closed her omnitool. This wasn't something she was going to be able to answer right away. She would just enjoy one day at a time and see what time told her.


	66. Chapter 66

"Tyr?"

They were walking through a human ward on their way to Zakera ward. Tyr thought they could both use a walk after having to sit for two hours. They did have lunch, but that hadn't taken very long and Tyr was still a little stiff. 

"Yes?"

"What kind of plant is that?"

Tyr looked to where Tomas was pointing. It took a moment but once it clicked he smiled, his mandibles spread wide. 

"Come on, we can ask." 

As soon as they entered the small store they were assaulted with a variety of scents. 

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am. We were wondering what kind of plant this was in your window display?"

The elderly woman smiled, "That is a lily. Longiflorum - Asiatic Lily to be more precise."

"There are different types?"

"Why, yes! Hybrids, originals...I could talk for days!"

Tyr was surprised. He looked down at Tomas when the young turian tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"Can we get one for Alice?"

How could Tyr say no when he knew lilies were Alice's favorite. "Can we purchase single lilies or do we need to purchase a whole bouquet?"

"I sell single flowers as well. Would you like a small vase to put them in?"

"Yes please."

"Okay", the woman smiled gently, "Go ahead and choose the color you would like and meet me at the counter."

Tyr felt a little overwhelmed at his choices, Tomas however chose a white one quite quickly. The flower hadn't opened yet so Alice would be able to enjoy when it bloomed. Tyr chose a deep red color. It was pretty, and he hoped it would be even more beautiful when it opened. 

The woman at the counter smiled as she placed the flowers in a small see-through vase filled with water. She gave them a few packets and instruction after Tyr paid for the purchase. 

"Your lady will love these! Now be careful young man, so the water doesn't spill out."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You two have a nice day."

Tyr couldn't help smiling when Tomas smiled up at him. His little mandibles spread wide, teeth showing. This was definitely a good idea. They didn't even get very many odd looks as the two turians carried human flowers through a human ward.


	67. Chapter 67

"Retirement is boring, Alice. That is why I come here at least once a week."

"Perhaps you should go on a vacation then, or take up teaching."

The general snorted, "Me? Teach?"

Alice smiled at the older turian, "Yes, you! Mr. Tiron is looking for someone to teach his afternoon weapons safety course."

"I'll give it some thought. I must go, a late lunch with the Councilor. Thankfully it isn't business."

"Have a good day, sir."

Alice couldn't hold back a chuckle after he left. General Oraka wasn't very good with the whole retirement thing. He was here every morning they got in a new shipment and if there was no shipment that week, he still came in because he was 'passing through'. He needed something to do. Alice hoped he found something of interest.

She looked up when the door chimed again, her heart filling with joy when she saw Tyr and Tomas enter. Her throat tight with emotion when Tomas set a small vase with two flowers in front of her, his mandibles fluttering and his already dark plates darkening more along his neck. 

"For me?"

Tomas nodded, still not speaking. She rounded the counter to give him a hug. 

"We were walking through a human ward and Tomas saw these in a window display. He wanted to bring you one."

"They are beautiful, thank you."

Alice picked Tomas up and hugged him close, placing a kiss on top of his head. A human gesture. While Tomas had his head buried in the crook of her neck, she thanked Tyr with a brush on his forehead and a kiss. 

She smiled up at his warm, gold eyes, "Thank you for organizing my closet."

His eyes widened in surprise, his mandibles fluttered nervously, "I asked a lot from you yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm still taking it in. Let me get used to it before we talk about it, okay?"

"Okay."

Tyr pressed his forehead against hers again, running a talon over her cheek. She felt so full in that moment. Calm, loved, and happy. She let the feeling run through her, a small smile playing on her lips.

This time Alice _heard_ the click of Mr. Tiron's omnitool as he took a holo. She pretended not to, choosing to enjoy this moment instead. She would likely have a copy by the end of the day anyway.

They pulled apart when the door chimed as a costumer entered. The turian that entered was kind enough to pretend she hadn't seen anything. 

"We have to go get some school supplies. I will fill you in on everything once we are all at home tonight."

"Sounds good."

She gave Tomas one more squeeze before she put him down, "Are you excited about school?"

"A little bit, but mostly nervous."

"You will do great." 

They said their goodbyes and Alice went back to work. She moved her flowers closer to the terminal so she could have her counter space. They were beautiful and the scent was light which was perfect for her turian customers. 

"Was that your mate?" The turian female approached the counter. She was about Alice's height and looked to be a soldier or at least in a somewhat physically demanding job.

"Yes."

"And the child?"

Alice raised an eyebrow, "A foster child. Why?"

The female held her hands out, "I mean no offense. I have never been off Palaven before now. Well unless you my count military tours, but this is my first time out of our homeworld system. I just thought it was odd for a turian to have a human mate, and for the human to take in a barefaced child."

Ah. A young turian confused by the rumors about humanity compared to real humans. At least she seemed kind enough, and young enough for old prejudices not to think for her. 

"Not all humans are as the rumors make us sound. If you think about it, all humans are barefaced. We see children as children, no matter the skin color or colony paint."

"That makes sense. But what about having a turian mate?"

"If you notice, most human women are small or slender. I have met very few who have the muscular structure I do, and those few were while I served in the Alliance. Outside of the military, human men find me intimidating. Turian men...not so much."

Chapter 68


	68. Chapter 68

"So you're a xenophile?"

Alice laughed, "No, but if you said that to another human they might take offense."

"Oh! I didn't mean to sound like that. Spirits, they should teach us how to talk to other species."

"It's okay. Just try not to throw xenophile or xenophobe out in conversations. There _is_ a big gray area in between those two."

"I guess so." 

"Try to look at it as seeing people first as opposed to seeing species first."

The turian nodded, "That I can do."

"Well then, welcome to the gray area." Alice smiled. "What's your name?"

"Nolir Pison. And yours?"

"Alice Tiger. Nice to meet you."

"You too! I was wondering if you could help me..."

Alice interrupted, "You got your weapon's allowance pay and you are wondering if we do the Hierarchy discount and if we are selling the weapons line?"

"Yes!"

"We do. Let me show you what the Hierarchy has approved for their military."

Alice showed the young turian a wide range of weapons, describing them in detail. The Alliance did a clothing allowance once a year to buy a couple new uniforms, but they didn't give credits for weaponry. Alice had paid for her claymore out of her own pocket and it hadn't been cheap.

The Hierarchy Weapon Allowance allowed for one basic weapon and one basic mod. Basic meaning the lowest grade. Weapons could be upgraded in the armory of their ships, or by purchasing extra upgrades and mods out of their own pocket. Nolir chose a Talon heavy pistol and a high caliber barrel. It would be a big difference compared to the standard issue pistol she was using now. Her standard issue pistol would be recycled. 

"Now I just need your Hierarchy credentials and we can make it official."

Nolir handed over her military card allowing Alice to scan it. 

"You are all set, Nolir." Alice allowed the young woman to inspect and close her own weapon case. 

"Thank you, Alice! Don't be surprised if a few more of us show up today. This is the first time a lot of us have been on the Citadel and we found out quick that there aren't many weapon stores that are approved for Hierarchy distribution."

"That is because it is really strict and a lot of business owners don't want to be surrounded by more regulations. It is a lot of work to keep up with. And you are welcome!"

It looked like Alice would have a busy afternoon.

_To: Etarn Tiron  
From: Alice Tiger_

_Sir,_

_It looks like we will have an influx in Hierarchy sales. I just had a sale using the HWA (Hierarchy Weapons Allowance). Did we get the shipment of arms in yet?_

_-Alice  
\----_

_To: Alice Tiger  
From: Etarn Tiron_

_Alice,_

_We should get them in this evening. The next few days will likely be very busy for you, please let me know if you need an extra hand. Bellom can check people out while you help them choose the weapon they want. He says that he will help so long as he isn't expected to answer questions. I think he still may be a little traumatized from last time._

_Perhaps you can talk General Oraka into helping out. I will find someone to run the weapons counter in the range. I will have a list in the morning for the weapons and mods that will be available for testing._

_-Etarn_  
\----

Alice laughed, she would have to get Bellom some sweet confections as a thank you. And perhaps she could talk an old, bored general into helping.

_General Oraka,_

_If you find yourself bored or in the neighborhood sometime in the next two to three days, I would welcome help with arming turian soldiers that just recieved their HWA._

_-Alice Tiger_


	69. Chapter 69

When Alice got home that evening, the house was filled with smells of dinner. 

"Alice!"

"Hey, little guy!"

Alice couldn't hold back her grin when Tomas ran down the hall and flung himself at her. 

"Honey, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!", Tyr called back. 

Alice followed the smells. Some were unfamiliar but she could swear she smells spaghetti sauce. When she rounded the corner she nearly dropped Tomas in shock. There was Tyr in a turian apron that read _'Nuzzle the Cook!'_ , stirring something in a small sauce pan as he read a datapad. She set Tomas down on a stool, nuzzling his temple, before she moved to Tyr and did as the apron demanded, unable to resist. 

"Welcome home.", Tyr set the datapad down and wrapped the arm around her.

"Thank you. Glad to be home."

She kissed him again before looking down at what he was stirring.

"Is that spaghetti sauce?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes it is. I am pretty sure I timed it all correctly. Is that how noodles are supposed to look?"

"Yes." 

Alice was taken back by the gesture. She buried her face in his neck whispering a thank you before she kissed him on the mandible.

"You're welcome. Your father made the sauce and dropped it off. He said it was one of your favorites and he told me how to warm the bread and cook the noodles."

"Thank you, Mr. Tiger."

"Anything for you, Mrs. Birklun."  
\--

They all sat down to eat, Alice at the head of the table, Tomas in a chair next to her, Miron in the chair next to Tomas, Tyr sat on the bench closest to Alice, and Tez sat next to him. Alice didn't feel like the only human among turians, in fact, it just felt like a normal family dinner. Everyone talking, laughing, and eating. It was relaxing after a long day. This was the thing she missed the most when she moved away from home. 

She would miss the boys when they shipped back out, they brought in an energizing atmosphere. Tyr was calming. It would be interesting to see how Tomas fit into the puzzle. 

Alice pressed a bare foot up against Tyr's foot. He smirked at her but she chose to ignore it. When he moved his foot a little closer to her, it was her turn to smirk. He was such a flirt. 

When they finished eating, Miron and Tez volunteered to wash the dishes. Alice had a dishwasher but it was small. It would fit their plates and silverware, but not the pans used to cook in. She hardly used her dishwasher, especially since it had been just her for a long time. She would use it when she had company though and she had been grateful for it then just as she had been when they had so many people over for breakfast yesterday.

Tyr filled Alice in on the doctor visit and school testing. Then he explained how the new learning system worked. 

"He is a little behind in everything. Reading is his best subject, while math is his worst. He starts school in the morning and we picked up all his school supplies today, so he should be all set. We can take him in the morning so I can show you where his school is and you can mark it on your map. The guidance counselor said that the asari transport driver can walk Tomas to the store after school."

"That is perfect, I was concerned about that. Actually it all works out pretty well since he starts school before I need to open the store. I will just need to get up thirty minutes earlier." 

Tyr transferred the information from his omnitool to hers. The information that had been sent over was detailed, showing where the stops were for school transports and the name of each transport driver for each route. Alice wanted to meet Tomas' teachers as well. Everything seemed to work around her work schedule and she doubted Mr. Tiron would object to her having Tomas there when there after school and when there was a school break.


	70. Chapter 70

They fall asleep quickly that night after having a busy day. Tomas crawled into their bed again, later in the night this time. Alice hopes he will get used to having his own bed soon. They sleep peacefully until the alarm wakes them. 

"I don't want to go to school.", Tomas whispers.

"I know, but an education is important."

Alice sends Tomas off to shower and dress for school so she can shower and dress for work. 

"I'll be in there soon to make you breakfast.", Tyr calls after him.

-

Tyr joins Alice in the shower making sure she is well sated, both clinging to each other as they peak, before he dresses to go make Tomas' breakfast.

-

When Alice enters the kitchen, Tez and Miron are laughing at Tyr because he smells like a girl. They cough, their necks flushing a shade darker when they realize Alice smells of the same scented soap. 

The boys help get Tomas in his seat with his breakfast as soon as Tyr finishes it. 

"I forgot to tell you yesterday that my coffee was delicious."

"Spirits I'm glad. I had forgot about that."

Alice checks her messages while she sips her coffee:

_Alice,_

_I will be there, you know, if I'm in the neighborhood._

_Oraka  
-_

_Cute holo of you and Tomas, Wolf. Beau added it to the frame that changes pictures. He needs more frames. Love, Dad._

_-_

_To: Alice Tiger  
From: Etarn Tiron_

_Alice,_

_Here are some holos I have taken over the last several weeks.  
Download Attachment?_

_Etarn Tiron_

_-_

_I find it insanely scary when my date/boyfriend? (not sure yet) recognized your charge in some holos my father sent me last night. He was Tomas' doctor yesterday. Small freaking world! -Sigi_  
\--------

She downloaded the holos to view them, snorting when she found the one of her and Sigi eating lunch yesterday. Alice added it to an empty frame hanging on the dining room wall. She had several hanging there. Technically they weren't empty. They still had the stock photo that came with the frame when she bought them a long time ago. She flipped through a few more holos before she came to the one of her, Tomas, and Tyr that Mr. Tiron had taken yesterday. She loaded that one into the largest frame before she sent copies to Tyr and her father. She noticed the other smaller frames and decided that she would just fill those with holos too while she was at it. So she added the holo of her and Tyr at the military function, one of her, Sigi, and Etarn, one of her, Beau, and her father, and lastly, one of Tyr, Sigi, and their squad. She would need to get some holos of his family to put around the apartment too. 

Alice decided she liked the collage of frames filled with family and friends far better than when they were using the stock photos of flowers.

"I like it.", Tyr said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "This was just yesterday?"

"Yes. We need some of your family too."

"I'll ask around. We should get going if you're ready."

"I'm all set."


	71. Chapter 71

"Mrs. Birklun? I'm Narena Sonag, the schools guidance counselor."

Alice raised her brow at Tyr.

"Actually, Ms. Sonag, Alice and I aren't married. She doesn't mind going by Mrs. Birklun, but I just wanted you to be aware."

"Oh! Okay. My apologies for the mistake. When you said mate I just assumed..."

"We live together and Alice will be Tomas' caregiver while I am working."

"And you are sure you don't mind going by Mrs. Birklun?"

Alice smiled, "No I don't mind, but officially it is Alice Tiger. That is the name that should be on all the paperwork."

"You know, I didn't even look."  
-

Ms. Sonag showed them around the school and allowed Alice to meet all of Tomas's teachers. After the tour, the counselor took them to her office to sign the last of the paperwork.

"This is who will be bringing your child to Etarn's Weapon's Stop in Zakera Ward, level 28. You should know that we do not tolerate racism of any sort here and that we have several non-painted turian children, and several asari of different ages going to school here. They fit in well and we are always monitoring the halls, restrooms, and lunch room."

"That is a relief to know."

"I also need some emergency contacts and those allowed to pick Tomas up from school."

Alice filled in the information as requested, double checking to make sure she got them right.

"Fantastic, now we are all set for Tomas. We will walk him to his first class and I will take him in."

Alice was nervous. When they stopped outside Tomas' homeroom, Ms. Sonag stepped away to give them some privacy.

"Here we are kiddo."

"What if they don't like me?"

"They will. Ms. Sonag is going to help you get familiar with your school. Don't go home with anyone that isn't our family. Your transport driver will bring you to my work after school where I will be waiting for you, okay?"

"Okay."

Alice hugged him tight before she let Tyr in to give him a hug. Then she hugged Tomas again just because. Ms. Sonag walked back up at that moment and Tyr wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulders after she released Tomas.

"Mr. and Mrs. Birklun, we will take good care of your child. If I have any questions or concerns I will call you right away."

Alice watched as Ms. Sonag took Tomas into the classroom, the door closing quietly behind them.

"Come on, Alice. I will take a transport with you to work."

She nodded, unable to speak as she let Tyr guide her out of the building. She was trying to control and understand the emotions she was feeling. Fear, heartache, and worry.


	72. Chapter 72

Tyr dropped Alice off at the transport on level twenty-eight but she remained distracted as she said her goodbyes. Tyr was worried about her. He didn't have enough experience with humans to understand what she was upset about. So...he called her father as soon as Miron and Tez left the apartment.

[Tyr? What's wrong?]

"I was hoping you could tell me, Sir. Alice seemed upset this morning and I don't understand why."

[What happened this morning?]

"We took Tomas to school. The guidance counselor gave Alice a tour after she requested meeting Tomas' teachers. Then we signed some paperwork and told Tomas goodbye. She was upset after that. She seemed nervous about the school but I don't understand why she would be upset with it."

[I see. Your sister is the oldest of your siblings?]

"Yes."

[How did your mother react when she sent your sister off to school the first time, do you remember?]

"I do not remember."

[I would say that Alice is reacting in a maternal sort of way. When I dropped Beau and Alice off to school for the first time, I was heartbroken. Not just because they were growing but because it was out of my control. I couldn't watch over them when they were at school. Alice is likely feeling that right now. She was fine yesterday because Tomas was with you, but today Tomas is with strangers she doesn't know or trust.]

"I see."

[I can check in on her after I've finished my breakfast.]

"I would appreciate that, Sir."

[You love my daughter, Tyr?]

"Very much, Sir."

[Good. I'll take her a snack later and talk with her.]

"Thank you."

Tyr released a sigh of relief. Could it be something so simple? Tyr had been worried that he did or said something wrong. He really hoped that wasn't the case. 

\---

Tyr dialed up his parent's comm code. Time to check in. 

[Tyr! You look good, Son!]

"Thanks, Dad. How are you guys?"

[We are good. Nice weather right now too.]

_His father always mentioned the weather._

"Listen, I wanted to update you on everything that's happened in the last few days."

[Oh? You and Alice are doing good I hope.]

"We're fine. But I have asked a lot from her in the last few days which is why I am going to ask you to wait a while to come visit."

[We were looking forward to it though.]

"I know Dad, but Alice needs time to adjust to everything that's happened."

[Your mother is here, but she is dressing, so go on.]

"Two days ago someone tried to park a car inside the ward. Miron and his squadmates were injured...."

[ _Oh my goodness!..._

Let him finish, dear.]

"Minor injuries, just scratches..."

[ _Thank the spirits!_

See, we would've received a call otherwise.]

_Tyr resisted the urge to place his head in his hands._

"Alice allowed me to bring home a homeless child..."

[ _What do you mean 'allowed'?_ ]


	73. Chapter 73

"I mean that Alice is human. Humans have foster parenting but they are assigned children by their region. It is not the same for them as it is for us."

[Go on.]

_His father...always levelheaded. For that Tyr was thankful._

"We brought the child home two days ago, he is extremely attached to Alice already. Yesterday we had a doctor's appointment then a meeting at the school. He is in school now. I wanted to call and tell you myself before I sent you these holos."

_Tyr sent over the holos of Alice and Tomas sleeping, his parents -mostly his mother- fawning over it. Next he sent the one of Alice, Tomas, and Tyr._

[He is adorable!]

"Yes, he is. He is eleven and his favorite color is green. His mother is or was barefaced and abandoned him at the Citadel about a year ago. He was rescued two days ago out of a vent he got stuck in."

[ _Oh, that poor boy!_ ]

"Like I was saying earlier, I've asked a lot from Alice in the short time we've been together. Humans are slower in their relationships. Let me help my mate adjust to this change before I ask her to meet you."

[We understand, Son. Even by turian standards it would be a bit fast.]

"Thank you."

[Mia is on the Citadel for a while, have you seen her yet?]

_Tyr considered mentioning their talk, but he quickly dismissed it. It was Mia's information to keep or tell._

"Yes, she dropped by and had breakfast with us two mornings ago."

[ _Good!_

What about Miron?]

"Miron and his friend Tez are staying with us while they are on the Citadel."

[Alice took in Miron and his friend, along with a foster child?]

"Yes."

[Wow.]

"Yeah."

_Tyr couldn't stop his mandibles from spreading into a wistful smile. Alice really was amazing._

[We can't wait to meet her and Tomas.]

"I'll talk to Alice before I ship out again and we'll figure out when the best time is."

[Okay, that sounds good.]

"I'll talk to you guys soon then. Love you."

[We love you too. 

_I love you!_ ]


	74. Chapter 74

Alice arrived at work so lost in thought that she didn't even see General Oraka until he stopped her from running into him. 

"Are you okay, Alice?"

"What? Oh. I'm sorry, Sir. I am just a bit distracted."

"That boyfriend of yours giving you trouble?"

"No. We took in a foster child and today was his first morning back to school in at least a year. I'm just worried he won't fit in."

"That is a normal worry."

Alice was slightly reassured, but she still worried.

"Come in, Sir. Mr. Tiron set some uniform shirts in the stockroom for me just in case you dropped in."

The general laughed, "Please tell me he didn't order those just for me."

Alice smiled, "No, but he ordered one style in different sizes in case he or his daughter needed to fill in for me. One of the sizes should fit you."

Alice opened the employee door, flicking on the light. She handed a small box of uniform tops to Oraka.

"There is a small locker room through that door. I will be up front seeing what needs to be done to start the day."

When Alice arrived at the front counter she saw her lilies partially open, the light scent tickling her nose. It was a truly sweet gesture and much sweeter knowing that Tomas had thought of it. That kid was a sweetheart. It brought her thoughts back around to wondering if Tomas was doing okay. She had the schools comm codes but couldn't bring herself to call. It would be silly to call and check on him so soon. Maybe it would be okay after lunchtime. Alice hoped Tomas made a friend today. 

"Alright, boss, what do you need me to do."

Alice swung around to take in General Oraka's shirt. 

"It looks good, Sir."

"Of course it does."

Alice laughed. The man oozed confidence. He knew he was attractive by turian standards and he often used it to fluster the young ladies that batted their eyelashes or mandibles at him. 

"Now, my dear, show me the line of weapons the Hierarchy is permitting you to sell."

For the next hour Alice gave General Oraka a tour of the weapons he would be helping her explain to soldiers looking to spend their HWA. When Bellom arrived to man the terminal, Alice remembered she had forgotten to pick him up some pastries in the rush to tour Tomas' school. She sent a quick note to Tyr hoping he wasn't busy this morning.

\--

_Mr. Tiger,_

_I forgot to pick up some pastries for my salarian co-worker. Would you please stop by the bakery in the main salarian ward? Cebler, I believe the ward is called. The bakery is called _Narrar's Confections._ See if they have any pastries with the insect called _smiswor_. Those are Bellom's favorite. If they do not, just tell Narrar that Alice is looking for something for Bellom. _

_If you are busy today then I will just grab some on the way home tonight._

_Want to have lunch with me today?_

_Mrs. Birklun_

\--

They had roughly one hour to finish stocking and preparing for the day. Alice was feeling good. She loved this job.


	75. Chapter 75

What Alice did not expect when she flipped the switch to lift the metal window and door covers was the number of people waiting for the store to open. This isn't Alice's first time dealing with the HWA and the traffic that it brought in, but normally the soldier's enjoyed their leave. Meaning they slept in. She unlocked the door then held it open for her customers. 

"Good morning to you as well! Welcome to Etarn's Weapon Stop."

Alice was about to enter when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Birklun. Fancy meeting you here."

Alice laughed, turning to face Tyr. "Have you come to shop today, Mr. Tiger?"

"Indeed I have as it would seem I have received my HWA as well. I'm sorry for being late but I had to make a quick detour."

Tyr brought the bag of pastries out from behind his back, "For you, my beautiful lady."

"Consider me wooed again, Mr. Tiger!"

Bellom was pleasantly surprised by her offering, rushing off to the back room to eat one and put the rest away for later. 

"Okay, what are you looking for, Tyr?"

"A heavy pistol and the mods the come with that."

"The Talon is the best pistol in the Hierarchy line. It is a close-range pistol firing heavy-gauge shotgun pellets. If you will look it here you can see that it rotates like a twentieth-century earth revolver. This is personally my favorite out of the pistols the Hierarchy offers their soldiers."

"What about medium to long range?"

"This is a lot like a shotgun in pistol form. It is decent at medium-range, however you would be firing more rounds. Long-range...not even worth mentioning."

"I'll take this, but I think I want to see the mods for the sniper rifles before I see the mods for the pistol." Alice leads him to the wall that holds every thing sniper rifle related. "I already have the best thermal clip available, but I am wanting a mod that can give me more damage."

"The extended barrel will add fifteen percent more damage."

"Can I test it before I commit?"

"Yes. I'll send you off with Mr. Tiron. He closed up Rodam to help with the gun range. We weren't expecting this many people."

"From what I've heard, a few more weapon stores stopped selling for the Hierarchy."

"I hope Mr. Tiron was prepared stock wise." Alice walks Tyr to the door where Mr. Tiron was waiting. "He would like to try the extended barrel mod on a Mantis sniper rifle."

"Of course!"

After Alice sent Tyr with Mr. Tiron, she told Bellom to reserve a Talon for Tyr, then she got back to work. There were currently nine other turian soldiers needing to spend the credits that were burning a hole in their armor.


	76. Chapter 76

"How do you like the mod?"

"I like it a lot, Mr. Tiron." Tyr removed the clip and made sure the firing chamber was empty before he handed the rifle over to a human that was working behind the counter. He followed Mr. Tiron out of the range, stopping near a table.

"Are you bringing Alice lunch today?"

"I had planned to. Is that okay?"

Mr. Tiron waved a dismissive hand in the air, "Oh it's fine, that's not why I ask. I was wondering what you were going to bring here. There is a place nearby that usually makes our lunches. If you pick up all of our food, I would be glad to put your order on our account. They normally deliver, however they are also short-handed today."

"I can do that."

"Fantastic! Here is the time and place. Now go spend your HWA!"

Tyr laughed, "Yes, sir." When Tyr passed through the door, he watched Alice explaining, in detail, the difference between an extended barrel and a piercing mod. The young male turian asking her questions kept displaying signs of interest that Alice seemed to be ignoring very well, but the young man was not giving up. Well...that just wouldn't do. He paid for his items before approaching her. "Mrs. Birklun.", Tyr said as he walked up, stopping inside her personal space. "I've finished and I am about to leave. I will be back at lunchtime and then we can call the school and see how our boy is doing."

Alice was clearly amused, her eyebrow raised, but she played along. She was trying to hold back a smile, "That sounds good, dear." Then she brushed her forehead against his, "See you in a bit."

Tyr felt more than saw several pairs of eyes on them and he smiled smugly. Alice just claimed him in a room filled with turians. _Oh yeah, she's all mine!_

\----

Septimus watched the exchange with amusement. The young man next to him went slack jawed at the sight of Alice brushing her forehead against her mates. 

"A human... and turian?"

"This is the Citadel, kid. You are going to run into many interspecies couples." The kid nodded silently. It must be his first time here. It likely is for most of these soldiers. The Hierarchy should really educate turians more on life outside of their system. "Now, what are you looking for?"

The young man glanced around nervously, "I'm a biotic, Sir. But I need an SMG and a mod to make it lighter."

Septimus clapped the young man on the shoulder, startling him, "What is your name?"

"Lotas, Sir."

"Well, Lotas, the young woman you were just gawking at? Her name is Alice, she is a vanguard. She favors a biotic charge in battle. Let us go ask her for assistance so we can set you up with the best light weapon for your biotic skill set."

"Affirmative, General."

\----

Alice had just sent a customer to the counter when General Oraka approached her with another.

"Alice, this is Lotas. He is a biotic and is looking for an SMG. I am not familiar with that weapon set or biotics, so I thought you would be better able to help him."

"Of course, General. Come with me Lotas."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Alice led Lotas to the display holding the SMG weapon lines. "This is a M-25 Hornet. The fire rate is excellent but the damage and accuracy are kind of low. This is the best the Hierarchy is offering at this time. It has great potential when upgraded. If you decide to get the ultralight mod and you upgrade it in your armory, this weapon can be light-weight and potent. Right now we are also offering a basic recoil mod for free with this purchase."

"So if I use my HWA to get this weapon, I get the recoil mod for free?"

"Yes. Which would allow you to use your HWA to purchase a different mod."

"I'll take the weapon and the ultralight mod."

"Fantastic! You won't be disappointed."


	77. Chapter 77

Nathaniel thanked the bakery clerk before grabbing his purchases and heading to Etarn's Weapon Stop. If he knew anything about his daughter, it was that she would be wanting a mid-morning snack. A breakfast burrito and a cinnamon roll were just the think to keep her energized until lunch time. 

What he did not expect was how busy the store would be when he arrived. Nathaniel stayed back as Alice helped a young turian choose the weapon best suited to his, or her, skill set. He was a little ashamed that he still couldn't tell male or female turians apart at first glance. He would remember upon introduction, but in a crowd they all looked the same. He would have to ask Alice later. He should have paid more attention when Tyr introduced Mia. 

When Alice was free he approached her. "Hey Wolf, I brought a snack."

She smiled, her eyes alight with excitement and joy. Not unlike when she was a child. How his children turned out so well mannered Nathaniel didn't know. He knew he had a hard time saying no to his kids. 

"It smells great! Come to the back. Mr. Tiron, I'm going to take a quick break."

Nathaniel shook the mans hand as he passed by. Alice was lucky to have such a kind boss. 

"How are you feeling, Alice? Did Tomas go to school today?"

He regretted his words when he noticed her relaxed shoulder tense up.

"He did and it was more difficult than I expected it to be. I requested an unscheduled tour of his classrooms, but the guidance counselor was kind enough to give me one. Then we walked him back to his homeroom and he went in."

"I am going to tell you a secret that never leaves our family."

Alice leaned forward, a sparkle in her eyes, "Of course, Dad!"

"When I dropped you and Beau off at school for your first day, I cried. I had to pull over on the side of the road so I wouldn't wreck. I cried big, manly tears."

Alice squeezed his free hand while she swallowed a bite of food.

"So it is normal for me to feel a jumble of emotions I wasn't expecting to feel?"

"Perfectly normal."

"It's just so much has happened in the last few days it is hard to tell if I am feeling overwhelmed or if I am feeling normal things."

"Just give it some time. It is a lot of adjustments in a short period."

Alice relaxed slightly. "I know, it takes time to understand and blah blah blah. This morning was just a little rough. I am worried he won't fit in."

Nathaniel understood. He had worried his kids wouldn't make friends outside of each other.

"That is a normal worry. Every parent goes through it."

She relaxed more as she enjoyed her cinnamon roll. One of her favorite comfort foods, but Nathaniel was sure she didn't realize it. 

"Thanks, Dad. For the talk and the snack. I was hungry."

"You're welcome. Make sure you drink your milk." Sometimes even grown kids needed to be parented now and then.


	78. Chapter 78

"Ms. Sonag speaking, can I help you?"

"Yes, Ms. Sonag. This is Alice Birklun, I was calling to check on Tomas."

Alice was surprised when Tyr's name rolled off her tongue so easily. She didn't even think about it. She chanced a quick look at Tyr and saw him just as surprised, but happily surprised. She tossed him a wink before returning her attention back to the call.

[Of course, Mrs. Birklun. Tomas is doing great. He made a few friends quickly and they don't seem to mind that he is quiet. He also is finding his way around the school easily with help from the staff and some students. Do you have any concerns that you wish to address?]

"No, Ms. Sonag. I just wanted to make sure he is adjusting okay. He has gone through a few big changes the last few days."

[The good thing about kids is that they adapt better than adults do. He is doing great and I am keeping an eye on him to make sure he isn't stressed.]

"Great. Thank you."

[You are welcome, Mrs. Birklun. Have a nice day.]

"You too."

Alice released a very relieved sigh, her shoulders drooping from the weight that had been lifted off of them. The whole conversation left her empty. She had spent a lot of the day worried and now that she knew her worrying was for nothing, it left her empty. And tired. 

She looked up to grab her drink when she noticed the smug expression on Tyr's face, his arms crossed over his chest. _Fuck._ She blushed which made her feel like a teenager again. She hated when that happened.

"Alice Birklun, huh?"

"I didn't mean to okay? It just slipped out."

Tyr flicked a mandible, a smirk. "Even better."

Alice groaned, "Let me get used to this part of my life before you go and change my name on everything."

"You will be mine officially one of these days, Mrs. Birklun."

Of that she had no doubt. The man could probably talk a krogan into fine dining with a salarian dalatrass. Alice gave him a flirty smile before she changed the subject.

"Have you heard from the doctor?"

"Yes. Tomas is slightly malnourished. I will pick up his vitamin supplements when I leave here. His height is genetic. Whether from the mother or father we are unsure. I should also warn you that my government will search for any relatives he may have by comparing his blood sample with agreeing turians who share his last name. Only if they are Hierarchy though."

"I see. What happens if they find someone?"

"That depends on the family. It will take months, so I wouldn't worry about it. Also, if his mother was barefaced it is likely his father was too."

"Okay." Tyr said not to worry, so she wouldn't. She was emotional exhausted at the moment anyway.

They ate in silence, Alice lost in thought of what the next few days would bring. The boys would be shipping out soon so they would likely need to get all their laundry washed. Tyr was here for a while longer so that will help her find some kind of routine with Tomas, plus the extra help with food preparation will be helpful. Alice will need to know how to cook for Tomas. They would have to take Tomas grocery shopping with them so that Tyr can teach her what needs to be bought and Tomas can choose food he likes. Mental to-do list done she looks at Tyr to see he is lost in thought. Probably making his own to-do lists. 

Alice runs a finger over one of his talons, enjoying the warmth. He blinks several times, focusing back on the present. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well, I was going to wait a while to ask you."

Alice's curiosity gets the best of her, "Oh?"

Tyr hummed, intertwining their hands, "When do you think will be a good time to meet my parents? They both have vacation coming up, they just need to know when to put in their request to use it."

Alice blinked in surprise. She had forgotten all about meeting his parents. She pulled up her calendar on her omnitool to look at the overlapping dates.

"Two months from now is a human holiday called Thanksgiving. My family and I celebrate it. We could do it then if you would like. My father and grandfather will come to the Citadel on vacation and we will hold the dinner at our place. Where would your parents stay?"

"Likely at Mia's apartment." Tyr pulls up his calendar, also marking the dates she is talking about. "If they come for that, it should work out with my being on a few weeks of shore leave. Miron should be on shore leave as well, if every thing goes well on his posting."

"Send the dates off then. We can discuss food and stuff when it gets closer to the time."

Her heart warmed when Tyr brushed his mouth over her knuckles. He was such a romantic.  
\--


	79. Chapter 79

The closer the time got for Tomas' arrival, the longer it seemed to take. The store was busy but she was having a hard time concentrating. Alice stocked more mods for the assault rifles. The thermal clips were popular today with many of the turian soldiers, at least with the older soldiers who already had upgraded their weapons. 

Twenty minutes later she was trading a story with Bellom when Tomas and his escort finally arrived. Alice met them in the middle of the sea of turian shoppers. 

"Alice!"

"Hey, little man!"

Tomas threw himself at her, Alice eagerly scooping him up and squeezing him tight. _I could get used to this._ Alice ignored all the shocked stares of her customers.

"Mrs. Birklun? I'm Tomas' transport driver, Sarak T'Samis."

"It's nice to meet you. You don't mind bringing him here?"

"Not at all. I come by here anyway on my way home. Tomas is my last stop."

"Thank you so much! We greatly appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I can also pick him up here in the morning. It would be my first stop."

"That would be great, what time?"

Alice rubbed Tomas' back as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. Alice agreed on the time, thanking Sarak once more before she left. 

Alice carried Tomas around for a little bit while she worked, sensing that he needed the connection. "Tyr left you some food if you are hungry for a snack."

He lifted his head, "Really?"

Alice smiled, "Yes. It is in the small fridge near that table in the room behind me. Don't go into the range without myself or an adult Tyr or I approve of, don't touch any of the weapons or weapons pieces, and don't climb on the shelves. Okay?"

"Eat and don't touch anything. Got it."

"Good. Your food is in the blue container with your name written on it." Alice watched to make sure he got the right container. His test result came back with no allergy but it was better to be safe. 

"It seems you are much more relaxed with your ward nearby."

"I am glad he seems to have had a good day at school."

General Oraka leaned against the counter, looking out over the customers. "He already treats you as his mother."

"He does? How so?"

"He buries his face in your neck, taking in your scent. Turian children do this to their parents, finding their scents calming. And for stability."

"Oh. I am...not sure what to think of that."

"He feels safe with you and with your mate shipping out soon, it is a good thing."

Alice agreed. She also thought that if the general had not been here when the child arrived that there would have been some hateful remarks thrown out at Tomas. Although most seem to ignore the child. It was confusing to understand. Having a high ranking and well-respected turian give his silent approval of Tomas was a blessing.


	80. Chapter 80

"Don't sass me, boy."

The male sighed, "Yes, mother."

"Now, you said you would carry the bags for us?"

"Yes, I did. I just didn't expect you to be shopping for a kid. You do know I have no children, right?"

"Of course I know."

Draver Clargon sighed again. He watched his mother and aunt discuss children's clothing, toys, and books. 

"I believe Alice said he like to read. His favorite color is green."

Draver perked up, "Wait. Alice? Do you mean Birklun's girlfriend? They have a kid?" _Spirits, when did that happen?_

Teela smacked him on the arm, "Do you not pay attention to the soldiers under your command? They took in a homeless child a few days ago."

Right. He hadn't had a chance to get up-to-date on his soldiers. A few of them had a few updates for their files. He would get on that tonight. 

Alice. Everyone at his promotion remembered the human female. That woman was a warrior, even in a dress. Draver had never appreciated a non-turians form before then, but when Alice lifted her dress to return her combat knife to its sheath on her thigh...

Well it was an eye opening experience. He wasn't in to humans...or asari, but he looked at the bulkier, more muscular females of his species with a whole new appreciation. Before he had been looking at the more slender females, which was what was considered attractive. Strong females, but not muscular. But now...now he sees so many more females. Beautiful, muscled females. Draver isn't sure how he missed that. 

He follows behind the women obediently. One does not say no to their mother. Besides, he had nothing better to do. 

"What do you think, Draver?"

His mother held up a pajama set with a familiar hanar character on the front.

"Does he like movies?"

She sighed, "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Then stick with solid colors, Mom. Can't go wrong with those."

His mother chose a few more clothing items before they moved to the book section. 

"Draver, grab some coloring items."

Draver grabbed a few fun looking coloring pads and a blank one in case the kid liked to draw. He had to admit, it was kind of fun picking stuff out for someone other than himself. "Okay, I grabbed some. Do you have everything now?"

"Yes, I believe we do. We will pay for it then you will come with me to deliver it after we eat. Kima has to go back to work."

"Then let's get to it."


	81. Chapter 81

Tyr had been a busy turian since enjoying lunch with Alice. Tyr had secretly met up with Nathaniel to learn how to cook a few simple meals for Alice. Since she wouldn't be home until it was near dinner time, Tyr thought he would cook for her. Nathaniel came over and showed Tyr how to use the steam cooker, a machine called a crock pot, and a small grill. Nathaniel also brought over some family recipes that Alice enjoyed and that were simple to make. 

Tyr stirred the disgusting looking food called vegetable stew. It didn't smell bad. In fact, once they added all the spices it smelled quite good. It just didn't look appetizing. Nathaniel had assured him that it was tasty and filling. Tyr hoped Alice thought so as well. The stew still had about an forty-five minutes to cook before it was ready. Tyr went ahead and prepped the meal for the turian household members. Miron and Tez had restocked the turian foods while Tyr was out. The boys' way of saying thanks for the free beds and vids. 

Tyr was making a turian stew. He hoped Tomas liked it. Tyr preheated the oven as the food simmered on the stove and in the crock pot. He could heat Alice's bread when she gets home. 

While the food cooked, Tyr swept the floors after he put Miron and Tez to work dusting and wiping down surfaces. Alice liked it clean and they would help keep it that way. As soon as the dusting was done, Miron cleaned up the front bathroom, Tez straightened the guest room, and Tyr cleaned the master bathroom and straightened his and Alice's bed. They were all in a bit of a rush to get as much done as possible. Tomas would be tired from his first day at school and Alice would be tired from a really busy day at work. 

They all agreed, silently, that it was the least they could do for a woman who has given them so much.

\-----

Alice was tired. It had been a long, busy day. She expected tomorrow to be just as busy. She had Tomas do his homework next to Bellom while she worked so he could be free to lounge around when they got home. Alice chuckled lightly when both of their stomachs rumbled hungrily. They continued walking quietly, Alice carrying Tomas' school bag. It would take some getting used to, this new routine that is. She was so used to being alone.

She fears she will screw this up mostly, but she is _glad_ that Tomas is here. She is torn between excitement and fear. Alice wonders if this was what all parents feel. They of course, normally have time to prepare for such a huge life-changing moment. Alice had about thirty seconds. She has always wanted children, she just thought she would have kids the usual way. Marry some human man that isn't scared of her, make a baby, then live happily ever after. Instead, she fell in love with a turian, he moved in, then they brought a kid home. What she expected to take years took three months. 

Most humans would run in the opposite direction if their boyfriends had wanted to bring home a child three months into their relationship. Alice is surprised she didn't feel the flight instinct. That confuses her. Although she isn't sure if she is confused that she doesn't feel like running or confused that she is confused. The whole mental loop was so darn _confusing_. 

She laughs out loud, startling a passerby. She quickly mumbles an apology to the stranger. Tomas looks up at her with a brow-plate raised. Alice bends down to nuzzle his temple and place a kiss on the top of his head before they turn to enter the apartment building. She waves at the employee behind the counter, saying hello as they pass, then they board an elevator to take them to their floor.

Alice says hello the the elderly lady across the hall. She is _always_ looking out her door at random noises. Alice wondered if the woman kept a chair by the door and just waited. She keys on her keycode and the door swishes open. _Home sweet home._

"Honey, we're home!"


	82. Chapter 82

"Fancy meeting you here, Mrs. Birklun.", Tyr rumbled lustily as he gripped Alice's hips from behind. She was currently bent over in the closet, removing her second boot.

"Indeed, Mr. Tiger."

Tyr's breath hitched when she wiggled her rear against his front. By his estimation, they had about fifteen minutes until the bread was ready. The look she gave him over her shoulder sealed his lusty thoughts. 

"Did you lock the door behind you, Tyr?"

"I did." 

He ran a hand over the swell of her breast, avoiding the nipple, as he nipped her shoulder. His mandibles spread into a smile when she arched against him, trying to get more friction where she wanted it. When she growled and turned in his arms, he couldn't hold back the surprise in his eyes. Before he realized what was happening she had his shirt open, running her hands down his chest. He let his head fall back when her lips followed the path her hands had taken. He moaned when her lips kissed and suckled lightly at his waist. 

She was gentle but hurried to get to her target. Tyr looked down at her as she pulled his pants over his hips and ghosted her lips over his loose plates cause an aroused rumble in his chest. He gripped her ponytail -which was a lot like gripping fringe- when she looked up at him, her eyes dark with desire. He shuddered, gripping the door frame with his free hand for support, when she ran her tongue over his slit. When the tip began to peek out, she ran her tongue over it, sucking it gently. He moaned her name as he extended, her mouth covering him, as he gently thrusted into her. 

All too soon he was filling the familiar heat in his stomach, "Enough." She released him with a 'pop', a smirk playing on her wet, swollen lips. He was momentarily confused when she rose and her pants were already unbuttoned. _Spirits._ He growled, taking her hand and licking it clean. "On your hands and knees, wife." She complied. Tyr pulled her pants down over her hips, rubbing his knuckle over her clit. She pushed back against him, moaning. He moved himself between her legs, entering her slowly as he stimulated her with his hands -his other hand moving up under her shirt.

"Hard, Tyr, please."

He snapped his hips into her, pushing her forward. She moaned, her back arching, head dropping forward. She replaced his hand with her own so he could grip her hips. He was just as desperate for release but still he held back, thrusting hard and slow into her. Bringing her closer to completion with each thrust. He watched as her skin began to perspire and her muscles tense but still he kept a steady rhythm. Alice flexed around him as she moaned quietly, her entire body trembling as she reached her peak. Only when her hand unsteadily joined the other to hold her weight did he finally let himself go. He thrust erratically into her, letting his climax shudder through him. 

They dress quietly, both relaxed and smiling.


	83. Chapter 83

Tyr had to admit that watching Alice not so quietly enjoy the stew he had made all by himself, just for her, definitely boosted his ego. He was sure that there was still a smug tilt to his mandibles as he dropped the last of the dishes in the kitchen for the boys to wash. 

Alice was just settling down on the couch with Tomas to go over school work when the door chimed. Tyr waved Alice down as she attempted to get up to answer it. 

"Commander!" Tyr quickly saluted. 

Commander Carglon waved him off. "I'm not here on business, Birklun. My mother wished to drop some stuff off."

"Yes, I did." 

Tyr recognized the older turian woman from the dress shop. He quickly invited them in. One does not keep a lady waiting after all. They followed him down the short hall and into the living room. Tyr realized he had never introduced Alice and his commander. They met of course, but then that had been under an attempted merc take-over. 

Alice, this is my commander. Sir, this is my mate, Alice."

Commander Carglon shook hands with Alice, "It's nice to meet you Alice, and please, call me Draver."

"It's nice to meet you too, Draver."

"You must be Tomas. My mother has not stopped talking about the handsome boy with bright green eyes."

Tomas' neck flushed, his mandibles twitching in embarrassment. "Yes, Sir."

__

Tyr took Draver to meet his brother as Mrs. Carglon sat next to Tomas. Alice was surprised to see her here. Pleasantly surprised. She was an incredibly nice woman. 

"Tomas, my sister and I picked you up some things to help welcome you to your new life."

Alice sat back and watched as Tomas opened bags. His happiness was contagious, Mrs. Carglon and Alice both unable to keep the smiles off their faces. He loved everything. Green pajamas, coloring pads, a few vids, and a dark green headcover. There were other clothing items and underwear. Nothing extravagant and everything was a little big, which was perfect for a growing boy. Alice was grateful. This would save her another trip to the clothing store to pick up more. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Carglon!"

"Please, just Teela, dear. You're welcome. Kima and I couldn't resist, especially since our children have yet to find a mate."

Teela had said the last part a little louder, aiming her voice towards the dining area where the men were all seated. "Yeah, yeah, mother. Perhaps I should thank you and Alice for taking some of the heat of my back."

"Just you wait until your next shore leave. I will surely have a few ladies lined up.", Teela said, her mandibles tight against her face in mock anger, but humor in her eyes. 

They all laughed. 

"Alice, is there time to do laundry so I can wear this to bed?"

"Sure thing, little guy."

Alice gathered all the clothing as Teela and Tomas folded the recyclable bags to take home with her. 

-

The laughed and chatted for an hour before the Carglon's took their leave with promises of another visit. 

-

They go to bed cheerfully, Tomas happy with his new green pajamas. 

Only when Alice was wrapped in Tyr's arms did she remember to thank him for cooking such a wonderful meal for her. She made it a slow thank you. She thinks she succeeded in showing her appreciation by the number of times the word _Spirits!_ rolled off his tongue. 

It definitely did good things to her ego.


	84. Chapter 84

The next three days pass quickly in the Tiger/Birklun household. It was what would be considered a Sunday on earth. Alice was off work and Tomas had no school. Their party of five was currently walking to the docking bay where Miron and Tez's ship awaited. Tomas had wanted to see what ship the boys were serving on. Tyr lifted Tomas up on his shoulder as Miron spoke.

"Well there she is, Tomas. _The Gallant_ "

"Wow!"

Tomas, Miron, and Tez stood in front of the viewing window so Tyr could take a holo that Tomas can add to his new frame that sat next to his nightlight. After Tomas hugged them both goodbye, he rejoined Tyr and Alice as they said theirs. They were expected back in three to four weeks if all went according to plan. Alice hoped it did. 

The ship wouldn't leave dock for another two hours so they wouldn't stay to watch it leave this time, but they stayed long enough to watch the boys disappear into the security checkpoint. 

\--

Two weeks later it was Tyr's turn to ship out. He would be gone until Thanksgiving, which was about five weeks away. This would leave Alice having to plan the massive dinner alone, which wouldn't be so bad except she had barely mastered the turian equivalent of macaroni and cheese. She would worry about it later. 

She carried Tyr's _heavy_ bag while Tyr carried Tomas. Tyr and Tomas had bonded well over the last few weeks. Alice was relieved. It helped that Tyr was loving and patient, never pushing Tomas to talk to him. They could sit next to each other without talking and it would tighten the bond between them. It wasn't unlike the way Alice used to sit next to her grandfather. 

Sigi had joined them several times in the last two weeks. She brought a sugary dessert over that won Tomas' stomach. Alice had wondered if Tomas would be more comfortable with a female turian guardian but the way he clung to her that night told her differently. As did Tyr, _Your scent is his rock. He wants no other female._

They met Sigi by the viewing window where Alice took a holo of Tomas and Tyr. Alice talked to Sigi for several minutes, giving Tyr and Tomas a little privacy to say their temporary goodbyes. When they were done, Sigi stepped in to say goodbye to Tomas, allowing Tyr and Alice to whisper a few words and to push their foreheads together.

Alice and Tomas stood back while they got in line to board the ship, both of their hearts already missing part of their family. That was when Tomas pointed out Dr. Drackess flying across the waiting area as Sigi rushed forward to throw her arms around him. Alice laughed causing Sigi to give her a look that said _Don't you dare comment!_. Alice wouldn't, but she would tease her about it later.

\--

The walk home was quiet and somber. Now it was just the two of them. 

By the time they got home it was nearly dinner time. 

"Go wash up and you can help me make your dinner."

Alice figured tonight would be a good sandwich night. She was tired and she was sure Tomas was too. When Tomas returned he helped Alice get the needed ingredients from the refrigerator. Alice smiled as she watched him. He was filling in and look much healthier. His plates were no longer dull, he had more energy, and he slept better. He had slept in his bed, the entire night, several times. Small yet large victories.

As soon as Tomas finished making his sandwich he returned every thing where it was supposed to go. Alice poured him some juice the pharmacist recommended before she made her own meal. They ate quietly, not really having anything to say. They were the quiet ones of the bunch. Miron and Tez were the talkers, Tyr talked some but not a lot, and Alice and Tomas just watched it all. Alice would have to put on music next time or something to keep it from being too quiet.


	85. Chapter 85

After they finished Tomas asked Alice to go over his homework. He was doing really good in school. There had been a problem about a week ago with an older turian boy that thought he would bully the newest bareface. The turian was nearly old enough to go into boot-camp. What surprised Alice was how many painted turian children came to Tomas' defense. The older turians father had been horrified that his son would pick on another child, let alone a child so small. He apologized profusely to Alice and Tyr. From what Alice understood, the father had had enough of his son's behavior -this not being the child's firsts offense- and sent him to a disciplinary school. Alice didn't know turians had those. 

She was relieved that Tomas fit in so well and that most kids were kind to him. Tomas had come to her several nights ago and shyly asked if he could have a sleep over. Alice gave Tomas the invitations for his two friends he wished to invite so that their parents could contact her. Both sets of parents agreed that it would be fine so Alice made the arrangements. They would come home with Tomas tomorrow, then Alice would take them home the following afternoon.

They had all gone grocery shopping yesterday to pick up everything they would need for the sleep over. One of the guests are asari so Alice picked up a few asari items. She also checked her supply of epi-pens. The young turian male coming had a mild allergy. They were already careful when preparing and storing foods, but Alice wanted to be sure she was prepared in case contamination did happen.

Alice helped Tomas ready for bed. While he was brushing his teeth, Alice straightened his blankets and added the holo of him and Tyr to his second frame they purchased yesterday. When he came in she had his bed ready for him, but instead of him taking the ladder she scooped him and squeezed him to her, making him yelp in surprise before his laughter joined hers. 

"Love you, Alice."

Alice squeezed him tighter, "Love you too, munchkin." Her throat was tight with emotion as she boosted him up into his bed. She adjusted the blankets as he crawled under them. "You all set?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight, kiddo. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow!"

He smiled, his mandibles spread wide. "I can't wait!"

"I'll bet. It will be fun. See you in the morning."

"Night, Alice."

"Night, sugar."

Alice cracked the door as she left the room. She would be up a little while longer. She made sure to turn on the nightlight in the bathroom as she passed by to start shutting down the apartment. 

Alice was still a little shook up from Tomas telling her he loved her. She loved him too, she didn't lie, but it was such a big thing. She hadn't even told Tyr she loved him. At least not in words. She knew that he loved her and she hope Tyr knew that she loved him as well. 

Alice took Tomas' breakfast out of the cabinet. Tomorrow would be the first morning she would prepare for the day without Tyr. She wanted to make sure she laid out what she needed. The breakfast packet was some kind of grain similar to oatmeal. It was thicker though. Tyr added some sweet fruit to it and Tomas seemed to love it. Alice wanted to make sure she did everything right in the morning. It would be a an interesting adjustment. She hoped it went smoothly. 

The laundry was caught up so she didn't have anything to fold. The house was clean so she wasn't behind on that. She had been able to get in some weightlifting this morning. Her body was wonderfully tired but her mind was not read to sleep. She knew it was because Tyr wouldn't be in bed with her. Her mind was stalling. She had to work in the morning and a shipment was coming in so she would need the energy. Plus having three kids over for the night would likely wear her out. She needed sleep. Her mind was just going to have to deal with it.

She made sure the alarm was set and the door locked, then she turned out lights and made her way to her bedroom. She took a hot shower, braided her hair, then flopped onto the cold, empty bed. 

She fell asleep fairly quickly despite her mind wanting to continue racing on.


	86. Chapter 86

Alice awoke to her alarm. She sat up confused and disoriented, her mind racing. She didn't even remember falling asleep. Alice looked around noticing that her bed was empty. Tomas had slept in his bed all night again. That was why she was confused. Waking to an empty bed felt wrong. So did waking without Tyr's protests. _Just ten more minutes, Alice!_ He really wasn't a morning person. 

Alice dressed quickly then put her hair into a braided pony tail. Tomas stumbled into the room as she laced up her boots.

"Mornin', boog."

"Boog? And what is a munchkin?"

Alice chuckled softly as he flopped dramatically onto the bed next to her. "Munchkin is another word for kid or child. Less formal. Boog is short for Booger. I really don't want to go into detail on that one."

"So why do you call me all these different names? Is it a weird human thing?"

"My dad used to do it to me too. He still does sometimes. I find it particularly funny when he calls Beau, 'sweetpea'. I guess it is sort of a family tradition."

"Okay."

Alice finishes knotting her boots, standing to adjust her pants. "Come on, pumpkin, let's get some food! I'm hungry."

"Just ten more minutes."

"Oh no, mister! Up with you. You have a big day ahead of you."

Alice picks him up and carries him into the kitchen where she deposits him on a stool at the bar. He is getting heavier. It won't be much longer until she will no longer be able to carry him around. 

Tomas chops up a piece of fruit while Alice cooks the packet of food. She places the bowl in front of him when it is done before she turns to make a small pot of coffee. She glances over quickly to see if he is giving his bowl an odd look or not, worried she had made it wrong, but he is eating it like he normally does. She releases a quiet sigh of relief. He doesn't seem to be a picky eater, but she guesses living on trashed scraps for a year would push the pickiness right out.

They are quiet as Alice makes her own breakfast. When she sits down next to Tomas to eat, he is nearly done with his. Instead of getting up to place his bowl in the sink, he moves his stool closer to Alice and lays his head on her left shoulder. Alice swallows her food before she nuzzles the top of his head. He really is the sweetest kid she has ever met. She laces her left hand with both of his smaller ones. Tomas stays with Alice until she finishes her breakfast. 

They are both ready before they need to go. Tomas was nearly bouncing on his toes with excitement. Alice feels a pang in her chest when she realizes that this is probably the first time he has got to be a normal kid. 

"Tomas why don't we prepare the fold-able bed since we are ready so early. That way, everything will be ready for your guests tonight."

Tomas helps her make the bed up and push it into the same corner Tez had placed it when he was here. They spend a little time cleaning up the room then making sure the drinks are all put inside the refrigerator to be chilled. Once they finish making sure everything is as ready as it can be, they set out to the store. 

Alice receives a few odd looks from humans on their way through the wards, but her muscular frame is likely what kept them from being overly watched. For that she is grateful. People hardly noticed when Tyr was there. Without Tyr, it seemed people thought it weird for a human to have a turian child. The turians did not seem to care one way or the other. Of course turians had been around a lot longer and interspecies relationships were normal to them. Humans were still the newcomers.


	87. Chapter 87

After Alice spoke with the transport driver, letting her know there would be two extra passengers, she sent Tomas off to school with another hug and kiss. A few passing humans looked disgusted, a few looked on not really noticing, and more than a few smiled warmly. Most humans seeing a child instead of a turian. 

Turians really didn't care. Their biggest concern would be that Tomas is barefaced but even that wasn't as big of a deal as she thought it would be. It must be different because he is a child and cannot help his circumstances. Tomas was still a little twitchy around turians likely from seeing the way his mother was treated. She probably had not been treated kindly. 

-

Alice's day passed by quickly as it usually did when verifying new inventory. General Oraka had shown up again, but this time to help with the new shipment. He also covered the counter while she took a lunch break. The regular customers seemed to like him. Alice was sure he would bring in a new wave of customers. Mostly females. 

The man was a very eligible bachelor. He was only around fifty years of age, still good looking, and suave. He had also recently been the cover for a popular turian digital magazine. What the other females didn't know was that he was a romantic at heart. He flirted with everyone, but he was still looking for that one person. He blamed his late start on being married to his career. Another thing he said he had learned in retirement. 

One thing she learned while watching him during the rush of sales using the HWA was that while he used his charms to draw the customer in, he didn't use them to manipulate sales. He honestly wanted to make sure his fellow servicemen and women were outfitted with what best suited their needs and skills. Alice was glad to have him there.

-

"Alice it looks like you've got incoming."

Alice looked up to see a smiling Sarak guiding three bouncing pre-teens into the store. 

"Here we are young ones!"

"Thank you, Ms. T'Samis!" they all said in unison, smiling up at her.

Alice thanks her, waving as Sarak leaves to head home. Alice guides the group to a nearby table, "Alright guys, please keep your voices down. I've got another two hours on my shift before we can close down and go home."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Do you have homework?"

"Just math, Alice."

"Okay, why don't you use this time to finish your school work."

All three children get out their homework without one complaint. When she turns to go back to work, she nearly runs into Mr. Tiron and General Oraka. Both men carrying snacks for the children. Alice hides hers smile at the two men playing grandfathers. She would add Oraka to the dinner list then. He did seem to be taking a more active role in Tomas' life. That was fourteen people to have over for dinner. She was going to need more seating. This time she would have her family bring it. A fold-able table, an extra stool, and a few chairs should do it. They only need four extra as it was.   
-  
Belony Heren, Tomas' asari friend, is going to be a heart-breaker when she is older. Alice can't help but feel sorry for her father. Do turian fathers overreact to their daughters dating? Her skin was a dark blue, her eyes gray. She was kind and shy, a lot like Tomas. Alice wondered if it was because she was an asari in a turian dominate school. 

Kit Ristas was the young turian male. _Kit is short for Kithylomi, Ma'am. It is difficult for my people to say as well. I'm afraid it is a long inherited family name._ He had dark brown plates, light brown eyes, and red colony markings. Alice had seen a turian C-Sec officer with the same coloring and colony marks, she wondered if they were related. Alice had spoken to his mother when confirming plans. Kit was a little more outgoing, and a little silly. He seemed to bring out the less shy sides of Belony and Tomas.


	88. Chapter 88

Alice locked up then piled her precious cargo into a transport to take them to the ward that catered to multispecies dining. A cheeseburger was sounding fantastic right now. The kids seemed to like her choice if their air punches were anything to go by. She took them to a cafe that Alice knew was careful with food preparations and cooking. The serving staff _always_ asked if there were allergies and if contamination did happen, they had epi-pens in first aid kits located at every table. 

The waitress brought the kids a treat when she brought their drinks. Alice had to laugh. The waitress said the owner had visited a small town, multispecies cafe when visiting Earth, and he had loved the way his turian children were treated. The human resturaunt owners went out of their way to find something that turian children enjoyed that was similar to what they gave human children. 

For humans, there was a red cowboy hat. For asari it was more like a bandana, but it was clear plastic with Justicar markings on the front. A stretchy string held it in place. For the young turian males it was a thin cloth headwrap with the markings of their current Primarch's insignia. Alice thought it was a thoughtful and enjoyable touch. It made the dining experience more fun for the kids.

Alice made sure to leave their waitress a large tip. Service like this was always this good here.

-

Alice piled the children back into the transport and headed home. She needed to set up the vid screen Mr. Tiron had loaned her. She hadn't told Tomas about it yet, but she was sure he would be excited to be able to watch the vids in his room. Tyr had left an old military tent in their closet that he was no longer using. Perhaps the kids would want to go the fort/tent route, setting up the vid screen in front of it. Alice remembered doing that with blankets and clothes pins. Alice could probably find a couple hooks and string to attach to the top of the tent and the ceiling. She would have to check her tool box before she mentioned the tent. 

She herded the children into the building waving at the clerk behind the counter as they passed by. They shared the elevator with an amused turian who tried to look as if he wasn't listening to the children excitedly talking about a movie, all three still wearing their headgear.

"Alice, can we watch the Blasto movie first?"

"Absolutely, kiddo."

As they were leaving the turian told her _Good luck!_ making Alice laugh. She would probably need it.

-

The first thing she does when they get inside is check her tool box. She was disappointed that she didn't have any strong hooks to screw into the ceiling. Alice was glad she hadn't said anything to Tomas about it. Perhaps another time. 

Alice set up the borrowed vid screen while the kids decide to use the bottom bunk as their movie seats so Alice scooted the fold-able bed against the other wall, out of the way. She realizes she hadn't bought any extra non-turian pillows when Belony pulls a pillow from her overnight bag. Perhaps the asari pillow is different from the human pillow. Either way Alice is glad. She hands down Tomas' pillows and all three children lay on their stomachs facing the vid screen. She takes a holo before she leaves the room to send to Tyr. She is going to turn into Mr. Tiron.

After returning to the living room she flipped on the news and sat down. Her body was wonderfully tired from all the heavy lifting she did today. She stayed like that, watching the news but not really seeing it, until Tomas came to tell her the movie was over. 

"Can we have a snack?"

"Of course you can."

It took nearly twenty minutes but the trio finally picked the snack they wanted. Ice cream bars, or the species equivalent. They looked like ice cream bars to Alice. She listened as they talked about the awesome explosions in the latest Blasto vid. They decided they wanted to watch the movie of mythical creatures next. It was a child's movie that brought in mythical creatures from various species. The human mythical creature was one of Alice's favorites. The Unicorn. Alice loved horses anyway, so it was no surprise to her family. She wasn't sure what the mythical creatures for the other species were, but Tomas had been excited about it.


	89. Chapter 89

It was late by the time the kids finally wound down and passed out on a huge pallet on the floor, the nightlight now occupying the space the vid screen had been. Alice snapped a few holos and a small video before she made sure all the kids had a blanket to cover up with. She gave Tomas a nuzzle and a kiss before she crept out of the room, leaving the door open. 

She made her way to the kitchen to clean up the mess from the second late night snack the kids had. She hummed quietly as she wiped down counter tops. Alice hoped Tomas had a good time. She tried not to interfere with them, letting them just have some fun time. After making sure the front bathrooms nightlight was on, she went to bed, completely exhausted. She was so glad she didn't have to work tomorrow.

-

Alice woke to the sounds of loud whispers. She pretended to be asleep.

"Tomas, go ask your mom if we can have breakfast please."

"She's tired, Kit, let her sleep in. We can watch cartoons for a little while."

She couldn't make out any more words as they turned back toward the living room. They were probably debating which cartoon channel to put on. She and Beau used to have that argument. Then, as they aged, the arguments were over sports and military channels. 

Alice wasn't sure what to think about what she just heard. She was caught between shock and awe. Tomas was such an amazing kid, Alice could not say that enough. 

She added a little note to Tyr's on-going letter before getting up to start the day. The only thing Alice had to do today was take kids home. Jeans and a tank top it was. Alice really needed to add to her wardrobe. It probably took Tyr no more than ten minutes to organize her clothes. Still it _was_ easier and she was grateful. He had organized the cabinets too. Confusing at first but definitely easier once she figured out where everything was. 

She was once again humming a little tune she had heard Bellom singing yesterday. Alice had no clue what the song was but she was pretty sure it was salarian.

"Good morning!" Alice called in a sing-song voice. What she didn't expect was three kids giving out good morning hugs. _They must really be hungry._ She laughs as they practically hang off of her while she makes the short trek to the dining room. "Grab a seat and I will feed you!" The sound of cheering filled the space. 

Alice quickly prepared the turian dishes first. The normal, filling, protein packed turian oatmeal with fresh fruit. Then she made an asari version of oatmeal which was a darker brown than the human version but it looked the same in consistency. Alice added some fresh asari fruit that Belony helped her with. Once she had all three kids sitting down with their food, she filled their cups with juice. They were so quiet Alice nearly forgot they were there. 

-

The hours flew by quickly, especially for the children. They decide to walk and take elevators to somewhat prolong their remaining time together. 

Belony's home was the first stop. 

"Mrs. Birklun! It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Belony's father, Koss Heren."

Alice takes the turians offered hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sir. Please just call me Alice."

They talk for several minutes before they say their farewells.

-

Alice is greeted by a familiar face at Kit's door. His father, Del Ristas, was indeed the C-Sec Officer that Alice had seen patrolling Zakera Ward. 

"Ah, Alice. I'm Cassal, we spoke over the comm. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Alice accepted the womans hand, "And you as well, Cassal."

"I trust our boys had a good time? And Belony as well?"

"They partied themselves to sleep."

The adults laughed, Del wrapping a supportive arm around his heavily pregnant wife. They chatted for several minutes before Alice made her leave. She did not want Cassal on her feet longer than necessary. She had to be due anytime. Del looked grateful as Alice made her goodbyes. Alice chuckled as they walked toward the elevator, Del was probably nagging and telling Cassal to sit down and relax. They had probably enjoyed the brief time alone. Alice hoped they did.


	90. Chapter 90

The following week passed by quickly. 

Alice had been overly tired all day yesterday but it wasn't until morning that she understood why as she leaned over the toilet, her stomach rolling. Tomas had to be up soon to get ready for school and Alice was supposed to go to work. She was running a low-grade fever, vomiting, and a headache. Hello influenza! 

Alice went through her mental checklist of possible candidates to help:

_Dad: Off station  
Beau: Training on Arcturus  
Mr. Tiron: Will have to open both stores_

Well shit. She needed a bigger list. Alice groaned as another wave of nausea overcame her. 

"Alice?"

She turned her head slowly to look at Tomas. He was standing in the bathroom doorway, twisting his hands together in distress. "Tomas. Go to my side of the bed to the comm terminal. Call the contact named Mia. She is Tyr's sister." Alice's has to pause as her mouth fills with clear fluid. She will vomit again very soon. Quickly, "Tell her Alice is sick and she needs some help this morning. Go." She barely got the last word out before she started vomiting again. She really hoped Tyr filled his sister in on the newest addition to the family. 

\---

Mia sat up groggily as her comm terminal went off. She slapped the interface, the sounds of wretching and distressed subharmonics filling the room. Ah, Tomas. Her brother's new ward. "What's wrong, child?"

"Alice is sick. She said she needs help this morning."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

She closes the call and dresses quickly, worry bubbling to the surface, her movements jerky. Turians only vomited if it was an extreme reaction to something they ingested. Humans and asari are a few species that could vomit easily, their infants constantly 'burping up' after feedings. So it wasn't the wretching that had Mia worried, it was that Alice was intrusting her with Tomas. Alice _trusting_ Mia to take care of Alice's child while she was ill. _Spirits, don't mess this up._

Mia was out the door running to the nearest transport station in five minutes. Twelve minutes later she was running down the hall to Alice's apartment but was stopped short by a small human woman with silver hair. 

"Young lady, no running in the halls!"

"I apologize, Ma'am, but my brother's mate is ill and I need to get her son off to school."

The older woman looked up, her green eyes sharp and clear. "Alice is sick?"

"Yes."

"Come by after you've gotten the young man off to school. I will have something ready for Alice." Mia was confused, but agreed. Any help taking care of Alice would be gratefully accepted. Mia knew very little of human illnesses. 

She pressed the call button on the door and after several moments it opened for her, but no one was at the door. Alice must have done it from her security terminal. 

"Alice? It's Mia." _Obviously, or she wouldn't have let the door open._

"Back here." Mia followed the muffled words, the door closing and locking behind her. 

When she reached the doorway to the master bedroom she saw Tomas curled up next to Alice. Alice looked pale and sweaty. She waved Mia over, looking as if it took a great deal of energy just to move her hand. "Tomas, this is Mia, Tyr's big sister."

Mia stuck her hand out in greeting, "Hello Tomas, it's nice to meet you." Tomas shook her hand but still low sounds of distress were coming from him. Mia wasn't sure if humans could here this particular sound, but Alice seemed to. Or she maybe she felt the vibrations.

"I'm fine Tomas, it is just the flu. I just need plenty of rest, okay?" Alice rubbed a hand up and down his back while she nuzzled his temple. Very much like a turian would comfort their child. 

Every passing day Mia found ways turians and humans were similar. 

Mia listens quietly as Alice fills her in on their morning routine, what Tomas has for breakfast, and where to take Tomas to catch his transport to and from school. It was simple enough in words, but Mia knew from experience of having two younger brothers that words and actions rarely measured equal with children involved.


	91. Chapter 91

Mia called in late to work after she called Alice's boss to let him know what was going on. When she got Tomas to the store to wait for the transport driver she was met by an older turian male. The one who had been prepared to call C-Sec that day Mia thought to make trouble. She hoped he didn't remember her. 

"Tomas, how are you?"

"Fine, General.", worry lacing his words.

"I'll call and check on Alice while you are at school. I will be filling in the best I can for her today, but the store doesn't have the same spirit without her. Her regular customers will want to know how she is."

That seemed to be all Tomas needed to relax. "Thank you, Sir. I appreciate it."

-

Mia had to explain the situation to the transport driver who also seemed somewhat dis-spirited to hear of Alice being sick. Her old self would be jealous, but her new, better self knew they worried out of friendship and kindness. Likely the same friendship and kindness Alice offered to them just as she offered to Mia in their second meeting.

-

She returned to Alice's apartment building to the human with silver hair's apartment first. The older woman invited her in so she wouldn't have to carry the heavy container to the door. "Now this is chicken broth. Bring a coffee cup filled with this for Alice to drink. If she keeps it down, then offer her a heated bowl of this." She hands over a large container filled with liquid, meat, and something else. "This is chicken noodle soup. Serve it with these crackers." 

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"You're welcome. I'm Eleanor Smith by the way."

"I'm Mia Birklun."

Mia thanked the woman again before she entered Alice's apartment, heading straight to the kitchen with her goods. It smelled good, but the soup looked disgusting. 

-

An hour later Mia had to call in to work to say she wouldn't be coming in at all due to her brother's mate being ill. 

Alice was ill, yes. She was holding down the broth, yes. But the reason Mia couldn't leave was because people began calling Alice's home comm, worried about the news that was spreading, the news that she was ill. Mia wasn't sure what to think, especially when Alice seemed just as surprised that so many had been calling to check on her. 

Alice had been sleeping off and on. The vomiting seemed to be done, but now Alice was exhausted and weak. Her temperature kept fluctuating causing her to sweat or shiver. Mia thought it best to stay and make sure she got food down and answer her comm. 

-

At lunch, Alice managed to get a little bit of soup and crackers down before sleep claimed her. This was when the first of her visitors began stopping by. 

First there was a woman named Teela. She was a spunky lady who also happened to be the mother of Tyr's commander. She made herself right at home in Alice's living room after she put a pre-cooked turian meal in the refrigerator for Tomas. Then she did something that reminded Mia of her late great-grandmother. She pulled out her knitting hooks and began working. 

A little while later, a man named Damyn showed up at the door with a heating pad of all things. _After extensive research, I found this to be the best option to ease sore muscles after the human flu._ Mia accepted the bag and get well note to give to Alice when she awoke. Damyn had to get back to his store, but wished to express his well wishes.

"I hope Alice won't be upset that I told Damyn where she lived. Poor man was distraught after he heard she was ill."

Mia thought the bag felt a little heavy to just contain a heating pad, but she was kind enough not to be nosy. She placed the bag on the dining room table for the time being. 

Bellom, Alice's salarian co-worker, dropped by long enough to bring some food and drinks for humans and turians on behalf of Etarn Tiron, General Oraka, and himself. 

Teela planned to stay put until after dinner. Mia was relieved. She wouldn't be able to lift Alice alone if there was an emergency, and Mia would need someone here while she went to get Tomas.

-

Mia was correct. The bag contained a new turian sheet set and a heating pad. _Damyn's son must have remembered the size of the first blanket they bought_ , she heard Alice mumble. Mia put it in the wash for Alice before heating more soup.


	92. Chapter 92

Alice was brought out of her semi-sleep when her omnitool pinged. She opened it with heavy limbs. A message from Tyr. She quickly, as quickly as she could, added a few lines and attached holos to her message before she sent it out to him. Then she opened his letter.

_Mrs. Birklun,_

_Military life sucks. I haven't been on the ship more than a few hours and it is horribly empty without you. Perhaps we should discuss a career change for me.  
\--_

_How bad is it that the food here is worse than that one time you burned the ozen I was trying to teach you to make? Spirits, I miss you....  
\--_

_We returned to that experimental colony to see how they are recovering from the attempted slave raid. They have accomplished a lot in a short period of time. It really is an amazing sight to behold. I see krogan and turians working together. A human, turian, and batarian laughing as they enjoy lunch in the sunlight. Just amazing stuff.  
\--_

_Tiron is looking pretty lovesick at the moment. I think she misses her doctor. I kind of want to tease her like she did me when you and I started dating, but she just looks like a child that just had their sweets taken away. It would be cruel.  
\--_

_They are about to send out the mail so I wanted to wrap this up. I'm sorry it's short, they've kept us pretty busy. I miss you and Tomas so much._

_Yours,  
Mr. Tiger_  
______________________

 _Hey Alice. Thanks for not giving me a hard time about Alon. I don't know if I told you, but I have been planning to leave the military. Yes, even before I met Alon. I'm not sure what I want to do though, but I've got a little time to worry about it. It would be nice getting to see my father more, and you of course. We can talk about it when I get back. -Sigi_  
______________________

Huh. It seemed career changes were in the air. Alice wrote a quick reply to both messages before she let her arms fall back to the bed. She had thought Sigi was tired of military life. Alice hoped she found something she enjoyed doing. 

She looked up when Mia came in with more food. Alice didn't want to eat, her throat still sore from her visit with the metal king that morning, but she knew her body needed it. She would have to remember to thank Mrs. Smith when she was on her feet again. 

Alice was shocked when Mia brought in the bag from Mr. Tolman. Speechless after she opened it. He was such a kind man! He even sent a note:

_Alice,_

_I read humans have sore muscles after being ill and that while their bodies try to fight off fever that they sweat, drenching their clothes and sheets. Please accept this heating pad to help relieve muscle pain and these turian made sheets. I hope you do not find it offensive, I do not know human customs on such things. The article said most humans enjoy clean sheets when their temperatures drop back down to normal. Please, get well soon._

_Warm regards,  
Damyn Tolman_

It was a truly kind gesture. Alice hoped to enjoy the sheets as soon as they were washed. Hopefully she could stand in the shower long enough to rinse off her body. Mia took them to wash and returned with a fresh cup of water.

"Bellom also stopped by with food. Here is the note that came with it. I accidentally put it in the refrigerator when I put the food away. I didn't see it until I returned the soup just a minute ago."

"Thank you, Mia.", her voice filled with warmth and sincerity. 

_Alice,_

_Mr. Tiron, General Oraka, and myself hope you feel better soon. Work not the same without you. No one to spoil me with pastries! General Oraka filling in for you. Customers also express their well-wishes. Call if you need us. Rest and get well._

_Bellom_  
___

Alice was touched that so many people would be concerned over her health. She was feeling better than she did at lunchtime. Her fever hasn't risen again and she hasn't vomited since this morning. She was left with body aches, a sore throat, and a headache. One morning of illness will take several weeks to recuperate from. She sigh mentally. Alice was going to have some pretty uncomfortable muscle pain tomorrow from the shivering. Even more aches and pains from the intense vomiting this morning. She would stay home from work but she would definitely need help with Tomas. 

Alice was extremely grateful for the food sent over.


	93. Chapter 93

Tyr lay in his bunk waiting, hoping, for a return beep signalling Alice's return message. She usually sent one off as soon as he sent his. He wasn't disappointed, but joy turned to worry by the time he read the entire letter.  
___________

_Mr. Tiger,_

_Tomas and I had a quiet night this first night. Apartment feels empty without you.  
\--_

_Tomas had his sleep over tonight. I took a few holos to send, I just hope I remember to attach them before I send this out. He had a great time. They all ended up sleeping on the floor. I wanted to set up that old cloth tent you left, but I didn't have the needed supplies to hang it from the ceiling. Maybe next time since they don't seem to mind sleeping on the floor. I miss you.  
\--_

_Things are going well. I haven't burned anything yet and Tomas hasn't spit out anything I've made him. I admit, it's a relief!  
\--_

_Tomas misses you. I think he is still a little shy or he would write you a letter himself. Perhaps we should get him his own comm code. Do kids his age have them?  
\--_

_Hey, I wanted to write more and planned to but I woke up sick this morning. It was pretty ugly and Tomas was close to panic. Mia came over to help me. (My family is off station.) I haven't been able to get out of bed easily, but I have been able to keep food down since Tomas went to school, and my fever seems to have broke. I will likely be bed-ridden tomorrow as well from body aches/weakness. I will have to ask for Mia's help with Tomas again. I hope to be back on my feet in a few days, and fully recovered in a few weeks. Human influenza is rough. I would rather deal with a day of the flu than a cold though. Those things last forever it seems. Anyway, we miss you too! A LOT! Be safe._

_Exhausted and about to take a nap,  
Mrs. Birklun_

_P.S. What kind of work would you qualify for outside of the military?_  
___________

Alice was ill? Fear clenched Tyr's chest. He should be there taking care of her. He was grateful his sister was, but it was his place. Tyr adds this to the list of reasons to leave the military. He was thirty-two years of age. He would be up for re-enlistment soon, if he chose to re-enlist. Even before he met Alice he had been considering leaving. Now though, he wanted to leave with a burning passion. But for the right reasons and not just for Alice. Tyr missed his family and he missed staying in one place. He craved something different and a job he could enjoy. He was tired of getting shot at. 

He had considered applying for a job in C-Sec, then seeing what kind of jobs were available on the Citadel. He could go to school and work. What he wanted to go to school for, he had no clue. He knew he enjoyed working with his hands. 

His government offered a school discount for soldiers that left the military but stayed within government jobs. He could go to school to learn how too repair ground vehicles or ships. While mechanics repaired damaged ground vehicles or shuttles _on_ the ship, more extensive damage meant the ground vehicle or shuttle would have to be swapped out so they could be repaired. If the Citadel was that ships home-base, then the vehicle or shuttle would be put into shops there to be repaired.

The more he thought about it, the more he liked it. It would take a few years to take the classes while working, but it would be worth it. He could still serve the Hierarchy and that was what made the decision for him. It felt right. 

Now he was excited. he quickly wrote out what he would like to do, wanting Alice's opinion on it. Not because he wanted permission, but because he truly valued her thoughts on it. 

_[Leaving comm range in five minutes. We will be out of range for twenty-six hours.]_

Five minutes wasn't enough time to do research on influenza. Maybe the ship doctor would know.


	94. Chapter 94

Tyr made his way to the medbay on the medical deck. When he entered he sighed mentally, he did not want to talk to _her_. That woman, Lina, was not only annoying but not as subtle as she thought she was. She was training in the medical field and that required working in the medbay. Tyr passed her quickly, hoping she didn't notice but he wasn't that lucky. 

"Birklun! Can I help you?", she jutted her hip out in what she must have thought was an attractive manner.

"No, thank you. I just need to ask the doctor a question." Before Lina could reply the doctor appeared through the doorway. Tyr silently thanked the spirits.

"Birklun, what can I do for you? Do we need to go to my office?"

"No Doctor, but I was wondering if you could tell me anything about human influenza."

The doctor blinked several times in surprise, "I'm afraid not, but wait here and I will fetched the professor. He may know."

"Thank you."

Tyr ignored Lina. She was constantly trying to get him into bed. She didn't seem to like being rejected or she thought he was playing hard to get. 

"Of course. Have experience dealing with humans. Ah, you're Birklun?" At Tyr's affirmative nod he continued, "Mordin Solus. Nice to meet you. Human influenza you said? Can be deadly. Curious, why you ask?"

Tyr took a breath _for_ the salarian. Then he answered, "I just got a message from my mate. She said she is ill with influenza. We didn't have enough time for me to search the extranet so I thought I would ask a doctor." Tyr ignored Lina's shocked squeak. And her disgusted subvocals. She is, quietly, referred to as the ship whore and she is disgusted? 

"Mate? Mind if I ask questions? For science of course. Not many turian-human couples. Could help future couples. May wish to have approval of mate. Sharing details of intimate encounters, even just the scientific details, makes humans uncomfortable." Only then did he breathe. 

"I will send Alice a letter next time we are in comm range and ask her. What did you mean influenza can be deadly?"

Tyr tried to keep up with the speed the professor was relaying cold hard facts. He didn't understand a lot of it, but he got the meaning. The turian doctor listened attentively as well.

"Question. Off subject. Going to use surrogate mother or sperm donor for child?"

Tyr held up his hands, "Whoa." He chuckled. "We have a foster child right now and we have no plans at this time for more children."

"Ah. Understandable. Thank you. Tell me when she answers. Will be here if you need me."

"Thank you, Professor."

He turned and left thanking the spirits once again. This time because Lina didn't follow.   
\--

When he returned to the cabin he shared with his other squad-mates, his omnitool pinged with an incoming short-range message. 

_Here is questionnaire I send to all participants. Any answers you can give will be helpful. Will remain anonymous. Doctor-Patient confidentiality._

_-Prof. Solus_

By the spirits that man was fast. Tyr unconsciously drew in another breath to try to keep up with his mental image of the professor.


	95. Chapter 95

Mia changed the sheets on Alice and Tyr's bed while Alice attempted to bathe. Tomas had finished his homework and now he was about to sit down to eat with Mrs. Carglon. When Mia got him home, he ran straight to Alice. Mia gave them some time alone, not wanting to intrude. Tomas had been a little worried, asking a thousand questions on the way home. _Yes, she is feeling better. No, she is no longer vomiting. Yes, I made sure she had food and water._

Mia heard the water in the bathroom shut off just as she was adjusting the blanket over the sheets. She grabbed the soiled sheets and pillow cases before she left the room, shutting the door behind her. Alice would probably want the privacy. Mia grabbed her overnight bag and took it to Tomas' room. She would occupy the bottom bunk tonight, giving Alice a chance to rest. She hoped Alice was able to sleep after all the sleep she'd had today.  
\-----

Teela was tired. Not because she had been here all day, but because she had been working overtime trying to finish a wedding gown for some rich turian woman. The woman ordered the ugliest design, at least in Teela's opinion. There was too much frill. She had never wanted to rip a dress apart so much in her life. She had finally finished the beaded belt. It alone took about sixteen hours of work. She hoped it fit the woman right because there wasn't a lot of room to adjust the fit. 

The gown Alice had chosen had been simple. So very elegant on her too. Was it so hard to women to see that simple is beautiful? 

Teela hoped Alice was feeling better. Tomas was very good company though and Teela enjoyed spending time with him. She wondered if Tyr would adopt Tomas and give him the Birklun clan markings. Tomas wouldn't have trouble with people until he was considered an adult. When he finished boot-camp. There were of course some people out there that were jerks, but most of the turian population treated barefaced children like any other child. Teela found it odd that they would treat them normally as children but look down on them so badly when they matured. It was definitely a flaw in turian society. Not much different from humans and their past racial battles. At least she thought it wasn't that different. It was hard understanding a culture that was alien.   
\-----

Alice wrapped a towel around her as she left the bathroom, her body slow. She did feel better after rinsing off dried sweat. Mia had put her new sheets on the bed too. Alice couldn't wait to try them out, but first she had to dress and comb her hair. Then answer her beeping omnitool. 

It took her ten minutes to run a brush through her hair. She had to stop here and there because her arm was so tired. She was too tired to try and braid it so she gave herself a low hanging ponytail then added more hair bands down the ponytail length so her hair wouldn't get tangled. 

She opened her omnitool expecting a message from her dad or Beau but it was from Miron instead. Alice forgot it was about time for him to dock.

_Alice,_

_We will dock tomorrow morning. We will be back for about a week. Do you mind if we bunk at your place again?_

_Miron_  
_________

_Miron,_

_That is fine, see you two tomorrow._

_-Alice_  
_________

Alice walked, slowly, to the kitchen, opening and closing cabinet doors.

"Alice? Are you looking for something?", Mia asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"No. Well, yes. Miron and Tez will be docking tomorrow and I wanted to make sure there was food for them. I will need to go to the store and pick up a few things."

"Oh, no. I will go, you can write me a list. Tyr would kill me if I let his ill mate go do errands, and with good reason I might add. I wouldn't even put up a fight."

Alice didn't like not being able to do her own stuff. She considered arguing, her pride wanting to overshadow common sense, but she was so tired. 

"Yeah, alright. I'll make a list. Tomas? Make sure you tell me if you want anything so I can add it to the list."

"Okay, Alice!"

Alice snorted in laughter, then groaned. Her stomach muscles _hurt_. She made her list, adding Tomas' few items before she handed it over to Mia. Alice thanked Mrs. Carglon for her help and the food before she returned to bed, falling asleep before she could feel her new sheets.


	96. Chapter 96

Tyr paced the short distance in between bunk beds. They should be in comm range soon and he was worried. 

He was finally getting some peace from Lina now that she knew he was mated. Tyr thought he was going to have to report her again. He did tell Tiron when Lina looked like she was going to be a problem. His squad leader had been kind enough to go with him when he needed to go to the medical deck but he had forgot yesterday in his rush to find out about influenza. It was no doubt all over the ship by now that Tyr was with a human. Ship whore and blabber mouth. Tyr hated labeling people but the woman seemed to be proud that she spread her legs easily. There was no telling what kind of STDs she carried, or had carried. He shook his head, pushing away thoughts that made him sick to his stomach.

Tyr had his email all set to go, he was just waiting on the announcement that they were near a comm buoy. 

"Wow, Tyr you aren't going to believe this. Then maybe you will because you pegged her as no good when you saw her." Tiron rushed into the quarters, closing the door behind her. The other occupant, Zival, sitting up at the squad leaders tone.

"What?"

"That girl, Lina, accused a high ranking officer of raping her. I just got back from being questioned. I told the investigator you had been having problems with her not taking no for an answer. You will likely be called in for questioning as well."

"I'm actually not surprised.", Tyr said, feeling nothing but disgust at the female in question. He'd had a bad feeling about her before she started making advances. If she truly was raped then she had his sympathies, but Tyr doubted that was the case. 

"I'm not either. It is good you reported it to me when you did. Including today as well. I took a peek in her file when they weren't looking." Tiron's eyes were sparkling, her voice a whisper. "Her last station, she chased a respected, mated man until he gave in, then she told his mate. The file said she was transferred after that. It seems she likes wreaking havoc."

Tyr froze in shock. This time he was surprised. If he hadn't told Tiron that the woman was becoming a problem, and Lina told Alice that they were having an affair....

He took a deep breathe, refusing to go further with the thought. 

[ _We are now in comm range and will continue to be in come range for approximately twelve hours._ ]

With a sigh of relief he sent off is message, and attachments, to Alice. He hoped she was feeling better. He wanted to be there. When he did not get a reply from Alice immediately he began to worry. For five minutes, he continued to pace. He nearly tripped over his own feet when his omnitool pinged with a new message, but it wasn't from Alice.

_Tyr,_

_Alice is doing better but she is exhausted and weak. Just walking to the bathroom is very difficult for her. I stayed the night so I could help with Tomas. Mrs. Carglon was here all day yesterday and made plans to return today to stay with Alice as I am about to leave for work. Alice is typing her reply but as I said, she is weak and it is taking extra effort. Your mate is well loved. Many people came by to express their get well wishes. Most bringing something to help. Your neighbor, Mrs. Smith, sent over chicken noodle soup, Mrs. Carglon brought a turian dish, Mr. Damyn Tolman brought a heating pad and new sheets, Alice's coworkers and boss sent human and turian food. There is no shortage of people here that would step in to help on a moments notice. I must go. I love you, brother. -Mia_  
_______________

_Spirits, what a relief._

"Jeez, Tyr. I looks like someone just lifted a heavy load off your shoulders." That from Zival.

"My mate is ill and I was concerned. I still am concerned but my sister informs me that there are many there who will step in if she can't."

Zival hums in understanding. "I'm sure they would let you take emergency leave if you needed to."

Tyr agreed, thanking Zival for reminding him. He loved her so much his emotions overruled his common sense sometimes.


	97. Chapter 97

"Yes, Mr. Quintar, your surname is pretty common on several colonies. We recently had a young barefaced child with the surname Quintar added into the system. We are asking any with the surname to participate in a voluntary blood test to see if we can find any family he may have."

"I see. Barefaced you say?"

"Yes, sir."

"His current guardians?"

"A turian and human couple that reside on the Citadel, Sir. The social worker in charge of his case file reports that young Tomas has adjusted very well from living on the streets to living in an apartment. He also reported the child was attached to the human woman. However, that is all I can tell you."

The male was quiet for several minutes, thinking things over. "Of course I will give a blood sample. If we should find out I am related, will they pull the child from the family? You said he was attached to the female."

"That depends entirely on the social worker and the blood relative. A distant cousin would not be able to claim him, but an aunt, uncle, or father could. He does seem very happy where he is though and I hope that if we find his family that they will take that into account. He has bonded to the female."

Mr. Quintar removed a glove to have his talon pricked so she could collect her sample. He doubted the child was related to him, but he to admit...having family would be nice. He was an only child, his parents long gone. He had lost touch with his aunt and uncle, his cousins. They had never been that close. 

He had yet to find a woman that didn't mind that he was boring. He was an accountant. Nothing spectacular. The money was decent but he didn't really have any interests to spend it on, so it sits in his bank account. He will admit that being financially secure is great but sometimes it stares at him accusingly. _Get a life! Go out!_ He sighed mentally. He was boring and he didn't mind, but sometimes it could be a pretty lonely life. 

"Thank you, Mr. Quintar. I will let you know if anything shows up when I get it to the lab to enter it into the system."

"Thank you."

He watched the female leave but his mind was already back onto the account he had been working on when she showed up at his cubicle. The account was for a local business that needed to tally the paychecks for its employees. A boring process, but he loved math. Some places used a VI to do their financial work, but VI's can crash leaving the owners scrambling. Sometimes the best power was brainpower.  
\---

He returned home, a small apartment on Palaven. He considered buying a place, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be a homeowner. 

He heated his frozen meal for one while he changed out of his suit. The apartment was tidy, the furniture sparse. One person really didn't need much. He sighed out loud when he heard the beep telling him his meal was done. He missed his mother's cooking and his father's laughing. 

He sat down to eat, turning the local news on but not really watching it. He was tired of living here. He was just tired. When did he get so bone deep tired? 

Perhaps a change of scenery. Maybe he would go to Shanxi to see what his people had done to the human colony during the Relay 314 incident. Or maybe Earth, he did wish to see these things called pyramids. And Niagara Falls. There was also this place called the Grand Canyon. A co-worker had said it was a pretty amazing sight to behold. Then maybe to the Citadel. He had never been there before. He heard people talking about how amazing it was to see it on approach. Yes, a nice change in scenery would be perfect.

Mr. Quintar sent a vacation request to his boss and was surprised when his boss sent back his approval immediately. Along with a note:

 _By the spirits, it's about damn time Quintar! You have accumulated two months worth of leave you need to use this year or you will lose it. You might as well use it now. Your vacation will go into effect at the beginning of the next work week, five days from now._  
_____

Mr. Quintar snorted before he laughed. Two months touring amazing wonders of the galaxy. That truly does sound like the vacation of a lifetime. 

He sat down in front of his terminal and began planning. He couldn't wait.


	98. Chapter 98

Alice opened the message as soon as her omnitool pinged.

_Alice,_

_I am sorry you are sick. I want to be there. Desperately. I asked a doctor what influenza was and I was referred to a salarian professor named Mordin Solus. He told me what it was and I swear I felt my lungs struggle for air as he spoke. The man hardly took a breath. Anyway, he asked if we would answer a questionnaire. For science. As there are very few human-turian couples. I told him I would ask. If you want to I've attached the form he sent me._

_I miss you.  
Yours,   
Mr. Tiger_

_Attachment: Multispecies Questionnaire_  
_________

Alice downloaded the form, silently laughing at the directions. _Please answer questions as truthfully as possible. This study is to help future multispecies couples. All participants will remain anonymous._ Well...why not?  
\-----

 **1\. Your species:** Human  
 **2\. Your partner's species:** Turian  
 **3\. Allergies:** None

SEX

 **4\. Fellatio/Cunnilingus (Specify which you perform on partner):** Fellatio  
 **Pros:** Partner is even more responsive than human males. It took a little convincing for him to let me put my mouth near him.  
 **Cons:** I have found none yet.  
 **5\. Foreplay:**   
**Pros:** His rough tongue is enjoyable on any erogenous zone, as is playful nipping.  
 **Cons:** Talons, even dulled, can still draw blood. Although it was enjoyable, it is not something that would be enjoyable all the time.  
 **6\. Favored position:** Missionary  
 **Pros:** His plates rub all the right places. The intimacy of face-to-face can be very intense, adding to the pleasure.  
 **Cons:** I have to wrap my legs around his upper waist so that his hips are not blocked from full penetration. If my legs wrap around his lower waist it can cause chaffing from the friction of his hips and my thighs.  
 **7\. Most used positions:** Doggy Style  
 **8\. Most comfortable positions:** Cowgirl, Doggy Style  
 **9\. Most enjoyable position:** I like them all.  
 **10\. Do you reach peak during every sexual encounter (If no, explain):** No. Most human females are unable to have more than one orgasm during an encounter. Sometimes, if there is more than one encounter in a day, I can peak again. It doesn't happen often though. I do, as do many other human females, enjoy penetration without orgasm. I find it a way to tease my body until I can peak again, the orgasm stronger because of the teasing.   
**11\. What kind of after intimacy acts are done:** Usually gentle kissing, nuzzling, cuddling, pressing together of foreheads. 

DAILY LIFE

 **12\. Describe a normal day:** We wake up, one of makes coffee and komi. We prepare our own breakfasts, then I go to work. My partner takes care of his errands or anything that pertains to our home life while I am working. If I am not working, we run errands or take care of our home together. When I return from work, there is almost always some kind of food ready for me. Sometimes partner cooks it, sometimes he picks it up. We prepare for bed together. Pretty normal stuff really.

 **13\. The easiest thing to adapt to:** Adding turian friendly appliances and furniture.  
 **14\. The hardest thing to adapt to:** The look of some of the food. Some of it looks gross. 

 

Thank you for answering my questions.   
_______

Alice attached the finished questionnaire to a note for Tyr.

_Mr. Tiger,_

_I've filled out the form and I will have you know that now my brain is tired. Make sure you fill yours in before you return it to Mr. Solus._

_I am feeling better today. The heating pad Mr. Tolman sent over is amazing. Mrs. Carglon is babysitting me. She is mothering me. I will admit that I enjoy it. I am off work for two days after today. The store is closed for the turian Labor Day? What is funny is how close it is to the human labor day that we just had. I know it probably means something different but that is what it translates over to._

_When are you up for re-enlistment? I think Sigi has about six months until she is up for hers. She plans to leave as well. You know I will support whatever choice you make. I think you would make a wonderful mechanic, especially with your attention to detail._

_I must go, Mrs. Carglon just brought me food._

_Being pampered,  
Mrs. Birklun_


	99. Chapter 99

Tyr breathed a sigh a relief when a message from Alice appeared. He laughed when he read that his commanders mother was mothering her. 

He would make a mental note to look up the human Labor Day when he had time. For now he was waiting to be called in for questioning. They had asked him to stay put in his quarters until they called for him.

He knew Tiron planned to leave the military when her re-enlistment was up, so that wasn't news. His chest filled with pride when he read that Alice thought he would be a wonderful mechanic. He considered reading her answers to Mordin's questionnaire but decided against it. Some things are fun to not know. He pulled up the questionnaire to fill in his own answers. 

**1\. Your species:** Turian  
 **2\. Your partner's species:** Human  
 **3\. Allergies:** None

SEX

 **4\. Fellatio/Cunnilingus (Specify which you perform on partner):** Cunnilingus  
 **-Pros:** Her scent and taste are wonderful.   
**-Cons:** I'm not allowed 'down there' during a certain 'time of the month'. It can be frustrating when I can smell her so well and not be able to act on it.  
 **5\. Foreplay:**   
**-Pros:** Once we learned each others sensitive places, other than the obvious, it was quite fun. Her nimble fingers fit nicely between my plates, reaching more sensitive skin.  
 **-Cons:** None that I have come across yet.  
 **6\. Favored position:** Me on top  
 **-Pros:** Her coarse pubic hair provides the right amount of friction needed. -Face-to-face is highly enjoyable.  
 **-Cons:** My prominent hips can make it difficult, especially when we are trying to find the right angle for her.  
 **7\. Most used positions:** Doggy style she calls it.  
 **8\. Most comfortable positions:** Doggy style, Me on top, her on top.  
 **9\. Most enjoyable position:** All of them.  
 **10\. Do you reach peak during every sexual encounter (If no, explain):** Yes.  
 **11\. What kind of after intimacy acts are done:** Human style kissing, nuzzling, forehead brushing, and cuddling are the ones that come to mind.

DAILY LIFE

 **12\. Describe a normal day:** We get up, but not until I've complained about the time. Then one of us will make komi and coffee. We make our own breakfast, she goes to work. I take care of anything that needs to be done. I cook for her or her father drops something off that needs to be heated. On my mates days off, we take care of errands together. Sometimes I try to teach her how to cook turian meals. It hasn't ended well so far, but it is fun to watch. 

**13\. The easiest thing to adapt to:** Moving in.  
 **14\. The hardest thing to adapt to:** Human food. Vegetables look disgusting!  
\----

Tyr sent both questionnaire's to Professor Solus. He had expected there to be more questions. He was about to start another letter to Alice since they would be in range for a while longer, but he was interrupted by Tiron's formal entrance.

"Sergeant Birklun?" A tall turian asked, his brow raised in question.

"Yes, Sir."

"I am going to need you to come with me for questioning."

"Of course, Sir." Tyr followed the male out. He knew what this was about and although he doubted he had anything they needed, he would still help. He was led onto a small sub-deck reserved for interrogating mercs. It also housed a brig in the very back of the room. Small interview rooms were set up on each side of the hallway. 

"Have a seat. My name is Leekon Zoltor and I am a non-military private investigator. I've been asked to investigate Lina Licusk and her recent claims."

Tyr sat down on the cushioned seat and prepared to be there a while. These things usually lasted a few hours.

"For the record state your name, rank, and age."

"Sergeant Tyr Birklun, age thrity two."

"When did you first meet Lina Licusk?"

Tyr had to think about it. So much had passed in the last several months and it felt longer than it was. It was before he met Alice though and he met her around four to five months ago. 

"Approximately six months ago. Maybe close to seven."

"And when did you first become sexually involved?"

"What?" Tyr froze, disgust and confusion clenching him.

"Answer the question."

"I have not once been sexually involved with Lina. Sexually harassed by her, yes, but never have a returned any of her advances."

"She claims that you and her are quite involved. She also claims she allows you to keep a "filthy human mistress" to feed your darker interests."

Tyr let out a warning growl. "My _mate_ , Alice, is human. I have not once taken Lina to bed, nor are we involved in any manner."


	100. Chapter 100

Leekon took the warning growl professionally. He was not surprised. He had already done a background check on Birklun and getting confirming answers from his squad leader. The evidence said that Lina Licusk was falsely claiming Sergeant Birklun of being her mate. 

Leekon raised his hands in surrender, "I understand, Sergeant. However I must ask for the record." Birklun let out a breath, unclenching his hands. "I apologize, I do, but I need to ask these questions." He shifted to a different datapad, "Leutinant Tiron says you reported to her several months ago when Miss Licusk was becoming too aggressive, not taking your rejection."

"Yes I did. That was around four months ago. She had been just verbally asking me to bed or to go out when we docked. I always declined. Four months ago she began touching, grabbing my wrist on one occasion or standing too close for her shoulder or hip to brush against me. She did not stop when I told her to, so I reported it to my squad leader. I did not encourage her. I did everything I could to discourage her attention, but that seemed to make it worse. She left me alone yesterday when I told Professor Solus that my mate was human. She was disgusted, but I ignored her."

"Why were you speaking to Professor Solus?" He was genuinely curious.

"My mate became ill with influenza. I was concerned and wished to know what it was. We were not in comm range long enough for me to run a search on the extranet."

"Your mate is still ill?"

"She is weak from being ill, but she is recovering."

"It says here that you and your mate took in a child somewhat recently?"

"Yes. Why are you asking these questions?"

"Confirmation of facts." 

Birklun nodded. "My commander can confirm this also. He and his mother came by our place on our last shore leave." Birklun tapped his talon on the table, thinking. "Sir, if I may ask, how long ago did Lina make these claims?"

"Three weeks ago. When that investigation, done by C-Sec, came up with little evidence and her commander dug into her file, I was called in to dig deeper."

"The high-ranking officer serves on a different ship then."

"Yes."

Birklun snorted, then shook his head back and forth. "I knew she was trouble the first time I met her. I'm glad I stayed away from that."

Leekon quietly agreed. This female was turning out to be somewhat unstable. She had to have known that her lies would be proven wrong. Leekon couldn't begin to understand people like Miss Licusk. He turned his attention back to Birklun, "How did you spend your shore leave?"

"With Alice. My younger brother and his friend were staying with us. A few days after that we took Tomas in. If I wasn't with Alice or one of our family members, I was with Tomas. Once we got him school I used my free time to run errands. I spent time with Alice's father while he was on station,learning to cook human cuisine."

"How did that turn out?"

"My mate thoroughly enjoyed it."

Leekon looked at his scattered datapads confirming what he already knew. "I have no more questions at the time, Sergeant. I will advise you to stay away from Miss Licusk or take one or two people with you if you need to go to the medical deck. Should I have more questions I will contact you. This address is accurate on the Citadel?"

"Yes."

"Great. Thank you. You can return to your business."

Leekon stayed in his seat long after Birklun left, trying to piece together parts of Lina's mind. She was a little blunt, she was apparently very easy to get into bed, at least on the ship. Birklun was the first male that had denied taking her to bed and Leekon didn't doubt the honesty of the statement. She lied often and it looked like she had nearly destroyed a marriage. Leekon was glad to see that marriage still in tact, but both parties scarred. The files said the husband didn't remember much, only his need to be sated. It was likely he had been drugged but they couldn't prove it. 

 

The memory loss was the only thing that connected this case to the supposed rape. Leekon didn't know General Corinthus personally, but the man had come off as mortified when being questioned. Mortified that he had raped someone, somewhat traumatized, and scared that he couldn't remember anything but the need to mate. 

Lina Licusk would be discharged from the military when Leekon reported the sexual harassment. Too many strikes against her. He was glad he wasn't going to have to deliver the news to the female.  
\---------

When Tyr returned to his barracks he told Tiron he was not to go to the medical deck without one or two people with him. By then the entire squad was in the small room, all agreeing that it was best to just travel in pairs. Especially Loffen, who had gone to bed with Lina. 

Tyr sat down at the terminal to write a letter to Alice, explaining what was going on. Cold hard facts, nothing more. It would be a long one and typing two handed would be quicker. He would let the others read it and sign it as witnesses just in case it was going to be taken in as evidence. He knew Alice would believe him, but from now on he wanted to be extra careful. He didn't want to be wrapped up in anything that involved Lina. Perhaps he should ask the commander to sign it as well. 

Tyr would send a small personal letter so she wouldn't be upset with the formal letter. He doubted she would be. 

It took about thirty minutes to type up the last six months of incidents or problems Lina had caused and the investigation he just returned from. His five squad-mates signed and dated it with the stylus, then Tyr transferred it to a datapad to take to Commander Carglon. Commander Carglon read and signed it, telling Tyr to send him a copy as well for his file. Once done he quickly typed up a small note apologizing for not mentioning it sooner but it had all escalated quickly over the last six hours. He wanted Alice to be informed of the situation in case she was questioned.

Commander Carglon stopped him as he turned to leave. "Sir?"

"I am not sure you are aware Birklun, but your re-enlistment is up in three weeks, do you plan to re-enlist or leave the military?"

"I plan to leave." It was already that time? He knew it was coming, just not so fast.

"Okay, I will draw up the paperwork and we will start the process. By the next shore leave, you will be a free man."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Thank you, you've done the Hierarchy proud."

In three weeks he would be a free man. No more military. That sounded...spectacular. He wrote Alice _another_ note, informing her that this was his last tour of duty.


	101. Chapter 101

Alice read the formal message again. How dare some woman claim her mate. As if it wouldn't be hard to prove the claim false anyway. Stupid female. Of course the investigator found the claim to be false, anyone with half a brain could see that. She did hope that they figured out what was going on. It was ridiculous. 

She quickly read the note after that, then another one that came in while she was reading the second. Tyr would be military free when he came home next time. Alice liked the sound of that. She wrote a reply to all three, hoping they were still in range. 

Alice was currently home alone, waiting for Mrs. Carglon to come back with Tomas. Mia planned to return for the evening as well. Alice needed to ask for help in planning the turian meal for their dinner. She would need help cooking it. It would be hard work but it didn't feel right without a house full of people laughing and talking. It would be nice. It has been a few years since Alice got to enjoy a Thanksgiving with a house full. 

She looked up from her seat at the kitchen table, expecting Tomas, but instead was greeted with two tired teenage turians. "Hey, boys."

"Hi, Alice.", they called in unison. 

"Mia said you had been ill?", Miron asked worriedly.

"Yes, but I am feeling a little better. I will be back on my feet like normal in a few days."

"We can find another place to stay..."

"Don't even try." Alice smiled, interrupting. "Mrs. Carglon has been preparing for your stay all day. Your beds are ready for you and there is prepared food."

"Thank you!"

While the boys were in the bedroom changing out of armor, Tomas came running down the hall. "Are they here yet?"

Alice laughed, "Yes, they are changing. Why don't you go to the fridge and get the covered plates so they can have a snack before supper." Tomas rushed over to give her a hug and a nuzzle before he did as he was told. Alice couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Well dear, it looks like you have every thing covered. Mia will be over in about an hour. I am going to go to put the finishing touches on the ugliest dress I've ever made. I hope the bride doesn't mind my taking holos for the "Yuck!" portfolio."

Alice ignored the muscle aches while she laughed. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Carglon, for helping me. I am truly grateful."

Mrs. Carlgon waved her hand in the air in a dismissive gesture, "Thinking nothing of it, dear. I enjoyed spending time with you, Mia, and Tomas. Plus, I have no daughters, so it was interesting getting to care for you today."

"I have no mother, so I will agree that it was definitely interesting. I enjoyed it."

"So did I." Alice squeezes back when Mrs. Carglon hugs her tight. "You get well and I will check in tomorrow."

She was such a sweet woman. "Talk to you then."  
-

"Mia, right?" 

Mia startled in surprise. She was currently in a grocery store picking up the turian supplies Alice needed. "Yes. General Oraka, nice to see you."

"Just nice, dear? I will need to work on my entrance then."

Mia released an unamused hum. He was one of those people that showed a false front. She had enough experience to be able to see that. "Was there something you needed, General? I need to get done so I can return to Alice." She stood patiently as he stared at her before he shook his head to likely redirect his thoughts.

"Is Alice doing well? I would like to come by and see her and Tomas if she is up for it tomorrow."

"Alice is on her feet again. I will tell her you plan to visit tomorrow. She will likely welcome it. Now if you will excuse me, I must go. Have a nice evening, General."

"Yeah...you too."  
-

Septimus watched her leave. What just happened? He had _never_ been shut down so quickly before. He had been genuinely trying to flirt with her. She was a bit on the small side, but elegant. She looked like a completely different person from the one he saw that moment when he had walked in to Etarn's Weapon Stop to see Alice prepared to fight. The air had been tense, the turian female had looked full of hate and anger then despair and sorrow, all within a few seconds. 

Septimus paid for his items opting to walk home instead of taking a transport. He was confused. Most women turned to mush when he turned on the charm, but Mia hadn't even blinked. It didn't affect her at all. How was that possible?


	102. Chapter 102

Alice had the human meal planned when Mia rang the door chime. Alice told Tomas to answer the door and help her with the groceries. The boys were just finishing their snack at the bar when Mia rounded the corner. They offered to put everything away.

“Mia, I have another favor to ask.”

Mia sat down at the table, “Of course.”

“We are having a dinner party that falls on a human holiday, Thanksgiving. I already have the human meal planned, but I need your help making a meal plan for the turian side. I will also need help preparing it as I have no idea what I am doing.”

“Of course I will help. When is this dinner?”

“About four and a half weeks from now.”

For the next hour Alice tried to soak up all the information Mia was giving her. They made a grocery list and a meal plan. Mia promised to send over some favorite recipes they would be using for the meal. 

“How many people?”

“Fourteen. Four humans. I will handle the human side and I will make a little extra. There will be ten turians, let's be safe and cook for twelve. I doubt it will all get eaten but then they boys can eat the leftovers the next day.”

“Okay. I will make a better detailed grocery list for the turian items, then we can mark off what you have before we go shopping. We should probably do a lot of the prep work a day before that.”

“I agree.” Alice was relieved to have it done. She liked to plan where she could, especially for large gatherings like this. Her grandfather told her it was because she couldn't control the battlefield. Control in the home, chaos in the field. A balance.

“Fantastic. I will come by tomorrow and check on you. Tomas doesn't have school, right?”

“Right. He is looking forward to bugging Miron and Tez as much as he can.”

Mia laughed, “I'll bet. Tyr used to do the same to me. Then Miron did it to Tyr.” Mia gathered her things as she spoke. “I ran into General Oraka at the grocery store. He wished to drop by tomorrow to see you and Tomas. Is he always so...”

“Flirty, suave, wonderfully teasing?”

Mia snorted, “No, I meant fake. My ex-fiance used to fool me with the act so it is easy for me to spot.”

Alice covered her smile by scratching her nose. “The General is a good guy and probably one of the most eligible bachelors on the Citadel.” 

Mia gave a lazy hum as her reply. She seemed to be lost in thought before she shook her head and turned her attention back to Alice. “I will come by around lunch time and I will teach you how to make a simple turian dish. It will be easy, a lot like that breakfast casserole you helped Tez make.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“I will see you then.”

Alice stopped her from getting up, “Thank you, Mia, for everything you've helped me with the last few days.”

Mia squeezed her hand, “Thank you for accepting me into your family.”  
– – – – 

Lina lay in her bunk in her relatively private room. Medical students were placed on the medical deck and they only took a few students at a time. Her roommate had the night shift at the medbay. Technically, they weren't students. More like practicing medicine while under supervision.

She stared up at the bottom of the top bunk, a smug smirk on her face, thoughts racing through her brain.

_So they figured out Birklun really isn't my mate. Too bad too, he would have been fun. To think he chose a piece of human filth over me. Me! I am far more experienced in bed. I even take it rough if that is what my bed partner wants. And Tyr...he looks like the kind of man that would like it rough._

She left her bunk when she felt the heat pool in her lower stomach, a familiar ache between her legs. She was banned from Tyr's deck until she was cleared. That was fine. There was a big burly turian, full of anger in the deck below her. He was currently on laundry detail. Lina hated getting that rotation. Everyone had to do it though.  
-  
“Licusk.”

“I'm not here for chatter.”

“Lock the door.”

She locked the door then sauntered over to the folding table. “Hard and rough.”

“Why you females always come to me for rough sex, I don't know. Sign this.”

“What is it?”

“Contract saying you requested the sex to be somewhat violent.” Lina sorted but signed and dated it. The moisture between her legs indicating her need that begged to be filled. 

Clothes were quickly pushed aside.


	103. Chapter 103

The large male, Dirk, pushed her down over the table, pulling on her fringe as he rubbed himself against her as his plates separate.

Her face is pressed down onto a pile of towels when he takes her, the towels muffling her cries. He jerks her head back by her fringe, his hips unmoving as he growls filthy words in her ear. He slams her back down onto the towel, biting down on her shoulder enough to cause pain but not draw blood. He releases her shoulder as he thrusts hard several times.

He stops, growling when her muffled whines reach his ears. “Shut up and take what I give you.” Her body shudders under him. He places a hand on the back of her neck, holding it in place. then he bites along her fringe. She tries to move her hips but he traps them tighter between him and the table. He teases her roughly for several minutes before he finally had enough. 

He yanks her head back by her fringe again, her hands clingy helplessly to towels as he slams his hips into her. The only sounds in the room other than the hum of machinery was plates slapping against plates, and Lina begging. 

She climaxes silently. Dirk follows, thrusting a few more times to draw out his pleasure, before he pulls out and disposes of the condom. 

Lina dresses and leaves, returning to her bunk. She feels wonderfully used, but not sated. It wasn't Birklun, but it was a good second.  
– – – – 

_Spirits, what a day!_ Leekon considered himself to be a levelheaded man, but this case was pushing him to throttle the female he was stuck investigating. He would have turned the job down but he had owed Executor Pallin a favor. 

_General Corinthus is a personal friend who wouldn't hurt a bufaru, let alone a female. Find out what happened. I've already had his blood drawn for testing._

So here he was...investigating a female who seemed to have a very, very active lifestyle. It was taking forever to get though the dozens of men who had taken her to bed. Stress relief was normal, but this was bordering sexual addiction. Very few of the people reported repeat encounters. Most were one time affairs. 

Most of the men were single, but some however, were mated. One of the mated gentlemen was going through a divorce. The other two, were not. They did say that Miss Licusk pursued them to the point where they felt pressured into having sex with her, just so she would leave them alone. One of the men was being consumed by guilt, the other confessed to his mate and was under-going therapy to heal himself and his marriage.

It seemed Miss Licusk enjoyed wreaking havoc. There as also the sexual harassment that would go into her file. The turian military may be pretty laid-back but they did not tolerate sexual harassment. You were given warnings to begin with. Miss Licusk had several black marks on her files for sexual harassment, then there was the mark for nearly destroying a marriage, stalking the wife. 

Leekon sighed. He had delayed this coming meeting as long as he could to make sure he had everything in order and that his facts were actual facts. 

“Commander Carglon, please take a seat.”

“Were you able to talk with everyone you needed to?”

“Yes I was, and I must say that your soldiers respect you enough to possibly embarrass their families should their names ever be released with the investigation information.”

“I hope that you will request the names of my men to be classified. They've endured enough embarrassment.”

“I agree and I will send a request to Executor Pallin as soon as we are on comm range again.” Leekon shuffled through datapads looking for the one he needed. “Lina Licusk accused a high ranking military officer of raping her. It is regular protocol for Miss Licusk to be investigated as well.” A small lie. “However I have uncovered some disturbing things about her. She has sexually harassed four people, pressuring three of which into bed with her, and falsely claiming the fourth as her mate.” He paused, shuffling datapads again. “Sergeant Tyr Birklun reported to his squad leader when Miss Licusk's advances became aggressive. It was also quickly proven that he and Miss Licusk are in fact, not mated. He was not pleased when I asked.”

“I would imagine not. He is faithful to his human mate, whom I have met on several occasions.”

Leekon nodded, “Sergeant Birklun did say you could verify Alice Tiger of being his mate.” 

“Sergeant Birklun and the divorcing Lieutenant's sexual harassment testimonies are enough for Miss Licusk to be discharged. They both reported to their higher-up as protocol demands. The other two mated men, did not report it. They were too ashamed when they gave in to her pressuring. I've gone over the details with my military law experts and they say she will be able to keep her medicine license. Commander, I would wait until you are near your next shore leave until you discharge her. It would be much more quiet this way. Far less drama.”

“I agree. I will need to file the paperwork so it can be ready by the next shore leave. Was there anything else?”

“I've told Sergeant Birklun and the mated men to not go to the medical deck without someone with them.”

Commander Carglon nodded his approval. “You should also know that Sergeant Birklun wrote a formal letter to his mate detailing what was happening. This is your copy. It was signed by his squad-mates and squad leader, then he brought it to me to read and sign. I did so.”

Leekon took the copy for his files. “Thank you. That was all I had for you for now Commander. If the results to blood test are in and they come back positive for the drug _Tokimdar_ or any in that family, then I will be taking Miss Licusk into custody for questioning.”

“What is _Tokimdar_?”

“It is a drug that, if taken in large doses, will cause intense arousal in males. It makes the memory of the events after the drug takes effect feel muddy or unclear. A lot of the time there is no memory at all. The only thing the male feels is the need for release, even more so if they can smell an aroused female nearby.”

“Is it possible she was raped?”

“Yes. Under the influence of the drug however, limbs are heavy and the male would be clumsy. It is highly doubtful any male could rape anyone under the influence of such a impairing drug. The drug, in a low dose is meant to help arouse a male if he suffers from an erectile dysfunction, but in larger doses it causes quite a few temporary problems as I stated earlier.”

“So it could be that the male in question was date-raped?”

“Yes. And if the drug was in his system, depending on the dosage, then it is likely the case. I will know when I get the result back. It unfortunately takes a while to get the test results. The lab was backlogged. It is likely I won't know for another four to six weeks. Until then, I want to get all my facts straight.”

“I understand, and thank you for your time Investigator Zoltor.”

“And yours as well, Commander.”


	104. Chapter 104

“No you don't have to mix it, if you layer it like this, then we will be able to taste the separate ingredients.”

Alice listened carefully at her instructions. They had been preparing a turian lunch for the last twenty minutes. One that was similar to a taco casserole her father used to make. They would bake it until the pre-cooked meat is heated again and a cheese like substance melted over the meat, then serve it. While it baked, Alice and Mia would chop fresh ingredients to top it. It was almost identical to taco salad. 

“Alice, good afternoon! Miron let me in on his way out.”

“General! Welcome, are you hungry?”

“No, thank you. I had lunch with my sister.”

Alice finished chopping her vegetable, setting her knife aside. “You've met Mia?”

“Yes. It's nice to see you again, Mia.”

“You as well, General.”

Before Septimus could carry on the conversation, Tomas spotted him. “General, do you want to see my room?”

“Of course I do! Lead the way, Sir.”

Alice watched them vanish down the hall way. Kids loved to show off their room for some reason. Human children were the same way. Septimus didn't seem to be in his regular jovial mood today. Alice hoped everything was okay in the Oraka clan.   
– – – – 

Septimus watched in amusement as Tomas showed him his nightlight. It was pretty cool. A neat invention the human race brought with them. It was so simple too. 

“Tomas? Alice wants you too wash up for lunch.”

“Yes, Ma'am.” Septimus helps him off the bed so he can fulfill his orders. 

Mia was dressed in a simple dark brown dress. Casual, meant for family gatherings. It looks stunning on her silvery plates, bringing out the darker brown of her eyes. She was beautiful. Her fringe was a nice length, it looked graceful and elegant. A males fringe sticks out away from the head. A females followed the angle of the head, but leaving space between the fringe and head. 

He nods at her, still trying to figure her out. “Mia. It really is nice to see you.”

She raises a brow plate in a disbelieving manner. “Let us return. Alice is just on her feet. No need to wear her out by letting her wander all over the apartment.”

“Of course. Lead the way.”

He was completely sincere in his statement. It was nice to see her and not because she was easy on the eyes. She had a strong aura or presence. Completely different from what he saw during their first unofficial meeting. _Spirits, women are confusing!_  
– – – –   
Mia sat down next to Alice to discuss the grocery list Mia had put together this morning. They talked and ate. Alice already had a seating arrangement, but she needed some more chairs, a stool, and a fold-able table. Mia had a fold-able table and four chairs so they marked those off their list and Mia added a reminder to her calendar to bring them. She did not have a stool. They added that to the grocery list since it was likely Beau did not have one either.

It was easy to ignore the General, even though he kept stealing glances at her.

They finished their meal when Miron returned. He had to run to the multispecies drug store down at the end of the ward to pick up a plate brush to replace the one he misplaced. 

“Alice, the pharmacist recommended these pain pills to help reduce the muscle aches.”

“Thank you, Miron! I hadn't even thought about getting anything.”

Mia was a little angry at herself for not thinking of it, but then she had been busy making sure Alice was eating and drinking. She would know next time if this happened.

She returned her attention back to Alice, “I can prepare the desserts at my apartment the night before.”

“That sounds good.” Alice handed her a datapad, “Here is the turian guest list.”

_Tyr  
Tomas  
Mia  
Miron  
Tez  
Colit  
Lyv  
Septimus  
Etarn  
Sigi_

“Okay. Any allergies?”

“None.”

Mia transferred the list to her omnitool. Alice seemed to like lists, but Mia wouldn't complain. Organization was calming after all. She checked the time and hissed lightly, “I have to get going. I will talk to you soon, Alice. General.” Mia quickly says goodbye to the rest of her family before she races to the nearest transport. She had an appointment with the therapist today. Not everyone got the day off apparently.


	105. Chapter 105

Two more weeks until Tyr comes home. Less than three weeks until the big dinner. And, of course, meeting the Birklun alphas. Alice was a little nervous, but not overly so. She looked forward to it more than anything. She already had the approval of Tyr's siblings and that is usually the hardest approval to get. She just hoped Lyv wasn't one of those over-protective mothers that thought their son being married was the worst thing in the galaxy. True, they weren't married but Alice was positive they would be at some point. 

Tyr was just waiting for Alice's affirmative, but Alice wanted to be sure before she committed. She loved Tyr, yes. She loved him being part of her life and she couldn't picture her life without him. Perhaps it had less to do with Tyr and more to do with her father. Nathaniel had rushed, only knowing Alice's mother for a couple months. In the end, she ran away because having children and a serious relationship was too much for her. Alice absolutely did not want to do that to Tyr or Tomas. 

She sighed out loud while she made Miron's bed with the freshly cleaned sheets. The boys had come and gone already, only getting five days of leave instead of the seven to eight they were expecting. It worked out well for the schedule though. The Birklun family will be in one place for the first time in a long time. Mia said her parents were excited about getting to spend time with their children all at once again. They were even considering buying a vacation condo so they could visit often without imposing on one of their children. 

Alice checked the time. She still had a few hours before she had to go pick up Tomas. The two stores were closed for decontamination, which was done approximately every three months. It was a normal procedure done by professionals, Mr. Tiron over-seeing the whole ordeal. It was the best way to completely clean a place of germs and bacteria that may have survived regular cleaning. 

After Alice had regained most of her strength she went to see all those who contributed aid when she was ill, personally thanking them. Mrs. Smith had glowed when Alice told her how delicious the soup had been. _My grandmother's recipe!_ , she had told Alice. 

When Alice stopped by the linen store she saw both Tolman men behind the counter debating on something Alice didn't understand. She leaned over the counter to hug the elder Tolman, thanking him for his thoughtful gifts, letting him know both items were very much appreciated. He hugged back, gently, telling her he was glad she was feeling better. Tomas had giggled when the younger Tolman's mouth dropped open, his mandibles slack. 

Lastly, she stopped by Mrs. Carglon's dress shop. They laughed over the holo of the hideous dress Mrs. Carglon and Miss T'Hilk had been forced to make. _Such a waste of fabulous material!_ The talked for a while, Tomas being shown how to mend frayed seams. _A skill everyone should know!_ Miss T'Hilk was such a sweet young woman. She seemed to adore Tomas, as have most people that have met him.

She thanked her co-workers and boss when she returned to work the next morning. Being back at work felt amazing and she was glad to be back. Mr. Tiron and General Septimus would not let her lift anything heavy though, claiming she was still regaining her strength. Her muscles were still tired in places so she didn't fight. 

She smiled, her thoughts returning to the present. She had such a wonderful group of people around her. And for them to team up and make sure she was cared for in her time of need was humbling. She folded and put away Tez's blankets. She still needed to get Tomas a dresser. His clothing was fitting a little too snug in the large drawers attached to the bottom bunk. Alice would like to be able to store Tez's bed clothes there. 

She used the next thirty minutes to do some light weight lifting, not wanting to abuse her mostly recovered body. Then she bathed and cleaned up anything that needed cleaning. With everything done she left to go pick up Tomas, deciding to walk. She was tired, but she would have to rebuild her stamina. It was amazing how one day being ill could effect so much recovery time.


	106. Chapter 106

“Mia, I would like to make your appointments with me every two weeks instead of every week.”

“Why?”

“I think that you have shown great improvement and growth in the last two months. Most of that was done on your own time. In other words, you are doing excellent. If, at any time, you feel like you are slipping or you need an appointment with me before the schedule appointment, then please do not hesitate to call my office.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“You're welcome, Mia. Have a good day.”

Mia left the office feeling refreshed, positive, but among all else, strong. Having felt weak for so long after Walyn betrayed her, this new feeling was amazing and empowering. She had Alice to thank for that, but she knew Alice wouldn't accept it, likely stating that one phrase she had heard her use. _You can lead a horse to water, but you cannot make him drink._ Mia was thankful Alice didn't laugh when Mia wanted the phrase explained. Human phrases were so confusing but meant such simple things. 

She returned to work eager to finish her last assignment of the day so she could return home and prepare for her parents arrival in a about a week. Tyr would be home and military free in a little over a week. Miron and his friend Tez would be one shore leave a few days after that. Then they would have a huge dinner she and Alice had been working hard to plan. 

Mia had already dropped the table and chairs off thanks to Miron and Tez's help when they were last here. Alice had found an old, unused stool at work that Mr. Tiron let her take home, so all the seating was arranged for. They had the meal planned in excruciating detail. It had been a little stressful making the lists, but Alice loved puzzles and seemed to flourish under the pressure. Mia would admit after it was all done now that everything was organized, that the preparation the day before and the day of the dinner should be simple. 

Mia would prepare and cook or bake all the turian desserts the night before, with her mothers help. Alice would take care of the human desserts. Mia and Alice would prepare any ingredients that needed chopped or sliced the night before as well so that when they started to cook the meal at Alice's apartment, they would have plenty of counter space for dishes. Mia had a list of turian ingredients that would need to be prepared the night before and the morning of. It was likely her refrigerator would be near bursting. She also had to buy more storage containers for the food, and cloth grocer bags to carry everything over to Alice's. 

It sounded like a lot of work, but with her mothers help and all the prep work that would go into it, it would be pretty easy. Mia hoped that if the dinner was a success, that they would do it more often. 

Mia stopped at the grocery store on her way home for a few items she wanted for her dinner. She paid and thanked the clerk with a smile before she turned and ran smack into a flustered General Oraka. She apologized for not watching where she was going but still his hands were holding her upper arms, his mandibles flickering in surprise and nervousness. He quickly let her go after she raised a questioning, amused brow plate. Mia found his awkwardness attractive, not that she would tell him of course. 

She stepped around him as she wished him a good evening, humming all the way home. She checked her messages as her dinner baked in the oven. Another excited message from her parents. They had grilled her for an hour after she had told them why they had got the answering machine one night. _Alice is ill? Will she be okay? What are they like? Are they kind to strangers?_ And so many more questions. 

She sighed as she sat down with her meal, it had been a good day and she hopes for many more like this.


	107. Chapter 107

Draver called in two witness and Investigator Koltor for this specific task. He did not want to be falsely accused of not doing his job to the best of his ability. 

“Lina Licusk, you are hereby stripped of your military rank and pay...”

“What!?”

“...but you will be allowed to keep your medical license. A job has been lined up for you to complete your mandatory supervised medicinal practice. The information will be available to you in two hours. You have one hour to clear your quarters and return your service issue pistol that was given to you at the beginning of your service. Any questions?”

“On what charges?”, she snarled at him.

“For the sexual harassment of two of your fellow servicemen. That, added to the black marks already on your file from previous posts was enough to discharge you. Any other questions?”

“No.”

“Dismissed.”

All occupants of the room let out a sigh of relief after the door closed behind her. 

– – – – 

_How dare they. I have done nothing wrong! There was flirting between me and Birklun, some playful touching, but never harassment. How am I supposed to get him to see me instead of that human filth now if I am no longer serving on his vessel? I am far better than she is. He would never be dissatisfied with me._

She walked the empty halls of the ship, everyone already having left to start their shore leave. She returned her issued weapon then made her way to the exit. What she hadn't expected to see when she reached the bay and waiting area was Birklun in the arms of his human whore and a barefaced brat dangling off his shoulder. _Disgusting. When he is mine, I will set him straight. Show him what a proper turian is._ She disappeared easily in the bay full of people. 

The Hierarchy was _kind_ enough to give her lodging although she would have to make her own payments when her easement pay ran out. She opened the door to the very small, one bedroom apartment. It was clean at least, and there was a cot, but that was it. Lina tossed her bag in the empty bedroom before setting the cot inside. Then she left to go find the nearest bar. Thinking of Birklun always left her aroused, but seeing him with that human left her angry as well. Hopefully she can find someone to take care of that. 

– – – – 

Tyr only had the one heavy bag which he refused to let Alice carry. She looked a little thin but she assured him that she was eating. 

Leaving the military was a lot easier than he thought it would be. He had returned his standard issued armor and weapons a long time ago when he replaced them. He was allowed to keep anything that he bought himself and that he bought using the HWA. 

He was glad to be back on the giant space station. Even more glad that he could start a new, better chapter in his life. 

– – – –   
Alice was tired. Tyr's ship came in a little earlier than they were expecting. They had ten days until Miron and Tez came home, then two more days until the big dinner. Mia had said that her parents transports were coming in late tonight. Alice's father and grandfather were expected in four days from now. Beau volunteered to pick them up at the docking bay. 

Alice's wishes she could relax now that Tyr is home, but they had a meeting with Tomas' social worker. Mia was taking Tomas to help her finish preparing for Colit and Lyv's arrival. 

Mia met them as they were on their way home and took Tomas with her after he gave Tyr a hearty welcome home hug. Alice smiled when Tyr nuzzled Tomas' head. 

“Now are you going to tell me what is bothering you?”

Alice gripped Tyr's free hand hard, “They found Tomas' father. We are to meet with him and the social worker at our home.” She was on the verge of tears. She could feel the heavy weight in her chest, the ache in her throat. 

Tyr wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “We will get through this together, Alice.”

“I just love him so much...” She couldn't speak anymore, not with the tears so ready to fall at the first crack in her voice.

“I know, love. Let's try to go into this without judgment okay. Otherwise we could make an enemy and we would never see Tomas again.”

She nodded trying to swallow passed the lump in her throat. Tyr was right, of course. She took comfort in his warmth as they walk into their building.


	108. Chapter 108

Tarel Quintar was a nervous wreck. He had been on his vacation on Earth, enjoying one of the most amazing sights, the Grand Canyon, when he got the message that would change his life forever. And hopefully for the better. 

_Mr. Quintar,_

_I would like to inform you that the blood test came back positive. After running your blood against Tomas Quintar, the lab came to the conclusion that you are Tomas' biological father._

_I would like for you to get in touch with Tomas' social worker on the Citadel so he can explain the details on what a positive test means._

_Best Regards,  
Palaven Social Services  
Plimar Division_

He left for the Citadel immediately, forgetting to look on approach to see the view so many talked about. Instead, he was trying to come to terms with the fact that he had living family. He was also confused as to why Tomas' mother would name Tomas after himself but not tell him. Then angered because she _abandoned_ Tomas, leaving him on the streets where he lived for a year stealing food from trash receptacles. 

The social worker met him at the docks, then led him straight to his office. He listened for two hours as Tomas' social worker talked about his rights as Tomas' father.

_You can take him away from Mr. and Mrs. Birklun, however you should know that he has bonded with both foster parents. We did not expect to find a relative in Hierarchy space or we would have let the child know it was temporary. This is a surprise for us, and for the Birklun's as well. Please understand that should you remove your son from their care, Tomas could have health risks. Physical problems such as weight loss, mental problems such as more abandonment issues, and emotion problems such as severe distress. I know this is short notice Mr. Quintar, but I have an appointment with Alice and Tyr Birklun in two days time. This should give you time to think. Tomas will not be at this meeting._

So here he was, waiting outside the door of his sons guardians, terrified and excited. But mostly terrified. When the door opened, he could feel it –the tension...and the fear. So they loved Tomas as much as Tomas loved them. That surprised him. The male was nodding at something the social worker was saying but the female was staring at him. Or into him rather. He could feel her overwhelming distress. The bone deep fear. Tarel knew he was the cause of it.

They were invited inside, Mr. Birklun keeping his mate close to his side. Tarel looked around the apartment he could see a mix of species but comfortable and welcoming. Then there were the holo's. Holo's everywhere filled with smiling people. People that must have been family to the couple. And in nearly every holo, there was a child that looked exactly like Tarel. Dark black plates and green eyes. This was why Mrs. Birklun stared at him. His son was his image. The only thing missing was his clan marks. Three white lines striping across his fringe. 

For two hours the social once again spoke the laws and rights of Tomas' biological father and as the time went on, Mrs. Birklun became more and more tense, her hands clenching Mr. Birklun's right hand while his left was wrapped around her back.

“Have you come to a decision, Mr. Quintar?” The social worker was wanting his answer. He would give it. But before he could answer, they heard excited voices entering the apartment. Then his son shot down the hallway with another turian. 

Tomas completely ignored everyone. Everyone except Alice. Tarel thought it particularly funny that Tomas ignored another turian that looked exactly like him, but Tomas' bond to his mom was clear when he hurled himself into her open arms. 

“I'm sorry Alice, it had been over two hours...”

“It's fine, Mia. I didn't expect it to go this long.”

It was several minutes before Tomas turned his attention to him. Tomas froze when he looked at him, Tarel froze when he saw the same fierce, soul deep look Mrs. Birklun had given him earlier. Tomas had already imprinted on her. She was his mother now.

“Who are you?”

Tarel saw Mrs. Birklun stiffen even further but he had already made his decision. Twenty six hours ago he had made his decision. 

_He held his hand out to Tomas..._

_A tear slid from Alice's eye..._

_Tyr held Alice tightly to his side..._

_Mia laid a hand on Alice's shoulder..._


	109. Chapter 109

“Hello, Tomas. I'm your Uncle Tarel and I've just come by today to meet you.”

Tarel did his best to keep Tomas' attention away from Mrs. Birklun as she shuddered against her mate. He had no intention of taking Tomas away unless he didn't like what he saw here. They were a loving family. Anyone would be lucky to be part of it. 

“My uncle?”

“Yes.”

“Cool! Would you like to see my room?”

Light laughter from the adults. “Why don't you go wait for me in there and I will finish speaking to your parents.”

“Come on, Tomas. Let's make sure it's clean.” The unknown female guided him out, closing the bedroom door behind her to offer them some privacy.

“As I was about to say, Mr. and Mrs. Birklun, I have no intention of taking Tomas from a loving home especially since he has bonded to you. I would sign whatever papers you need me to sign for permanent guardianship, but I have two conditions.”

Mrs. Birklun was full out crying now. Sobbing quietly into her mates shirt. Mr. Birklun spoke for them both. 

“What are they?”, voice thick with emotion.

“That I be allowed to be a permanent part of his life. I would like to be able to watch him grow. The second condition is that he wear my clan paint. My parents are long dead, I have no siblings. He is the only other Quintar from my line.”

Mr. Birklun didn't even hesitate when he accepted. His mate crying harder. Tarel wasn't sure how to interpret tears but he was sure they were good in this case.

“When he is older, someday – not anytime soon, I would like him to know that I am his father.”

“We think that would be acceptable, Mr. Quintar.”

“Please, call me Tarel. We are practically family now.”

The social worker excused himself with promises to have a contract ready in a couple days with the agreed upon conditions. 

“Now, do you mind if I go spend some time with my s– ...nephew?”

For the next hour he listened to Tomas retell memories of his time with Alice and Tyr and their families. Tarel learned his favorite color, his favorite food, and his best friends in school. 

He posed for a holo with Tomas in his arms, so short for a child his age. His mother is (was?) short too. Their relationship had only last a few months, but long enough to produce a child. A child she didn't bother to tell him about.

He accepted an invitation to stay for dinner by a very relieved Mrs. Birklun, or Alice as she requested.

Perhaps it is a good thing he never bought a house on Palaven. It would take very little to move here and he can be an accountant anywhere. He would look for a place to rent here for a while. Maybe he would buy a place later.   
– – – –   
Tyr never wanted to have to go through something like that again. Seeing Alice so close to devastation, then the release when she could no longer hold it in. It nearly broke him to see her suffer. However, he would relive it again and again if it meant they got keep Tomas. 

He looked at her peaceful face as she slept, running a talon along her cheek. He would do anything to keep her from hurting like that again. She had cried again after Tomas fell asleep, telling him she had known for two whole days before Tyr returned that they had found Tomas' father. Two days she had to be unbelievably strong. He held her again as her spirit released the tension she had carried, not caring that his neck was covered in tears and snot. 

When she had shed her last tears and wiped away the last of the evidence they had made love. Slow and passionate, full of love, desire, and devotion. Tyr held her as close as his body would allow as they found their release. A release that took away the stress, fears, and hurt. A release that healed and bonded them closer together. 

Tyr traced a talon down the bumps of her braid that lay on the pillow. Such an interesting thing, hair. So strong when working as one, so weak as a single strand. Tyr's mandibles flickered into a slight smile. Human hair was the embodiment of turian military. He wonders if a poet or artist has ever noticed.

He presses his forehead to his mates, his eyes growing heavy with sleep. _Home is where the heart is._ A human phrase he didn't understand until that moment.

He falls asleep surrounded by her scent, her body pressed against his.


	110. Chapter 110

Alice wakes to a wonderful –familiar– warmth at her back, mandibles tickling her neck. She rolls over tossing her leg between his, keeping the weight off of his legs so it doesn't press his spurs down into the bed uncomfortably. She should really have thought to find a mattress that would accommodate them both. He never complained or mentioned body aches. It was probably a lot better than a military bunk, but if he were going to be here from now on, they would need to shop for a different mattress.

“Good morning, Alice.” Tyr whispered against her lips.

She smiled softly, “I love you, Tyr.” She loosed an embarrassing squeak when he growled and pulled her on top of him. He then buried his face in her neck, purring. 

“I love you too.” They stayed like that for several minutes. Enjoying the quiet and breathing each other in. 

Alice didn't want to separate, but they had a big day ahead of them and she was a little nervous. “Come on, lazy bones. We need to start our day.”

“Just ten more minutes.”

Alice laughed, “Did I tell you that Tomas gave me that line several weeks ago.” Tyr looked up at her, his mandibles spread in a warm grin but he showed no signs of releasing her. “Don't you want to make sure I am well prepared to meet your parents?”

Tyr's mandibles snapped closed, “That breakfast is today?”

“Yes.”

“Then why are you still in bed, Alice?” Tyr pushed her off, gently, before quickly getting out of bed. “Come on, lazy bones, my parents are excited to meet you!”

“Just ten more minutes, Tyr!” She had expected a smart-mouthed comment, not the blankets being pulled off of her, exposing her legs to the cooler air. “Hey! That's cheating!”

“All's fair in love and war, Alice.”

“I regret buying you that phrase book.” The only reply was laughter disappearing down the hall.  
– – – – 

“Lyv, stop fidgeting. They will be here when they get here.”

“I can't help it. What if she doesn't like us?”

Us? Colit hid his smile by scratching under his eye. By saying 'us' she meant 'me'. Colit squeezed his wife's hand, “Then how about we don't be over-protective? Tyr will not stand for it and it will only push Alice away. Let us just meld our families together.”

His wife sighed, her shoulders falling, “Yes, I agree. I don't wish to not be part of their growing family. Especially after all they went through recently.”

Colit had been shocked to hear they found Tomas' father and even more shocked when Mia had told them that the father, Tarel, was giving Tyr and Alice guardianship of his son so long as he was allowed to be an uncle and Tomas adopted Tarel's clan markings. 

What made Colit speechless was his daughter. She had come to pick them up at the docking bay, having just come from Tyr's place. She looked like a different woman. So tall with her head held high, back straight. Nothing like the hunched over, vile woman that had left Palaven seven months ago. He didn't ask any of the questions he wanted to ask. Instead, he told her how wonderful she looked. 

Colit caught sight of his older son, his head back laughing. When the crowd parted he saw why. Tyr's mate had their son on her back, but young Tomas seemed to have his mandible caught in Alice's hair. Colit was unable to hold back a snort at the sight. 

“What?”

Colit pointed in the direction, the couple watching silently as Tyr removed Alice's hair from Tomas' mandible before he rubbed the top of Tomas' head and pushed his forehead against Alice's. All three smiling. 

“Do you think we will have another grandchild sometime soon?”

“Spirits Lyv, they are just getting started. Give them time to just be what they are right now.”

“Yeah, yeah. You say that like you aren't wanting the same thing.”

Colit pressed his forehead against his mates, “Of course I do, but if we push them we will never have more grandchildren.”

Their moment was interrupted by their young asari waitress escorting the rest of the family to the table. “It's good to see you, Alice. You are well again?”

“I am thank you. Your mother is feeling better?”

“She is and I have a beautiful, healthy baby sister!”

“Congratulations, Moyla! Please send our warm regards and congratulations to your mother.”

“I will!”


	111. Chapter 111

Introductions were made after their drinks arrived. 

“Thank you, Miss Moyla!”

“You're welcome, Tomas!”

Alice helped Tomas put on his headwrap, a green one. Alice would have to leave that girl a bigger tip. She always remembered little things, like Tomas' favorite color. 

Alice was able to relax and enjoy the breakfast with Tyr's parents. Mia showed up half way through, not to eat, but to take her parents to a presidium park they had wanted to see. They all ended up agreeing to go together.

– 

Tomas was exhausted three hours later as they finished walking a trail through the turian botanical garden. They had run into Sigi and Alon about halfway through and ended up merging parties. Tomas had made sure to welcome Sigi with a hug. Alon had commented on how healthy he looked. 

– 

While Tomas relaxed with a snack in between his grandparents, Tir– , Sigi filled Tyr in on yesterday's events.

“Licusk was told to stay on board when we docked. After the ship was practically empty, the commander called her in and stripped her of her rank and pay, discharging her from the military.”

Tyr was surprised. “Why?”

“Too many black marks on her file. Some people have black marks for disobeying orders and the like, but she had them for sexual harassment, interfering with a marriage, and a few others I couldn't see. There was a long list on her file.”

“And they just dropped her off here? On the Citadel?”

“Yes. Here.” Tyr held out his omnitool for the transfer from Sigi's. “This is the area she was given quarters and this is the ward she will finish her medical residency at. Stay away from them both in case she tries to cause more problems with you.”

Tyr sighed, “Thanks, I will.”

They talked for several more minutes before going their own ways, Tyr and Alice returning to his parents and Tomas. 

“Alice, I'm hungry.”

Tyr watched as Alice picked him up, “Boy you are getting heavy!” Tomas laughed as he buried his face in her neck, taking in her scent. Alice rubbed his back, “Well, let us feed you then.”

The party took a transport to Alice and Tyr's apartment. They were about to enter the building when Tomas called out, “Uncle Tarel!”

Tyr felt Alice stiffen momentarily under his hand before she asked Tarel to join them for lunch. He agreed, grateful for any time to spend with his new family no doubt. It wasn't until after lunch that Tyr heard the real reason Tarel had shown up that afternoon.

“I wished to ask if it would bother you two if I moved into a vacant apartment inside this building? It will be until I decide whether or not I want to buy a home on the Citadel.”

Tyr thought he looked nervous. 

“I don't see why that would be a problem, Tarel.”, Alice answered.

“You're sure? I do not wish to step on toes or make anyone uncomfortable.”

Alice laughed, “Where is the apartment?”

Tarel coughed into his hand, looking even more nervous. “It is next to your human neighbor across the hall. It is a small one bedroom apartment at the end of the hall. The last apartment door before the emergency exit.”

The apartments at the ends of the hallways were small apartments. This allowed for fire prevention and generator stations. The generators were needed to power the locks if the power went out. It wouldn't be good to be stuck inside an apartment if it caught fire or if there was an evacuation going on.

“I take it Mrs. Smith already gave you the rundown on drugs and hoochies?”

Tyr couldn't hold back light laughter. 

“Ah, yes. Is that normal?”, Confusion filling Tarel's voice.

“For her it is. The apartment is fine, Tarel. If you need a reference we will give you one as well. I am sure Tomas would like that his family is close.”

“Thank you, both of you.”

Tyr looked down to Alice's surprised face, “We should be thanking you.”

Tyr promised to help load a moving transport and help bring it up to the apartment when he got back to the Citadel. Tomas showed Tarel to the door so he could take his reference to the apartment manager. 

Tyr was glad that his parent's showed kindness and acceptance of Tarel. Tyr had warned them that Tarel had no family. All either dead or not close. 

– 

It had been a good day filled with joy and laughter. Tyr would have to find a job soon, but for now he would just enjoy the time he got to spend with his family.


	112. Chapter 112

Tarel took a transport back to Palaven. In two days time he had his entire apartment packed up and movers were already moving everything into a container to be shipped to the Citadel.

He had gone into work to quit his job but his boss informed him they were looking for several people to transfer to the Citadel. _And if you are moving there, why not one of those people be you?_ He accepted the transfer, naturally. He was expected to report into his new workplace two weeks and two days from now. This allowed him to settle into his new apartment and hopefully spend some time with Tomas. 

It had been a long time since he had felt what it was like to enjoy a family gathering. Tomas' adoptive family had welcomed him with open arms. Tarel was sure they knew he was Tomas' father. He still felt he had made the right decision. Not for himself. He would have loved to bring Tomas home to Palaven. He felt he had made the right decision for Tomas. He was happy and healthy...did it matter that it was non-blood relations raising him? No. It didn't matter. Asking to be a part of Tomas' life was extremely selfish but Tarel didn't want to miss anything more. 

He would board a transport tomorrow evening and start a new life on the Citadel. With a family.

– – – –   
Damitus Tygaren listened to his mother and aunt go on and on about a child named Tomas. His cousin, Draver, sat next to him while they tried –and failed– to ignore the women. 

“I know! Did you see that hideous gown? Alice laughed until her eyes leaked.”

“How is Alice? Better after being ill?”

“Oh, much better. Her skin is glowing again and she is up and about. She is probably at work right now. We can stop by after we finish our meal.”

Alice this, Tomas that. It was annoying. Damitus was sure he would dislike the people as soon as he met them, just because the women were always talking about them.

“...and Tomas' Uncle Tarel is moving from Palaven to be near them. Isn't that just amazing!”

Then he heard what he and Draver had been waiting for. The dual sigh from the twins.

“When will you two settle down? You are nearing forty years old!”

The sisters had become pregnant around the same time, delivering only days apart. Teela was still married. Kima and Damitus' father had separated over Kima opening the dry cleaning shop several years ago. His father was stubborn, but beginning to come around. His mother's patience was the only thing that could outlast the elder Tygaren's stubbornness. Damitus found it sweet when his father began wooing his mother. A side most children don't get to see of their parents.

“When we find women that hold our attention for more than five minutes.”

“Damitus Arentus Tygaren!”

“What? It's true. We just haven't found anyone yet. Not everyone is lucky enough to find mates as young as you two did.”

_Please don't try to set me up again._

“I met this nice young girl at the Clothing Warehouse sometime ago, dear.”

“No thank you, Aunt Tee. I would prefer no more blind dates. Ever.”

“None for me either, thank you.”, Draver added.

“You boys just don't get out enough.”

Thankfully they finished their meal so they could leave. Damitus loves his family, but sometimes...they can be far too much. 

They walk for twenty minutes, after taking elevators and stairs until they finally reach a store called _Etarn's Weapon Stop_. The boys at the docks talk about this place a lot. Mostly because of the smoking hot human babe that can answer _every_ question thrown at her. _No one can be that good looking._

“Alice, dear! My sister wished to see you with her own two eyes and make sure you are well.”

“Coming!”

Then he saw her. Her muscles shining with sweat and she was carry a good sized crate that appeared to be rather heavy if her bulging muscles were anything to go by. 

“Close your mouth, cousin. She is mated.”

 _Of course she is._ He closed his mouth with a snap, Draver already stepping forward to help Alice set the crate down on the floor. He should have helped when he noticed the crate was heavy.

Alice greeted his aunt and mother with hugs, before greeting his cousin. _Oh, I am totally getting details from Draver._

Damitus, thankfully, didn't warble his greeting like a teenage boy when she was introduced to him. Whoever her mate was, was one lucky bastard. 

______  
A/N: Anon over on the meme gets credit for the name: Damitus Arentus Tygaren. I loved it so much! Thank you anon!


	113. Chapter 113

i>Sergeant Birklun,

Was pleased when I received completed questionnaire. Would be grateful if you also participated in more specific questionnaire. Will, once again, remain anonymous.

Professor Mordin Solus

P.S. Know you left military, unsure how to address you.

**Questionnaire for:**

**Species: Turian male with a human female partner**

Performing cunnilingus:

What is the most enjoyable position for you when performing oral sex on your partner?  
I prefer my partner kneeling over my face. This leaves all of her body open to for my hands to explore. 

How does your partner taste?  
Um. She tasted like my partner? I don't know how to describe her taste.

Describe your partners liquid consistency.  
Wow. Um, like a creamy komi drink, er...somewhat thick after an orgasm. But during the arousal process it is clear and drips like water. Overall --Clear, warm, and creamy.

Did you ingest (swallow) your partners fluids? If yes, did you have a reaction?  
I did ingest. I did not have an allergic reaction since I am not allergic. There is not enough fluid to swallow for me to have a stomach ache. I had no reaction at all.

As a healthcare professional, I recommend not ingesting.

Your partners body:

Did you find your partners breasts disturbing?  
No, I found them to be quite attractive. 

How did you find your partners waist?  
I found it to be muscular, attractive, and very supportive.

Were you confused by the lack of fringe?  
No. My partner has very, very long hair. I find when she pulls it back into a 'pony tail' that is is similar to fringe. Her hair also carries her scent where fringe does not hold scent the same way.

Does the extra number of fingers bother you?  
No, our hands still interlace quite comfortably.

Does the lack of mandibles mean less intimacy for you when brushing foreheads or nuzzling?  
No. It was odd at first, but I quickly learned that human/asari style kissing is just as intimate as mandibles touching. My partner doesn't mind letting me rub my mandibles against her jaw, and she returns the pressure. 

Does your partners lack of plating bother you in any way?  
No, not at all. She isn't as soft as most human women. She is muscular where plates would be. It is familiar and new all at once. With the lack of plating, and better flexibility, she fits against me better than a turian partner.

Thank you for participating in my research to provide better information for people looking to further relationships with different species. 

___________________________________

**Questionnaire for:**

**Species: Human female with a turian male partner**

Performing Fellatio:

What is the most enjoyable position for you when performing oral sex on your partner?  
With him laying on his back, legs spread. 

Did you stimulate your partners pelvic plates with your mouth? If yes, how?  
Yes. Licked and kissed at first. As his plates begin to loosen, suckle and run my teeth over the plates. Run my tongue over the opening slit. Sometimes I will let him extend into my mouth as he leaves his sheath, other times I will continue to stimulate the plates.

How does your partner taste?  
I expected him to taste like marshmallows since that is how he smells, but he tasted like pineapple orange juice. Sweet and tangy. Perfect.

Describe your partners liquid consistency.  
The same as a human male, but more sticky. Almost as sticky as syrup. 

Did you ingest (swallow) your partners fluids? If yes, did you have a reaction?  
Yes. The only reaction I had was a bit of stomach rumbling. Other than that, everything was the same.

As a healthcare professional, I recommend not ingesting.

Your partners body:

Did you find your partners genitalia being internal disturbing?  
No way. Teasing him out is one of my favorite things to do.

How did you find your partners prominent hips?  
Fantastic. Only a few problems in the missionary position.

Were you confused by the lack of hair?  
No. Fringe is similar to hair and I can grab a hold of it the same. Fringe is more rubbery/leather-like than people think. It can bend. I am just careful not to yank it or pull it in a wrong direction.

Does the lacking number of fingers bother you?  
It was an odd adjustment at first, but our hands still fit together well.

Does the lack of lip mean less intimacy for you when showing affection?  
No. My partner kisses me back, even with his lack of lips. His lip plates may not be as moveable as lips but they still move and pucker out slightly just like lips do. I have also grown attached to the turian style affection. Nuzzling, rubbing my jaw against his mandible, foreheads brushing. 

Does your partners lack of skin bother you in any way?  
No. I like the hardness my partner has. As a larger, muscular woman, it feels wonderful to be small and softer than my partner. It is a feeling I had not had the luxury of feeling very often.

Thank you for participating in my research to provide better information for people looking to further relationships with different species.


	114. Chapter 114

“Mr. Redbird, sir? Alice told me to ask you about _The Legend of the Corn Bread_.”

“Sit down, child and I will tell you this legend that was born in approximately 1836, by the Earth calendar.”

_“As the soldiers came to each household to gather the Cherokee people together many wept tears of sadness over the loss of homes and personal belongings. Many were only allowed to take what they could carry and many were not allowed to take anything at all. As the people were taken from their homes they would cry out asking the CREATOR to send a miracle._

_Many realized that these things would happen according to some of our old teachings, but they still wept because this was the only home they had ever known. The CREATOR looked down upon his children, the Cherokee, and sent a miracle to help soothe their sorrows._

_At the place where the tears of our people fell, up sprang a shoot that looked like a cornstalk. As the plant bloomed and opened up, tears of gray fell to the ground. CREATOR said, “This will be a sign unto all who pass that my children will always be a part of this land. The cornstalk represents life for my children and the tears are gray for the suffering and sorrow.”_

_As the Trail of Tears began the people cried their tears of sorrow. They cried for the loss of family and home. As they walked along the trail, tears fell to the ground. Where these tears fell, there sprang up a small shoot and from it fell the tears of our people’s suffering._

_Today these small plants can be found where the Cherokee once walked in times of sadness. From the Smokey Mountains of North Carolina to the Green Country of Oklahoma, to remind us that our people are strong and will survive just as this plant has. It also reminds us of the love our CREATOR has for his children.”_  
Redbird watched as his great-grandson tried to understand. 

“What is Cherokee?”

“Cherokee are a race of humans. There are many races and cultures on earth.” Redbird could tell the youngling did not understand. That was okay. He would learn in time, as most children of did. 

Redbird had been heartbroken when he learned of the Wounded Knee Massacre. Peaceful native's traveling with women and children to a reservation with their leader who had been dying of pneumonia in the back of a cart. The native's gave up their weapons. There were a few different stories of how the first shot was fired. One was a deaf tribesman named Black Coyote, who was reluctant to give up his expensive rifle.

The 350 Lakota Sioux were no match for the 7th Cavalries four Hotchkiss guns. The Lakota that were not gunned down were hunted and killed. The soldiers tricked young, unarmed Lakota children into coming out of hiding with offers of peace but were shot dead as soon as they revealed themselves. 

By the time it was over, approximately 150 Lakota men, women, and children had been killed. Some estimates of 300 being killed. Fifty one Lakota had been injured, some dying later. They had been taken to a whiteman's church where a Christmas sign hung over the injured Lakota reading _Peace on Earth._. The deafening and heavy silence the doctor experienced as he entered to care for the injured nearly undid his soul. The white doctor could not believe someone would do such a thing to _anyone_ , yet the proof was right there in front of him. 

Redbird was taught that not all white men had been butchers during that time. Not all Native American people suffered from the hands of white men. Some were kind, giving. Those white men and women had been branded traitors for their kindness, but they were kind anyway.

Redbird had mourned the loss of all the Lakota, letting his tears fall to the ground at Wounded Knee Creek, South Dakota. What angered him was that at least twenty of the troops of the 7th Calvary had been awarded the coveted Medal of Honor. That those men would be awarded for _murdering_ women and children... It sickened him. 

Redbird was glad times have changed. It was up to the Native American's to teach the history that the school books left out. And they do so...starting with their children. 

 

 

**Author's Note**

The Legend of the Corn Bread is a real legend that I quoted. You can find my source here:  
http://cherokee. org/AboutTheNation/KidsArea /TraditionalStories/24597/Information.aspx -Remove spaces

The Wounded Knee Massacre is indeed real. It is a heartbreaking event, like many other events in the Native American's histories. You can read more on it, and hear eyewitness details from:

http://en.wikipedia. org/wiki /Wounded_Knee_Massacre -Remove spaces

Search youtube for: “500 Nations – The Story of Native Americans pt.1” Kevin Costner is speaking at the beginning. I am not sure how far into it that it speaks of Wounded Knee, no later than 30 minutes though.

I would like to note this isn't meant as some racist jab against non-native's. Just Redbird remembering a bit of history he learned as a young man.

There are many people that are still racist against Native Americans. I myself have been called a “filthy injun”. I was raised around many Native's, Caucasians, African Americans....so being called a filthy injun was a shock. I was raised to treat all races and cultures with respect. 

I am Cherokee and Choctaw. Redbird Tiger is an actual ancestor of mine, born before 1850, and his father was Ta Chi Chi Tiger. 

Back to the story!


	115. Chapter 115

Tyr had been confused when he met Redbird Tiger. The man spoke galactic, but you could hear the accent in it. Some syllables stronger than others and some words sounded harsh, throaty. Alice had told him it was because he preferred to speak his native tongue over others. But that wasn't a big deal. Tyr had met many people that spoke choppy galactic. 

It was his hair. His hair was long and dark gray. He kept it in a braid that landed in the middle of his back where Alice's, when her hair was down, reached near the middle of her rear. 

He also wore silver and turquoise rings. Tyr had never seen a human man wear rings other than his wedding band. Alice had similar jewelry like that but she didn't wear it. When he'd asked her why, she said it was because of her job. She didn't want to get them caught on weapons or dirtied with gun oil. 

Tyr had greeted the man in his language. The one word had been difficult to learn. _Osiyo, Redbird, grandfather of my chosen mate._ Tyr tried to be respectful by addressing him formally. He was the eldest among them, he should be treated with the up-most respect. 

He was surprised when Redbird laughed, smacked him on the shoulder, then told him, “You are alright, kid.” He had expected more formal talk, some glares, and questions. With his look of confusion, Redbird had told him, _”Why? My granddaughter cares for you deeply. I can see that. I would not make it difficult for her. Others, outsiders of our family, likely do enough of that.”_

Sometimes Redbird had trouble finding the correct words to use. _Some words do not translate well and I mean no disrespect._

Tyr smiled, his mandibles flicker outwards, while he watched Redbird and Alice speak to each other in their native tongue. They in front of each other, their hands overlapping on their touching knees. When he had asked Alice about it later, she had said that was how they 'caught up'. Facing each other –showing openness, holding hands –showing trust and affection, and eye contact –showing honesty. It was just something they did in their family. 

Holos were taken of the Tiger clan with Tyr and Tomas. More holos would be taken at the Thanksgiving dinner.   
__

Redbird was impressed. Alice's chosen one was kind, respectful, and above all else –curious. He wished to learn all he could of Alice, of the Cherokee, and the history. Turians, it seemed, didn't have all the cultures and languages that earth had. 

Redbird transferred some book titles and extranet sites where Tyr could find translated history books of earth. He smiled at the thought of Tyr wearing the old thick glasses and wearing an old brown corduroy jacket like a history professor of the 1970/80s era might wear.

Redbird had briefly mourned that his Wolf had not chosen amongst the native's so that their blood line would continue, but love is precious and should be treasured, no matter where it is found.

Redbird got to witness the adoption of Tomas Quintar into the Birklun/Tiger family. Tomas was allowed to stay and watch as is Uncle Tarel signed the paperwork. No words were exchanged, it was a silent acknowledgment which Redbird approved. Words should not be wasted where they were not needed. It also kept the knowledge of Tarel's actual lineage to Tomas from being revealed.

When the papers were signed, Tomas was painted. Three white lines across his short fringe. There were a few tears from himself and his child and grandchildren, joyful chirps and noises from the turians, and many holos taken for the family history, all family members smiling. There was so much to be thankful for this Thanksgiving.

Tomas was a blessing. He was just as curious as his adoptive father. He was sweet, kind, loving, and adorable. Redbird would enjoy spoiling his newest great-grandson. Christmas was coming after all. 

Redbird sat quietly, listening to the hum of his children and grandchildren. Alice had just returned with Mia from a large shopping trip. They separated foods and made plans to begin preparations tomorrow. Alice had also mentioned that two more young men would be coming home today. 

His Wolf always seemed to be attracting spirits to her pack.


	116. Chapter 116

Lina set her newly acquired supplies on the kitchen counter and got to work. It had taken her six days and eight different districts to buy what she needed without raising questions. 

– – – – 

Draver nearly tripped over himself when he caught sight of a muscular turian woman. He thought she was a trash collector until he saw her uniform. She worked for a respectable recycling company and she seemed to be working her route. 

_How hard is it to ask if she is mated? Not hard, right? So why the hell are you still standing here?_

“Um, Sir? Are you going to move or are you going to stand in the middle of the walkway all day?”

He stood there frozen while she waited for him to move. When did she sneak up? “I'm sorry what?”

“I've got to get by. Would you please move.”

“Oh! Right, of course. Just one question though.”

She crossed her arms and exhaled a large breath, “Make it quick I do have to finish my route.”

“Are you mated?”

She stared at him as if he grew another mandible. He resisted reaching up to check.

“You're serious?”

“Of course I am.”, he replied, his voice laced with confusion.

“No, I am not mated. Nor am I seeing anyone.”

Marry me? “Can I take you out to dinner?”

Her arms dropped to her sides in her surprise, “Um. I guess?”

Confidence returning, “Fantastic. Here is my comm code. How does tomorrow night sound?”

He finished arranging plans with the beautiful woman before he bowed slightly and moved out of the way. She continued her route, his ego noticing she was slightly slower than before.

– – – – 

From: Draver  
To: Damitus

I've got a date tomorrow night. She is beautiful! I'm terrified.  
-DC  
–

From: Damitus  
To: Draver

You'll do fine. Just be yourself. Don't be creepy though.  
-DT  
–  
 _D. Carglon wishes to speak with you.....Accept call? Yes_  
–

From: Damitus  
To: Draver

Shit. Mom heard me when I was on the comm with you. Sorry, cousin.  
–  
To: Teela

Sister! Draver has a hot date tomorrow night! 

Kima  
–  
To: Kima

What?! There is hope yet for our boys! Oh my I hope this works out. Just imagine how much fun designing a gown will be and imagine all the extra business you will get when I refer them all to you!

-Teela  
– – – – 

Tarel finished unpacking the last crate, thankful for all the help the Tiger and Birklun families offered. Between all the men, and Alice, they had the shipping container empty in less than an hour. It wouldn't have taken that long but there were only so many elevators. 

He was just about to hook up his terminal when his omnitool pinged an incoming message.

_Tarel,_

_We would be honored if you joined us for dinner in two days time. Some humans celebrate a holiday called Thanksgiving and we will be having a family dinner. Please join us. Welcome home!_

_Alice_

That woman... So kind and patient. She reminded Tarel a lot of his late mother. He had wished his parents had been there this morning to witness Tomas receiving the Quintar clan/colony marks. It had been a short but very emotional and enjoyable celebration. Tarel still had no regrets of making Alice and Tyr the legal guardians. 

Tomas...he had been ecstatic. _Uncle Tarel! I have a mom and a dad now!_ Most people would have felt jealousy but Tarel felt nothing but joy for Tomas. If there was one thing that Tarel had learned so far in life, it was that family was precious. No matter the blood.

_Alice,_

_The honor would be mine and I would love to join._

_Tarel_

– – – – 

Bellom would have loved to be able to join the family meal. He had been invited by Alice, but could not attend. He instead had to go finalize his breeding contract. He didn't understand why someone wanted to breed with him but his father said an asari had met him and been enchanted. _The way he speaks of lands is poetic and beautiful. So much knowledge and kindness inside of him. It would be an honor to have a child with someone like him._

Bellom thought it odd, but he had agreed. After a few hours of internal debating he had surprised himself in realizing he did in fact want children. Now, he would get to have one. And his new blossoming friendship with his future mate was a good one. Perhaps there was more for Bellom than just selling packages.  
– – – – 

Alice leaned back against Tyr as the last of the groceries were put away and took a breath. Tomorrow would be a busy day of preparations but now, right this minute, she would enjoy the warmth of her mate and the laughter of their son.


	117. Chapter 117

Colit chopped fruit for the dish Mia was preparing for tomorrow's dinner. Normally he stayed out of the way. Women got fussy when you started 'messing up order'. It didn't look orderly at all yet the women flowed through and around the kitchen without confusion. 

Colit got to have a nice time visiting with Alice's family. Redbird had been quiet, never speaking more than he needed to. His son, Nathaniel was much the same. In fact, when he had sat back and watched, all the Tiger's were quiet people. And Tomas seemed to take after Alice in that as well. They all seemed content to just watch, listen, and enjoy. 

Colit thought it funny when Alice had called 'the boys' to do some heavy lifting for Tomas' uncle. He has asked Tyr why she called them 'boys' instead of calling them by name. _Alice told me it was because Miron and Tez are a lot like twins. If you watch them long enough you will agree that you now have a new son. Congrats, Dad._ Colit agreed...they did act like siblings. 

His children respected Alice and that said a lot. Especially from Mia. _She helped me find my way._

He shook his head from his thoughts as he placed the last pieces of fruit into the bowl for Mia.   
–   
Lyv stirred the mix as it slowly heated. Mia was taking this dinner seriously, especially after Alice had given her half of the duties. Lyv wasn't sure if Alice knew what that meant to a turian, especially a recovering turian like Mia. 

Lyv desperately wanted to know what happened to Mia since she left Palaven, but she had promised Colit she would keep her talons out of it. _Just be supportive and thankful that she is healing._ Lyv had to agree. She was a very nosy parent, but she only wanted her children to succeed and find happiness. 

It seemed she has another child, Tez. Such a kind and quiet young man. Lyv would have to get in touch with his mother when they returned to Palaven. His parents lived in the same city! Yet the two boys didn't meet until boot-camp, then they were lucky enough to get the same posting. 

And Alice took them both in. A human! Taking in two teenage men like they were her own family. The people back home were going to be in shock that humans weren't the selfish, barbaric people the rumors said they were. How many turians would take in someones best friend? Not a lot. 

Tez was grateful, Lyv saw that much. He helped keep the apartment clean, asked before using the washer, made his bed, helped with Tomas, and treated both Alice and Tyr as a child would treat a parent. Miron was right there with him too. The boys had even gone out and bought a small couch, or love seat as Alice called it, that matched the couch so there was more seating. They had gone to Alice's best friend, Sigi, to find out where she bought it. 

Lyv was so thankful that Alice was such a kind and caring woman. She had been a little worried that Alice would turn out to be one of those terrifying daughter-in-laws she heard other mothers speak of. But Alice was loving and patient, always listening to what you had to say. And Tomas adored her.

He was beginning to get to big for Alice to pick him up. Not too heavy for her lap though and whenever Alice sat down, if Tomas was nearby, then he would crawl up on her lap and rest his head on her shoulder. Lyv's heart clenched whenever she thought of reasons why Tomas would cuddle so much. Lyv adored that little boy.  
–  
Mia moved around the kitchen mixing, chopping, and squashing. She took Alice's love of lists and made her own. It was so much easier with lists next to recipes. She didn't know if Alice knew what she was giving Mia by allowing her to take care of the turian meal, but she accepted it with honor and some heartfelt happiness.

To be accepted into a clan was wonderful in itself. To be given the honor of being asked to help in the preparations and cooking of a large family meal was a somewhat coveted position inside a clan. In larger families it was fought over between females. Mia didn't have competition but after her behavior in the first meeting it was still a big deal. She did not want to let Alice down.


	118. Chapter 118

Alice prepped the pie crust for the pecan mixture. Her grandfather had a hard time getting the pecans through customs. After about an hour of three customs workers staring at the nuts they finally called in their boss. The boss, a busy turian, had told them to run them through the quarian food decontamination chamber as the guideline states for any human foods in the nut family. Then he apologized to Redbird for making him wait so long. 

The pumpkin and pecan pies were for the men, Alice preferred the cheesecake she was making her herself. Topped with fresh strawberries. The pecan pie was too sweet for her taste and she did not like the way the pumpkin pie felt inside her mouth. Little pasty breads topped with pumpkin pie were good. More bread less filling she guessed. She loved the smell of pumpkin pie though. It made her think of fall. 

Alice had thought of have a more traditional Cherokee dinner but where would they get crawdads? Those were a more regional food instead of national or global. Catching them was fun though. There were a few crawdad farms where the tanks where a lot like creeks. Shallow, the bottom filled with rocks, and the water always clear and moving. Every year for Thanksgiving her and Beau would go catch crawdads for the family meal. Cousins would too. The family dinners then were quit large.

Tomas was at school today and Alice was on vacation. Oraka seemed to enjoy his new work filling in when Alice wasn't there and teaching the gun safety course in the evenings. Tyr, Redbird, the boys, and Nathaniel were in the living room talking about who knew what while Alice placed the pecan pie in the oven. 

While that baked, Alice would prepare the filling for the pumpkin pie. She would refrigerate it until tomorrow, then she would place it in the oven once the turkey was out. The pecan pie would be fine setting out all night, but the men liked the pumpkin pie scents filling the air as they ate their dinner. Another family tradition. 

The turkey was soaking in a liquid mixture of apple juice, orange juice, kosher salt, a clove, and garlic. She would have to bake it somewhat slowly instead of smoking it, but it would still be delicious. It would be put in the over early and take about twelve hours to bake. She would have to remember to inject the temperature monitoring chip before she put it in the oven. Wouldn't want to over cook it. 

It would be a very busy day tomorrow afternoon. Tomas would come home from school to a busy house filled with family. Thankfully the end of the school week was tomorrow as well. No homework. Tomas would be able to enjoy the large family gathering. 

Colit and Lyv had gone out to buy Tomas a dresser in celebration of his adoption into the Birklun clan. Alice had been thankful. It was one less thing she had to buy. Same thing with the love seat. Alice had hugged the boys for their thoughtful gift. It was an amazing feeling to have to much family around. Alice had missed this.

– – – –   
Miron finished folding the last of his clean clothes, placing them in his duffel bag. 

“Are you sure Alice doesn't mind my being here? This is a pretty big family thing...”

“If you haven't noticed, Tez, you are already part of the family.”

“No, I hadn't noticed. I just thought Alice was being nice.”

“She calls us twins, she lets you take care of her son, Tyr expects you to pull your weight, my parents treat you like one of their children, and even Alice's family treats you like a family member.”

“Huh. I...really hadn't noticed.” Tez's eyebrow plates angle down as he runs through his memories.

“Well then. Welcome to the family.”

Tez shifts uncomfortably. “I've heard humans have a different view on homosexuals. Do you think it would bother them that I'm more into males than females?”

Miron scratched his head in confusion, a human gesture he'd picked up from Beau. “Why would they? I've read that humans don't even care anymore, as long as it doesn't interfere with the professional life, just like straight relationships. That is a really old stigma, and a really old rumor. The big thing now is being a xenophile or xenophobe. Alice likely has to deal with snide remarks about having a turian mate and child.”

“Oh. I hadn't even thought of that.”

“Turians have been around long enough for interspecies relationships to be normal. Just relax, Tez. Alice won't care if you are gay.”

“No, Alice won't care.” Both males jumped at the sound of Alice's voice. Both sets of mandibles twitching in discomfort, nervousness, and embarrassment. “Now, stop that both of you. You are still Tez and Miron, or 'the boys', no matter your sexual preferences. The rules still applies though. No bringing home people, or hoochies as Mrs. Smith so kindly uses...” Both males laugh, their shoulder relaxing. “Now come eat, the food arrived.”

Miron slapped Tez on the shoulder after Alice left. “Tyr told me it is normal to not know where you fit in at our age. A lot of people experiment while trying to find their place. So no matter where you find yourself fitting, Alice will still welcome you to your home away from home.”

“I admit, it is a relief.”

“Good, shore leave is to be enjoyed. Let's go eat.”  
–

Alice smiled to herself. She had already known Tez was attracted to men. She had seen him eyeing a few males here and there on their trips out together. It didn't bother her but she was surprised _he_ had been worried. 

“The boys coming?”

“Yeah, they were just finished their laundry.”


	119. Chapter 119

“You asked Mia to help with the dinner?”

“Yeah, is that okay?” Alice snuggled into Tyr as they enjoy the afterglow of their lovemaking.

“It's great, but do you know what it means to a turian?”

“No.” Alice looked up meeting Tyr's eyes. “What does it mean?”

“It is a big thing in larger families to be asked to help prepare for a large meal like this. It's hard to explain, but it is nearly more important than being accepted into the clan. By bringing someone outside your bloodline into helping then it brings greater acceptance for that person. For someone like Mia, who has struggled and who has treated you poorly, then it has even greater meaning.”

Alice was quiet or a while, tracing circles on Tyr's chest as she gazed off, thinking. “For humans, older children and men help watch the younger children. Children old enough to hold a knife, properly and safely, are involved in the preparing. Usually the older women and some men do the cooking. For us it is about bonding, so I guess in a way it is the same.”

“Well...the females of your family probably don't try to undermine each other when no one's looking.”

Alice chuckled into his neck, “You'd be surprised. Although the elder women usually keep that kind of stuff in check.” Alice snorted, remembering, “There was this one year a cousins wife tried to sneak in her recipe for stuffing to replace one of our family recipes that had been passed down through generations. What the wife had not counted on was that my grandmother had put a silent alarm on the _Thanksgiving Dinner Recipe Box._ Before the wife could find the recipe, six people –including her husband– were in the kitchen.”

Tyr laughed softly, “That must not have ended well.”

“Oh my gosh no. Her husband was livid. They divorced several years after that. I doubt it was related.”

“Don't mess with the recipes, got it.”

“Are you happy with me, Tyr? No doubts, no missing things I can't give you?”

“I've never been more happy in my life, Alice.” Tyr pushed his forehead against hers, “Although there was this one time when I got this special edition comic for my birthday...”

“Oh!” Alice slapped his arm as he laughed.

“I love you. You're my reason for everything. Especially my reason for praising the spirits as much as I do.”

Alice blushed, groaning. “I love you too.”  
– – – – 

“Alice?”

Alice opened her eyes, looking at the alarm clock to check the time. When she noticed they still had several hours, at least, of sleeping time left she got worried.

“What's wrong? Are you ill?”

“No, but I was wondering...”

Alice waited, but spoke up when his hands began twisting together. “Wondering what?”

“I was wondering if I can call you 'mom'...”

Alice's breath caught in her throat, she felt Tyr squeeze here side where his hand lay. “I would love it if you called me mom.” Alice held here arms open for Tomas to climb in. He wrapped his little arm above Tyr's, Tyr and Alice hugging him to Alice.

“I love you...mom.”

Alice squeezed him tighter, her emotions making her shudder, “I love you too, baby.”  
– 

Tyr pressed his mouth against the back of her neck, his head nuzzling her hair. Tyr had known this was coming. Tomas was so attached to her...it was just a matter of time. He had considered warning Alice but Tyr worried that Tomas might lose the courage. Tyr hadn't wanted to get her hopes up. 

But here they lay now, both peacefully sleeping. His mate and their son. 

Tyr doesn't expect Tomas to call him dad. It would be a wonderful thing to be called, but it wasn't necessary for Tyr to know that Tomas loved him. Tarel was his father, Tyr was his dad (even if it was never said aloud), and Alice his mom. A child has only one mother and father, but can have several moms and dads. 

Tyr inhaled Alice's scent again, taking pleasure in the calm it surrounded him with. He was glad Tomas finally had the courage to ask. Even if it was in the middle of the night.   
– – – –   
Alice shut the alarm off then heard two groans, “Just ten more minutes!” 

She laughed loudly. “Get up, the both of you!”


	120. Chapter 120

Alice yawned loudly. She had been busy all morning doing the last minutes prep work for the big dinner. The house was currently empty and the turkey baking.

“Alice, come take a shower. You haven't had one yet.”

“I think I'm too tired to bathe.”

Tyr nipped her jaw then whispered in her ear, “Then allow me to aid you while you are so tired.”

“Oh well....how can I resist such an offer.”  
– 

When both returned to the kitchen, Miron and Tez were grabbing a bite to eat for lunch. Neither said anything, but Alice could see their mandibles twitch in amusement when they noticed that Tyr smelled like her body wash again. Alice couldn't keep the smile off her face as she made herself another pot of coffee. 

Now she would relax, maybe nap while sitting with Tyr and wait until it was time to get Tomas. Tyr would be picking him up today.  
–  
Tyr was awakened by Miron. It was time to pick up Tomas. Tyr and Alice had fallen asleep watching whatever the boys had put on. 

“Alice, I'm going to go get Tomas.”

“M'kay.”

“Family are going to begin showing up. Mia will be here soon.”

Alice grumbled. “I'm up.”  
–  
“Tyr, can we get Alice some flowers?”

“Sure.”

Tyr took Tomas back to the human ward to the flower shop. 

“Hello, gentlemen! Good to see you again. Anything I can help you with?”

Tomas spoke up, “Well, my mom is making this huge dinner called Thanksgiving...” Tomas spread his arms wide to emphasize how big the dinner was. “..she said it's a holiday, do humans do flowers for holidays?”

Tyr's mandibles twitched in humor and delight. He had not thought of holiday flowers. An excellent idea.

“Actually, yes we do. Over here we have several bouquets. This one is my favorite. It has the colors of Autumn, or when the trees change colors before the shed their leaves. This one specifically has reds, oranges, and yellows.”

“I like that one, Tyr!”

Tyr laughed, “We'll take it.”

They collected their bouquet saying farewell to the woman. They walked quietly for a while, just enjoying the the moment. Then Tomas began talking about this new boy in school and how his friend, Kit, now had a baby sister. They chatted the rest of the way home, about nothing and about everything.  
– – – – 

Lina watched as they passed by. So his brat now had a clan. It didn't matter, he was still barefaced. 

She was on her way to work. She did not like working there and the women were rude. One of them had a delicious mate though. Lina was too busy taking care of other things at the moment. Plus she was still healing from her run-in with that krogan. 

That had been an interesting night when she had gone to a bar. She had managed to get a krogan to agree to a sparring match, in return she had to _give relief_ to him and his friend, another krogan. She had been angry enough to agree. She blamed her current injuries on that human filth Tyr called his mate. Those krogan had not been gentle and they did not leave until they had their fill. 

_That bitch would get what's coming to her someday._  
– – – – 

Leekon was beyond frustrated. “What do you mean it will be at least another week? I need the results!”

“I'm sorry Investigator Zoltor. A machine broke and it took a week to get it repaired. We have only just resumed running samples through it. We are working over-time as it is to get caught up.”

Leekon sighed, “Of course, my apologies. Please let me know as soon as you get the results.”

“Of course, sir.”

 _Spirits, this is ridiculous._ Leekon just wanted the results back. His investigation was at a stand-still until he got those results. 

Until then, he had a few people trailing Lina. She had been busy since her dismissal, shopping of all things. Of course, she would need to shop to stock her empty apartment. What he found odd was that his human employee reported her walking through a human ward. Leekon was glad he thought to have a few different species tailing her so they could blend in easier. Peters reported nothing out of place, just her passing through and looking around.

It was easier to follow her in the more mixed wards and districts where his human and turian employees could tail her together, pretending to be going to either a turian ward or human ward. Zakera ward seemed to be Lina's favorite place to walk through and Leekon did not like that one bit. 

The file he had on Tyr said that his mate worked at Etarn's Weapon Stop in the Zakera ward. Leekon hoped it was just coincidence and not another stalking. He instructed his men to keep an eye on it and to be prepared to report to C-Sec if it looked suspicious.

Spirits, he needed a drink. And some food. It was nearly time to call and inform his client that he had nothing new yet. He was not looking forward to that. Leekon had hoped this case would be quickly resolved. 

Until he got news, he supposed he could work on another case. He hated starting on a new case when there was unfinished work with the last one.


	121. Chapter 121

When Tyr entered the elevator, Tomas greeted an unknown turian.

“Hello, Mr. Falleck.”

“Hello, Tomas. A gift for your mom?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Is she feeling better? I had heard that she was ill.”

“Oh yes, she is much better!”

“Good. Did you enjoy your sleep over?”

“I did, it was so fun. Alice let us eat anything we wanted and we watched movies, then we fell asleep. On the floor!”

Mr. Falleck laughed, “That does indeed sounds like a fun time.” Then he turned to Tyr. “I'm Dayven Falleck, a few floors up. I've met your mate and son here in the elevator a few times so we eventually just introduced ourselves.”

Ah. “It's nice to meet you, Mr. Falleck. I'm Tyr Birklun.” Tyr shook the mans hand in greeting. 

The elevator doors opened on Tyr's floor. “Tez? Where are you going?”

“My uncle is at home so I am going to stop by and see him.”

Tyr nodded, “Okay, but Alice will expect you to be at the family dinner tonight.”

“Yes, sir, I will be there. I will only be gone a few hours at most.”  
–   
The elevator door closed, the young male shifting his weight foot to foot. Dayven had noticed the young male staring at him several times as they passed each other in the lobby. The male was attractive, still growing his fringe and spurs, but attractive. In a few years he would be highly sought after, if he wasn't already. 

“Tez, correct?”

Dayven smirked when the man jerked slightly, “Um...yes, sir.”

“Oh, please, I'm not your commanding officer, please call me Dayven.”

“Of course, sir...I mean Dayven.”

“You are of legal age?” That got Tez's attention. 

“Yes.”

“I thought so, but it is best to be sure. Perhaps, while you are still on leave, you will allow me to make you dinner.”

Dayven held back a chuckle when Tez stared at him. As if thinking he misheard the offer. 

Tez finally seemed to realize he was standing in an elevator waiting for it to reach it's destination, “I would like that...Dayven.”

“Fantastic. How does tomorrow night sound?”

“Perfect.”

Dayven gave Tez his apartment number and comm code, making sure to graze the males talons as he exited the elevator. _Finally, someone to cook for._  
– – – – 

_Mir,_

_I just got asked out on a date for tomorrow by that turian I told you about What do I wear to a dinner date?_

_Tez  
–_

_Tez,_

_I have no clue. We can ask Tyr after dinner tonight. Lucky for you I just picked up a box of condoms._

_-Mir  
–_

_Spirits, Mir! I hadn't even thought about sex. I mean of course I was but more like excited that HE ASKED ME! I've been with two men, and it was awkward, what if I screw it up?_

_Tez  
–_

_Tez, you will not screw it up. Just be yourself. Besides, those guys are our age, of course it was awkward.  
-Mir  
– _

_Mir,  
Of course, you are right I am freaking out is all. Excited and nervous. Hopefully Tyr can help me figure out what to wear, that way at least one thing will be settled. I'll talk to you when I get home._

_Tez_

_– – – –_

_When Tyr and Tomas walked in the door of their apartment, they were met with noise and laughter. It seemed a lot of the guests had shown up early. Alice expected it would happen but Tyr had bet against it. It seems he lost the bet._

_Tyr followed Tomas to the kitchen where somehow, five women managed to squeeze into. All five talking over food menus and lists. He had not been expecting Mrs. Smith to be there, and there seemed to be another table and chairs added to the dining area._

_Alice looked over as they rounded the corner, “Hey guys! Are those for me?” Tyr settled his hands on Tomas' shoulders as he stood in front of Alice holding out the Autumn bouquet. “They are beautiful, thank you.” Alice leaned down to nuzzle and hug Tomas as she took the flowers. “I think they should be our centerpiece, what do you think?”_

_“Yeah!”  
–   
Tomas ran off to learn more from Redbird about the more traditional Cherokee Thanksgiving. Redbird had downloaded books with many pictures to a datapad for Tomas to read and learn from. Tomas loved learning and there was no shortage of elders to teach him. _

_Chapter 121.5_

_Beau took his position as Uncle seriously as well, teaching his nephew but taking into account that he is turian. Beau had confessed he bought some books on turian religion. It wasn't a religion exactly but Tyr understood. Beau wanted to do his duty as Tomas' uncle and to do that Beau had to learn as well._

_Beau had also seemed to accept Tyr, but Tyr suspected it had a lot to do with Nathaniel and Redbird. He was thankful either way. Tyr didn't want to come in between the twins, he knew they were close._

_Tyr saw a flash. Mr. Tiron must be taking holos. What Etarn didn't know was that Alice had bought him a camera for Christmas. She had put it in the closet to be wrapped at a later time. It was a nice one too. Professional grade. Alice had a friend that bought it for a class, but ended up upgrading to an even better one, so Alice got an _excellent_ deal on it. _

_Tyr took in everyone. Some on the couches, some at the table, and the ladies in the kitchen laughing and talking. He could see why Alice loved this holiday so much._


	122. Chapter 122

Lyv decided to sit at the bar with Mrs. Smith while the younger generation began cooking. 

“They are such good kids. Alice always helps me when I need it. My son usually takes care of things when he comes by, but sometimes I need heavy lifting done in between his visits and Alice just comes right on over.” 

Lyv hummed an agreement. She watched as Sigi, Alice's best friend, grabbed dishes before Alice asked for them. She must have done this before. “Mrs. Smith, did you get to add a recipe to the human menu?”

“Oh, yes. Alice came over yesterday to ask me if I wanted to join. I agreed of course. It has been a long time since I've been able to enjoy a family gathering. Since I was a young woman in fact. But yes, I asked her if I could make my potato salad, a family recipe. She kindly agreed. Had it been something already on the menu however, she probably would have declined. I know how traditional she is in her family gatherings. I would not have been offended, but an old woman is glad to be able to bring something.”

“Oh yes, I can understand. For a turian to be allowed to bring a dish is quite an honor.”

Mrs. Smith sipped her coffee, “Did you get to bring a dish, dear?”

“I did. Mia added one of my dessert recipes and I made that yesterday. It was an honor to be allowed to do so.”

“For humans it is more about bonding and joining together in celebration.”

“It is a much nicer atmosphere, I have to admit.” Lyv sighed as she drank her komi. It was indeed much nicer than turian gatherings where the women are fighting, quietly, over cooking. Alice said the eldest woman usually decided the recipes and her home was normally where the dinner was hosted. It was similar to the turian way, but that didn't stop the females from trying to sabotage each other.   
–

“Right there, Dad!”, Beau pointed to a channel on the vid screen.

“I can't believe they are covering an earth football game. This is amazing.”

Tyr had no idea what football was, but after seeing the two lines of men rush and crash into each other, he was interested. It seemed Miron was too. Both men asked Beau to explain the rules.   
– 

“Mom? ….Mom? …..MOM!”

“What? Sorry, Tomas. It will take a little getting used to.” Alice bent down to lay a kiss on top of his head, “Whatcha need, munchkin?”

“Can I go down the hall and get Uncle Tarel?”

“Yes. But don't linger.”

“I'll hurry!”  
– 

Tarel was just closing his boot when the door buzzer rang. He wasn't expecting Tomas to be the person at his door. “Hey, Tomas.”

“Hi Uncle Tarel, are you coming over now? Almost everyone is there.”

“Of course, just let me lock up and we can go to your place.” Tarel turned off the news and the lights before rejoining Tomas in the hall. After making sure the door locked behind him they left for Alice and Tyr's apartment, meeting Septimus at the door.

“I'll tell Mom you guys are here!”

Tarel and Septimus looked at each other both men mouth a humored _Mom?_. Tarel was pleased. 

Both men found a seat amongst the men watching some humans smash each other on the vid screen.   
–

Sigi was glad to see Alice again. It had seemed like forever since they just got to be...normal. Alice was so happy too. Sigi was happy for her. Alice had apologized for not inviting Alon, but Sigi wasn't offended. She wasn't even sure how serious they were. 

She handed Alice a casserole dish while she sipped some water. Sigi knew Alice and Tyr were serious. Serious enough to have a child together and yet Alice still hesitates at marrying Tyr. 

“Sig? What is that evil looking smirk you are wearing? You aren't going to make me wear another dress are you?”

“What? Oh, nothing. Just...thinking.”

Alice groaned, “I don't like it when you get to thinking.”


	123. Chapter 123

Tarel was feeling a little overwhelmed. He hadn't been surrounded by so many people in a long time. He was glad to be here though. This human game called football was pretty interesting to watch. Alice's family seemed to really get in to it. Alice snuck in here and there to catch up on the game as well. Tarel had asked Nathaniel why.

“They have teams for women, but in smaller schools it is still a male game. Alice wasn't allowed to play because she was female, so she was a cheerleader instead. Later on though she joined weight lifting. That was a fight in itself, but it was no doubt much easier to get her on the weight lifting team than it would have been the football team.”

Tarel was a little confused by that. Turian women were looked at as equals. 

“Humans nowadays consider women to be their equals, at least in most places of the world, but it is still a fight for women sometimes. Especially in the military. Being promoted often led bitter men to spreading rumors about how the female got promoted.” 

Tarel didn't think he would ever understand. Alice seemed to be treated as an equal by her family. Perhaps it is different when she isn't at home or work. 

Later, Tarel joined Mrs. Smith and Mrs. Birklun at the bar as they watched the younger women preparing their dinner. The smell of all the cooking food was odd, but not unpleasant. He could see the siroc steam cooking, slowly. It smelled wonderful. Desserts were laid out on the dining room tables so the women would have room to cook in the kitchen. They all looked delicious. Tarel would have to remember to save room for dessert. 

What surprised Tarel most was how calm and relaxing the atmosphere was in the kitchen. Normally large family gatherings like this brought out the worst in females that wanted to be part of the cooking. Usually the elder women directed and took care of the main dishes. 

Tarel listened carefully as the two older women explained to him the similarities and differences in preparing family meals. He agreed that this was much more enjoyable. The two older women were able to sit and enjoy, the three younger females were talking, laughing, and helping with each others dishes, and the men were relaxed and laughing instead of being ready to jump in to break-up a fight at any moment. Definitely much more enjoyable.  
–

Alice nearly jumped when arms wrapped around her from behind to give her a quick squeeze.

“You are the most awesome sister in the whole wide galaxy!”

Alice laughed, turning to face her twin. “Is that so? And what did I do to become so amazingly awesome?”

“I saw pumpkin pie ready to be put in the oven when I was digging in the fridge for something to drink.”

“And it's your favorite.”

Beau smiled, teeth showing, “Yup! I came to tell you that my team is up by three points. Ha!”

“Go, you! My team will win.” Alice smiled as she watched him high-tail it out of the kitchen. They had been in so many fights over the years over football. Well, more like heated debates and less like fights. 

Alice placed the green bean casserole under the turkey. Only about thirty more minutes and the turkey could be removed from the oven. Sigi and Mia began taking the colder/raw dishes to the table and bringing the desserts back to the counters as spaces opened up. Sigi showed Mia the dishes that would be needed and the spoons that had different handles to represent a dextro dish. It would make it easily seen on a table full of people and food. 

As soon as the temperature timer beeped that the turkey had reached the pre-set temperature, Alice removed the turkey, then turned it over so the juices could seep into the breast. It would need to sit for about fifteen minutes before they turned it to cut it. The timing would be perfect. The turkey and the large fish or siroc could be carved at the same time. 

Dishes were added to the table, Miron and Tez set the tables with plates and napkins, silverware were in baskets. Condiments were added to the table at the same time Alice placed the yeast rolls in the oven, taking out the green bean casserole and adding it to the table.


	124. Chapter 124

Alice, Mia, and Sigi looked over the dining room table as Mrs. Smith carved the turkey, and Lyv carved the siroc. She looked over table as she looked down at her list:

_Turian Thanksgiving menu_

_Siroc - fish used in holiday meals (like turkey is for Thanksgiving)  
Riyc - common vegetable side dish. Looks like small purple potatoes. Boiled whole.  
Kidey - gravy like substance that is commonly used on the Siroc and Riyc. Can also be used as sauce to dip hard breads in.  
Novis - cold vegetable mix, not unlike salad.  
Latul - like green beans (Tomas' favorite). Bright orange in color.  
Papexi – bread sticks_

Check, check and check. Everything for the turians was accounted for. Now on the the human side of the meal.

_Turkey  
Mashed potatoes  
Turkey gravy  
Green Bean Casserole  
Stuffing  
Green onions  
Mrs. Smith's Potato Salad  
Grandma Minnie's (Great-Grandma Dimple's)Yeast Rolls_

Check, check, and check! Now the desserts. Alice was glad she made Mia dig up holos so she could write down her own descriptions. Otherwise she wouldn't know what is what with the turian food.

_Desserts:_

_Tatona - A cobbler made with three fruits. Yellow, gray, and red fruits. A sweet crust topping the fruits. Fruit is naturally lightly sweet, but not overly so._

_Lyv's Domuk - a pie made from a sweet vegetable. Normally made for celebratory dinners. Thick pie crust, blue vegetable. Looks like a blue pumpkin pie but smells like watermelon and cucumber._

_Rizem - Tomas' favorite. A cake made with turian variation of whipped frosting. It was like a chocolate cake with a light, semi-sweet frosting. Adopted after being introduced to humans chocolate cakes._

When Alice had gone to a bakery and asked to smell some of these desserts, she had received odd looks from the chef. But thankfully, after explaining herself, they agreed. In return she had to give her scent, and visual descriptions to them for their human customers. A good exchange she thought.

Everything looked to be in order for the turian desserts. Lastly, the human desserts.

_Pecan pie  
Pumpkin Pie  
Whipped cream topping  
Cheesecake topped with fresh strawberries._

Alice checked that off her list too. All done! The rolls had a few minutes, but everyone could take their seats. 

They all sat joining hands to give their praise. It seemed to be another thing the turians shared with the humans.

The humans sat quietly as Tyr thanked the spirits for such a loving family, and the food prepared by such hard working females.

The turians sat quietly as Redbird gave his praise. First, thanking the CREATOR for all the gifts given, their health, and their food. Then in galactic, another short prayer blessing the food, friends and family, and their health. 

Dishes began being passed around. The room filled with laughter, talking, and the clanking of dinnerware. 

After helping Tomas get what he needed, Alice sat back and just listened with her eyes closed. This was one of her favorite sounds.

When Alice opened them again, her plate was heaped with food and Tyr was placing the freshly baked rolls in a towel lined basket. She thanked Tyr, and dug in.   
–

Mia thought it must have been a conspiracy. The only available seat left was next to Septimus. She briefly wonders if Alice is playing match-making, but then Alice had been very busy. 

Mia held Septimus' hand during the prayers and was surprised at the rough callus on his trigger finger. He must still fire weapons regularly. Then Mia guessed it would be hard for a retired general to completely give up the life. 

The food was wonderful, the siroc was perfectly cooked, and moist. Only lightly seasoned. Mia was impressed. Alice's steamer was fantastic. This dinner was fantastic. The cooking of it was enjoyable and relaxing. Mia sighed happily, she hoped they could do this again.  
–

Septimus wasn't sure how he lucked out. His nose filled with the scent of delicious foods and the woman sitting next to him. It had taken every ounce of his control to not rub her knuckles when they joined hands. It had been difficult. And the happy sigh that left her mouth...

Septimus sighed internally. He could not stop thinking about her and yet she seemed to be able to just ignore him, like she didn't see him. It was so frustrating. He would need to ask Alice for tips.


	125. Chapter 125

Colit had to admit, though never out loud, that this was the best family dinner he had ever attended. No females fighting in the kitchen, no having to be ready to break up a fight... Just pure enjoyment. The atmosphere was relaxed, the mood jovial, and the food delicious. Humans knew how to celebrate. 

Redbird had been telling Colit about Christmas earlier. About a month away and he couldn't wait. This time he would have to travel to earth though. It seemed the family switched off the major holidays. He had always wanted to see earth. Some place called Oklahoma. Colit would have to do research. He loved planetary research.   
–

Nathaniel was enjoying himself. He spoke with Colit about earth, answering as many questions as he could. Unfortunately, he couldn't answer very many. Nathaniel spoke to Oraka about football. 

“I find this sport really interesting. I do not understand it though and you say there are different rules depending on whether or not it is a high school, college, or professional game?”

“Yes. It can be very confusing, especially for those that did not grow up around it.”

“Most of our sports where about speed. Footballs seems to combine speed, stamina, endurance, and strength. It is amazing. Where can I find these rules?”

Nathaniel sent over a link to the general. Krogan were the most enthusiastic about football. They were starting their own teams on Tuchanka, even adopting some of the rules. The news broadcast had said that Urdnot Wrex thought it would be something for younger krogan to channel their energies into, and for older krogan teams to have some fun knocking heads together. 

Nathaniel thought it was pretty cool.  
–

Lyv thought Alice was perfect. Well, not perfect, but perfect for Tyr. In the short time Lyv had watched them, she had noticed that they seemed to be in tune with each other –sensing what the other needed before they even voiced it. One of them was almost always touching the other. They were openly affectionate and made no apologies.

When Alice had closed her eyes Lyv thought she had fallen asleep. Tyr had taken one look at her and smirked the same way his father did. _Boys_ , she sighed. Then Tyr got up and removed the food from the oven. Lyv nearly fainted. Men were not supposed to over-step their bounds in the kitchen unless they are the cook or they were asked. It was hard to undo decades worth of turian social etiquette. 

When Alice opened her eyes, Lyv was expecting chaos, not the warm look she directed at Tyr. Humans were much more relaxed it seemed. At least in family gatherings. Her friends and family will never believe how relaxed and enjoyable this dinner has been thus far. Lyv couldn't wait to tell them. She even took some vid and holos for evidence.   
–

Eleanor missed her son in times like these. He wouldn't be by for another week or two to visit. She hoped he stayed for Christmas this time. 

The food was amazing and it seemed her potato salad was a big hit. It was a recipe passed down from her grandmother. It wasn't even exact, just some quickly written ingredients and estimates. _To taste_ , was a frequent phrase. Perhaps she would share the green rice recipe with Alice as well. 

Eleanor very much liked Mrs. Birklun. Such a kind soul. Most teachers were though. Mr. Quintar seemed to be quite nice as well. Eleanor had noticed him looking a little lost a few times. He must not be used to such large gatherings. She had taken to distracting him.


	126. Chapter 126

Redbird chuckled at something Mrs. Smith had said. She had a dry and sometimes vulgar sense of humor. Her stories were quickly becoming a favorite since she began telling them.

“My cousins and I were working in hot dog factory. Disgusting work, but somebody had to do it. Next thing we know a machine starts shaking. Loud banging and squealing metal. This machine had the meat mixture in it. The very same mixture that was being formed into hotdogs. Something seemed to have clogged the machinery, so nothing was coming out, but there was still freshly cooked meat coming in from the other side. Then, all of a sudden, the machine started expanding like a balloon, I shit you not. People were running around, trying to find a bloody floor manager or _someone_ that could shut the machine down. Then...it exploded, “BOOM!”, and meat went flying everywhere.” Mrs. Smith shook her head in a defeated manner before she smiled. “I was the only one to make it out of there clean.”

Redbird laughed. He had worked a summer on a sausage line when he was sixteen. He couldn't find another job fast enough.   
–

Beau traded combat stories with Sigi at the same time Tarel and Etarn were discussing finances. 

His sister sure pulled off an amazing meal. Plus she made his favorite pumpkin pie. He had thought she forgot when he saw her sitting at the end of the table with her eyes closed, but then he saw Tyr placing it in the oven, a datapad in his hand. Beau would marry that man for that alone. If he wasn't already taken that is. Pumpkin pie could cause a man to do the most stupid things. Beau hoped Alice got whipped topping.  
–

Sigi had felt no fight instinct or jealousy when Mia joined them in the kitchen. Something Alice must have rubbed off on her. Humans were much better kitchen companions and Sigi enjoyed it. She was glad for the help and the company. If Alice continued with the holiday dinners, she would need a bigger house. It was a tight fit as it was.  
–

Etarn was having the time of his life. Holos, food, and good company. He was especially thrilled, and humbled, that Alice considered him part of her family. It really was too bad Bellom couldn't join them.   
–

Miron, Tez, and Tomas were discussing the floating things they had seen on the vid screen that morning. Some huge Thanksgiving Day Parade. It looked nothing like a turian parade, but the humans seemed to love it. The camera angles showed spectators of various species lining the sidewalks to watch. But what was with the flying balloon characters?


	127. Chapter 127

Nothing was more complimentary to the chef like hearing multiple people groaning as they pushed their empty plate away. 

Miron pulled the pumpkin pie from the oven after the timer went off. It smelled delicious. Alice really wished she enjoyed eating it as much as she enjoyed smelling it. It would be a little bit before people got up from the table to make room for the dessert, giving the pumpkin pie plenty of time to cool. 

Everyone talked, laughed, and praised the cooks. Miron and Tez even loaded up the dishwasher when they finished their food. Such amazing kids.   
–

Tyr wiggled his foot under Alice's as she sat back laughing at something Tomas has said while he sat on her lap. Epiphanies usually came at the oddest of times, Tyr new this. He's experienced it. But still it was always a surprise when it hit him. 

_I don't have to marry Alice to be her mate._

Tyr signed the paperwork that made Tomas his son. Alice didn't. She couldn't do so legally, but she was still Tomas' adopted mom. Even if it was unofficial. She didn't need to marry Tyr for her to be Tyr's mate or Tomas' mom.

Being a pair isn't about whether or not you are legally married or mated. It was about the person you were sharing your life with. All those times he had brought up marriage, all those times Alice's body tensed...

Tyr had been being completely selfish. Possessively selfish. When he brought it up, it hadn't been about joining their lives, it had been about making Alice his. 

Funny how life changing moments weren't really that big outside of your own mind.   
–

Colit watched Tyr as he was looking at Alice. Tyr had been thinking hard before something in his posture changed. Like he had just solved a puzzle. Poor boy is so helplessly in love with his mate. That look Tyr is giving Alice is the same look Lyv gives Colit when she thinks he isn't looking.   
–

Dishes were cleared and dessert brought in. Alice smiled at the hums of appreciation as they ate.  
–

“Spirits, this is the most amazing totona I've ever had.”, Septimus whispered.

“I'm glad you like it.” Mia said proudly. She had worked hard on that dessert. It is difficult to balance three fruits in one dish. 

“You made this?”

“Yes.” 

“It is...amazing. I have no other word at the moment.”

Mia flushed with a joy, a purr leaving her throat that the compliment. “Thank you.”  
–

Spirits, he was going to go under quick. She is beautiful, her voice smooth and calming, her laughter is musical, and her food delicious. 

Septimus is definitely going to need Alice's help.  
– – – – 

Several hours later, once the house was emptied, dishes done, and food put away, Alice collapsed on the couch. It was a wonderful day.

Tomas was actually staying the night over at Mia's so he could spend some time with Lyv and Colit before they had to return to Palaven. They had decided to use only a small portion of their vacation time so that they could take another, longer vacation for Christmas.

Alice was pleased. Colit would be interested in Oklahoma. Tornado alley anyway. He may help rehabilitate cities or planets, but he was a major weather junky. Of course the only he was likely to see in December in Oklahoma was bare trees.   
–

_Alice,_

_Could you give me some advice on getting Mia's attention?_

_Septimus  
–_

_Just time and a lot of patience, General. Be real. False charm won't work._

_-Alice_  
–

“Just dress comfortably, Tez. Casual.” Tyr was going through Tez's casual clothing trying to help him find something for his dinner date tomorrow night. Tez was currently pacing the floor. “If he is making you dinner, then you should dress casual unless he specifies something more suitable.” Tyr pulled a dark blue and red casual suit from the bag, handing them to Tez. “These will do, Tez. Just toss them in the dryer to get the wrinkles out.”

“Thanks, Tyr!”

“You're welcome.”  
–

When Tyr crossed the hall to enter his bedroom, Alice was already fast asleep on the bed. Tyr chuckled quietly. He'd only been gone five minutes and she was still in the same position. Lying on her stomach while laying across the bed. Tyr would have to move her to be able to get in. 

She had been so tired lately. Stress her father had said. Being ill, then the stress of almost losing Tomas. Now it was recovery and relief.


	128. Chapter 128

Draver paced back and forth in front of the komi shop nervously. In his excitement at asking the female out, he had forgotten to ask her name. Spirits how embarrassing. He turned to pace again, but this time nearly walking right into a wall of turian. 

Draver looked up surprised, his mandibles fluttering nervously against his face. “Hi.” _Really? Wow..._

The female chuckled, “Hi yourself. I apologize, but I don't think I caught your name.”

What a relief. “I'm Draver Carglon. It's nice to meet you. I didn't get your name either.”

She laughed loudly, “Wow. I'm surprised we made it this far then. I'm Anor Druin.”

Yup. Draver was smitten. Even her name made him feel weightless. “I thought we would get some komi and go for a walk in the newest botanical garden. A friend of mine said it was beautiful.”

“That sounds perfect.”  
–   
Draver was surprised how easy it was. They talked without the initial awkwardness, they laughed without restraint, and Anor even let him hold her hand. It was wonderful. 

After they finished their walk through the gardens they walked slowly through another. A human garden this time. Neither seemed to want to date to end. All too soon they exited that one as well.

“Come home with me.” 

Draver nearly tripped when the words left her mouth. “You don't think it's moving too fast? I really, _really_ like you.” What are you thinking, Draver! Woman of your dreams wants to take you home and you question it.

“Maybe. But I really like you too.”

Draver pulled her to him pushing his forehead against her. Anor shuddered against him as a shaky breathe left her mouth. “Let's go slow. I don't want to mess this up because I can't keep my hands off of you. Spirits you are beautiful.”

Anor's mandibles flickered, “I am all muscle. And nearly as tall as you.”

“Beautiful.”

Draver felt the air she released caress his face as she pulled away.

“Okay then, we'll go slow.”

For the first time in his life, those words never sounded so good.   
– – – – 

Tez pressed to chime on the door's interface, his hands shaking. This wasn't his first date. He's had quite a few dates. Men and women a like found him attractive, so he hadn't lacked company. But this was the first date he was excited about. Nervously excited. 

When the door opened, Tez let his eyes roam his date. Dayven was on the somewhat short and small side. Not too small. Tez found his small waist and slim hips highly attractive.  
–   
“Tez, come in.” 

Dayven could feel his pelvic plates softening under the young man's traveling gaze. Spirits, it was like he was a a kid again, unable to control himself. Tez was larger than him and Dayven would be lying if he said he didn't have a thing for larger men. 

“I made omtin burgers.”

“That sounds wonderful, Dayven, but I seem to be hungry for something else.”

 _Oh, spirits, yes._  
–  
Tez doesn't know whats come over him as the door closes behind him. He feels...predatory. Dominant. Never in his sexual experiences, men or women, had he felt like this. It was always equals. But now...he can feel the need and want pulse through his veins.   
–

“I'm at your mercy, Tez.”

Dayven couldn't stop the shudder that ran through him when Tez pushed him roughly up against the wall. The wanton moan that left his mouth when Tez lightly bit his shoulder. 

Thank the spirits he had turned off the oven when the door chimed.


	129. Chapter 129

Two weeks passed by quickly. Lyv and Colit had returned home a few days after Thanksgiving. Redbird was still at Beau's apartment. He would stay until it was time for them all to travel to earth. Nathaniel had work to do on the Citadel. Tez and Miron left about a week ago. They hadn't seen much of Tez in the evenings. It seemed his date with Dayven had worked out. 

Alice had returned to work, finally. After being ill, decontamination closing, holidays...she was glad to be working again. Tyr had been accepted into C-Sec as night patrol. The schedule was crappy but it was a decent paying job with benefits. The shift started at seven in the evening and he patrolled until three in the morning. He was thankful for the third shift. He can't imagine how the fourth shift feels. Bailey seemed to be a pretty good Captain. 

Tyr had also enrolled in school. The book courses would take about an hour a day of his time and last however long it took him to complete them. 

All-in-all, the Tiger/Birklun household finally fell into what some would call normalcy. 

– – – – 

“Yes, sir. Corinthus was drugged. The dosage is five times over the highest amount a doctor would prescribe. In doses this high, he is fortunate he only suffered minimal memory loss. And only memory loss of the night in question.”

Leekon was thrilled. Well, not that Corinthus had been date-raped, but that they finally had a lead. “Thank you, sir.”

“You're welcome. The data transfer is complete. Have a nice day.”

Leekon mumbled off something he later hoped was cordial. He went over all of his facts again. General Corinthus _could not_ have raped Lina Licusk. Especially under such high doses of the drug. He would have been too clumsy. It is likely he was aroused by the drug, laid on a bed, pants pulled down (which was how he found them when he awoke the following morning), then raped. 

The C-Sec officer in charge had ordered a rape kit done on Licusk. The results from the kit stating it was indeed General Corinthus' fluids inside of her. 

“Yes sir, I am going to need an arrest warrant...”  
– – – – 

“Tomas go grab that box of cleaning kits from the back shelf please.”

“'kay, Mom.”

Alice wiped sweat from her forehead when the chime rang. “I'll be up there in a moment!” What a busy day!  
–

Lina walked in, gently lay the backpack down next to the end of the counter.

“I'll be up there in a moment!”

 _Good._  
–

Alice came through the door but saw no one. She walked to the front of the store but saw no one lingering outside. She thought for a moment that she must have imagined the chime going off to signal someone entering the store. That was when she saw the bag. Alice was former Alliance. She had training for this kind of thing but never in her life had she ever experienced it. 

Tomas came through the door from the stock room carrying packets of cleaning rags. Alice charged, grabbing a startled Tomas. Within a span of five seconds Alice had seen the bag, charged, and covered Tomas' head and chest with her torso.

Next thing she heard was a deafening explosion, she felt pain in her back, then her world went black.  
–

Etarn and Septimus had been talking about what to get Tomas for Christmas when the explosion cracked the wall that they shared with the weapons store. Both men were running, calling out for Tomas and Alice. A shaken Bellom came out of the gun range with the human male that worked there. 

Septimus called in emergency services while they tried to make their way through the stock room toward the weapons store.   
–

Lina watched with glee as her payload was delivered. Then she disappeared in the crowd while people were screaming and running.  
–

“Sir, Licusk just blew up Etarn's Weapon Stop with an improvised bomb. She knew we were tailing and she took us on a goose chase then planted the bomb while we tried to catch up.”  
–

“ _The is Citadel News Net and I'm Emily Wong. There are reports coming from the Zakera Ward that an explosion tore through a store located on level twenty eight. At this time we are unclear of injuries or casualties. C-Sec requests you steer clear to allow emergency services the room they need to do their job. There will be more news of the explosion as soon as we get the information._ ”


	130. Chapter 130

“Alice! Tomas! Answer me!” Spirits. The wall was gone. The wall between the stock room and the front of the store...just gone. Septimus heard a small cough through the moving of debris and the water falling down from the fire system. “Quiet!” Everyone froze and they heard it again. They dug through debris as quickly as they could. A large slab of wall was on top of where the sounds were coming from. The four men couldn't lift it. Not with the water still falling and the metal being so slick. 

“Move.” A large krogan pushed his way in the middle. They all shifted without speaking, making room. “When I saw three we will all lift, then you will hold it up as I turn to hold it up with my back, then you slide them out. There are two people. Both bleeding. One...Two...Three!” The five men grunted as they moved the heavy, wet wall up far enough for the krogan to quickly turn around and use his hump to hold the wall up. “Make it quick, I won't be able to hold it forever.”

The men were about to move under when they were pushed aside by emergency services, including paramedics. Bellom held a large light while the remaining three men helped the krogan support the wall. 

“Can one of you tell me the names of these two?” 

Septimus spoke first, Etarn being somewhat in shock. “The human female is Alice Tiger Birklun, and that is her son, Tomas Quintar Birklun.”

“Tomas, look at me. You have to let go of your mother. I know you don't want to, but she is hurt badly and I need to be able to help her, okay?”

More men showed up to help hold the wall, “Etarn, you need to call Alice's mate.” When Septimus received no answer he tried again. “TIRON! Go call Tyr and tell him what happened. He will need to meet us at Huerta Memorial Hospital, okay?”

“Okay.” 

When Etarn left the room to make the call, Septimus took in the situation. _The only thing you can do is stay out of the way and distract Tomas._ He turned to the krogan, “Why are you helping?”

“Many months ago I was at some night club catching up with my old childhood friends when some drunk krogan thought to headbutt me because he was a young welp who couldn't control his bloodrage. That human charged him, head butted him, and knocked the krogan out cold. It took me this long to track her down so I could thank her.”

Septimus laughed, because who wouldn't? Alice loved to headbutt. “That sounds just like something she would do. Did you know around a month or two later that same krogan tried to high-jack a turian military function and it was Alice that charged him, in a dress no less! Then she picked up the claymore he dropped, and proceed to unload three rounds into him before _he_ dropped.”

The krogan laughed. “She should have been born krogan.”

“I'm sure she gets that a lot.”

When another man came in to replace Septimus and hold the wall, he went to gather Tomas in his arms. The poor child was extremely distressed and keening. He was chirping for his momma. _Let her be okay._  
–

Etarn was having a hard time dialing Tyr. All he had to do was press one button, but his hands were shaking. Etarn was terrified. Alice was like a daughter to him. He keens loudly, finally pressing the right button.

[Birklun.]

“Tyr, get here now. Something's happened. There was an explosion and I don't know if she is okay. Septimus made me leave and they aren't letting me back in. You have to come.”

[I'm already on the way. Five minutes out. What hospital?]

“Huerta. They are transporting her now. Change course. I'll make the calls.”

Alice's mate hung up without saying goodbye. Etarn could hear the distress in his subvocals. _Pull yourself together!_

He did. And he called _everyone._   
– --- – – 

“ _The is Citadel news Net and I'm Emily Wong. The explosion that rocked the twenty eighth floor of the Zakera ward was a homemade bomb. At this time the intended victim seems to be the human employee, Alice Tiger, that works at Etarn's Weapon Stop. There were two people caught in the explosion. It is unknown at this time who the people are. There will be more details as they come to us._ ”


	131. Chapter 131

[Osiyo.]

“Redbird, Alice was hurt during an explosion.” Etarn could hear Beau and Nathaniel in the background, but he was unsure what they were saying. “They are transporting her to Huerta Memorial. Tyr is already on his way.”

[So are we. Wado.]

–  
[...Teela Carglon speaking.]

“Teela, it's Etarn. Alice was hurt in an explosion. She is being tranferred to Huerta Memorial. Her family is already on the way.”

[I have a few calls to make myself, then I will be on the way.]

–  
From: Teela Carglon  
To: Draver Carglon, Kima Tygaren, Damitus Tygaren, Damyn Tolman, Eleanor Smith  
Subj: EMERGENCY

Alice has been hurt in an explosion. It is unclear at the time how serious it is or if Tomas was hurt. They are transporting her to Huerta Memorial. I am leaving now. Her family is already in transit.  
-Teela  
–

[Tiron.]

“Sigi, Alice was hurt.”

[Calm down, father. Where are they taking her?]

“Huerta. Septimus is taking me there now.”

[I'll be there in twenty.]  
–

[Accounting department, Tarel speaking.]

“Tarel, Alice has been hurt. They are taking her to Huerta Memorial. The rest of her family is on the way.”

[As am I.]  
–

Mom, Dad:

Tyr sent me a text message. Alice was hurt in an explosion. They are taking her to Huerta Memorial. I am going now.   
You can be here in 4-5 hours if you grab a transport. Have a taxi bring you to the hospital.  
-Mia  
–

Mia,

We should be there in four hours and twelve minutes.   
-Dad

– – – –   
All parties were racing to the hospital. Fear, worry, and sadness fueling their veins. 

The turians keened helplessly when they learned that there was no news. Worried chirps left them as they paced back and forth in the room. The humans collapsed into chairs, hands covering their faces as they tried to take in the lack of news. Draver tried to comfort him mother, his girlfriend also trying to help. Bellom clutched his asari mates hands. Damitus did his best to calm his mother. Lyv and Colit had been on the first transport as soon as Mia contacted them. Some just sat there lost and in shock. Even the krogan seemed concerned.


	132. Chapter 132

Nine hours after Tyr arrived he was nearly ready to rip off doors and _demand_ an update on his mate. He felt empty, terrified, full of pain, and anger. All at once. 

And Tomas. He hadn't stopped keening and nothing Tyr did helped. Tomas wanted his mom and Tyr didn't even know if she was alive. _Stop it. You have to be the rock right now._ Tyr sat down again taking Tomas' hand in his own. The room was packed full of their family, relative and non-relative. They were all here for Alice and Tyr wondered if she even knew how many people she touched with her love and kindness.

–

Dr. Isholas Iniquitous quickly made his way down the hall. His last patient was a mess when they brought her in. Cracked skull, broken shoulder, fractured hip and many cuts and shrapnel covering her back. From what he understood, the young woman had been in mid-charge when the explosion began which is where she got the cuts and shrapnel from. The rest of the injuries were from the metal wall collapsing on top of her. Her body had protected the child though and that is what she seemed to have been doing. Shielding the child. 

The older salarian definitely understood protecting ones young. And he was glad the woman hadn't died. For a little while there, he had been worried about the head injury. The woman seemed to have some kind of mod... Ah yes, here it is. Heavy bone, skin, and muscle weaves. That had no doubt helped save her life. 

Dr. Iniquitous entered one of many waiting rooms in the hospital. This one though was packed full with humans, turians, and even a salarian and krogan. Amazing how old enemies rally together.

“Tyr Birklun?”

“Yes that's me. Is she okay?”

“Yes, yes. Suffered several injuries. Head injury the worst. Bone weaves from her Alliance days are helping the healing process. Lucky. Brain shows no sign of swelling but plan to keep an eye on that. Shoulder broken, hip fracture from wall collapsing on top of her. Many cuts all over her back from shrapnel. Like I said...lucky. You may see her, but only a few at a time, then must leave. Only one can stay with her over-night. She needs rest.”

The turian, Birklun's, shoulder dropped in relief. “Thank you, Doctor.”

Days like these, when Isholas got to deliver good news, were great days.  
–

Tyr nearly collapsed in relief. It has been a very long day. His family sang reassurance to him through hums and clicks. 

“Come on Tomas, let's go see your mom.”

They walk down the hall looking for the door number and when they find it Tyr finds it hard to step through. 

“Son?” Tyr looks to his father, a sorrowful keen leaving his throat. “I know you're scared. Seeing your mate so vulnerable is terrifying I know. We are all here. Take Tomas and go inside. We will wait a few before we come in one or two at a time.”

Tyr does as his father says and walks inside, leaving the door open. What he sees is even worse than he imagined. Worse because he had never seen the after part of a human being injured. He was never there long enough to see. Tyr remembers to stay strong when Tomas squeezes his hand. 

Half of Alice's face was black and purple. Swollen. Her shoulder was in an odd cast while her bone healed which would take a few days. Tyr was sure if he pulled the covers back that her back and both sides would be covered in the same dark bruises. 

Tyr pressed his head against her untouched temple then lifting Tomas so he could do the same.

“She will be fine Tomas. She just needs to rest and heal now, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I'm going to send you home with your Uncle Tarel tonight. I am going to stay here in case she wakes up early.”

“Okay.”

One-by-one, or in pairs, everyone came to give Alice words of encouragement even if she couldn't hear them. Then they all left, or were more or less kicked out, leaving Tyr alone with his broken mate. _I love you, Alice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Salarian doctors name was brought to you by:
> 
> TRT anon's captcha!
> 
> Thank you :D
> 
> TRT anon over on the KinkMeme. 


	133. Chapter 133

Leekon Zoltor was furious. How could one person evade so many law enforcement agents. She was wanted for rape and attempted murder. One of his men had been injured in the explosion as they were trying to get bystanders to safety. His men had known there wasn't enough time to go inside and warn the occupants of the store without getting themselves killed in the process so the did what they were trained to do. They controlled what they could. 

Leekon thought Lina Licusk had likely stayed at the scene to watch her bomb go off but they couldn't find her anywhere in the video footage after she left the store. Leekon had watched it dozens of times from as many angles as he could possibly find. 

Lina Licusk walked into the store at 1549, set the bag down at 1550, and left the store at 1550. Where she went Leekon didn't know. Captain Bailey said that some of the cameras had been disabled by the keepers. It was likely she was hiding in one of those blind spots. It didn't really matter anyway. Leekon had all the evidence he needed. He just really wanted to know why.

They would find her.  
–

The Tiger family was quiet. Quiet was normal, but this silence was loud and heavy. Painful. They were all hurting and in shock. Redbird quite honestly didn't know what he was supposed to do. He had called the Tiger clan back home to let them know and to tell them to pray. There was no point in coming to the Citadel right now. Redbird hoped his Wolf pulled through and that they caught the person responsible for such a vile act.   
–  
“The is Citadel News Net and I'm Emily Wong. More details coming in on the bomb explosion in the Zakera ward. There were about a dozen people injured in the attack. The employee in Etarn's Weapon Stop was injured badly as she used her body to shield her son. C-Sec officers say that her quick thinking saved both of their lives. 

Alice Tiger is currently recovering from a fractured skull, a broken shoulder, a fractured hip, and many lesions covering her back. The worst of the injuries received when a wall fell on top of her. Her son escaped with only a couple scratches on his arms that he received from the fall as his mother covered his body with her own. 

The suspected bomber is a recently dishonorably discharged turian woman named Lina Licusk. She is wanted for attempted murder among a few other things. You are to call authorities immediately if you see her. She is considered dangerous. ”  
–

Tyr had to return to work several days later. Tarel helped with Tomas, as did Mrs. Smith. When Tyr wasn't working he was at Alice's bedside waiting for her to wake up. 

“She's in a lot of pain. The reason she isn't waking up is because she is in a medicinal coma. It is better this way as the worst of her injuries heal. It will likely be another day or two before we wake her, Mr. Birklun.”

Tyr was glad. At least by the time she woke, most of her pain will have lessened. 

Their bed was empty, their apartment was empty. Everything was empty without her there. Spirits, he loved her so much. He caught himself so many times getting swallowed up by the emptiness. It was hard to not drown in it. He fought against the tide for Tomas. Right now Tomas was the only thing keeping Tyr sane. 

–  
Lina exited the elevator on the right floor. It had been so easy to hack into the database once the clerk at the front desk had left. They really should lock it up better. 

Lina walked lightly down the hall, rounding the corner to see the barefaced brat leave an apartment. Alone. 

“Hey, kid. I'm a little lost can you help me?”

The kid looked frightened and Lina felt a thrill run through her at putting the fear on his face. The kid was backing up slowly and Lina was nearly upon him, but when she was passing the door he came out of, the muzzle of an assault rifle was pressed harshly against her neck.

“Hello, Hoochie. Have you met my sons rifle? Her name is Jessie.”

_Fuck._


	134. Chapter 134

Redbird was leaving Alice's apartment after making sure there was no spoiled food in the fridge. He knew how Alice hated that. They were supposed to wake her up tomorrow and if all went well she would be able to come home. She needed to rest, but if she came in and she could smell the bad food, she would want to clean the whole refrigerator. 

When Redbird stepped outside he was immediately greeted with Mrs. Smith holding a gun to a familiar turians neck. Familiar because her face was on every news channel. 

Well Redbird would be damned if he let that woman get away with trying to kill his grand-babies. Redbird felt white-hot anger coursing through his veins and he did something he hadn't done in years. 

He stepped in front of Lina Licusk, blocking her view from Tomas, then he reared his head back and slammed it down the on turians softer plated area where the forehead met the fringe. He watched her eyes roll back into her head and her body drop to the floor. 

“Well, now what a bloody minute! I thought headbutting was an Alice thing?”

“I may have taught her a trick or two as she was growing.”

“I'll say.”

Tarel left his apartment after Tomas rang his chime a few times. They all stood over the unconscious form of Lina Licusk. Redbird felt a little disappointed that that was all it took to knock her out. 

“Oh my goodness! Redbird, you have a nice size bump popping up on your head.”

Then again...maybe he was a little too old to be headbutting people.   
–

Leekon practically ran when he heard that Lina Licusk was in custody but she got loose somehow and was currently trying to gun down as many men as she could. She was trying to make a path to the exit and she was close to succeeding. He wouldn't let her escape.

He ran as fast as he could to the exit she was trying to maker her way to inside the building. His turian and human employees trailing behind him. What he hadn't counted on was her taking a hostage. A scared human female.

Lina held the human in front of her while she pointed her gun at Leekon. “That bitch should be dead and Tyr mine. That damned bareface would be dead too. I should have made the bomb bigger.”

Her back was open but Leekon couldn't see inside behind the smoke that was coming out of the door with Lina. Leekon raised his hands up, trying for a peaceful solution. “Why? Because Tyr said no?”

“Because I want him!”

“That's it? You tried to murder a woman and child because you wanted the woman's mate?”

“He should have been mine.”

“And what about General Corinthus?”

“That bastard. He is my father. I saw him one evening so I approached him. All I wanted was to talk to him, I had never meant it to go anywhere else. I just wanted to know why he didn't want me. Why he didn't help raise me.” She waved the gun wildly, her subvocals distressed. “Why he didn't protect me from that filthy human my mother _loved_.” Lina gripped the human harder, making the human whimper in pain. “She molested me, used me. But my mother loved her, so she wouldn't believe me. My mother is dead now. But when he denied all knowledge of me, I got angry. I drugged him and I used him the way I had been used. He _deserved_ it for leaving me to be raised by that human filth.”

 _Spirits_. He saw a movement behind her. 

“But why Alice? She doesn't even know you.”

That was the wrong question to ask. “BECAUSE I CAN!” Lina was raising her gun to the hostage...

Leekon yelled out for someone to disarm Lina...

One shot echoed off the buildings, the sound bouncing back and forth...

Lina and the human dropped to their knees. The human rolling away quickly to waiting C-Sec officers.

“I only wanted to be loved. Tyr would have loved me. He would have never taken more than I was willing to give. He would have never used me. That is why I wanted him. That is why...is why...I had to...”

Leekon watched as the light faded from her eyes. He was sick. The girl had raped her own father as some sick twisted payback for her childhood. He would have to make sure none of that got into the news, or back to Corinthus. Some things are better left secret. Spirits, what a mess.


	135. Chapter 135

Twenty nine hours later:

“We are ready to wake her.”

Redbird stood next to Tyr as the doctors administered the medication through an IV. This isn't the first time he has been at her bedside when having to be awakened this way. They had a code, Alice and Redbird. It wasn't much of a code really, more like a simple sentence to let her know what was going on in her disorientation. Otherwise, she would come out fighting. 

Redbird watched her eyelids flicker, next her shields power up –a blue aura covering her body. Her muscled flex in preparation for fighting. Redbird leaned down, placing a hand on her less injured shoulder and whispered in her ear. “Wolf pack is whole.” Alice groaned, relieved tears falling from her eyes.

Redbird and Tyr stayed with her as she ate. Once finished, she gave her report to Investigator Zoltor, then asked to be filled in. She listened quietly, her face nothing more than a mask hiding her horror. 

She spent the rest of the morning in thought. Redbird could see Tyr beginning to worry until Alice asked them to turn on the news. Redbird left the room seeing his Wolf coming back to herself.   
–   
_This is Citadel News Nets and I'm Emily Wong. Lina Licusk was killed yesterday after a tense showdown. It is reported that Licusk attempted to kidnap the son of Alice and Tyr Birklun as some sort of back-up plan when her attempt of killing Alice Tiger failed. The abduction was interrupted when the couples neighbor held the turian at gunpoint while Alice's grandfather headbutted Licusk, knocking her unconscious._

_Authorities then took her back to C-Sec where she managed to hack the cuffs and arm herself with a pistol, injuring approximately three officers in the process. The officers, many unarmored during the shift change, were helpless as Licusk moved through the building toward the exit. She managed to grab a hostage on her way out the exit but was stopped by Leekon Zoltor who arrived on the outside of the exit. Leekon is a private investigator that had been hired to investigate Licusk._

_After a tense conversation, Licusk moved to shoot her hostage. Commander Shepard, galaxy known hero and Spectre, fired one round, killing Licusk. Commander Shepard had been touring the new C-Sec headquarters with Captain Bailey, also known as Commander Bailey, and Garrus Vakarian. Bailey and Vakarian were tending wounded while Shepard made towards the exit to help contain the situation. The hostage escaped with no injuries._

_Licusk was the only casualty._

_In other news, the Elcor Poetry Recital is off to a big start...._

–

“Wow.”

Alice wasn't sure what else to think. _One_ woman caused all that chaos. She ached. Everywhere. But the ache she felt the most wasn't physical. She'd nearly died, her son nearly died. Life was too damned short. 

“Tyr?” He looked up at her. Alice could see the exhaustion on his face. “I was wondering...” This was harder than she thought. Nor is this a romantic setting...Fuck it. She takes a deep breath, looks her mate in the eyes, “Will you marry me?” The words rushed, her voice breathless. But he heard them. His eyes had widened and his mouth hanging open.

Then he laughed.

Alice just stared. She was feeling a little scared and nervous. Confused. Just as hurt began to blossom, he answered Hurt quickly replaced with something much larger, much more wonderful.

“Yes, of course I will.” She realized she had began crying when he wiped a tear from her cheek. “I would be honored to be your husband, Alice.”

Hurt replaced by joy and love.  
–  
From: Tyr Birklun  
To: {Family List – Select: All; Tomas' Friends – Select: All}  
Subj: Wolf rises again

Alice asked me to marry her. I said yes. She is also coming home today. She is not allowed to travel for Christmas, so we are having it at our home. Please RSVP if you intend to attend the Christmas breakfast and gift exchange. Redbird will be cooking for the humans and Bellom, Mia and Sigi (who cashed in some vacation time) will be preparing breakfast for the turians.

Tyr


	136. Chapter 136

To: Tyr Birklun  
From: Tarel   
Subj: Re: Wolf rises again

Congratulations on your engagement! I will be there for Christmas.

–  
To: Tyr Birklun  
From: Colit   
Subj: Re: Wolf rises again

By the spirits, that is wonderful news son! Of course we will be there. We are finishing up a few things on Palaven, then we will go on vacation. Your mother has already bought half of the planet in anticipation for Christmas. 

Perhaps you two should think of purchasing a larger home.

Love, Dad

–  
To: Tyr Birklun  
From: Redbird  
Subj: Re: Wolf rises again

I will inform the rest of our earth-bound clan immediately. Even if it not official yet, welcome to the family, son. Nathaniel, Beau and I will be over to help you and Tomas with the Christmas tree. I am actually surprised Alice hasn't put it up yet. Normally she puts it up the same night as the Thanksgiving dinner. Your home will be prepared for your arrival.

–  
To: Tyr Birklun  
From: Teela Carglon  
Subj: Re: Wolf rises again

Oh my, how exciting! Of course I will be there. Me plus three. My sister and our husbands will be joining, if that is okay. I cannot wait to talk to Alice about a wedding gown!

-Teela

–

To: Tyr Birklun  
From: Draver Carglon  
Subj: Re: Wolf rises again

Congrats, my friend! I would love to join the breakfast dinner. We should be dockside by then. It will be myself,my girlfriend, and my cousin. Let us know what to bring. And...what exactly is Christmas?

–  
To: Tyr Birklun  
From: Damyn Tolman  
Subj: Re: Wolf rises again

Congratulations, Tyr. My wife and I would love to join you, however we have other plans that morning. Perhaps we could drop by around lunchtime? 

–  
To: Tyr Birklun  
From: Tez  
Subj: Re: Wolf rises again

Myself, naturally, plus one. Glad to hear you are finally making it official!

–

To: Tyr Birklun  
From: Miron  
Subj: Re: Wolf rises again

So long as we are docked, I will be there. Of course you knew that since I kinda live there already. Should I buy some unisex body wash for a wedding gift? Congrats, Brother.

–  
To: Tyr Birklun  
From: Mia Birklun  
Subj: Re: Wolf rises again

Congratulations, Brother! That is excellent news! 

–  
To: Tyr Birklun  
From: Etarn Tiron  
Subj: Re: Wolf rises again

Of course I will be there. Can I take your wedding holos? Oh, where are my manners, CONGRATS!!

–  
To: Tyr Birklun  
From: General Oraka  
Subj: Re: Wolf rises again

I would love to join you for Christmas. Please send me Mia's contact information so I may ask her if she needs me to bring anything. I would also like to convey my heartfelt congratulations on your impending marriage.

Septimus

–  
To: Tyr Birklun  
From: Mrs. Smith   
Subj: Re: Wolf rises again

Why yes, I would love to come! I will be bringing my son if I can get his lazy rear out of bed. The man could go for civil companions for a few hours. As for your announcement...I am absolutely thrilled for you both! Tomas must be so excited!

–  
To: Tyr Birklun  
From: Bellom  
Subj: Re: Wolf rises again

Afraid I can't make it. Have meeting with family dalatrass. Will likely last all morning. Can stop by around lunch time. Congrats on marital contract!

–  
To: Tyr Birklun  
From: Cassal Ristas  
Subj: Re: Wolf rises again

We would love to join you for this human holiday. However, we will not be able to until lunchtime. Our newborn daughter has a check-up that morning. 

Congratulations!

Ristas Family

–  
To: Tyr Birklun  
From: Koss Heren  
Subj: Re: Wolf rises again

We can be there at lunch time. My wife has a music recital to instruct that morning. We would like too send our congratulations to you both.

–  
To: Tyr Birklun  
From: Sigi  
Subj: Re: Wolf rises again

I will be there obviously since I will be helping with the foods. I can help with the lunch as well. I am bringing my boyfriend. Congratulations on the engagement. I am disgustingly happy for you both. My happiness is freaking people out. It's like they haven't seen a prancing turian before.

– –  
Alice and Tyr laughed as the replies poured in.

“Tyr, your father is right. We should really consider buying or renting a larger place.”

Tyr had been thinking about it. “I think that for now, our apartment is perfect. We can worry about the little things, like space to walk during family events, later on.”

“Sounds good to me.” Aliced sighed happily before her face scrunched up, her nose wrinkling. “I'll bet there is so much bad food in the fridge right now...”


	137. Chapter 137

The next week was a very busy week. Alice getting back her feet after her hip healed, then slowly being able to use her arm after her shoulder healed. The bruises were still there though, as well as the aches and pains that came with all the injuries. The wounds may be healed but the rest would take more time. 

Right now Tyr was currently pushing Alice around in a human wheelchair. They had Christmas shopping to do and the doctor worried she would spend too much time on her feet. So, after twenty minutes of heated debate, the doctor agreed that using a wheelchair was a good middle-ground. 

Tyr was thankful for the handles that were currently holding a good amount of packages. Other orders were being delivered over the next few days. It seemed everywhere they went they bought something. 

“We just need to stop at the craft store and the wrapping store, which thankfully are next to each other, and we will be done.”

“Until tomorrow?”

“No. I mean completely done shopping.”

“Already?” Tyr was surprised.

“Yes, I ordered some stuff on the extranet while I was bored. They should be here this evening.”

Alice hadn't been handling the recovery very well. She was such an active person and having to lay around and heal was driving her insane. People were constantly coming by, Septimus and Mrs. Smith being the most available. 

Etarn's Weapon Stop would need another month to be rebuilt. By then Alice would be completely healed and allowed to return to work. Etarn had come in one evening carrying a box of old fashioned 'Get Well Soon' cards that Alice's regular customers had all signed. Alice, with Tyr's help, had placed them all over the dining and living rooms. 

They were really blessed to have so many supportive friends and family.   
– – – – 

Alice's back ached as she wrapped the last gift. So many gifts. It has taken three sessions to get them all wrapped. Some were homemade. A dream catcher for her brother, father, and grandfather. She had made them necklaces as well. Just a single silver paw print hanging on a silver chain. 

She sighed as she placed the last piece of tape in the paper before she wrote the name on it. Done, finally. 

“I'll take it, you lay and rest your back.”

“Aye, aye!”

Alice laughed at the look Tyr gave her as he carefully gathered wrapped packages and placed them in the closet. She moaned out loud when he massaged her muscles on her lower back when he finished. 

“Roll over.” She complained when he moved away, but quickly groaned in satisfaction when her back rested on the heating pad. “Tomas wants to know if Kit and Belony can stay the night Christmas night.”

“It's fine with me if it's fine with you.”

“I have to work on Christmas Eve, but Bailey worked the schedule so that the humans or those with human partners that celebrate Christmas could have Christmas day off. I get two nights off.”

“Wouldn't that anger all the other officers?”

“No, because he does the same for each species major holidays.”

“Good guy.”

Tyr hummed an agreement. Alice yawned, unable to hide it. 

“Sleep, Alice. Christmas is in two days. I will see you in the morning when I return from my shift. Keep the sheets warm for me.”

“You are totally marrying me for my sheets, aren't you?”

“Well of course! They are amazing.”

Alice snorted softly, her eyes growing heavy. She really loved that man. 

“I really love you too.”

Huh...she hadn't realized she'd said that aloud. She smile sleepily as Tyr brushed his forehead against hers, then let sleep claim her.


	138. Chapter 138

Mia was making a grocery list for the breakfast she was going to help Sigi make. It would be a simple buffet style breakfast. Septimus rented the appropriate buffet pans and warmers needed and Sigi had charged her with a few dishes and a breakfast casserole. Oddly enough it was the same casserole that Alice had made that first time she'd had breakfast with them all. 

She'd just finished her grocery list when her omnitool pinged.

_Mia,_

_What is your apartment number? I am in the lobby with the buffet pans._

_-Septimus_

Spirits, this man. He has been a menace lately. Flowers, messages, invitations to dinner. It was frustrating.

_Apartment 3712  
-Mia_

That would likely be a mistake, but she was far too busy to run down. She needed to organize her lists then go get the groceries she would need. She would also need help to take all the pans over...

She opened the door from the control unit next to her when it chimed and coded the ringer as Septimus Oraka.

“I'm in here.”

She had just finished stacking the cloth grocery bags when Septimus entered.

“Mia, you look beautiful as always.” He gently laid the stack of pans and a bag of heaters and lids on her dining table. “Perhaps if you aren't busy later, you would allow me to buy you dinner.”

She internally groaned before she realized she really was busy today. “I'm sorry, General, I have a lot to do to prepare for the breakfast in the morning. I was just about to leave to get started.” She felt a pang of guilt when she saw the disappointment on his face. _Damn it all._ “Perhaps you could join me as I gather supplies.” _I'm going to regret this._ But she could hardly care when his face lit up, his posture straightening.

“I would love to.”

 _Fine, Alice. I'll take your advice._  
–  
 _Mia, give the man a chance. He really likes you. -Alice_  
–

Two hours later Septimus helped Mia bring in everything. She was exhausted and she still had a bit of prep work to do. 

She was leaning on her hands against the counter with her eyes closed when Septimus stepped in behind her, sliding his hands over her tense shoulders. _Spirits, I've missed this._ Mia rested her forehead against the cabinet door in front of her as Septimus massaged the tense and tired muscles in her back and shoulders.

Her evening had been...nice. More than nice. Septimus was a kind man. He had a gentle heart and good manners. Alice had mentioned that he had spent his military career married to said career. Mia had spent the last few years married to hers, so she could understand. 

“Mia? Perhaps you will allow me to assist you I whatever preparations need to be done for the breakfast tomorrow.”

“I would like that, Septimus. We can order in as well. Prep work always makes me hungry.”

She smiled softly, her mandibles spread lightly, when he whispered into her ear. “Thank you, Mia.”

 _Thank you, Alice._  
–

Septimus was surprised and it took a lot to surprise him. He enjoyed his time with her as they roamed several grocery stores to gather the things they would need. He never minded shopping with his past girlfriends. Mia was quick and efficient with hers where most women lingered. 

When they arrived back to her apartment she had looked exhausted. He hadn't even thought twice when he began massaging the kinks out of her tense muscles. He was worried she might overwork herself, so he asked to help. He was surprised when Mia agreed, but even more surprised by the dinner invitation. He was overcome with joy. 

It was somewhat late by the time they finished cleaning up the mess from dinner and prep work. They sat on the couch to rest and within minutes Mia was asleep on his shoulder. He trailed a talon over her mandible before he took her hand into his. When he decided that he would carry her to her bed and then leave, her omnitool alarm went off, jerking her awake.

“Why is your alarm set?”

“I need to go pick up my parents at the docking bay.”

Septimus took in her exhausted form, “No. I will go get your parents. You are exhausted, Mia.”

“But...”

“No buts. I will be back in a bit and you can gather everything, besides the food of course, that you will need, so you don't have to do it in the morning.”

“If you're sure...”

“I am.” Septimus brushed his forehead over hers and was out the door before she could slap him.


	139. Chapter 139

Tyr walked in as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake Tomas this early especially with the task he was chosen to do. He walked by Tomas' room to see the door closed. Tomas only closed it when Miron and Tez were home. He didn't like it closed when they were gone. 

Tyr entered his room and quickly changed into pajamas, then pulled on his padded slippers. 

“Mmm, Merry Christmas, Tyr.”

“Merry Christmas, Alice. Go back to sleep, I will be in bed in a few minutes.”

“M'Kay.”

Tyr gathered some presents and set to placing them all under the tree. The tree was an odd looking thing with all the decorations and lights, but the glow the lights put out was beautiful. Especially when it was the only lights on. The way they glinted off the shiny bulbs placed all over the tree... Stunning. 

It took Tyr several trips to get everything under the tree. There were a lot of gifts. One for each of the guests and family. A few extra for the boys and the children that were coming, and a few more for Tomas. When guests started arriving in the morning there would be even more. Tyr was glad Alice had them place the tree on a platform. _So Tomas can crawl under it without catching the tree on his carapace._ Smart, smart woman. 

He turned on the tree lights and examined his work. He adjust a few presents for a better visually pleasing setting. He left the tree lights on per Alice's request. _My favorite thing Christmas morning was coming down the stairs to see the lit tree surrounded by presents. Me and Beau always set our alarms to get up before the sun rose. It drove my dad insane, but I think he secretly loved it._ Once he was satisfied, Tyr returned to the bedroom.

Tyr removed his slippers and snuggled up next to his mate to get a few hours of sleep before they were awakened in the morning. 

– – – – 

“Mom! Wake up, there are TONS of presents! Mom!”

Alice and Tyr groaned in unison. “We're up, munchkin.” 

“Tez was already awake and making komi and coffee, but Miron was still asleep. I woke him up too.”

Tyr chuckled, “We'll be out in a minute.”  
–  
Alice hummed when Tyr pressed himself up against her rear as soon as the door shut behind Tomas. Alice pressed back against him before she started to push her shorts down out of the way. Tyr helped her push them over her green and yellow bruised hips, taking extra care to not let the fabric press down on them. 

Tyr made sure the door was locked while Alice rolled over on her stomach, placing a couple pillows under her stomach, her upper body resting against the bed. They hadn't made love since before the explosion and Tyr was a little nervous he would hurt her. 

“It's not as bad as it looks Tyr. This position will keep your weight off of me, mostly, and the angle will demand your hands be placed somewhere other than my hips or shoulders. The bed or the headboard will do.”

“If I hurt you, tell me.”

Tyr pressed a hand against the headboard as he kneel between her spread legs. He used his other hand to guide himself to her. He pushed in slowly, afraid he would hurt her. 

“More...please, Tyr.”

He paused when he hilted, moving his free hand between her and the pillows to tease the nerve cluster. He was gentle and was proud of his restraint even when she pushed up on her arms so she could push herself back every time he thrust forward. It was slightly awkward, but still enjoyable. Soon she was shuddering and moaning her release under him, he followed.

He removed himself from her gently, enjoying the satisfied sigh that escaped her lips. He dressed before helping Alice dress into her Christmas pajamas. He then helped her brush and braid her hair. The braid was difficult but he had a lot of practice over the last few weeks.   
– 

They made their way to the kitchen, slowly, driving an excited Tomas crazy. Once they had their cups of delicious, warm drinks, they sat on the couch and allowed Miron to hand out gifts. 

“The ones on the left side, Miron. The rest are for guests.”


	140. Chapter 140

Alice looked around the aftermath of flying gift wrap. It was a beautiful, colorful mess. Miron and Tez were on the loveseat starting up their new subscriptions to _Galaxy of Fantasy: Special Turian Edition_. Alice didn't know what the difference was from the regular game, but Tyr said it had a bunch of extra features and weapons. 

Tomas was on the floor with Tyr, both reading the assembly directions for the small fish tank stand. Tomas had asked some time ago if he could have Torpedo in his room. Alice liked the idea so they bought a small rectangular fish tank and a stand. It would take several hours for the water to get to the proper temperature and pH levels. They even shelled out a little extra money for the VI that assisted in keeping the tank clean and stable. All Tomas would have to do is fill the food dispenser once a month. Alice helped Tomas set a reminder on his new omnitool so he wouldn't forget. The VI would also remind him when the food was dangerously low. 

Alice bought Tyr an armor stand for his C-Sec armor. When the armor was set on the stand properly, it scanned for anomalies on the interior of the armor. It also had a decontamination cycle, but only for the interior. Alice had a hard time trying to wrap the crate it came in. In the end, she just made a huge bow and taped it to the lid. Tyr had been so busy that he hadn't even wondered who the big black crate with the sparkly red bow was for. 

She also bought him a suit that nearly matched his eyes. Alice thought it would bring out his eyes when he wore it. She couldn't wait to see.

Lastly she got him some stuff to make school work easier. A turian desk chair, a lamp for the desk, a turian keyboard, and a metal holder meant for holding datapads upright so he could read and type. Of course he wouldn't be able to use them until the tree was taken down. The tree currently resided right in front of the small office space. 

Alice had been surprised at how nervous Tyr had been when she began opening her gifts from him. He had recruited her family to help him because shopping for a _simple woman_ was anything but simple. He did great though, and Alice had loved everything. 

He bought her a pair of earrings. Simple emerald stones. Small and perfect. It was a normal looking stud that you might see young girls wear, but it was perfect for Alice. 

Next was a beautiful silver and turquoise anklet. It looked like her grandfathers craft work. Ah, and there it was. A stamped wolf paw on the largest silver piece. The smaller ones had a bear paw and a bird. One was blank, which would be where her fathers would be. 

Nathaniel's name was english, as was Alice and Beau's, but for some reason Nathaniel's grandmother never gave him a Cherokee name. Nathaniel's mother didn't really practice the old ways and by the time Alice and Beau were born, the women who did practice the old ways were gone. It was the grandmother or mother that gave the children names. Redbird had respected the twins mothers decision to give them english names. There was Redbird's sister, but she had her own children and grandchildren to name and teach. So after Alice's mother had left, Redbird had taken it upon himself to give his grandchildren a name that reflected their spirit. 

Cherokee names don't translate well. A proper name might translate over into an english name like Laughing Paw, or Singing Fox. Redbird had wanted to give his grandchildren a name that was Cherokee, but he had been unable to. Nothing fit them. They became Bear and Wolf. It was not what Redbird wanted, but it fit them both. Alice loved the name regardless.

Coming back to the present, Alice regarded her newest cleaning contraption. It was a little robot that vacuumed and mopped. It hadn't changed much in size of the last hundred years or so. She had never had one of these before but she could see the appeal, especially since life got busy nowadays.

She picked up the crew socks Tomas had picked out for her. One set was covered in shotgun shells. Another had mini-Balsto's all over the place. She loved them. They would match her new Blasto pajamas that Miron and Tez had chosen for her.


	141. Chapter 141

“Alice, can we wash our new clothes? I'd like to wear this for my date tonight.”

“Of course, Tez.”

Tyr smirked as Tez gathered his and Miron's new civilian clothing that he and Alice had got for them. Tez was really smitten with his boyfriend and from what Tyr had seen, Dayven was just as crazy about Tez. They were a good match.

Tyr shook out wrapping paper to make sure he didn't trash any gifts. Once everything was back to a decent enough order, he helped Alice put on her anklet. He was feeling a little proud that he did good buying for her. It had been somewhat stressful, this being his first Christmas and all. Once Tyr had gotten a hold of some information, Redbird approved, of the Christmas celebrations and traditions, he had quietly sent it out to every non-human on his list. 

Shopping for Alice had been...difficult at best. She was simple and supposedly simple people were easy to shop for. _All lies!_ She didn't wear rings or necklaces because of work. She wore combat boots almost always. She didn't wear her hair in fancy styles. She wore very little make-up and she worked in a gun shop where she could get the newest/best mods at a discount. Tyr had ended up at Beau's apartment, completely lost. All three men inside took pity on Tyr and helped him.

Now of course, after she had loved everything they all had given her, did he feel stupid for worrying so much. 

Guests would be arriving soon so he helped Alice change into more appropriate clothes. She didn't want to scare anyone, but next year everyone had to wear Christmas pajamas! She dressed in simple light brown capri's and an army green tank top that Tyr thought brought out the green in her multicolored eyes. Tyr followed her into the closet where she had a jewelry box tucked into the corner of the closet, next to the dress she wore only once. She added a few turquoise rings to her fingers, each one a different style. When he asked her about shoes, she replied that she would be barefoot this morning. Even in the simplicity of her apparel, she looked breathtaking. 

He beautiful eyes shone with warmth and joy, her bruises fading, her anklet and rings standing out on her skin, but not overly so. He pushed his forehead against hers whispering words of love against her lips. He couldn't wait to marry her.

–

Between herself, her parents, and Septimus, they managed to get everything to Alice's without one mishap. They were they first to arrive. Mia suspected Sigi and the Tiger family wouldn't be too far behind since they were also doing the kitchen work. 

Alice looked amazing when Mia saw her. She looked happy and healing. The bruises yellow but fading. Tomas also seemed no worse for wear over the whole ordeal. Mia had thanked the spirits every night that Lina hadn't been able to get her hands on Tomas. Mia didn't think Alice's spirit would have survived had Tomas been taken. Mia also thanked the spirits for Alice's survival. She knew for a fact her brother would not have been able to continue if she had died. He would have been nothing but a shell of who he was before. They were all truly blessed. But enough of that, today was a day of celebration. Not only for the birth of a human religious figure but for family. 

“Mia, would you like my help setting up the pans?”

Septimus. That man... Mia mentally sighed. It was his fault she slept so poorly last night. He hadn't even come back inside when he brought her parents to her. Just a simple smile and goodnight. He was confusing!

“Mia?”

“Oh, sorry. Yes please.” She cursed herself for getting lost in thought...again.

“Anything special you are thinking about?”

“No.” She knew she answered too quickly when he smirked at her, his eyes twinkling. She raised a brow plate as if daring him to comment. He just chuckled lightly and began arranging buffet pans. Insufferably, handsome man.


	142. Chapter 142

Alice stayed in one place most of the morning, only getting up to relieve herself. Once the VI in Tomas' fish tank sent him a ping to tell him the tank was ready, Tyr helped transfer Torpedo into his (or her) brand new home. What neither knew was that Alice was waiting on the delivery of three more fish to go into the tank. All bought keeping in mind the fish already inhabiting the tank. 

All three fish were the same breed, but different colors. One was green and silver, one was yellow, and one was blue with purple highlights. She got up when they were delivered to take them to Tomas' room where Tyr and Tomas were watching Torpedo swim around its new surroundings.

“Look what I got guys.”

“Wow!”

“The green one is yours to name, kiddo. Which one do you want to name, Tyr?” Alice held the bag up for him. 

“Hmm. Hard choice, what do you think Tomas?”

“Blue!”

Tyr laughed, “Blue it is.”

Alice held the bag open as Tyr carefully transferred the fish under Tomas' watchful eye. “So? What names are you two choosing?”

Tyr gave her an amused look, “Didn't you agree sometime ago that I could name one of our children Mantis? I've decided Mr. Blue there looks like a Mantis.”

Alice pretended to be offended, folding her arms under her breasts, “Fine, fine. But I believe, if I remember correctly, that I wished to name one Claymore. So...Mrs. Yellow looks like a Claymore to me.”

Tyr scoffed jokingly. “Fine. What about you Tomas? What are you naming yours?”

“Fish.”

Silence filled the room before both adults burst into laughter. Tomas smiled in what Alice thought looked like a cheeky smirk. She nuzzled his temple. He definitely has Tyr's sense of humor.   
– – 

Lyv fussed over Alice, worried she would wear herself out too much. 

“Dear, leave her be, she's been sitting quietly in one spot all morning. She needs to stretch her legs a bit.” Colit squeezed his mates shoulder in a comforting gesture. 

The whole Lina ordeal had been pretty rough on everyone. Lyv had seen a side of her son she didn't want to have to witness again. Fear and desperation, nearly getting lost in the darkness. She hadn't wanted to return to Palaven so soon but they had to finish work and prepare for the Christmas vacation, and now, Lyv was being a protective mother.

It seemed all the older females were. Teela, Mrs. Smith, Lyv... With Sigi and Mia cooking, the atmosphere being just as relaxed as the last gathering, that left the older females with time to worry about Alice. Colit was surprised by the patience Alice showed as the women adjusted pillows and brought her food. Then his son was hovering nearby as well...

Colit was feeling tense for Alice.   
– – 

“Oh my, I forgot to tell you Alice...” Lyv adjusted the pillow again behind Alice's back before continuing. “I took video and holos of your Thanksgiving dinner and I showed them to my class. My students were surprised. My bosses are taking the video and holos to their bosses to see if it can be added to a new curriculum that the school is adding. We are basically a small community college that offers extra courses. The curriculum is to help those understand other species better, starting with holidays and basics. You may be called upon to answer questions.”

“Um...wow. Okay. I don't mind answering questions if it will help others see we aren't all selfish barbarians.”

Lyv laughed, “They don't, but it will definitely help close that cultural divide a little bit.”


	143. Chapter 143

Breakfast turned into brunch, and brunch turned into lunch. Alice was enjoying the company and laughter. Every once in a while, Tomas would come check on her. He was still a little tense that his comfort zones had been invaded, but it was getting better. It was easier for him knowing that the bad woman was dead. She just hugged him tight every time he came to see her. 

Tyr was just as bad. He was almost always hovering over her shoulder. Alice knew he meant well and that he was worried and possibly suffering from some PTSD, but this hovering and the women's constant need to mother her was going to driver her insane. Alice sighed mentally. It wasn't their fault, she knew. Cabin fever and not being able to lift weights to reduce stress was the problem. 

When all the woman turned their attention toward her, she knew she was in trouble. Alice held up both hands as they all found places to sit around her, “I know you guys want to start wedding talk. I am prepared to speak of _some_ things today.”

“Fair enough.” 

None of the women looked disappointed which relieved Alice. And so it began,

“Number of bridemaids/groomsmen?”

“Undecided.” It seemed the turian women put Mrs. Smith in charge of the questions.

“Flowers?”

“Lilies. Color or colors undecided.”

“Place?”

“Also undecided.”

“Turian or human ceremony?”

“A mish-mash of both. They are actually very similar. Just minus rings, plus face paint. We will do both.”

“Do you want to have a reception after with catering?”

“Yes, I believe we do.”

Mrs. Smith looked at her list. Her son watching with an amused brow raised, “I'm glad it's not me.”

“I think that is all for now on my end Alice.” Alice covered her mouth when Mrs. Smith whacked Zaeed on the leg with the datapad.

Mrs. Smith sat back, and Teela sat forward, “Let's talk wedding garb. Do you plan to buy a pre-made dress or do you plan to have one made?”

“My dress will be made by you. You will have to ask Tyr about his suit.”

“Do you want the...veil?...I believe it is called.”

“No.”

“Will you be wanting me to make the women's gowns as well or are you going to rent them? Either is fine, renting is pretty normal for turians.”

“We will probably rent the men's suits, which is pretty normal for humans as well, and perhaps have you make a simple bridesmaid gown that can be worn for multiple occasions.”

Teela jotted a few things down on her omnitool, “Okay then. When you choose a date, let us know and we can begin making plans in earnest.”

Alice looked around, all women seeming to be satisfied with her answers. “Will do, ladies.”  
– – 

Redbird, Colit, and Nathaniel watched in amusement as the women surrounded Alice. Alice and Tyr's wedding was going to be pretty big it seemed. 

“It is human tradition that the bride's family pay for most of the wedding.” Before Nathaniel could continue, Colit interrupted.

“Wait a second, it is turian tradition for the grooms family to pay for certain things, like catering or the after ceremony hall...”

Redbird, ever the peacekeeper, interrupted the upcoming argument. “Perhaps since I wish to help pay as well, we can all split the costs evenly.” 

All three men quickly agreed that it was the most fair solution.


	144. Chapter 144

Mia, Sigi, Redbird, and Nathaniel kept the buffet pans filled with food to make sure all of Alice's guests had food to eat throughout the day. 

The newer turians coming in were surprised by the relaxed kitchen atmosphere. Alice didn't think she would ever tire of the shocked expressions and the easing of their shoulder tension.

Alice couldn't wait to get her hands on Kit's infant sister, Sula. After a quick explanation from the child's mother on how to hold her, Alice was left alone with the infant while the parents were introduced around and were given leave to join the meal. 

Sula was adorable. She had dark gray plates like her mother but light brown eyes like her father. It was the tiny toes and fingers that Alice cooed over. The little infant gripped Alice's clothing with her toes, the talons thankfully blunted, and grabbed at Alice's fingers with her surprisingly strong grip. And her mandibles... oh my gosh they were so cute fluttering against her little face. Oh yes...they would need a bigger place to live some day.   
–

Tarel met Tomas' friends eagerly. Tomas talked nearly non-stop about them. He met their parents as well. Very kind people. They opened gifts, ate food, and laughed freely. It was enjoyable day and Tarel was glad to be part of it. He didn't miss Palaven at all. Sure the feel of grass under ones feet was nice, but family was so much better.

–

Damyn was glad to see Alice on her feet after seeing her so broken and bruised in the hospital bed. If he was reading her expressions correctly, it was likely Damyn would be supplying bedding for future Birklun's. 

– 

Women talked fashion, men talked sports, and children played. Tyr was loving these family gatherings. Watching Alice interact with Sula was also very satisfying. She made odd sounds that Sula cooed and squeaked at. 

Not long after, Tyr glanced back over to see Alice with a very self-satisfied smirk on her face and a sleeping Sula on her chest. That woman could tame a varren. 

–

Lyv quietly took more video of the gathering. Her bosses would want this for the class too. Especially where Alice was playing with the infant Sula, then rocking her to sleep. The gift exchange would be confusing for the turians, but Christmas is a major human religious holiday.

Baby Sula was passed around, everyone wanting to hold the small female. The remaining gifts were opened, guests helped clean up the after meal dishes and wrapping paper, children laughed. 

“So there we were, on a jungle planet hunting my arch enemy.” Four children sat on the floor in front of Zaeed, transfixed. “We fought our way through Blue Suns mercs and rabid pyjacks before we finally made it to the front gate of the refinery.” Some adults had turned an ear to the story as well, including Mrs. Smith. “There he was, Vido Santiago. The man that shot me in the face, giving me this hideous scar that attracts the ladies. I should have thanked him.”

Zaeed sighed, as if lost in thought before he continued roughly, making the kids flinch in surprise. “I opened the gate with a bang. Then Commander Shepard punched me in the face. Quite the left hook, let me tell you.” Zaeed rubbed his jaw, cringing. “We fought our way through more mercs, then we had to save a bunch of pansies from a fire.” Sula began babbling. A cross between a purr and words.

“I know it, kid! But we couldn't leave'em to burn to death. And the Commander is a real softie.” Sula clapped her hands together, chirping. “Yeah, yeah. Where was I? Oh, yeah. After we saved the lives of the workers, we fought through more godd– ” Mrs. Smith whacked Zaeed on the back of the head making Zaeed mutter something that sounded like _daft woman_. “Though more mercs. Shepard started targeting the pyros, making them explode with an overload. Then Shepard laughed, I shit you not!” A few of the adults laughed at the similarities between their story telling.

Mrs. Smith flicked Zaeed's good ear, “Watch your mouth young man.”

“Sorry, mother.” Zaeed didn't look one bit sorry. “We had to fight through dozens of mercs, then a YMIR mech. Finally we made it out where Vido's fighter was taking off. Oh, I was so mad! I fired my weapon at the gunship, discharging the heat sink when he it would no long fire. Which was stupid. My threatening Commander Shepard was stupid too.” 

Zaeed shifted when Sula climbed up in his lap, making room for her. “My heat sink landed in a puddle of fuel which sparked an explosion. Next thing I know, I am trapped under a flaming beam that was too heavy for me to move, then Commander Shepard's gun was in my face...on the pretty side. Shepard was spouting some team work nonsense that makes every one all warm and fuzzy.” Zaeed snorted, “Worked on me too. Never had people at my back that I could trust before then.”

Zaeed helped Sula position herself so she could see Zaeed better. “You're a cute bugger, aren't ya?” Sula hummed, likely in agreement. “Long story short...I was the only one to make it out of there.” Zaeed paused, shaking his head in defeat before smiling like he knew a secret. “Injured anyway.”

Everyone laughed. Mrs. Smith kissed Zaeed on the temple, brushing his hair back into place where Sula thought to grab a handful. 

“But...what happened to your arch enemy, Mr. Zaeed?”

“The Reaper War claimed him.”  
–  
Alice watched in amusement as the kids asked tons of questions about the Normandy, her crew, and serving with Commander Shepard. Zaeed, bless his heart, answered every single question. Not even pausing when Sula tried to chew on his hair.

_______________

 

Sometime later that night, after Tyr managed to get three excited and giggling children asleep, he brought up a subject he was curious about. 

“Alice?” She hummed as she snuggled closer to his body. “Do you want to have children?” She pulled back far enough to look him in the eyes. “I mean, do you want to be able to carry a child?” Now he was nervous.

“I hadn't thought about it really. Why do you ask?”

“Do humans have donors? Or someone to get the needed sperm for reproduction?”

Alice laughed softly, “Yes, Tyr. The same as turians do. As far as I know it doesn't differ much from the turian donor clinics.”

“But...the Cherokee thing is important to you, right?”

“Yes. But it isn't like it has to be Cherokee sperm or none.”

“But what if I wanted the child to look like you. What if you chose someone outside your race and his features ended up being dominant.”

“I see. And if we were to choose a turian surrogate to carry your child?”

Tyr opened and closed his mouth several times before he exhaled loudly. “I hadn't thought of that.”

“Listen, Tyr. If it is that important to you for our human child to carry Cherokee or Native genes or to have my darker hair and naturally tanned skin, I can request only Native American donors.”

“Okay.” 

“Tyr? How long have you been thinking about this?”

Tyr looked guilty, his mandibles fluttering, fingers twitching against Alice's arm. He met her eyes again, “Since the first time Tomas climbed into our bed.” 

Tyr pulled her close when Alice pressed her forehead to his, nose to nose, “So...we should probably talk about getting a bigger place to live...”


	145. Chapter 145

Leekon sat in his office located in the turian ward on the Citadel. Closing his investigation into Lina Licusk was nearly complete. It had been a long process –longer than most, but paper work had to be done. It was nearly time to lock up. His assistant left sometime ago, leaving Leekon alone in the offices. Leekon looked up sharply when someone rapped on his open door.

“Investigator Leekon?”

“Yes, that's me. How can I help you?”

The couple stepped forward, “My name is Oraya, and this is my mate Warc. We are Lina's parents.”

Leekon couldn't keep the look of surprise off his face. He looked at the pair closer, seeing the similarities between the two turians and Lina Licusk. 

“Lina said her mother was dead, and that she was raised by a human female.”

The female, Oraya, keened softly. Her mate stepped forward, “Sir, if you would listen, we would like to clear some things up.”

Leekon motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. “Do you mind if I record this? Or do you want it off the record?”

“Please record it.”

Leekon prepared for the 'session'. This case had been a nightmare, but hopefully, some of his questions would be answered. It seemed Warc would be leading Leekon through whatever was going to be said. He looked just as exhausted as Leekon felt. 

“Our daughter developed Quoburtor Syndrome in her mid-teens. Shortly before she entered basic training. The disease is manageable through medications, but if the person doesn't get the weekly injections, like directed, then it can cause problems.” Warc held his mates hand tight. “In our daughters case, she could make herself believe any lie she told herself, and believe that it was true. To her, the lie was true.” 

Leekon was surprised. He had heard of the disease, but it was pretty rare. It can't be cured, but it can be balanced with proper medications that are made depending on what the patient needs. Side effects caused by the disease varied. Some couldn't speak, some couldn't see, some even had trouble with memories. It depended on the area of the brain the disease arose in. Believing your own lies...this was one side effect Leekon had not heard of.

“Lina was not raised by a human, her mother is not dead. She was not sexually molested or assaulted. I do not know the whole story on what she said to you or those involved. But I would like to clear up as much as possible.”

Leekon sat up straighter, “How long would it take for her to believe herself?”

Oraya spoke up, “Small lies she would believe almost immediately. Large lies took time. But once the larger lie was accepted inside of her brain, other lies she would tell herself that related closely with that lie took far less time. It is difficult to explain sir.”

“I understand. I will however, need to confirm your status as Lina's parents with a blood test. When that comes back positive, I would like to sit down and ask you questions. Those involved should know the truth, especially those that were her victims or those that are living with some misplaced guilt.” 

“Sir,” Oraya voice strong and determined, “...that is why we are here. Lina was sick and those she hurt or those that think hurt her should not have to live in guilt or fear because of my daughters actions.”

“I will order the test right away. Hopefully within the week we can have this case cleared up and closed.”  
–

Leekon sat for a while after the couple left. How could they have missed something like this? Of course Leekon knew why he hadn't tested Corinthus against Lina to confirm parentage. He should have. A mistake he won't be making again. 

But why wasn't her medical condition in her file somewhere? Had she blackmailed someone to have it removed? Had she removed it herself since she had access to it in the medical lab?

It was likely answers Leekon would never know.  
– – – – 

 

** Citadel News Net Gazette **  
New Facts in the Lina Licusk Case  
 _Written by Emily Wong_

A surprising turn of events have surfaced in the case of Lina Licusk. To refresh your memory, Lina Licusk was shot and killed several weeks ago after escaping C-Sec custody. She was responsible for the explosion that tore Etarn's Weapon Stop apart, nearly killing the employee, Alice Tiger, and her son. 

The new developments in the case were brought forward by Lina's parents, whom were thought to be dead. After a blood test confirmed their identities a proper investigation took place by Leekon Zoltor, the head investigator of the Lina Licusk case. 

Investigator Zoltor uncovered that Lina suffered from a disease called Quoburtor Syndrome. The disease is manageable with medication, but there was no mention of it in Lina's medical file. It is likely that she deleted it herself and stopped taking her medications. 

Nearly all of Lina Licusk's claims were proven false and others are being questioned. It is unclear if some of the claims were a side effect of the disease, or if they were in fact, true. 

A new non-profit foundation set up by Lina's parents, Oraya and Warc Licusk, are encouraging people to become more educated about Quoburtor Syndrome. Through this foundation, many counselors are volunteering their time to help those that were affected by Lina Licusk's actions. 

_“It is the least we can do to try and repair the hurt, pain, and chaos that our daughter left behind. Please step forward, and get help. Free of charge.”_

Oraya and Warc Licusk were deeply troubled when they learned the extent of their daughters reach. They wish to help heal those they could. 

We were able to reach Alice Tiger for comment: 

_“...Yes, it is heartbreaking to learn that she was ill. It does not however, take away my anger. She was going to willing kill my son. I know in some messed up part of her brain that she thought my mate was hers and that if she got myself and my son out of the way that my mate would fall into her arms..._

_...I would gladly support Mr. and Mrs. Licusk in their new organization. People should be aware of this disease. With my son being turian, it is a disease I should be aware of as well..._

_...I wish them the best. I am just not ready to speak with them. In time perhaps. Right now, my anger is too strong and I know I would lash out at them. They don't deserve my anger._

You can find more about this non-profit organization on our extranet site. 

The Tiger-Birklun household has gone back to normal following the holidays and near emotional devastation. They were kind enough to allow me into their home for the interview and I was honored to meet so many of their friends and family that were coming by to visit. 

The bruises covering Alice are nearly gone and it seems she is busy planning a wedding. Upon questioning, Alice replied with a smile: _“We figured we would go ahead and make it official.”_

All I can say is, Congratulations! It is wonderful to see such happiness after such traumatic events. I am thrilled and humbled the Tiger-Birklun family shared some of their joy with me. 


	146. Chapter 146

Five Months later:

“Surprise!”

Sigi nearly went into a combat roll to the cover on her left. That... would have been embarrassing.

“What is all this?”

“This is a surprise party, of course. Did you or did you not just begin a new chapter in your life?”

“I did. Thank you.”

Sigi was truly touched. Everyone was there and not just her own family. Her extended family. Humans, turians, a salarian, and a krogan that had began coming around more often. From what Sigi heard, Alice had introduced the asari waitress, Moyla, and the krogan. Both seemed to be quite smitten with each other. Sigi had ever met a krogan with such good manners before. 

It felt good to be home. 

“Thank you, Alice.”

“What makes you think I did this?”

“Please, your name is written all over it.”

“Maybe. And if I did, you're welcome. It will be nice to get to see you more. Oh! Will you be my maid of honor?”

“What is that?”

“Well, the definition is the chief unmarried woman attendant of a bride. However, in current times, it is the best friend of the bride.”

“I would be honored, Alice.”

The women hugged. Yes...it was good to be home.  
– – – – 

Alice had been busy making wedding plans. It was time to start the dress fittings. Alice hoped Teela could work the human dress style to fit the turian females in her wedding party. 

When Alice decided on her wedding party, she had to find a style of dress she liked and that would compliment both species. Sigi would be her maid of honor, Mia and two of Alice's cousins would be bridesmaids. Tyr had decided on Miron being the best man with Beau, Tez, and Draver as his groomsmen. 

The last five months brought a few more changes to the Birklun household. Beau, Draver, and Tyr quickly became good friends. All three going to the range or sparring together. Miron and Tez would join if they were home. 

Alice and Tyr had been looking for a new place to live as well. Their landlords, an aging turian couple, offered them a deal on a condo . Alice didn't realize the highest levels had larger accommodations. The condo was beautiful. The living room was open and spacious with high, two-story ceilings. There was an elegant staircase the went up to the second level where three bedrooms were located. There were large windows in the living room, the view facing a small park. The kitchen and dining areas were a bit bigger and there was a hall way that led to a small office and another bedroom. In other words, it was large and beautiful. 

The landlord lived in the condo across the hall and he wanted good neighbors. His last ones had left them somewhat...twitchy. He offered Alice and Tyr a rent-to-own type of deal. This way, they can back out if they decide that don't like it, and if they decide to stay for thirty years, well then, they would own the condo by then.

They accepted, naturally. They were waiting for the landlord to finish his inspection. He wanted to make sure the condo was one-hundred percent ready.   
– – – – 

Alice looked herself over in the floor-length mirror. She was finally back to her old self. At least on the outside. There was a new scar on her back where a piece of heated metal had fuzed with her skin during the explosion, but other than that. Normal. 

Tyr had moved Alice's weights into their bedroom. It made the room a little cramped, but Alice was glad to not have to mantle and dismantle the weight bench every time she used it.

Tomas had bulked up in the last five months. Alice was unable to pick him up anymore. That didn't stop Tomas from snuggling up with her in the mornings or getting on her lap. He wouldn't be able to crawl on her lap much longer either. He would be too big. It was nearly time for his fringe and spurs to begin growing. Puberty...how wonderful. Alice wondered if his voice would warble like a human males. They would celebrate his twelfth birthday in a few months as well. Alice smiled at the thought of the birthday party they would have in their new home.


	147. Chapter 147

Three Months Later:

“Happy Birthday Dear, Tomas, Happy Birthday to you!” Cheers filled the condo. “Make a wish!” And now her little man was twelve. Three more years and he would go off to basic. Alice wasn't going to handle that well.

Next month she was set to marry Tyr. The engagement has been fairly long, but neither seem rushed for which Alice was grateful. It gave her time to think over the plans and confer with Tyr. In three weeks time, their families would begin showing up. The wedding parties would have their last fittings, and the countdown would begin. 

Her cousins had flown in several times to have their dress fittings, which Alice was grateful. Redbird had refused to let Alice pay for their transports...and the dresses. Alice wasn't getting to pay for anything. It was frustrating. 

Mother's were involved, so why not the males of the family? Redbird wanted to pay for the gowns and the transports for the family that could come, her father would walk her down the aisle and pay for the reception hall and rehearsal dinner. Colit was paying for the grooms suits and the wedding pavilion. The rest of the of the wedding, food, lodging and decorations was being split between all three men. If it made them feel better, Alice wasn't going to complain. 

But now... now was her son's birthday. No thoughts of white dresses and flowers today. Today was about Tomas. 

Alice put the gate up on the stairs so the children could not go up the stairs. Sula was walking...in between bouts of falling of course, but still walking. Alice had made the bedroom on the first floor into a game/play room for the party. This allowed Alice to keep the upstairs off limits.

Alice let Tomas invite his entire homeroom class of twenty children. Alice expected maybe half. Tyr had laughed at her face when she received the RSVPs. Twenty from the children, his teacher and guidance counselor, and the transport driver all accepting their invitations. 

The condo was packed full of kids, Alice and Tyr's friends and families, some kids parents, the landlord and his wife, Tyr's work friends.... Anymore people and Alice was sure the place would burst at the seams.   
– –

Tyr watched with amusement as Alice talked to, and won over, various parents of the children currently creating the noise in the first floor bedroom. 

“Food!”

“Of course, Sula. We can't let a little thing like you go without proper nourishment. How about a piece of this delicious rizem cake?”

Sula clapped her hands together excitedly, “Food!”

“Now let's see how much of this actually makes it into your mouth. Shall we?”

Tyr placed Sula in a high chair. He wasn't sure where it came from, but he was grateful. He didn't want to have to change his clothes. Tyr laughed when Sula cooed as the piece of cake was placed in front of her. The girl really knew her desserts.

Moyla's young sister, Aspen, was sitting in a high chair on the other side of the table enjoying an asari dessert. The young toddlers were quite fond of each other. Tyr watched as they conversed in baby babble and loud sounds. They were so cute. 

– – 

Six hours later, the mess mostly cleaned up, Alice and Tyr collapse into bed.

“We can have sex as long as I don't have to move.”

Alice laughed, “It is usually the female that says that. But I'll take you up on it.”

Tyr hummed softly, arousal deepening the subharmonics, “Well...I guess I should say it more often.”

“Hands above your head, Mr. Birklun. You are being detained for questioning.”

“I like the sound of that.”


	148. Chapter 148

“Listen Mrs. Birklun, you don't have to meet with them. I am just passing along the message.”

“Thank you, Frank.”

Alice accepted the datapad from Frank, their public relations manager. Once the information that Commander Shepard had been involved, then the story about Lina's illness went public...the family had needed help keeping reporters and the public at bay. So Frank stepped in. Frank had been hired by Commander Shepard and was Commander Shepard approved. The Commander had also sent their apologies for not getting them to block out their involvement in the shooting before it went public. Alice wouldn't complain. She didn't have to pay Frank, and Frank was Shepard's PR guy. How many people got to share the same PR guy with the great Commander Shepard?

“You're welcome. I'll be in touch as we near your wedding. We have so far been able to keep the date and places from the public. Let's hope we continue to do so. Thankfully, most of the attention has died down, but it wouldn't take much to fan the flames so to speak.”

Alice showed Frank out, thanking him again. He was a nice guy and genuine. No wonder he was the Commander's go to guy.

_Mrs. Birklun,_

_We would like to thank you for continuing to support and donate to the _Quoburtor Education Foundation._ We hope that, in time, you would be willing to meet with us. We would like to repair the damage our daughter has done to you and your family. _

_Best Wishes,  
Oraya and Warc Licusk_

“Tyr? What do you think?”

“I don't know, Alice. Frank mentioned that inviting them to the wedding would show the public that we are not above moving forward. Emily Wong will keep the vid from becoming dramatic, and we get to approve the the vid before she takes it public.”

“It is actually a pretty good idea. How about we clear it with Tomas and if he approves we can ask Frank to extend an invitation to them.”

“That sounds fair.”  
–

“Of course I approve. It's time to forgive and move forward, Mom. Besides, it wasn't their fault their daughter was crazy.”

Tyr and Alice stood in the kitchen, shocked, as Tomas walked off. 

“When did he get so...”, Alice whispered.

“Wise?”

“Yeah.” Alice just saw a new part of her son.

“I'm not sure.” Tyr was equally in shock.   
–  
 _Frank,_

_Please extend an invitation to the Licusk's to join our rehearsal dinner, wedding, and reception._

_You are amazing,  
Alice and Tyr_

– – – – 

“Warc!”

“What? What is it?”

Warc was startled and confused when Oraya shoved her omnitool in his face.

“They invited us to their union celebrations.”

 _Spirits._ No wonder his mate was shaking. Eight months of wondering if they could apologize face-to-face to the family their daughter had tried rip apart... and then this. An invitation to a private event. So private that you had to sign a confidentiality agreement just to receive the date of the event. It was an honor to be invited to celebrate their union. They would meet with Frank in the morning and accept. 

“Finally. Finally I can have this weight off my shoulders, Warc. Hopefully this will grant Lina's spirit peace.”

“I am sure it will dear.”

Warc held his mate as she mourned her daughter. Warc had already mourned her, though the pain never went away. He would always miss the little girl that would always attach herself to his leg when he was trying to leave for work. A game they had played every morning before Lina was too big. Before Lina developed the disease. 

“Our daughter is free now, Oraya. No longer a prisoner of her own mind. Find peace in that.”


	149. Chapter 149

“How do I look, Tyr?”

Tyr's gazed traveled over Alice appreciatively, “Delicious.” 

“Now stop. We are never going to get out of here. What kind of people would we be if we were late for our own rehearsal dinner?”

“The kind that are about to be married. You won't even have to undress, I'll just lift the dress out of the way.”

Tyr could see her pulse racing, “Damn you, Tyr.” _Oh yes, he won._ A yellow sundress she called it. Knee-length, showing off her beautiful calves, anklet, and feet. There was even a small silver ring on her toe. She wore her hair down, a small silver clip pulling one side out of her face. Rings adorned her long, strong fingers, and desire filled her eyes.

“I won't get to stay the night here, so I need to have a little something to help me sleep on a couch in your brothers apartment. This bachelor/bachelorette party is stupid. As is the not being allowed to see you until the ceremony. It is pure torture, Alice.”

“Oh, you poor thing. Come here, and let me show you how much I'll miss you tonight.” Alice voice whispering the last few words.

Tyr rumbled his agreement while hooking her leg up over his hip and lifting her dress at the same time.

– – – – 

Cheers filled the restaurant as the happy soon-to-be wed couple entered the doors to the private area. Tyr watch ed the blush cover his fiance's neck and face when everyone rose and began clapping. Commander Shepard was even there, having accepted the invitation for the dinner but unable to stay long enough for the ceremony tomorrow afternoon. 

Tyr led his lady to her chair, helping her get seated as dinner was carried in by a number of staff. It would be a wonderful evening.

– 

Oraya had been placed next to the three time galactic hero. It was...wonderful, humbling, and such an honor to be here. For now, food and pleasant chatter. Something she and her husband had missed out on after Lina had been killed. 

The Commander had quietly apologized for having to shoot their daughter. Warc and Oraya understood though. Lina was going to shoot an innocent woman. The danger had to be extinguished. Neither parent held any ill will towards Commander Shepard. Instead, they were thankful that their daughter was at peace and that no one else had died.

–

Goddess. It wasn't often a person got to work such a large party filled with notable guests. First there was the famed Commander Shepard, then Garrus Vakarian, and lastly General Oraka. And those were just the most familiar faces around the Citadel. 

Alice and Tyr Birklun were popular. Zaeed Massani was there. He was currently retelling some tale of when he served with the Commander. Captain Bailey was there. So many well-known people. But all close friends to the family. This was an intimate meal between close friends and family. And she had been allowed to serve them. 

Granted, it was under very strict rules. _Do not ask anyone for an autograph. Do not ask questions outside of their meal and drinks. Do not ask for holos. These guests are to not be disturbed. They are to be allowed to enjoy a family gathering and celebration. Anything outside of my expectations will end in you losing your job._

They had to sign confidentiality agreements, they had to go through a very thorough background checks, their uniforms were inspected before the shift, and they had to be inspected for bugs each time the were to enter the private room. Guards were brought in, as was additional security personnel. 

It was worth it though. To be able to be in the same room with all these people, to be able to feel their amazing, powerful energies...

It was an experience she will not forget anytime soon. 

– –

“To Alice and Tyr, may your marriage be filled with love, joy, and the occasional headbutting. Because we all know that Alice needs to headbutt someone at least twice a year to function properly. Let us hope that Tyr is not the recipient.” Sigi raised her glass in the air, her teasing voice changing to a more serious tone. “And may the Spirits grant you both many years of blessings and happiness.”

“Here, here!”


	150. Chapter 150

“Why did you volunteer your last night of being 'single' to watch movies with three kids?”

“Because, all three will need to prepare for the wedding and be at the hall early.”

Beau rubbed his face. “A bachelor party, to humans, means strippers and alcohol.”

Tyr laughed, “Not into strippers.”

“But I am.”

The men laughed, “Then we will make sure to buy you a lap dance when it is your turn to tie the knot.”

Beau groaned, “May that be many years from now!”

Nathaniel finished setting up the poker table. “I think poker and Blasto movies are perfect for a Bachelor Party. That is, unless you want to feel the power of Alice's headbutt?”

“Poker and movies are perfect! So, who's in?”

Everyone laughed again at Beau's change of heart. Tyr wonders if he has ever been on the receiving end of Alice's charge.

Tomorrow he gets to marry Alice. He couldn't wait.

– – – – 

The women went over the check lists to make sure everything was in order for tomorrow. The bedroom on the lower level of the condo was holding all of the bridesmaid dresses that Teela and her asari business partner had made. Four beautiful dresses. Alice had been surprised on how well they had turned out. 

Alice had a hard time choosing the color scheme. It had taken her several weeks to finally choose two colors that she thought fit both her and Tyr best. Turquoise and chocolate brown. While the colors _sound_ hideous, the effect was anything but. Alice was very pleased with her choice. It was beautiful. Instead of having it overly feminine or tacky, it was earthy...relaxing. Since the wedding was on the verge of fall in North America, Alice had considered fall colors. Reds, oranges, and yellows, but in the end, turquoise and chocolate brown felt...right. There was no other way to explain it. 

The bridesmaid dresses were turquoise with a chocolate brown belt like sash that went around the waist. The dress had a sleeveless boatneck style top, the length stopping just below the knee. Three inch brown open-toed heels would be worn by the humans, and brown, stylish ankle boots for the turians. The women had looked amazing in the dresses. Teela worked wonders.

Alice had examined each groomsman suit before Sigi delivered them. Choosing them had been difficult because she didn't want them to wear the same color as Tyr. She didn't want Tyr to blend in. The bride and groom were meant to stand out. Teela and her asari counterpart helped Alice find the closest matching turian and human suit styles. Then Teela, once again, worked her magic to make them nearly identical. Black suits.

The black jackets covered a chocolate brown vest over a white dress shirt. The cuff links were turquoise. There were no ties or bow ties. Alice had shuddered when she heard Teela explaining it. _It sounds like something that would go in your _Suits of Shame_ book!_ But again, Teela had proven amazing. Seeing Beau and Miron in the suits had left her giddy. They looked fantastic, complimenting the bridesmaids dresses. It was simple and elegant. Just the way Alice liked it.

Then there was Tyr. His suit was chocolate brown as was the vest, the dress shirt white. His buttons and cuff links were silver and turquoise and had been hand made by Alice's grandfather, just as her jewelry for the wedding had been. 

Next came the ring and paint bearers, and of course, the flower girl. Kit and Belony had been excited when Alice had explained their roles in the wedding. During the rehearsal for the ceremony, they had performed perfectly. Tomas would carry the paint on a turquoise pillow, and Kit would carry the rings on a chocolate brown pillow. Both boys wore miniature versions of Tyr's suit, except their vests were the same turquoise as the bridesmaids dresses. Belony's dress had the same boat-neck style neck as the bridesmaids dresses, but the rest was identical to Alice's dress. 

Lastly was the gorgeous dress currently covered and hanging on a mannequin upstairs. Alice had been brought to tears when she had finally been able to look at herself in the mirror. Teela had not let her until the dress was complete. No one had been unaffected by the final fitting. The dress truly was a masterpiece. 

All the wedding garb had been made using turian material. _Better safe than naked when a talon accidentally catches the less durable human material._ Teela...bless that woman.

Alice's dress was strapless. The top fit snugly against her chest and waist, thanks to its invisible, built in corset. The top, under the breasts and above the top was intricate turquoise bead work. The designs swirling and elegant, small flower buds at the ends of some of the swirls.

The dress began flaring in box pleats where it met the top of Alice's hips. Inside the pleats, more intricate bead work. Turquoise fabric accentuated by silver bead work. Some silver swirls ended with a turquoise flower bud. It was the most beautiful wedding gown Alice had ever seen. 

As was the jewelry her grandfather had made. The design for the necklace was very simple. Redbird's sister had knitted a lace turquoise choker that tied with a ribbon at the back. Redbird had added some dangling turquoise and chocolate brown beads. The same beads were also used for her earrings. Just a one bead earring. Nothing spectacular. The dress was already amazing and Alice was glad for the simplicity of the jewelry.

The wedding bands. Alice and Tyr had chosen the design for those together. Her grandfather had spent so much time making them. Silver bands inlaid with genuine turquoise stone. The stones alternate as wide and smaller strips of lighter and darker turquoise that wraps around the whole ring. The man's band is wide than the females. 

The wedding bands were the only jewelry or accents that held real genuine turquoise. The rest was high quality fake turquoise. You couldn't really tell the difference and the color of all the jewelry was painstakingly matched. Alice had no doubt her grandfather spent many hours on all the jewelry, cuff links and buttons.

The bouquets were made by the same woman that Tyr and Tomas bought flowers from. She had been excited when she was asked to make the arrangements. Alice had chose her because of the sample bridal bouquet. White lilies, brown and turquoise daisies, arranged and tied with a turquoise ribbon. The ribbon was tied completely, nothing hanging down. Perfection to Alice. 

With a happy sigh, Alice left the room following the women into the kitchen. Mixed drinks anyone?

 

(Remove Spaces in links)  
Wedding dress design: Replace the black with darker turquoise:   
http://www.weddingdecoration.biz/phot o/wedding-dress-designs--3.jpeg

Choker:  
http://img2.etsystatic.com/000/0/5783 169/il_fullxfull.231040678.jpg

Bouquet which decided the color scheme:  
http://www.foreveryoursflorals.com/catalog/$(KGrHqQOKpkE1r!eJ9 9IBNdre0b6(w~~_1_565_1.JPG

Idea of the bridesmaid dress style:  
http://www.bridalwave.tv/Ciarla Bride.jpg 

I am horrible at describing things like apparel. I do hope it comes across decently.

I do not own the dress or jewelry mentioned above, but I'd like to!


	151. Chapter 151

“Alice?”

“Up here!”

Nathaniel walked up the stairs, then to the door of Alice's bedroom. “I just came to drop Belony off. You guys got everything together to go to the hall?”

Alice exited the room with her arms full of bags, “Yes we do.”

“Okay, I will meet you there.”

“Okay.”

Nathaniel gave her a quick kiss before he dashed off. He had an apartment full of groomsmen to help. 

–

Alice and Mia placed everything in the transport van while Sigi and Alice's cousins made sure they had everything. Alice paused to check her omnitool when an incoming message pinged.  
– – –   
_Alice, I'm on my way to the hall. I will be there to help you unload before I begin taking holos. -Etarn_  
– – – 

Alice smiled. That man was awesome. Alice and Tyr had hired people to take holos during the wedding and reception, but she wasn't comfortable with them being in the rooms where they would be getting ready. Etarn had volunteered. _Got this brand new camera, professional quality. Seems fitting I use your gift to capture your day._

“We are all set, Alice.”

“Fantastic. Let's get going.”

“How cool is it that you get to be married in a wedding hall that was named after Commander Shepard!” Honor was nearly bouncing in her seat. “I can't wait to see what it looks like all lit up.”

Alice agreed. Commander Shepard had called in a few favors to make sure the couple could have use of the grand hall. Normally the grand hall was extremely expensive, but the Commander had said it was a wedding gift. 

The hall was similar to a human cathedral. Tall arched ceilings, a wide stair case at the front, and pews on each side for seating. The hall was made primarily for weddings. The simple twenty foot columns were made to look like stone, the arches were simple and elegant. It was plain. Meant to be built upon with decorations. 

The ceiling could be anything couple chose. Alice wanted it to resemble a skylight complete with clouds. Sun light filtering through the arches, not too bright though. Other lighting hidden in the columns helped create a balanced look. Not too bright, but not too dark. 

The hall itself was quite large, but with the digital projector, they could make it look smaller, hiding all the empty pews. Alice would come out of a door between the projection and the pews that would hold their families. 

The wedding march was a mix of the turian and human versions. Two composers sat down to write a piece that would hold each culture. The effect was so wonderful Alice nearly cried. 

When they arrived to the side entrance of the building, employees came to help the party unload. Etarn stood back and took holos. Sigi took over directing the employees while Alice snuck into the hall to take a peek. The rehearsal for the wedding had been held in the hall, but the hall had been pretty dark. But this time as Alice walked inside, the lights were still turned down. She was confused. 

“Ah, Ms. Tiger, yes?”

Alice nearly jumped, “Uh, yes. And you are?”

“I am in charge of the décor and lighting. You would like to see the lighting as it will be when you walk down the aisle, yes?”

“Yes, I would.”

The human male powered up his omnitool and almost immediately the lights brightened. Alice stood at the top of the stairs and looked down. 

The columns held flowered garland. Fake flowers most likely. They wrapped the full twenty feet of the tall columns. Browns, whites, and turquoises. The end of each pew held a cascading bouquet of the same flowers. On ever other step was tall vases fill with bouquets of lilies, then brown daises, then turquoise daises. Alternating colors all the way up each side of the ten stairs, then circling to meet each other behind where the ceremony officials would stand on a small covered platform. 

\------

“The projector will go up here, behind the last of decorated columns. It was my understanding that each member of the bridal party would create an upside down 'V' shape, the top of the 'V' angled at the outer ends of the first pews. Each member would occupy every other stair. I put the flowers on the stairs that the party would not be on. If you would like me to change anything, now would be the time to tell me.”

“No...it's perfect. Thank you.”, Alice whispered.

“You're welcome Ms. Tiger.” The male held a hand up to his ear, “I am being told your make-up artist and hair dresser have arrived. Time for the bride to begin preparations!”

Alice smiled, excitement coursing through her veins. “Aye, aye!”

– – – – 

If you asked Jasmine, she would say she never expected this. She came from a family of anti-aliens activists. But here she was, laying out all the make-up she would need for the humans of this wedding. A turian and human wedding. She remembered Alice. Jasmine had done her make-up for some military function a while back. Maxine had done Alice's hair for the very same function. The artists had brought in their best nail technician as well, who was currently giving the bride a french manicure.

“These nails will come off with no damage to the natural nail under them?”

“Exactly ma'am. They will need to stay on for forty-eight hours before you can use this liquid here that will deactivate the glue, removing the fake nail and materials in about thirty minutes. Harmless and chemical free.”

“Fantastic.”

Once all the make-up was laid out the way she liked it, she was able to just watch. Maxine was already doing one of the human's hair. All three women had long hair, but Alice having the longest. The two human bridesmaids where having their hair pulled up into the same style Alice had worn the night of the military function. Simple and elegant. Which seemed to be the brides theme. At least it wasn't tacky and the bridesmaid dresses were nice. No giant bows which meant she lost twenty credits to Maxine. 

It would be a bit before Jasmine had someone to work on, so she would just relax and enjoy the atmosphere. 

–

Darine followed the coordinator into the large room that held the wedding party. The human was nice enough, but she was on a mission. She had two turian females, and four turian males who needed their paint touched up. Plus she had forgotten the small jar of paint for human skin and new brush, so she had to turn around and pick it up. She was running about twenty minutes behind. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice, or care. 

The mood was jovial. Stress-free. It was almost enough to freak Darine out a bit. Usually the bridal suite was chaotic, filled with a complaining bride, and arguing between bridesmaids. Perhaps humans were different about these things. Right then, a human female approaced her.

“Darine, right? I'm Honor. Right now, by your expression which I have little experience in, says you are confused as to why it is so calm and peaceful in here.”

“Yes, actually.”

“My cousin, the bride ...” The female pointing at a laughing human. “..seems to have that effect on people every where she goes. It is a little creepy. But awesome.”

Darine agreed. She sat down and opened her case holding many jars of paint. Darine had several cases that she kept in her transport. Each one filled with every color used in clan paints. She used her smaller case to carry the ones she would need for each session, transferring the paints out depending on the job and what was needed. 

Her transport was custom made for her business. It was a small windowless van, each side lined with shelves that would lock in the cases of paints. Tall enough to stand in, and a small table near the front to swap paints out. One large case for instance, held the color red, and all the shades related to red that were used as Hierarchy authorized clan paints. Another blue, another purple, green, and so on. 

Normally turians did their own paint, but for important ceremonies like this they would go to a professional or hire one to come to them. The paint was very high quality. 

Darine was one of a handful of traveling paint artists on the Citadel. You had to be licensed by the Hierarchy, which was a difficult task outside of the homeworld. Even more difficult if your business was ran out of a transport van. Worth it though in her opinion. She sat in the special chair she brought and began the process of giving the female a facial. The two females looked to have already removed their paint, which was one less step Darine had to make. She was grateful. Now...she was right on schedule.

– – 

“Nervous, son?”

“No, sir. Thrilled, excited, and all the emotions that go with those.”

“Guess I won't have to worry about you leaving Alice at the alter, huh?”

“No way! That woman is stuck with me.”

“Good to hear.” Nathaniel smiled as Tyr bounced on his toes. He really was excited. They still had an hour before they needed to be at the hall. Nathaniel was sure time would drag by for Tyr, and rush by for Alice. 

Redbird would help shuttle the Tiger side of the family over to the hall. Tyr's grandmother, Lipa, would help with the Birklun side. 

Lipa was quiet. Nathaniel wasn't sure if it was because of all the humans or if that was just how she was. She hadn't outright disapproved of the couple, so that was something. 

Nathaniel was in charge of the wedding party. The turians had to have their paint touched up and that would take a while. They were in there now, removing their old paint. They would dress before they left. When Nathaniel had asked about the paint and their suits, Tyr had replied that the artist would cover their suits with a cape, not unlike the ones used when humans got their hair cut. Made sense to Nathaniel.

The hour passed quickly for Nathaniel as he helped Tomas and Kit into their suits before changing into his. Nathaniel's suit matched the groomsmen, as did Redbird's. Once he made sure the men had everything, they headed to the hall to start the last part of the preparations.


	152. Chapter 152

Emily entered the bridal room as the bridesmaids were going into dressing rooms to change into their dresses. She had just finished setting up her camera equipment. A long process, but the outcome would be perfect. She hoped. It was her first time filming a wedding. Emily had to go to a trusted source to learn how to set up her equipment for such an event. 

_The good thing about weddings, Ms. Wong, is that most of them aren't live. This one isn't live right? Good. Now you can set up many cameras at different heights and angles. Then, you can take the play back during editing and choose the one that works the best for certain situations. I know you are only used to one camera so I have set up a room to that is nearly identical to the grande hall to help you._

Emily was so glad she asked for help. Lighting and angles for each camera. So much work. 

Finally, Emily caught sight of the bride, her breathe catching in her throat. She wasn't even dressed yet and she looked beautiful. Her hair had been pulled half up and pinned at the crown, making the waves different lengths until it blended with the rest. A hair clip, whether it was functional or just decoration, was in front of the pulled back hair. The clip was adorned with small white and turquoise beads. 

The rest of Alice's hair had been curled. Long, _long_ , beautiful brunette waves. They reached passed the middle of her back.

Emily thought that once the vid aired, the synthetic hair business would go up. Brides would want to look like the 'In' couple.

“Emily! Did you need anything?”

“No, Alice. I just came to let you know it is all set up and to see if you ladies need any help.”

“I do!” A tanned human hand stuck out the top of a door to a dressing room, “I am have trouble zipping up all the way.”

Emily waved Alice down, “I've got this. You get your make-up finished.”

“Thank you!”, Alice called.

Emily zipped the dress as the woman's back was offered to her. 

“Thank you. I'm Stormy by the way. The other one grunting on my left is Honor.”

“It is very nice to meet you both. I am Emily.”

“Oh yes we know!” Honor stuck her head out the door, “We watch your broadcasts over the extranet.”

Emily smiled, “I am flattered to have fans back home. Would you like help too?”

“Yes, please.”

Once both human females were zipped they stood in front of the mirror, smiling at their reflections. Twirling, “Alice, we can't thank you enough for making these dresses tasteful.”

“Yes! Not one giant bow!”

Emily couldn't hold back her laughter. Her sister had made her bridesmaids where hideous dresses, complete with a giant bow over the breast. Lime green. Emily's eyes still hurt. Her sister had been a bridezilla. 

“Okay ladies, time to get the bride in her dress!” Cheers all around. And holo flashes.

Emily helped adjust the material over the turian bridesmaids carapaces. The style was the same as the human dresses, the only difference was where extra material had been added to accommodate different species. Emily had never seen a turian bare so much plating before. When voicing her curiosity, Mia supplied an answer.

“We don't normally outside of Palaven because of the temperatures. Alice was able to make it warm enough here for us however, so we can all be comfortable. I admit...it is nice to be able feel a little of home.”

As Alice's cousins helped her into her dress, a woman showed up with gorgeous bouquets. Four smaller ones surrounding a larger one. The woman set the case on the counter carefully, checking the seals, before setting down another small crate. 

“Are there flowers for the men as well?”

The woman looked up, “Normally there would be, but Alice didn't want her turian groom and groomsmen having to have a scent so close to their nose and having to be surrounded by the brides flowers. The human father will wear a small one on his tuxedo, and the turian mother will wear the same on her wrist.”

“I hadn't even thought about that. I'll bet they will be grateful.”

The women waited in companionable silence as they waited for the bride to finish getting ready. That is when they heard arguing.

 

“Alice, you can't wear combat boots to get married!”

Emily snorted. Unladylike, yes, but she knew Alice would win this particular argument. 

“Open the box honor. I am going to wear my gift from Beau.”

Then the women heard 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' from the large dressing room. Emily had been prepping for weeks for this wedding, having visited family and friends, talking with everyone. 

Beau had a pair of custom combat boots made for Alice. White combat boots, with dark turquoise laces. The boots wouldn't be seen unless Alice's lifted her dress to show them. _My sister is most confident when she is in shoes she is comfortable in. Those shoes happen to be combat boots._ Emily thought it was a very sweet gesture, making Beau blush handsomely when she told him so. _She's my best friend. I would do anything for her._

“No, it doesn't look good. Untie it. Careful of the hair though. I hope it stays curled long enough to get through the ceremony.”

Then all was quiet. Everyone tensed as the door to the dressing room opened and Alice stepped out. Emily felt a lump build in her throat. It wasn't even a wedding she was very intimately associated with but this...seeing Alice like this...it was a very emotional moment. She looked stunning. The only thing that seemed to be missing was her choker. Emily agreed, perhaps if Alice had gone with a complete up-do hairstyle then the choker would have been perfect. With Alice's hair half down however, it would have been somewhat cluttered. 

The flower woman next to her was the first to break out of the daze. “Alice, I brought your bouquets. These in this cooler are for the wedding. The ones in this case are fake and are for keepsake. I need to go check on the flowers out front in the vases to make sure they aren't wilting. You look so beautiful!” She gripped Alice's hands, not wanting to mess up any of the hard work with a hug. 

“Thank you so much.” 

“Wow! Mrs. Birklun, you look so pretty!”

“Thank you, Belony. You do as well.”

Etarn Tiron, the holo man, made all the women get together for holos. Then with the artists who helped get them ready. All the women looked beautiful. Emily was sure few weddings would top this one. Not because of the color scheme, the dresses, or the décor, but because of the amount of love and joy coming from each and every person. It was powerful.

Just then a knock came from the door before it cracked open a bit. “Everyone decent? I'd like to make sure my daughter is ready.”

“Come on in!” A chorus of voices called out. 

The father of the bride, Nathaniel Tiger, placed a hand over his heart when his eyes landed on his little girl. “You look so beautiful.”

“Thanks, Papa.”

Nathaniel handed her a small box. “What's this?”

“Well, human tradition. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. We've got the old, new, and blue covered. The stones in your hairpiece and earrings cover all three. Your boots cover two. This is something borrowed.”

Emily watched as Alice opened the box before she gasped. “Thank you.” Nathaniel kissed her forehead before removing the object from the box. Emily was curious but she couldn't see what he was wrapping around her right wrist. It was small and silver with a trinket hanging off of it. But this far away she couldn't tell. It seemed important to Alice though. 

Nathaniel stepped to the side, near Emily, while the bridesmaids finished the final preparations for the walk down the aisle. Well, up it, but whatever.

“Sir, if you don't mind my asking, what was in the box?”

Nathaniel kept his eyes on his daughter, a slight smile on his lips, “When Alice was ten we took a craft class together. I made a ring. Basically silver wire spun together to make a ring for Alice. She made made me a red feather, well red painted over a silver feather. A small trinket that would hang on a necklace or bracelet chain. The paint has worn off and I've gone through many, many chains, but the silver feather still looks like a feather. I bought a small, but sturdy chain so Alice could wear it today.”

Emily had to blink several times to keep the tears from building up. How many fathers kept something for so many years? Such a loving family. 

Emily said her goodbyes. It was nearly time so she needed to get the cameras running and make sure she was set to go.


	153. Chapter 153

“You ready, Wolf?”

“Ready! Let's do this!”

Nathaniel placed Alice's right hand on his left arm. He expected to dread this day,and perhaps he did a little. But not nearly as much as he thought he would. Alice had chosen a man that was crazy about her and that treated her like an equal. Respect, love, kindness. How many father's could say that? 

– –   
Lipa sat keeping her smile to herself as her grandson fidgeted at the top of the staircase. He waited on the top stair for his bride. Lipa was pleased with the hall. She knew being in the first pew would offer her a view of the ceremony, but the people behind her would have had a difficult time if it had all been one level. The continuous rising in height made it enjoyable for all those attending. No tall people blocking short people. As a shorter woman, that could be frustrating. Everyone would be able to see the wedding party, the star couple, the orchestra, and the choir. 

The small orchestra was on an elevated stage, wide steps holding a rows of musicians, a decent distance behind the officials. Several different species. Asari, turian, human, salarian. Even a batarian in there. Behind and above the orchestra, on similar wide steps, was a mixed turian and human choir. The all wore matching suits. Uniforms.

Lipa looked over as her daughter was seated by the bride's _twin_ brother before he took his place with the groomsmen. That had been a doozy. Twins weren't uncommon, but she had just never met a human pair before. 

Redbird had been interesting. He was just as quiet as she was, and young Tomas seemed to soak up each word eagerly when he did speak. Tomas was such a sweet young boy that absolutely adored his mom. Lipa had planned to withhold judgment, at her daughters request, until she spent time with them all. It took only a few hours to see the bond between the three. 

She was pulled to the present by the brightening of the lights. There were awes of astonishment all around as people realized the ceiling was sky. It was beautiful. The lighting natural, the flowers beautiful against the stone columns and stairs... The effect was perfect. Alice had excellent taste.

The orchestra began playing soft music. Lipa recognized some of the chords as turian and others she didn't. It seemed to be mixed. 

The first coming up the aisle was two human women that had the same hair color as Alice. Cousins Lipa thought. Both humans looked joyful and smiling as they walked at a natural pace. Behind Stormy and Honor came Mia. Her granddaughter looked absolutely gorgeous. The dress color was flattering, the cut allowing the woman to radiate confidence. Had Lipa known the hall would be warm enough to dress differently, she would have. Alice's best friend came next, also looking beautiful in her gown. 

Then there were the children. Tomas holding a dark turquoise pillow carrying the small clear jar of paint and a ribbon holding the paintbrush in place. Tomas took his place next to Tyr. Belony followed with a basket that looked to be flower petals. She looked lovely, smiling and graceful. She took her place next to Mia. Lastly came Kit. Kit stood tall carrying his cargo carefully. Two beautiful rings tied with ribbon onto the chocolate brown pillow. He took his place next to Sigi. 

Then the human stood, which was confusing. The all turned to face the back of the hall. Lipa stood at her daughter whisper, others following their example. No one on the grooms side, save for Colit and Lyv, knew what they were doing. 

Then there she was at the end of the aisle, her smile brightening the hall further. 

When the bride entered, the music began the chords of the human wedding march, then turian and human choir began singing the turian version. They switched smoothly, orchestra playing turian music and the choir singing the chords of the human wedding march, when the Alice was half-way down the aisle. Lipa thought it couldn't be more beautiful than this. 

Then, as Alice reached the bottom of the stairs to begin her final journey to the waiting groom, the choir and orchestra joined together, singing and playing neither wedding marches, and both. A perfect meld of cultures, of music. Both species signifying the joining of two people. 

This was one of the most amazing things Lipa had ever witnessed. The entire event felt...intoxicating. The expressions of each person, the music, the atmosphere....it was absolutely enchanting. Perfection couldn't get much better than this, but Lipa was sure the bride and groom notice nothing outside of each other. Just as it should be.

As soon as Alice and her father stopped several stairs below Tyr, the music tapered off beautifully. Beau and Redbird stepped forward. Beau next to Nathaniel and Redbird on Alice's left. Only then did the humans take their seats. The turians followed.

“Who presents this woman to be married to this man?

“We do.”

Lipa thought this odd too. She had thought only the father was to do this. She would have to ask her daughter why all three gave the bride away, so to speak.

Redbird kissed the top of Alice's left hand, Beau kissed her forehead, then Nathaniel took her up the last stairs to Tyr before hugging her gently and placing a kiss on her forehead. Nathaniel then took Tyr's left hand placing Alice's hand within his, hold them both within his grasp.

“Take care of my daughter.”

“I will, Sir.”

As soon as Nathaniel was seated next to Redbird, Tyr guided his bride up the last stair, stopping directly in front of the platform holding the two officials.


	154. Chapter 154

The turian officiant looked down towards the bride and grooms parents, "As we join Tyr and Alice as a mated pair, we celebrate them as they begin a new family together. Yet we also know that this new branch of the family tree will be strengthened and enriched by the love, traditions, and knowledge of their family roots. 

Will you Colit, Lyv, and Nathaniel bless Alice and Tyr in their marriage? Will you celebrate with them in their times of joy, and bolster them and their marriage in times of hardship?" 

“We will.”

The human officiant spoke strong and clear, “Lord, behold our family here assembled. We thank you for this place in which we dwell, for the love that unites us, for the peace accorded us this day, for the hope with which we expect the morrow, for the health, the work, the food, and the bright skies that make our lives delightful; for our friends in all parts of the galaxy. Amen”

“Amen.”

The turian officiant continued, “May the spirits bless this union and all those who have joined us this day. May the spirits give you strength to endure your days, the food to fill you, and good health.” The turian ended the short prayer with a chirp, the turians in attendance following. 

Lipa watched with a peaceful smile as tradition vows were exchanged, the turian and human officiants taking their turns to fuse both ceremonies together. 

The rings were exchanged, Kit doing a wonderful job holding the pillow steady as they untied the ribbons. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife by the power vested in my by the laws of Alliance and Council space. You may kiss the bride!”

Cheers went up the bride side of the hall. Lipa was confused. They hadn't done the paint yet.

The turian officiant spoke up. “As this is a mixed ceremony, we would offer holos to the human photographers before we do the final turian ceremony.”

Lipa thought they should have done this before hand. It took about twenty minutes but holos were taken with the human side. Then everyone was back in place to finish the ceremony. 

Tyr carefully removed the lid to the jar before dipping the brush inside. Lipa hoped they had been practicing. From the confident sweep of the brush, it seemed they had. He placed an off-white, almost light brown, stripe from the bottom of her lip to the curve of her chin. Two half-inch wide, diagonal stripes on each side of her jaw that measured about an inch in length. She didn't have fringe so she wouldn't have the line down the middle, but Lipa was pleased with the result.

Colit's father had to approve of the paint for the ceremony to be officially done. The man carefully made his way up the stairs using his cane. A permanent limp from an infection caused by a bullet nicking a bone during the Relay 314 Incident.

Once Silor reached the top, Tyr presented his chosen mate to his grandfather. Silor nudged Alice's face up with a knuckle under her chin. He turned her face side to side before grunting and releasing her. 

“I ,Silor Birklun, hereby welcome you, Alice Tiger and your family to the Birklun clan on behalf of my father, Jeskal Birklun, who was unable to be here in person but sends his blessing.”

The turian officiant was given the honor of announcing, “Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Tiger-Birklun!”

Joyful hums and chirps were given by the turians, all clapping at the now completely officially married couple. The humans joining in as the wedding party, two by two, made their way down the hall towards the reception area. The parents and grandparents were first. For a slightly disabled man, Silor could move. Next the wedding party: Draver escorted Honor, Tez escorted Stormy, Beau escorted Mia, and Miron escorted Sigi. Kit and Tomas were on each side of Belony as she dropped flower petals; Then finally, the bride and groom...followed by body guards so that people wouldn't crowd in behind them.   
– – – –   
Tyr leaned down to whisper in Alice's ear, “How do you feel Mrs. Birklun?”

“Fantastic, Mr. Tiger. Looking forward to our married life together.”

Tyr hummed in agreement before pressing his forehead to his mates, stopping in the middle of the aisle to do so. He gave her a kiss before continuing to lead her to the reception room, cheers, whistles, and applause following them.

– –   
Some wedding blessings/words quoted from here--Remove Spaces:  
http://weddings.about.com/od/yourweddi ngceremony/a/Giving-Away-The-Bride-Traditions-And-Alt ernatives.htm

http://weddings.about.com/od/yourwe ddingceremony/a/classicre adings.htm


	155. Chapter 155

Any wedding gifts for the couple would be transported by family to the couples home where they would open them. Sigi was glad to have remembered to get the comm codes of all the humans attending so Alice and Tyr could send their thank-yous. 

The turians gave credit chits. The couple would take them home and insert the chits into their terminal, transferring the credits over into their account. They were like gift cards. Sigi assigned the collection to her old squad-mates. They stood at each end of the pew sending a locked chit box back and forth. Since all credit chits looked the same, there was no internal competition with the persons neighbors. It wasn't mandatory, but traditional. Sigi would personally deliver the box back to Alice and Tyr's.   
– –   
While turians could dance, they didn't usually. Sigi watched Alice dancing with her father, giving a hum of contentment. 

“Sigi, shall we?”

“Why not?”

Sigi laughed as her father led her out onto the floor near Alice and Nathaniel in a somewhat dramatic fashion. Normal for her father though. 

– 

Bellom was having a wonderful time. His pregnant mate swayed on the dance floor with him. It had taken some time, but finally they conceived. It had not been immediate like was expected. Of course, his mate, Shomi, had been slightly embarrassed that she had not been completing the meld. Completely normal for matrons trying to have their first child their doctor had said. 

Now of course, she was approximately 8 months pregnant. Shomi's waist was about the size of a human in her sixth month of pregnancy. It took a few months longer for asari. Bellom could hardly contain his excitement. He pulled Shomi closer, enjoying the light sweet scent of her perfume.

–

Alice had _finally_ been allowed to dance with Tyr after having been passed around through the older generation in the families. 

“My gorgeous wife.”

“My delicious husband.”

“Delicious, huh?”

Alice laughed at his raised brow plate and the telling subvocals. Tyr pulled her close as they swayed, their foreheads pressed together, smiles adorning their faces. 

–

Nathaniel watched his daughter with her new husband. She had indeed made the right choice. 

He turned his attention to the security personnel approaching him. “Sir, we've got a situation at the door. A woman claiming to be the bride's mother.”

Nathaniel's heart clenched in his chest. It couldn't be. He had been ignoring her messages since Alice became 'famous'. He had wanted to shield Alice from her. The woman wanted nothing to do with her daughter, and everything that had to do with her daughter's popularity. “Go tell my son and father to meet me over near the door. We will go check together.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Sigi, stall the cake cutting. I need to go deal with someone at the door and I don't want to miss it.”

“Of course, Nate.”  
–

Alice watched as the three men in her family walked through the large double doors leading down a hallway and out to another large set of doors –closed, that held the reception hall foyer and jacket check. Something was happening and she wanted to know what.

So she followed, so set in finding out what was happening that she didn't notice a few people following her.

\--------------

Nathaniel took a moment to observe the woman wearing a black sequined dress. A dress you would wear to a fancy dinner party, not a wedding. Her deep black hair was elegantly twisted and pulled back, large diamonds adorned her fingers, ears, and neck. Typical wife of a rich man. _So this is what she left me for._ Nathaniel felt nothing for her. Not even a flicker of anything when she turned to face him. She looked _exactly_ the same. No wrinkles, no silvering hair... It was disturbing. 

“Nathaniel, a pleasure to see you.”

“Trina. Mind telling me why you are crashing my daughters wedding?”

If she was offended she didn't show it. She didn't even seem to notice Redbird and Beau standing behind him. Beau...her own son.

“ _Our_ daughter, and my business is with her.” Trina clasped her hands in front of her.

“No. You have no business with my children. You were not invited and you aren't welcome here.” 

Her body guards tensed and closed in around her a little tighter. “Perhaps I should take you to court then.”

Nathaniel froze, eyes wide when he heard a voice behind him. “And do what, _Mother_? I'm an adult so you can't fight for custody.”

“Alice, my child!” 

Alice stopped in between her father and brother, their faces as blank as hers. “Silly me, and I thought you'd had twins.” At Trina's confusion, Alice turned to Beau, “At least I thought we were twins, Beau.”

“Me too, sister.”

Trina's eyes widened, finally showing something other than superiority. 

“Alice, I've come to tell you that you are making a mistake, but it seems I arrived too late. Your face already is colored by filth. I'm sure an annulment could be done.”

–

Those who had witnessed the bride leave the room followed, others following them. Sound carried in hallways and the Birklun's were not happy with what they were hearing. 

–

Alice threw her head back and laughed, “You honestly expect me to just bend to _your_ wants. After you left us, after you missed birthdays?” Alice could feel the anger building as Trina moved forward, stopping in front of a step stool that hadn't been slid back under the small table next to them. “Missed sports competitions, graduations, holidays. And you expect me to just lay down my free will for you?” Alice was practically yelling across the three feet that separated them.

“Mom?” Alice froze, breathing deeply before answering.

“Yes, rollypoly?”

Trina snorted when Tomas stepped in next to Alice, holding her hand in his. “I'm your grandmother, kid.” Trina was insulted when Tomas failed to look away from Alice. “Wow, Alice. Got your pets trained real good, don't you?” 

Most people would stop when they could feel the atmosphere thickening around a biotic, or when they hear the growls of dozens of angry turians. Alice lifted her head enough for her blue, biotic-hazed eyes to reach Trina's. 

Trina's body guards drew in tighter around her. “Alice, you really are a...what do the turians call it? Oh yes, _joroch_.”

Alice had no clue what that was, but by the tension and anger that was radiating off of the turians behind her, it had to be bad. But before Alice could tell security to remove the woman, Tomas stepped in between her and Trina, stepping up on the footstool and met Trina's eyes with a glare.

“My mom is _not_ a whore.”

Alice's jaw dropped open at the ugly word leaving her child's mouth. Then she watched, in what felt like slow motion, as Tomas reared his upper body back and slammed his head into Tina's nose. Other than Trina's cries, there was complete silence. Ever her body guards were shocked into silence as they just stared –open mouthed, while Trina screeched.

Tomas headbutted Trina. 

Tomas _headbutted_ Trina.

_Tomas headbutted Trina!_

Then Alice burst into laughter. Not just a chuckle, but full body laughter and even a snort or two as she tried to breathe. 

Mr. Thax stepped forward, “Kid, you really do take after your mom. You both should have been born krogan.”

Alice laughed harder, Beau and Nathaniel having to support her as her knees threatened to give out on her. She laughed for several minutes before she released a pleased, content sigh.

“My nose is bleeding!”

Alice straightened, smoothing invisible wrinkles on the front of her dress as she stepped forward, careful to keep her dress away from the blood dripping from Trina's nose. 

“You will leave. You will stay the hell away from me and my family. All of them. I am sure you can get a good look of them behind me. I've gone thirty years without you, pretty sure I can handle the next thirty. Besides, I've adopted several moms along the way. They more than make up for anything I may have missed having you around.” Alice looked behind her, “Beau, anything to add?”

“Pretty sure you got it all covered, Sis. Excellent aim, Tomas.”

Alice snorted. She hoped someone took holos. “Tomas, go let Alon take a look at your head.”

“Okay.”

Tomas hopped down and the crowd, likely _all_ the guests, parted to let him through. Tyr stepped in next to Alice, pushing the stool back under the table.

“I believe my wife told you to leave.”

“I will not...” Loud snarls and growls filled the air, everyone behind Alice and Tyr pushing in farther around the couple. By the bulging of Trina's eyes as she saw many sharp teeth, she got the message. 

Trina turned, huffing, and walked out holding her nose, all but one of her guards following. After the door closed behind them, the large man relaxed and shook his head, “Your boy hit her most prized possession.” He chuckled, “I've been wanting to do that for years.” Then he left, smiling. 

– 

Alice smiled, making sure to reassure her father that she was fine, which she was. She had dealt with the emotions surrounding her absent mother years ago. After making sure Beau was okay she turned her attention to the room full of family.

“Now, how about we get back to celebrating. Isn't there supposed to be food and cake?”

Cheers filled the hall as the crowd made their way back to the reception room to enjoy the rest of the evening.


	156. Chapter 156

For their honeymoon, they decided on a family vacation since Tomas was out on school break. The family of three traveled to Palaven, where Alice had to wear special armor to protect her while she was outside. They spent a week visiting family, meeting more family, and returning to their hotel exhausted, but happy. Until they Birklun family put shielding on their home, Alice had to stay in a hotel made just for non-turians, but catering to both.

The next week they spent on Earth, visiting Alice's family. The weather was perfect in Oklahoma. Not too hot, but still warm enough for shorts. Tyr and Tomas wore pants, complaining that it was cold. Of course, they did just come from Palaven. Next time they would go to Earth first.

Their honeymoon wasn't overly romantic. In fact, it was basically the same as their normal everyday life. Just more family to visit and different beds to get used to.

They returned home, all three calling out exclamations as soon as they fell into their own beds. Visit family was great, but there was nothing better than home. And your own bed, of course. The sheets...

– – – – – – 

_One Year Later_

“Yes, Mrs. Birklun. We've narrowed the list down to your husbands specifications. All the men are no shorter than six feet, and all are Native American.”

Tyr looked through the twelve files. He is feeling overwhelmed. “Alice, I just our child to looks like you. I don't...”

The counselor spoke up, “If you have a holo, I can run a quick scan of it and of these to see who best matches Alice's physical traits.”

“Let's do that. Let's add Redbird too for a wider range. ”

Tyr and Alice watched as the comparative scans ran right next to each other. Alice versus Redbird. Alice's jaw nearly dropped when it was done.

“Well...” the counselor sounded a bit shocked. “...it looks like you and your grandfather match the same person. Donor OK-71464a20m.”

Tyr chose the file and began reading. Six foot two inches tall, healthy, no diseases, and an engineer. He liked sports, food, and rebuilding old cars. He sounded a lot like Alice, but different. Perfect. Similarities were great and he hoped by choosing someone that looked like the Tiger clan meant that the child would look like Alice more than his or her father. Although, Tyr thought would be thrilled no matter what.

“This is the one.”

The redheaded counselor nearly bounced in her seat, clapping her hands together in excitement. “Fantastic! Let's make an appointment and see if we can get you pregnant, Mrs. Birklun!”

Ms. Chambers' enthusiasm was contagious.   
–

“I can't believe our appointment is next week.”

“We got lucky. I thought for sure that we would have to wait for at least two weeks for my cycle to get where it was needed.”  
– –

_Eight Weeks Later_

Tyr held her ponytail out of her face as she emptied her stomach. The first time this happened it had been several weeks ago and it scared Tyr enough to rush her to the nearest doctor, which happened to be Dr. Michel. 

_So good to see you two again!.... Vomiting?.... Okay sit here as I scan her..... Congratulations, you are pregnant! I had heard on the celebrity gossip channel you guys were considering it but hadn't heard anything else..... Morning sickness is pretty much all-day sickness. Normal._

Spirits. When she flushed he helped her stand, wiping her face with a cool rag before wiping her mouth. She leaned heavily on him.

Thankfully, her regular doctor said it was a mild case. But still, vomiting once a day, as soon as breakfast is down, has got to be hard on her body.

He helped her back up the stairs to their bed. Thankfully she was off work today, so she could nap while exhaustion overtook her.


	157. Chapter 157

_Two Months Later_

“Surprise!”

Alice laughed when Tyr startled. It was in the middle of the night, but it was his last shift as a C-Sec Officer. Tonight he would graduate from school, having completed the course three weeks ago. 

“Alice, you should be asleep. Resting.”

She nuzzled him as he carried her up the stairs to their room. He was a bit over protective these days. She was just beginning to show her belly bump of pregnancy in her fourth month. Thankfully, the morning sickness had seemed to pass. 

“I missed my husband and wanted to welcome him home to a new chapter in his life.”

Tyr hummed that delicious arousing hum, and he knew what it did to her. “Our life, wife, and let me show you how much I missed getting to go to bed with you every night.”

– – – –   
_One Month Later_  
Approx. Five months pregnant

“Do you want to know the gender of the child? Seems to be showing off a bit in there.”

“Yes, yes, and yes please!”

Tyr and Alice held hands as the doctor moved the tool around Alice's stomach.

“Well, after triple checking, just to be sure. It looks like you are going to have a very healthy, baby boy.”

“A boy.”

“We're having a boy.”

The doctor smiled at their awed faces, “Yes indeed, and it looks like he has a nice head of hair on him too. ”

Alice and Tyr looked at each other, smiling. In unison, “We have to tell everyone.”

–

That evening Tyr moved the fold-able bed into Tomas' room for the time being. He would move it downstairs as soon as someone was here to help him. The bedroom on the first floor held Alice's weights and a few crates. 

Once the bedroom across the hall from his and Alice's room was clear, he swept and then set the little robot mop down to get to work. 

He froze in confusion when he heard an infant turian cry out though, then Alice's soothing voice. He looked out to the door as he quickly made he way down the stairs.

“Alice?”

“Tyr, Tomas' social worker just dropped by. There seems to have been some kind of problem and they have no where to put this infant. And look her eye color is just a little darker than yours.”

“What happened?”

“From what I understand, her mother was picked up months ago after having been sexually assaulted. That date-rape drug I think. She woke up in a cheap hotel room scratched and injured. After she found out she was pregnant, she tried to kill herself. She's younger. Adult, but just barely. She's been under surveillance until she gave birth to this child less than 2 days ago. Then the social worker came in when she wanted to give the baby up and here we are. He brought her straight here from the hospital.”

Tyr took in her dark brown plates, and dark golden eyes. She was beautiful. But they were expecting their own baby in a few months time.

“For how long?”

“A few hours he said. He was going to his office to dig into the main database to find a list of caregivers.”

Alice took the child to the couch as Tyr answered the door. He was sure Alice hadn't even heard it.

“Mia? Septimus? What's wrong?” Mia was comforting a somewhat lost looking general. 

 

“Listen Tyr, I am going to give you the short version and you can be angry later. Septimus and I married some months ago, privately. We have been trying to get pregnant, but failed to. We went to a fertility doctor and found out that Septimus is sterile.”

Tyr went through emotions quickly as he sat next to Alice on the couch. Anger for not being able to witness the marriage, surprise and guilt for not noticing, and sorrow for them. He looked down at Alice seeing a mischievous look in her eye.

“Alice?” She ignored him.

“Well, you know what you two? Just so happens I know of a newborn that needs a loving home.” Alice got up, fairly easily which impressed Tyr, then laid the little girl in a surprised Septimus' arms. 

“Alice, it isn't that easy.” Tyr felt his neck heat in embarrassment once he realized what he said. “I'm sorry, I know I asked the same thing of you not so long ago.”

“Yes, you did. And why should they not get to experience the love of having a child like we do.”

Mia and Septimus handed the child back to Alice as they left to room to discuss it. Tyr watched as Alice cooed over the infant the entire time, completely confident in the couples answer. Thirty minutes later, the _newly mated_ couple rejoined them.

Mia spoke up, “I am licensed just as you are Tyr, so please call her social worker and tell him that we will take the child in immediately.”

Septimus smiled, his expression one of pure joy. “With the intention of adopting her.” Both Mia and Septimus smiling with eagerness and excitement.

By the end of the day, the social worker had a contract waiting to be signed. Within minutes, Tyr and Alice witnessed Tanaw Oraka become a member of Mia and Septimus' family. 

“The spirits have blessed us, Mia.”


	158. Chapter 158

_Two Months Later_  
Approx. Seven Months Pregnant

Alice laid back in the recliner Beau had bought her. It was extra large, big enough for her and Tyr to sit in, well somewhat squeeze into, when she wasn't pregnant. Holding a nearly fourteen year old turian and her pregnant self was pushing the limits of the chair, but she didn't care.

Tomas had his arm wrapped around the lower party of her large belly and the side of his face pressed near the top of her belly, right below her larger breasts. He was giving his brother a hug and while doing so...fell asleep.

Sigi snapped a few holos for Alice.

It was getting more difficult to move around and sometimes she would wake Tyr up trying to get up to sneak to the kitchen for some pineapple covered orange sherbet. They ended up having those midnight snacks together, Alice usually falling asleep on the counter while Tyr cleaned up. She always woke in her bed though. 

She has the best husband ever.

– – – – 

_Six Weeks Later_  
Approx. Eight and a half to Nine Months Pregnant

Alice was sure she would have a rash on her stomach from all the belly rubs that day. Sigi and Mia planned a baby shower for her, inviting everyone. Male, female, asari... Everyone. Alice fell asleep a few times, leaning up against anyone that was stationary. Redbird, Mr. Tolman, Lipa... No one was safe!

Alice held her niece Tanaw, or Lil' T as Alice liked to call her, while everyone checked out the finished nursery. Tyr and Beau had painted it while Nathaniel put together the furniture. Alice had not been allowed to do anything strenuous. She tried to move a piece of crib in the hall just so she could peek into the room and all three men had nearly lost it. 

Tomas helped choose the bedding and clothing with Alice while the men fretted over the big stuff. Tomas had hit another growth spurt, his spurs and fringe now growing as well. He was as tall as her shoulder. He just might make it to her height. 

Alice turned her attention back to Lil' T, who was currently squawking happily on her lap. Well...mostly on the gigantic baby bump.  
– 

Tyr came in as Alice was making some really, really weird faces at Tanaw. 

“You are going to give my niece nightmares.”

“She loves it. Don't you?” Tanaw chirped her agreement as she bounced lightly on her stomach. “See?”

Tyr pretended to lose the debate, sighing dramatically as he kneeled next to Alice, “Fine, fine. You both win. For now.”

“Just wait til we have a girl, Mr. Birklun. We will always win!”

Tyr liked the sound of losing all of a sudden.

– – – –  
 _Eight Days Later_  
What broke?

Alice bent over, using the railing for support. Her water broke about twenty minutes ago and the contractions were already hard enough to make her stop walking. 

“Papa!” Her voice cracking as pain laced through her back to her stomach. 

He came running out of the kitchen, “How far apart?”

“My water just broke and they are so powerful already.”

Her father sent out the code on his omnitool. Within moments, everyone would know the baby is coming. 

Twenty minutes later her father had to carry her to the waiting wheelchair.

“Your doctor is in your room ready to check you.”

“Papa, I need Tyr.”, groaning as the pain tightened all the muscles in her back and stomach.  
– – 

[ **This is an automated message, pre-programmed to be send out upon certain conditions.** ]

_The baby is coming. Meet us at the designated hospital. {Hospital #1, Plan A}  
-Nate_


	159. Chapter 159

Tyr was looking under a recon shuttle when the turian next to him used his foot to tap Tyr's leg. The room was loud as the transports and shuttles were being brought in.

“Hey man! Your omnitool is flashing red!”

Tyr's stomach lurched. He pulled his arm down to access the message, then pushed himself out from under the shuttle. 

“Spirits. Spirits.” 

“What is it?”

“My wife is having the baby.” Shock. He sat there, mandibles slack.

“Go! Why are you sitting there? I will tell the boss, you go.”

Tyr stood quickly, nearly falling on the mechanics board as it rolled away from him. Then he took off.   
– – 

Potmi laughed as he watched Tyr tear through the room. “Sir? Yeah, Birklun's mate is in labor. May want to announce it so everyone gets out of the way. He may need someone to drive him too.”

“Understood.”

[Please clear a path. We have a soon-to-be father, Tyr Birklun, on his way to his mate. May the Spirits bless the birth of your child.]

– –

Tyr ran down the middle of the hall way as people called good luck. He wasn't the one in labor, but he would take it. 

“Tyr? Heard you needed a ride.”

“Draver? Yes, Alice is in labor.”

“Well what the hell are you standing there for. Let's go!”

“What are you doing here?”

“I was here checking on a shuttle.”

– – – – 

“We are at seven, almost eight. Mrs. Birklun, were you having back pains recently, before your water broke?”

“Yes, all night last night. But I always have back pain at night while trying to find a comfortable position. Is something wrong?”

The doctor removed her hand, returning the thin sheet to it's place. “No, everything looks great. You've most likely been having contractions all night. Your high pain tolerance seems to have covered most of it. I can offer you medication, but it could draw the labor out longer.”

“No. No thank you.”

“Okay, I thought so. More and more women are having their children natural, drug-free.” The doctor watched the computer screen as a contraction passed. “It looks good. If it keeps going this fast, we could have a baby within the hour.”

Alice breathed deeply as the doctor left the room. Her father entering. “Tyr?”

“Not yet, but everyone is just now starting to arrive. The waiting room is being dominated by family of the Tiger-Birklun clan. The staff thought the krogan was joking. Glad I was here to fix that.”

The doctor returned a few minutes later with a very haggard looking turian in tow. “Alice! I'm sorry I got here as fast as I could.”

“Relax Tyr, I've only been here for about fifteen minutes.”

The doctor kindly waited for a contraction to pass before she began speaking. “Mrs. Birklun, it is my understanding that turians usually witness the birth of a new clan member.”

Tyr interrupted, “True, but more of a side view. Do you have a room with a window so they could get a side view of the birth?”

The doctor looked to Alice for confirmation.

Alice nodded, “So long as they can't see...”

“We will have a medical sheet draped over your leg. They will not be able to see anything until I place the child on you after the birth.”

“That will be perfect, Doctor.”

Alice breathed through another contraction while Doctor Jones spoke to a nurse, “Get the birthing observation room ready quickly. Have someone begin showing the family into waiting room. Tell them to use the rows of seating. Everyone should be able to see as they are set up like theater seating.”

Then the doctor was checking Alice again. “Okay Alice, you are at a nine. This is going quicker than I had expected, especially for your first child. Everything looks good though so don't worry. We are going to move you to the other room now.” With that the doctor and nurse unhooked Alice from the machines and pushed the bed out of the large door, Tyr only leaving her side momentarily.


	160. Chapter 160

They were all crowded into the viewing room where most of them were able to find a comfortable position in a chair. The krogan, Mr. Thax, opted to stand at the back wall instead of attempting to see if his weight would be supported. The window itself was dark, the speakers giving no sounds. 

“Is this everyone?”

The father, Nurse Stevens thinks, answered. “There may be a few more incoming. Hard to say really. The front desk has a list and additional security is already in place.”

“Okay then, just have a seat and when the doctor has everything set up they will allow you to see and hear everything that is going on in the next room.”  
–

Nathaniel turned to Beau when he began to speak, “Did she say we would be able to see everything because there are parts of my sister I never want to see, even if it is my nephew being born.”

Nathaniel was a little concerned as well. This was a turian thing. The spirit of the clan type of thing where they would mourn or celebrate life events together. Nathaniel understood the wedding vows a little better now. 

“Actually, it is highly doubtful you will see anything. It should be a side view only.” Mrs. Carglon replied, a twinkle in her eye. 

All the humans seemed to sigh in relief. 

The rooms lights dimmed.  
– –

“Okay Mrs. Birklun, we've got you all set up. If you are ready we will let the family view.”

There was a good six feet of space between the reflective mirror and Alice. Tyr sat on her left, facing the mirror. “Just Alice, and I'm ready.”

The reflection on the mirror faded showing a room full of anxious people. Alice smiled softly before closing her eyes as another contraction wracked her body. She breathed the way she was told to breathe, holding Tyr's hand as he wiped sweat off of her forehead with a cool rag. 

It had taken about fifteen minutes to get her moved and set up in the new room. Her contractions were harder and close together. She was mentally cursing herself for not getting the drugs. She could hear the murmur of her family in the next room, and that was what she focused on. 

“Alice? I am going to check you again to see where you are. Does it feel like you need to push?”

“Yes.” Alice breathed hard, the need to push instinctive. She felt the doctors fingers moving to measure the dilation of her uterus. Her doctor removed them quickly before shrugging on the blue paper robe.

“The baby is already coming, Alice. It seems the young man doesn't want to wait.” Doctor Jones put a mask over her mouth and clear glasses over her eyes. “So, what do you say we greet him?”

It took several contractions, and about six tries for Alice to push correctly. “Fantastic, Alice! Breathe and rest. On the next contraction, I want you to push just like that again.”

Alice groaned at the sharp pain in her back as she took a deep breathe to push. She pushed, grabbing the padded metal handles for leverage. She could feel her body adjusting but the contraction was the focus of her pain. 

“One more, Alice! His head is almost out.”

Alice clenched her eyes shut, took another breathe and pushed. She could feel Tyr as he stood beside the bed, his hand massaging her neck and shoulder between pushes. 

“Stop!”

Alice breathed hard, every ounce of her making herself not push. Going against instinct was _hard_. The contractions still were the center of her pain. She only felt pressure in her groin and hips. 

“One more push, Alice.”

She pushed and almost immediately she felt emptiness and relief. No more pressure. Then her son was crying on her stomach as the doctor wiped him. Alice was crying too as she ran her fingers over her son. Tyr was crooning next to her as he ran his knuckle along his sons face. 

“Dad? Want to cut the cord?”

They laughed when Tyr had to use both hands to cut the cord, the surgical scissors handle too small to fit his fingers. Then the baby was taken away to be weighed, measured, and cleaned up, Tyr staying near the child the entire time. Then the nurse delivered the newborn back to his mother. 

“As soon as Mom is ready to hand him over to you, I think there is a room full of people pressed up against the window waiting to see the new member of their family. They can hold him in about an hour or so, but for now you can take him over to the glass so they can see him.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

________________________________

This is Citadel News Net, and I'm Emily Wong. I am standing outside the delivery room where Alice and Tyr Birklun just had a healthy baby boy. 

I am told by the family public relations manager that the Birklun baby weighs in at seven pounds nine ounces, is nineteen and a quarter inches long, and has a head-full of black hair.

Alice promised holos later, after they are settled. You can find holos and the name the couple choose for their newest clan member on our extranet site.

Congratulations Alice and Tyr! 

– – 

Tyr held his son toward the window as everyone cooed and awed over him. Tyr had been practicing the last month with a practice baby made to teach non-human species how to hold a human infant properly. Hours of trial and error, but worth the frustration as he held his son safely in his arms. 

Humans and asari were crying and smiling, turians were trilling and crooning in celebration. Bellom and Mr. Thax were talking as they looked at the child. Bellom had an almost toddler daughter in his arms. 

Tyr was glad to share this with them all.  
– –   
Fifteen minutes later Tyr returned the fussing infant to his mother as a nurse led the family members to another waiting room while personal security arranged private accommodations for the couple and their baby.

Tyr sat down close to Alice as the lactation specialist showed her how to get his son to latch on. After she left, it was just them and the nurse at the terminal writing the birthing report.

“He's beautiful, Alice.”

“Yeah.” Tyr pressed his forehead to hers when her voice cracked. “We need to name him though.”

“After seeing him, do you think he fits any of the names we had picked out? I think he looks like a Ben.”

Alice holds her son up in front of her after she releases him from her left breast. She studies him closely. “Well, little man. What do you think of Benjamin Degotoga Birklun?” 

Tyr looks at her with amusement, “You think he is going to answer?”

Alice laughs softly as she moved him to get access to her right breast, “Well, he didn't cry so I'd say it's a keeper.”

Tyr brushed his forehead over his sons temple, “Welcome to the family, Benjamin Degotoga Birklun.”  
– – – – 

Benjamin means: Son of the south.  
Degotoga is Cherokee for: Standing Together. 


	161. Chapter 161

Alice lay in the hospital bed comfortably while family members talked quietly and held Benjamin. Tyr had been shocked when all the non-human family members showed him their certificate from the same class Tyr took to learn how to hold and care for his son. Alice was sure if turians could cry tears of awe and joy that Tyr would be doing so.

Etarn took holos of everyone. Alice likely had hair sticking up from sweating but she could care less. How many women looked like beauty queens after giving birth anyway. Alice allowed Emily Wong to come in and take holos for publicity. Frank overseeing everything when he wasn't fawning over Benjamin. 

Finally, people began leaving to give Alice some rest. The hospital was kind enough to give Alice a bed large enough for two adults. Likely a turian tradition, or asari. Alice wasn't sure, but she was grateful when Tomas came to sit beside her as she fed Benjamin again. Tomas had taken the class with Tyr, so he'd had plenty of time to be grossed out about nursing. Tomas only seemed to see Benjamin though. 

Alice thought it odd how breasts were a sexual part of the body until they were producing milk. It was like something inside of her shifted. Normally having her breast hanging out would be a huge embarrassing event. Nursing however, felt normal. Natural. 

Sometime later, after Benjamin had been fed, changed, and bundled, Alice fell asleep with Benjamin next to her and Tomas on his other side, still observing Benjamin quietly.

– – 

Tyr waited until Alice woke again before he took Tomas to get a late dinner. 

“Is there something bothering you, Tomas?” Tyr watched as Tomas' mandibles fluttered nervously. He ducked his head. “You can talk to us about anything you know.”

“I know, Dad.” Tomas took a breath, huffing it out. “Will Mom still love me now that she has Ben?”

Tyr couldn't hide his surprise. This was not what he was expecting. Tyr had assumed it was because Alice had nursed in front of Tomas, or witnessing the birth itself. 

“Of course she still loves you. You are our son.” 

“But Ben is her blood. She carried him.”

Tyr sighed, he hadn't realized that Tomas had been worried about being replaced. “Son, Alice loved you the first time she picked you up and hugged you. She was a nervous wreck on your first day of school. She called your school at lunchtime just to see if you were doing okay.” 

Tomas laughed lightly, “I didn't know that.”

“When Jotu called Alice to let her know they found your uncle, she nearly lost it. She was terrified she would lose you. She loves you so much, she threw herself in between you and a bomb with no thought on whether or not she would live. You are her son, blood or not. No matter how many children we have, you will always be our first son, Tomas. We love you.” 

Tomas leaned into his dad when Tyr wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “Love you too, Dad.”

Tyr pressed his forehead to Tomas' temple, “Now, how about we bring Alice some flowers.”

“Don't humans use blue to signify a boy? Do you think Caroline has blue lilies?”

“I don't know, but we can ask.”  
– –

When Alice woke again, it was to the sight of a large bouquet of blue and white lilies. It was the middle of the night and Benjamin was tucked safely in his hospital bassinet. Alice got out of bed carefully, noting the sore muscles she would need to massage. 

Alice plucked the small digital card from the vase, smiling as she read the small note.

_To: Mom  
With much love and congratulations. Also, I am glad I was born male. That looked painful! Dad and I can't wait for you and Ben to come home. Everything will be ready when they release you. _

_We love you a lot, Mom!  
Tomas and Tyr_

“I love you a lot too.”, Alice whispered, wiping a joyful tear from her cheek. She smelled her beautiful flowers before she turned to the fussing infant. Her life had changed so much in the last few years, all for the best.  
\--

Alice was showering when the baby began fussing. Tyr felt a moment of panic before he remembered that human infants can feel the tension. So he began humming and it immediately caught Ben's attention, making him hush and stare. 

“A natural with your son already, Tyr.”

“I'm not sure what I did.”

“It's simple. My heartbeat is comforting to him, and my scent. You sang to him all the time while he was rolling around karate chopping my bladder. He recognizes your voice.”

Tyr had worried he wouldn't be what the baby needed, being turian and all. But it seemed Ben found him just as interesting as he did his mom when Alice was nursing the child. 

“How long until we know what eye color he will have?”

“Well, anywhere from eighteen months to three years. It really depends. Even some people's can continue to change into adulthood. I have a cousin that was born with grey eyes, had caramel colored eyes in his teenage years, but now they are hazel. Like mine.”

“So we won't know for a long time.”

“It is likely Benjamin will have brown, green, or hazel eyes.”

“What about his hair?”

Alice smiled as she watched Tyr lightly run his fingers through the thick, dark hair. “It will lighten. Or he may surprise us and keep the black hair. Most of my family has dark brown hair though, black at birth.”

“Humans are so interesting.”

Tyr continued humming as he watched his sons eyes begin to close. Ben truly was a beautiful baby. As Alice lay down on the other side of Ben, intertwining her hand with Tyr's over their sons stomach, Tyr wondered how he had survived so many years without her. 

“I love you, Alice.”

She smiled, her eyes growing heavy. “I love you too, Tyr.”

Tyr watched his mate and newborn son sleep until Tomas came, then he got up to let Tomas lay next to his brother. He took a holo as soon as Tomas fell asleep, his forehead pressed up against Ben's temple, Ben wrapping his tiny hand around Tomas' finger.

Tyr smiled, mandibles flaring wide, as he sat in the chair next to the bed. He sent out the new holo to everyone, even giving Emily Wong permission to post it up on the site. People should see how normal they were instead of the celebrities who were friends with the great Commander Shepard. Tyr secretly hoped it helped make turian-human couples more acceptable. 

The differences weren't so big in the end.


	162. Chapter 162

Tomas' fourteenth birthday party was once again filled with kids. Alice sat up in the bleachers nursing a very hungry Benjamin while the kids and some parents played war in the paintball arena. Tyr had been taking Tomas to the gun range to begin his weapons training. Another year and he would be off to boot-camp. Tyr wanted to make sure Tomas was ready. 

Some other adults at the arena were disgusted by Alice's lack of care about breast feeding in public. Humans at that. 

Mrs. Carglon had given them a dressing down. “You would think that humans would be the most understanding when their children need food, and the food comes from the mother. Or perhaps it is just a turian thing to accept the _natural_ instincts that we were born with.”

Alice had to hide her laughter at the looks on the humans faces. It was odd that so many people freaked out about public nursing. It had been accepted on Earth a century or so ago. Some places even had areas just for nursing mothers, so that they weren't disturbed by dumb-ass teenagers taking holos. It would seem the humans on the Citadel thought they were too good to be subjected to natural things like fussy babies and nursing mothers. 

Their human security personnel didn't seem bothered by it. They hadn't even blinked the first time Alice popped a boob out. Alice had sent a letter of appreciation to their bosses, and Shepard. The turian guard had been a bit confused and slightly flustered. He had not known asari, humans, and quarians fed their infants through nursing. The man had quickly read the material a human guard supplied for him. 

Alice had returned to work a few weeks back, taking Ben with her. Etarn had built a safe-room into the store, Rodam Expeditions next door, and the shared stock room. The counter space was smaller in each store and they had to rearrange the stock room a bit, but Alice felt better knowing her kids would be in the safe room instead of out in the open. 

She had only gotten a few odd looks from the turians the first time she had to feed Benjamin while working. Her regulars didn't seem bothered though. The humans that came in while she was nursing turned red, looking away quickly. 

It wasn't like they could see much. Just her little of her waist and Benjamin's head sticking out from under her tank top. Alice was already back into her original size, but she would have to rebuild a lot of her muscle. She'd gotten a bit soft around the edges.

Tyr had shown extra appreciation to her wider hips when Alice had been cleared for sexual activity. She didn't mind the attention one bit.

Alice returned her attention to the present when she felt empty. She unlatched Benjamin –the boy loved to eat. Alice had to supplement sometimes. 

“I'll take him.”

Alice snorted as she handed her son over to her father. Nathaniel had began a second career, this time working with Bellom at Rodam Expeditions. He loved it. 

Etarn opened a photography studio after buying the space above both stores. Sigi helped him run the business and work the firing range. 

Septimus and Mia...well they were expecting. It had been a shock to everyone. Septimus still pitched in at the weapons store, often bringing his daughter along with him, but he was mostly a stay-at-home dad. Septimus' doctor had told them, after Mia conceived, that the new antibiotic medication Septimus had been on after having dental surgeries had worked as a male form of birth control. The medication was now being tested to become birth control for male turians, as many had reported the same side effect. 

Tomas had finally let it be known that he knew Tarel was his father. The young man called a family meeting.

_The three adults sat on the couch, fidgeting, as Tomas revealed his knowledge._

_“I'm not angry, but I've always known Tarel was my birth father. My mother had a holo of him. When I asked him who he was that first day, I was hoping he would lie so I wouldn't have to leave you guys. I love it here.”_

_All three tried to speak but could not. Their mouths would open and snap close._

_“Also, the reason my mother abandoned me here was because the man she was working for liked young boys. She said she was sorry but it was the only way to protect me. She was also addicted to red sand.”_

_Their eyes widened in surprise, Alice wiping a tear that fell onto Benjamin's head._

_“So, I was wondering. Can I call Tarel, father? Tyr will still be dad and Alice will still be mom. I would understand if...”_

_“Yes.” Tyr answered quickly. “Yes, we are okay with that. In fact, we would all be happier not having to hide it anymore.”_

Alice smiled at the recent memory. 

Draver and Anor had become a regular fixture in their life. Anor had asked Draver to be her mate. Draver said yes, of course. They would be having their ceremony a few days after Sigi and Alon. 

Sigi was still Alice's closest friend, the pair often bringing Mia along when they went out. The three women were more like sisters. 

Warc and Oraya Licusk visited often. Alice was glad she gave them a chance. They were wonderful people. They came to see Alice and Tyr whenever they were on the Citadel.

Tez and Dayven were still a couple, living together for a year now, though no talks of marriage or children. Tez is still pretty young after all. Alice could see they loved each other deeply and she wished the best for them.

Mrs. Smith came up often to see them, sometimes bringing her son. Alice thought for a tough bounty hunter like Zaeed, he sure made a cuddly teddy bear for the kids. You would think with a scar like that, that the kids would be scared, but no. He seemed to draw them in and before he could even get seated, there were toddlers crawling up in his lap for a story. He of course, complained dramatically before telling a magical story of a beautiful woman and a beast. Alice didn't comment on how the beast seemed to sound exactly like Zaeed.

Bellom and his mate were expecting another child. Alice thought it sweet how Bellom rarely left her side. He was always making sure she had everything she needed, making sure her feet were up, her back supported. All with a squirming toddler on his non-existent hip. 

Damyn and his lovely wife also visited when they were in the area. It was no surprise to Alice that the baby shower gift from them were sheets. It was a surprise however that they were _human_ sheets. Upon asking, Damyn's neck darkened slightly, his wife answering for him. _We've began carrying luxury human sheets. All sizes, crib to extra-king._ Alice had thanked them with a hug, though her large stomach had made it a bit difficult.

Kima and her mate were finally back together. Damitus had been relieved. As for Damitus, he was still resisting his mother and aunt's attempts at finding him a mate.

Alice and Tyr had finally met Teela's mate. He was an attractive older man that was just as stubborn and blunt as Teela. Alice loved it. She thought the couple a perfect match. 

Miron was still coming to stay with them when they were in on shore leave. He was still a laid-back kid that enjoyed the single life. He also did his own laundry. Alice always left him a sweet, fresh-baked snack as thanks for helping with household chores. 

Tomas' best friends, Kit and Belony, came to stay often. Alice and Tyr had grown close with the kids families. Kit and Tomas would leave together for boot-camp, Kit turning fifteen a few months before Tomas. They would graduate from school together, then take off on the same shuttle a week later. Alice hoped they got to serve together. Belony would graduate with Kit and Tomas, but would enter a school for biotics here on the Citadel. Alice hoped she made friends there.

Tarel still worked as an accountant for the same company. He had been given a promotion and his own office. Much better than a cubicle. He was currently working up the courage to ask out a human doctor he had met some weeks before. Red hair and green eyes, a wonderful accent. She had bought him chocolates.

Lyv and Colit were considering moving to the Citadel since most of their children decided to take up residence there. The new Humans and Human Customs class took off. They were now preparing to hold the classes on the Citadel as well and Lyv was offered a position as the professor for the class. She and Colit were still discussing it. 

Alice had giggled, actually giggled, when she had found out that Lipa and Redbird had been keeping in touch. Rumor had it Lipa was considering moving to Oklahoma.

Silor and his wife visited when they could. Silor's father had passed away after battling a long time illness. Alice had been unable to attend the service as she was pregnant and not allowed to be on Palaven. Tyr and Tomas had gone, as well as Beau in Alice's place.

Honor and Stormy still lived on Earth. They communicated often, as family should. 

All-in-all, Wolf pack was whole and prospering. Alice smiled as she watched her pack and their friends shoot each other with brightly colored paint balls. A few more months and Alice would be down there with them.


	163. Chapter 163

Six months later, Jotu –Tomas' old social worker– showed up carrying another infant. This one no more than three days old.

“I know it is short notice, but you two are the only foster parents with room for an infant at the moment. The Oraka's are heavily pregnant and I do not wish to place a needy child on Mia. Tell me no and I will dig around and find another foster parent.”

One look at Tyr's eyes as he stared at the little girl in Jotu's arms was all it took.

“We'll take her in.”

Later that night, after Jotu left with promises of an adoption contract being made up and ready the following morning, Tyr expressed his guilt in wanting another child, a turian child. 

“We had been planning to have another child at some point anyway. A turian child. It just happened a little sooner and a little different than we planned is all, Tyr.”

“Yeah, I guess that's true.”

“In a few years, if you still want to, we can find a surrogate and have another.”

“How did I get so lucky to find you.”

“Well, I am awesome for one. Two, Sigi introduced us. And three, you love my arms.”

Tyr purred, nipping Alice's bottom lip, “Yes I do.”

They were interrupted by a very unhappy turian squawk. Both laughing, how many times had Benjamin interrupted at the exact moment? Many. 

When Benjamin, upon being introduced to his new sister, pressed his head clumsily to her temple, Alice smiled, her heart full of love and joy for her family. 

Tomas called dibs on the turian infants middle name. He also asked Tyr to enroll him in the classes he needed to become a licensed foster parent. 

“You won't be able to become a foster parent until you have completed your boot-camp, but this class will make becoming licensed much easier. So long as you don't forget what you learned anyway. There are tests you have to take every year to stay certified.”

Alice and Tyr were proud of their eldest son. He took as many classes as he could, learning as much as he could about anything that interested him. He was the top of his class which was a feat in itself after being behind when he was enrolled. His teachers said that he just had the talent for holding information. 

Later that week, after their family flew in for the ocassion, they accepted Taspera Asha Birklun into the clan. She would get Tyr's clan markings when she was five or so. 

Taspera's plates were a dark silver. Darker than Tyr's. Her eyes were silver and gold, a rare combination. Silver surrounding the pupil, and a darker gold surrounding the silver. Absolutely gorgeous. Her plates may lighten a bit but her eyes would stay the same.

Several months later Alice uploaded a new family holo into a large frame hanging on the living room wall. Taspera was currently playing on her back in her playpen, shaking a noisy toy around. Similar to a rattle. Ben was hanging on to the side of his playpen, jumping up and down. Well not really jumping as his feet didn't leave the ground but he was working those legs while saying the same word over and over. 

“Ta! Ta! Ta!” he was trying to get his sister's attention while drool dripped off his chin. So far Ben proved to be a happy child, not even letting teething pull him down. Taspera ignored Ben in favor of her rattle.   
\--  
Asha means: Hope; Life


	164. Chapter 164

Alice watched as Tyr scooted the kids playpens right up against each other. After a mishap with Taspera's talons –even blunted– and Ben's net sided playpen, the couple had gone shopping for playpens both kids could use. That had been a long day, and evening when they put them together. It had been worth it though. 

Tomas wiped Ben's chin as Ben cooed up at him yelling, “Tumtum!” 

Alice smiled and looked up at the family holo again. It was perfect. Alice and Tyr sat next to each other, Alice holding Taspera, Tyr holding Benjamin and Tomas standing behind the adults, his hands on their shoulders. The three older people were smiling, as they should be. However the younger two of the family had grabbed each others rattles and stuck them in their mouths paying absolutely no attention to Etarn as he took the holo. 

“You know Alice,” Alice hummed as Tyr stepped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her. “You could have put the other one up. We were all looking at the camera in that one.”

“I could, but I like this one best.”

“Why is that? Taspera is chewing on Ben's rattle and Ben is drooling all over Taspera's hand.”

“Because this is what we are everyday. Those two are always chewing on each others toys, Tomas is always smiling and we are in the middle of the fun.” Tyr squeezed her tighter, nuzzling her temple. “And I love every second of it.”

It was amazing the struggles the couple had gone through to get where they are. A few big, most small. All worth it though as they watched Tomas become an obstacle his brother had to climb over. Taspera trilling at them both from her playpen as she shook her rattle. 

It was sometimes insane, chaotic, and stressful. But it was mostly fun, fulfilling, and rewarding. Alice and Tyr would once again go through the trials they had endured so far if it meant it led them here again. The love they had for each other, for their children, was worth it. 

“Redbird and Lipa are getting married!”, Nathaniel burst in. “Sorry for not knocking first.” Alice and Tyr smiling as Nathaniel picked up his granddaughter.

Life was never dull in the Tiger-Birklun household, and that was just the way they liked it.

– – – – – – – –  
~Fin

 **Author's Note:**  
I just want to thank you all so much for sticking with me through this entire thing, for cheering me on, and for giving me inspiration and ideas. Those who have a name that I know of, Painting anon, TRT anon, and Naming anon here on the meme, Thank you so much! Estefa, Mordinette, and Tuffet on AO3 as well as all those who have read/commented/left kudos, thank you as well! (I just thanked 2 of you twice lol) You guys are amazing and I could not have finished this without you. And a super huge thank you for putting up with spelling errors and bad grammar as I am not very skilled in the writing arena. 

I hope you hold these characters close to your hearts as I do. They have been a huge part of my life these last few months and it feels great to finish this knowing their stories continue. –I ask that you not use my characters without permission. 

As an additional disclaimer: I do not own the universe and the characters created by Bioware and their teams. Any movies, songs, clothing designs I may have mentioned belong to their owners. Links are provided for material I used outside of my head. Not profiting from this at all. 


	165. Author's Note

Hello everyone! Sorry to tease you with an author's note, but I have exciting news for you. I have been asked by vampire1317 if they can continue with Tomas' story. The fic is called Romance and Memories and can be located here:

http://archiveofourown.org/works/639834

Romance and Guns holds a special place in my heart, as do all the characters I created and came to love. I thank you guys so much for your support. <3


End file.
